Kenshin, un chico en dificultades
by Blankaoru
Summary: Tengo todo lo que alguna vez soñé. Y más. ¡FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades.**_

_**Prólogo **_

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

_**Mayo, 1997**_

Sachiko miró a los jóvenes frente a ella con seriedad. Misao y Kenshin, sentados, muy erguidos, mantenían la vista baja. Estaban nerviosos.

-Pensé que no vendrían.- dijo la mujer mayor.

Misao colocó las manos sobre su barriga, como si así pudiera proteger a su pequeño hijo de todos los malos recuerdos que le traía estar con Sachiko, su madre biológica.

-Uno debe enfrentar las situaciones, no huir de ellas.- dijo la joven. Había cambiado para bien en las últimas semanas: no sólo había ganado peso por lo de su embarazo, su cara se veía más llena e incluso sus ojos parecían verse más grandes y resplandecientes. Un nuevo corte de cabello ordenaba su estilo y sacaba a relucir lo mejor de su rostro. Sin duda Misao florecía con su nueva vida, su esposo, su hijo en camino, su hermano a su lado. Lucía muy bien, incluso con cierta clase.

-¿Para qué nos quiere?- preguntó Kenshin, que, más delgado que antes, acababa de salir de clases y portaba su maletín, que había puesto sobre la mesa como si así pudiera protegerse de Sachiko. El rojizo cabello lo llevaba corto, y además de algunas pecas graciosas sobre la nariz, tenía marcada su mejilla izquierda con una cicatriz en línea que a Sachiko no le gustaba nada.

-El trato es simple. Ustedes desaparecen de aquí y a cambio se llevan un jugoso cheque que les servirá para lo que deseen. Nada más.-

La mujer dejó sobre la mesa dos sobres blancos, sin duda con un cheque firmado dentro de cada uno. Misao y Kenshin se miraron entre ellos. La joven decidió hablar.

-Esta ciudad se ha convertido en el nuevo hogar mío y de mi hermano. Yo me he casado y espero a mi primer hijo. Mi esposo tiene a su familia, que ahora también es la mía, aquí y por ende yo no me iré. Además, no necesito tu dinero.-

Kenshin no dijo nada. en realidad, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su madre, tantos reclamos que hacerle, pero no se atrevía. Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos y no dijo nada. pero Misao le guardaba más rencor y por ende, ya que había empezado, no se iba a quedar callada.

-Cuando nuestro padre murió, con Kenshin quedamos sin dinero, sin nadie que nos ayudara. La familia se apartó y querían llevarse a Kenshin para meterlo en un centro de menores. Pasamos muchos apuros y nunca estuviste ahí para nosotros. Eres lejos la madre más desnaturalizada que he conocido y por ello no deberías ni preocuparte de que le fuéramos con la historia a tu nuevo marido, porque nos da vergüenza reconocer que nacimos de ti. Quédate con el dinero que te ganaste a costa de nuestra felicidad y la de nuestro padre, que no queremos esa mierda tuya.-

Sachiko, impasible, miraba a Misao.

-No creas que por decirme las cosas que me dices me hieres, Misao. Como dices, no tengo sentimientos maternales por ustedes y no me interesa tenerlos. Los hijos sólo traen problemas, no te dejan dormir por las noches y se debe estar pendientes de ellos constantemente. En fin, que ya lo sabrás ahora que viene el tuyo en camino. Como te decía, no tengo sentimientos maternos, por ende, lo que me digas me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro.- La mujer se encogió de hombros.- Ustedes me importan poco, pero no quiero que mi matrimonio se exponga si se aparecen ustedes de la nada diciendo que son mis hijos. Misao, te he visto en la página de sociales y estoy al tanto de tu matrimonio con Shinomori. Por eso mediante él he tomado contacto con ustedes. En verdad que eres mi vivo retrato cuando tenía tu edad y por eso, aunque digas que no quieres meterte en mis asuntos, tu sola apariencia es una amenaza para mi, por eso yo… -

Kenshin, que estaba muy nervioso, venía acumulando ira hacía tiempo hacia Sachiko sin atreverse a soltarla, y por alguna razón, en ese momento todo estalló.

Se puso de pie y con fuerza, puso las manos extendidas sobre la mesa de tal modo que hicieron un fuerte sonido al golpearla.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a exigir ni a reclamar, porque eres tú precisamente la que tiene una enorme deuda con nosotros. No sólo nos abandonaste, causaste una grave lesión en la cabeza de Misao cuando la lanzaste lejos de ti aquél día que la arrojaste del taxi.-

Fuera de si, Kenshin hablaba en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que las demás personas que estaban en ese lugar voltearan a mirarlo. Misao lo miraba con asombro porque jamás lo había visto así y Sachiko, horrorizada, observaba al calmo joven que hasta el momento no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Kenshin miró a los curiosos y les habló a ellos, señalando a Sachiko con el dedo índice y demostrando así, su profundo desprecio hacia ella.

-Esta mujer elegante que ven ustedes aquí es mi madre y la de mi hermana. Nos abandonó, arrojó a mi hermana al suelo y por eso ella perdió gran parte de sus memorias. Nunca nos llamó para preguntar cómo estábamos y delegó todas sus responsabilidades en nuestro padre, que la amó hasta el último día de su vida.- Kenshin tomó aire embravecido, mirando con una furia tal que Sachiko sólo pudo hundirse en su asiento y Misao enmudeció completamente.- Esta mujer… esta… persona, no contenta con abandonarnos se consiguió un amante al que le dijo que no tenía hijos y que no podía tenerlos. Y hoy, ha contactado con mi hermana y conmigo, no para saber como estamos, sino para decirnos que no le interesamos y para ofrecernos dinero de modo que no le contemos a su esposo sobre su vida pasada.-

El joven pelirrojo tomó los sobres y se los lanzó a la cara a la mujer, mientras comenzaba el cuchicheo generalizado en el restaurante.

-Me da vergüenza ser tu hijo y te aseguro que si vuelves a molestar a Misao con esto, contactaré con tu esposo y le diré todo lo que él quiera saber de ti. Tengo fotos, certificados de nacimiento que estoy seguro él estará interesado en leer. Aléjate de nuestras vidas y no te preocupes, que no te extrañaremos.-

El joven tomó su maletín y le extendió una mano a Misao. La joven, impresionada, aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie, dejando sola a Sachiko que simplemente no se podía mover.

Toda su arrogancia había quedado en el suelo. Toda su elegancia y educación no le servían de nada en ese momento que había sido degradada en público. Suerte para ella que había elegido un lugar alejado donde no la conocía nadie para reunirse con sus hijos.

Cuando Misao y Kenshin pasaron cerca de la puerta, Kaoru, que había acompañado a Kenshin y estaba en una mesa algo alejada tomándose una leche batida, rápidamente pagó su consumo y acompañó a su amigo, que iba fuera de si. Al pasar por un parque, finalmente Kenshin se derrumbó y estalló en lágrimas. Kaoru lo abrazó de inmediato mientras Misao le hacía cariños en la cabeza.

-Ya pasó, hermano, ya pasó… tranquilo.- decía la joven madre suavemente.- No le permitas que te siga haciendo daño, no merece que llores por ella.-

-Pe… pero… - a Kenshin le castañeaban los dientes.-… No puedo creer que haya negado nuestra existencia, que no tenga ni un mínimo de arrepentimiento por dejarnos como lo hizo. Que ni siquiera muestre preocupación por tu accidente. ¡Debería al menos hacerse cargo de eso, porque empujarte era innecesario!-

El joven abrazó fuertemente a Kaoru, como si así la pudiera proteger de la maldad de Sachiko.

-Tú no sabes, Misao… pero aún hay veces en que tengo pesadillas con ese día. Y te veo ahí, tirada, con la cabeza rota sobre un charco de sangre. Yo ese día pensé que te habías muerto y si no hubiera sido por los vecinos que nos ayudaron, me hubiera vuelto loco del terror… ¡y a ella no le importa!-

A Kaoru todo lo que oía le parecía bastante terrible, sobre todo porque nunca había visto a Kenshin tan alterado. Sólo conocía de él su lado amable, tímido y sensible. Sólo había visto en él sus sonrisas y no ese mar de lágrimas y desesperación que parecía no tener fin.

-Oh, Kenshin… lo siento tanto, tanto… - dijo Misao abrazándolo, haciendo que Kaoru se hiciera a un lado para dejarlos solos. - Yo… yo sé que tú te llevaste la peor parte en esto. Por culpa de todo eso tú perdiste en parte a nuestro papá, que siempre estaba pendiente de mí y de mis estupideces.-

Kenshin guardó silencio porque ya no quería hablar más de eso. Simplemente quería olvidarlo todo y marcharse lejos de allí. Recordó que dentro de poco se mudaría de ciudad y aún no se lo había comentado a Misao. Lo mejor sería hablar con ella sobre eso una vez estuviera más calmado y en casa. Tomó aire para dominar sus nervios y ponerse de pie. Kaoru de inmediato se colocó a su lado.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a tomar helados. - le dijo a Kenshin, quien sólo la miró. Kaoru aún estaba en esa edad en que las penas se pasaban comiendo dulces.

-Me encantaría ir.- dijo, poniendo buena cara. Tal vez lo de los helados no fuera tan mala idea. Después de todo, ya estaba sintiendo que necesitaba algo de dulce. Lo de su traslado de escuela podía esperar.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

_**Unos días después**_

Misao no podía creer lo que le decía su hermano.

-Pero… ¿Lo has pensado bien?

Kenshin asintió. Aoshi, silencioso, sólo los miraba.

-Como Hanya ahora es mi tutor, ha dado la aprobación para mi traslado luego que he hablado con él. Me iré dentro del próximo mes y desde la escuela enviarán mis calificaciones.

-Es tan lejos de aquí… - observó la joven con un leve temblor en su voz.- … y tenía la ilusión de que estuvieras conmigo cuando naciera Tenshi, en Septiembre.-

-Lo siento.-

Sentado en el sofá, al lado de su esposa, Aoshi tuvo una duda.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?-

La respuesta estaba más que clara para Kenshin, pero si la verbalizaba, haría sufrir a Misao. Sin embargo, ninguna excusa acudía en ese instante a su mente.

-Es… una buena escuela. Es todo.-

Aoshi se puso de pie. Misao se abrazó el abultado vientre de cinco meses.

-Hay una escuela excelente en la ciudad del lado y tú, que eres un entendido en el tema, debes saberlo.-

-¿Acaso ya no quieres estar en esta ciudad?- preguntó Misao.- ¿Acaso alguien te ha dicho algo malo, te han atacado en la escuela?-

-No, no es nada de eso.- dijo Kenshin.- Pero creo… que me vendrá bien conocer nuevos lugares, personas… ser independiente… -

La última palabra el joven la dijo en voz muy baja, ya que temía que su voz delatara la mentira. Misao finalmente se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, hermanito, yo apoyaré tu idea y ayudaré en lo que necesites. Pero Kenshin… todavía no te has ido y ya siento que te echaré mucho de menos… -

Aoshi miró a los hermanos durante un rato y tuvo una extraña sensación. Sin embargo no se atrevió a decir lo que él pensaba, porque en parte, él tenía la culpa de que Kenshin se quisiera ir y le daba vergüenza reconocerlo frente a su esposa.

Su mirada azul de pronto se topó con la violeta del pelirrojo y ambos supieron lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Asintieron, pero Aoshi finalmente bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho.- murmuró.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

**Junio, 1997**

-¡Kaoru, abre la puerta!- exclamó Kojiro Kamiya para hacerse oír, debido a la fuerte música que salía del cuarto de la mayor de sus hijas.- ¡Kenshin está aquí!-

La joven muchacha de 12 años, acostada sobre su estómago en la cama, subió el volumen de la música desafiando a su padre, que se tomó el asunto bastante mal.

-Tomoe.- dijo el hombre desde el pasillo del segundo piso, visible desde el primero.- Desconecta ahora mismo la luz de la casa.-

La mujer obedeció y la música desapareció al instante. Compungido, al lado de Kojiro, Kenshin miraba la puerta de la habitación de la chica con la esperanza de poder abrirla si se concentraba lo suficiente en ello.

-Kaoru, se razonable.- insistió el hombre.- Tu amigo se marchará y…

-¡Pues que se vaya!- gritó la niña, poniéndose una almohada sobre la cabeza como si así se inmunizara contra las ganas de salir a abrazar a su amigo para evitar que se fuera.

Kenshin, al borde de las lágrimas viendo que avanzaba la hora, apretó el puño en torno a la correa de su maletín escolar y decidió él hacer un intento.

-Kaoru, abre la puerta, por favor… el tren está por irse y tengo algo que decirte… -

-¡Vete! ¡No tenemos nada que decirnos… ¿Para qué si ya no nos veremos más? ¡¡Tú y yo ya no somos amigos!!… -

-Pero yo… -

-Tú decidiste irte y no me preguntaste. Recién hace una semana me enteré de esto… Kenshin, ¡eres de lo peor! Por mí puedes largarte a la China!

-Kaoru…-

-¡¡Vete!!-

-Yo… -

-¡¡¡VETE, ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?!!!-

Kenshin miró a Kojiro y este se encogió de hombros.

-Perdóname, muchacho. No se me ocurre que más hacer por ti. Desde que supo que te ibas se ha puesto insoportable.-

Misao, que hasta el momento se había mantenido sentada al margen de la situación se enfureció con Kaoru y subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso hirviendo de rabia. Misma rabia con la que le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta con un puño, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la misma Kaoru que llegó a saltar de la sorpresa.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, Kaoru. Realmente tenía un mejor concepto de ti! Kenshin se irá lejos, solo, y en vez de apoyarlo y despedirte con una sonrisa, lo tratas pésimo siendo que él no se lo merece. Mi hermano nunca te ha fallado, pero ahora tú lo estás haciendo con él, miserablemente.-

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! - gritó la niña desde dentro.- ¡Él me va a dejar sola! Se va a ir a estudiar a otro sitio, pudiendo hacerlo aquí y encima me deja sin pareja para el concurso de Dance Dance Revolution. ¡Él es el que piensa sólo en él!-

-¿Y acaso ahora tú estás pensando en él?. Tú te quedarás sin amigo, pero tendrás a tus padres y tu hermana, tu casa y tus amigos contigo. Él se va solo a enfrentar un nuevo mundo… -

-¡¡Pues que le aproveche!!-

-¡¡Pues sabes qué!!?? ¡¡Vete al diablo!!- gritó la joven embarazada, pidiendo luego una disculpa a Kojiro y Tomoe por el exabrupto. Ellos hicieron una seña de que entendían y que todo estaba bien. En eso el reloj de Kenshin sonó. Era la alarma que marcaba el tiempo límite que se había autoimpuesto para despedirse de Kaoru.

-Hasta pronto.- dijo a la puerta, dándose la media vuelta. Luego se despidió de Kojiro, Tomoe y la pequeña Sayo.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-Me has decepcionado.- dijo Kojiro cuando Kaoru se asomó fuera de su cuarto en cuanto sintió el auto que se llevaba a Kenshin, partir.

Tomoe no dijo nada y se concentró en poner la mesa. Kojiro por su parte decidió ignorar a su hija y avanzó en la silla de ruedas hasta el ascensor que lo llevaría al primer piso, suspirando de cansancio y de pena.

Sayo se subió a la mesa y estirando su pequeña mano regordeta, alcanzó un bollito recién horneado y se quemó de lo caliente que estaba.

-¿Le diste al muchacho para su viaje?- preguntó Kojiro al llegar junto a su esposa. Tomoe, que consolaba a Sayo, asintió.

-Llevó tres. -

-Qué bueno. Al menos en esta casa recibió a su despedida, algo de hospitalidad.-

-Le gustaban mucho esos bollos.- dijo Tomoe en voz baja.- Siempre me pedía para llevar a la escuela. Kojiro… ¿crees que allá a dónde va, lo traten bien?-

Kaoru llegó junto a sus padres en silencio, con la cabeza un poco gacha, esperando un regaño. Pero nada.

-… además, se va solito, Kojiro… - dijo Tomoe.- Tendrá que hacer amigos de nuevo y aunque es un muchacho muy sensible, parece que eso no se le da bien.-

Kaoru tomó con fuerza su taza de te y sorbió un poco. Descubrió entonces que su garganta estaba cerrada.

Y es que de pronto se puso a pensar en Kenshin y en como lo conoció. Un muchacho tímido en una tienda de cómic, que le sonrió de un modo luminoso cuando ella, que lo estaba mirando desde la calle antes de decidirse a entrar, le habló.

Recordó también cuando lo vio en la escuela. Unos chicos lo molestaban en el patio de recreo y ella de inmediato sintió el impulso de ayudarlo. Y aunque Kenshin era un desastre para los puños, tenía un corazón y una valentía que no había visto nunca antes en otro muchacho.

-¿Te has quemado tú también con el bollito, hermana?- preguntó Sayo mirando atentamente a Kaoru.- ¿Por eso estás llorando?-

Kaoru levantó la vista, sorprendida ella misma porque en efecto, lloraba. Se iba Kenshin a un lugar lejano y ella, en vez de hacer algo al respecto o de tratar de alegrarlo, le había hecho la vida imposible desde que se enteró un par de semanas atrás.

Y ahora, no lo vería más.

Miró a su padre con la súplica marcada en el rostro.

-Papi… _-_

-Esa es la diferencia entre Kenshin y tú. Cuando tú te metes en un problema o quieres corregir un error, sabes que nos tienes a Tomoe y a mí. Cuando eso le sucede a Kenshin, tiene que apañárselas solo, porque ya se ve que en su mejor amiga no puede confiar.-

-Papá… yo… -

-Kaoru, tú tienes la suerte de vivir rodeada de personas que te aman y te cuidan. Kenshin no… por eso él tiene que hacerse fuerte e independiente. No tiene tiempo para ser un niño. Cuando le pregunté qué por qué se iba tan lejos, me respondió que era para no ser una carga para nadie. Él sabe que su hermana lo adora y que su cuñado lo aprecia mucho, pero por alguna razón siente que debe poner distancia… tú no sabes lo triste que es pensar así.

Sorprendida con esa revelación, la chica de doce años se puso de pie. Tenía que ir a la estación y demostrarle a Kenshin que lo de poner distancia no era necesario. ¡Ella le ayudaría a crecer y hacerse un hombre, como él quería! ¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de no haber querido escuchar a su padre antes! Seguramente ya tendría al pelirrojo de quince años sentado en su sofá, medio convencido de quedarse. Pero tenía que ser realista, a esas alturas intentar eso era muy difícil. Al menos debía intentar verlo por última vez y pedirle una disculpa.

-Mamá, llévame a la estación… necesito despedirme de Kenshin… -Kaoru se volvió hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, abrazándolo… - Papá, yo no sabía que él pensaba así… -

Tomoe no esperó un segundo más. Tomó su cartera y las llaves del auto. Con una mirada acordaron que Kojiro cuidaría de Sayo mientras ella iba con Kaoru a la estación de trenes.

-Vete, hijita, apóyalo y al despedirse, muéstrale a tu amigo tu más brillante sonrisa, para que sepa que tiene un lugar donde lo quieren, para que sepa que tiene donde volver… -

Kaoru tomó la foto del concurso que ganó con Kenshin, donde ambos mostraban su trofeo, antes de correr al auto de su madre.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-Hermano.- le dijo Misao a Kenshin, abrazándolo.- Cuídate mucho y escríbeme. No olvides hacerlo.-

-Ya verás que lo haré.- dijo el joven emocionado.- Seré prudente y te enviaré una carta cada mes.-

-¡¿Cómo que cada mes?! ¡Quiero una cada semana!, entiendes? Soy tu hermana mayor y entonces… -

Aoshi, que los acompañaba, suspiró.

-Misao, ¿qué acaso no lo puedes dejar en paz? No agobies a Kenshin con peticiones. Kenshin, cuando llegues a tu escuela, pide el número de teléfono al que podremos llamarte. Más adelante, si te esfuerzas, te regalaré un celular.-

-¿Un celular? ¡Pero si son carísimos!- exclamó Misao.

-Kenshin lo merecerá y por otra parte, ustedes podrán hablar todo lo que quieran. Además, los celulares pronto tendrán precios convenientes. Es una tecnología que se está desarrollando con buenos resultados y grandes expectativas de exportación… -

-Aoshi, de tu trabajo de publicista, aquí no, por favor.- dijo Misao divertida. Kenshin sonrió ante la idea de tener su propio celular.

Aoshi se acercó al muchacho y le dio la mano.

-No es necesario que hagas esto, Kenshin. Aun puedes decidir quedarte y yo me ocuparé de tu educación. Después de todo, Tenshi hubiera deseado eso.-

Kenshin notó que Misao miraba distraída hacia alguna parte, por lo que agregó por lo bajo para su cuñado.

-Tú sabes que en el fondo, esto es lo mejor para los tres. Ella podrá dedicarse por completo a su matrimonio, a su hijo, y tener una buena vida.-

Aoshi miró a su esposa fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Kenshin, cuando te dije que por tu culpa Misao y yo terminábamos, no fue en serio. Yo estaba furioso y quería lastimarla. Y tú eres su punto débil, entonces yo… -

-Por eso mismo, ya no quiero seguir siendo su punto débil.-

-Pero… ¿podrás perdonarme? En verdad, si pudieras ver dentro de mi corazón, verías que realmente deseo que te quedes con nosotros y vivas en nuestra casa. Kenshin… -

-Yo te creo, y no te guardo ningún rencor, Aoshi. No te preocupes más por esas cosas. Yo deseo irme para ver nuevos lugares, crecer. Sólo quiero que mientras dure ese proceso, cuides de Misao y de Tenshi, mi sobrino.-

-Cuenta con ello.- prometió Aoshi más animado. Ya verás que… -

-¡Kenshin!- dijo Misao emocionada de pronto, dándose la vuelta hacia ellos.- Parece que alguien viene a despedirse de ti.-

Con expectativas de que se tratara de Kaoru, Kenshin buscó con la mirada en la dirección que su hermana le indicaba, topándose con… ¿Sanosuke?

Pero al parecer, Sanosuke no venía a despedirse, a juzgar por el enorme bolso que portaba.

-¿Qué me ven así? ¿Acaso creen que Kenshin es el único que tiene como sueño convertirse en un gran chef? Yo ya estoy aburrido de preparar sólo hot dogs en la fuente de soda y uno que otro traguito. Estoy para cosas más grandes.-

Aoshi, Misao y Kenshin miraban a Sanosuke boquiabiertos.

-Por cierto, Kenshin, yo también postulé a la misma escuela que tú. Claro que no tengo tan buenas calificaciones y por eso, aprovechando que se desocupó una plaza, me han avisado que hay un cupo para mí. Ya lo verás, gordito… si nos aliamos, sin duda lograremos ser una dupla espectacular.-

Al ver el entusiasmo de Sanosuke, el corazón de Misao se aligeró ante la buena noticia de que su hermano no estaría solo. Ya más tranquila, abrazó a Kenshin con cierta pena cuando sonó el silbato que indicaba que había que abordar el tren.

Sanosuke, que ya se había despedido de sus padres en casa, tomó los bolsos de Kenshin y el suyo propio, para acaparar un par de asientos.

-Y recuerda no comer tantos chocolates, hermanito.- dijo Misao, dándole cuanto consejo se le pasaba por la mente para no soltarlo aún.- Y sigue bailando en esa alfombra… te ves tan guapo ahora que estás bajando de peso.-

Kenshin sonrió y su hermana lo soltó finalmente. Abordó el tren cuando sintió como un murmullo llegar a sus oídos.

-¡Keeeeeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiiin!-

De inmediato, se dio la media vuelta. Desde la puerta del tren podía ver a toda la gente de la estación y de pronto vio la figura menuda de su amiga corriendo entre la multitud, abriéndose paso a duras penas y llamándolo.-

-¡Keeeeeeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiin!.-

Sin dudar un momento, el pelirrojo corrió hacia la niña, sorprendiendo a Misao y Aoshi al pasar entre ellos.

-¡Kaoru!-

A pesar de que ella no lo veía, él sabía la dirección que tomaba y hacia allá corrió. No tardó en estrecharla entre sus brazos cuando finalmente se encontraron.

-Kaoru… viniste… -dijo el joven emocionado.

-Kenshin… Kenshin… creí que no te iba a alcanzar.- La niña se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.- ¡Oh, Kenshin!, perdóname por ser tan mala y obstinada contigo… he sido… -

-Ya, ya no importa.- respondió el muchacho quien sabía que ya no tenían tiempo para hablar de esas cosas y quería, por el momento, disfrutar el abrazo que le daba ya que durante muchos días ella no se había dejado ver.- Ya no importa, Kaoru, porque viniste… -

Ante esas palabras, a la niña le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¡No era justo que un niño tan bueno como Kenshin quisiera hacer su vida solo!. Escondió la cabeza en el pecho del joven, buscando refugio, cuando se anunció que el tren partiría.

"Un momento más, sólo un momento más"- suplicó el joven en silencio mientras pasaban los segundos. Entonces, pesadamente, tuvo que soltarse.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo. Kaoru, que ya tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, recordó las palabras de su padre.

-Lo sé… - dijo limpiándose la nariz poco decorosamente con la manga de su camiseta.- Pero… vas a volver… porque yo te voy a esperar.

Y luego, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Kaoru le mostró a su amigo la más dulce sonrisa que sellaba esa promesa, para darle ánimos de regresar. Luego le tomó una mano y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del tren, bajo las miradas de Misao y Aoshi que no podían creer su cambio de actitud.

Tanto de Kaoru para él, en ese momento, era demasiado para el pelirrojo. Aun cuando él ya estaba a bordo, Kaoru se rehusó a soltar su mano. Con la mano libre, la joven buscó entre sus ropas algo en especial que debía darle. El tren se estremeció, porque al parecer estaba a punto de marchar.

Quizá ese anuncio fue lo que le dio a Kenshin la valentía de decir las palabras que desde hacía algún tiempo tenía para ella.

-Te quiero, Kaoru.-

Pero aunque las recibió con alegría, la niña no comprendió del todo lo que le quería decir el chico.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Kenshin… eres mi mejor amigo.-

Sonriendo un poco frustrado, Kenshin la besó en la mejilla. Luego miró hacia su hermana y su cuñado.

-Hasta pronto.-

Un guardia llegó hasta donde Kaoru, haciéndola soltar la mano de Kenshin.

-Señorita, por favor, ubíquese tras la línea amarilla. El tren iniciará su avance.-

La chica entonces tomó distancia, mirando al chico implorante.

-No me olvides, no me olvides… siempre seremos amigos… ¿si? -

-No lo haré… - respondió el chico pelirrojo parado en la puerta del tren, recibiendo la foto que ella le traía… - Yo te quiero mucho, mucho… -

Se hizo la señal que indicaba el cierre de puertas y Kenshin rápidamente corrió hasta una ventana para mirar a Kaoru desde allá. El tren comenzó a marchar y Kaoru a caminar y luego a correr para estar cerca de Kenshin hasta el último momento.

-¡¡Escríbeme!!.-

-¡Así lo haré, cada día…! -

Jadeaba, pero no se detuvo, a pesar de que el tren le ganaba en velocidad y que el anden estaba próximo a terminarse. Ella se detuvo en el límite e hizo ante su boca una bocina con las manos.

-¡¡¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER… KEEEEENSHIIIIIN!!!!-

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

**Mayo 2009.**

"Querido Kenshin… ¿cuándo vendrás? Ya hace dos años que no te veo, ni tampoco he recibido tus cartas. Sin embargo… yo sigo confiando, porque lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo sé que vendrás, y volveremos a jugar y disfrazarnos como antes. ¿Cómo lucirás? Seguramente muy guapo…"

Kaoru, que ponía en orden sus papeles, se topó con el borrador de una carta que como tantas otras envió, y que no recibió respuesta. La guardó con cuidado en la carpetita en la que estaba, resistiendo la tentación de lanzarla al papelero. Después de todo, escribir esas cartas aun sin esperanzas de recibir contestación ya era parte de su vida.

-Como prometimos en la estación ese día, Kenshin, nos volvimos a ver unas cuantas veces, por muy poco tiempo porque tenías que volver a la escuela.- murmuró Kaoru en su cuarto, tomando un marco y acariciando con la punta de los dedos, el vidrio que protegía una fotografía de ellos dos. - Pero algo pasó y de pronto, ya no supe más de ti y no lo entiendo, porque yo si mantuve mis promesas y te escribí… y aún te escribo, pero tú no me has dado señales de vida. Me pregunto si alguna vez incluso, fuiste real… -

La joven de veinticuatro años suspiró antes de poner el marco en su sitio, sobre el velador junto a su cama. Si Kenshin no hubiera sido real, esa foto no existiría, ni Misao ni el pequeño Tenshi.

-Tal vez hiciste tantos amigos y la has pasado tan bien, que te has olvidado de nosotros y de esta pequeña ciudad. Quizá ya estés casado. ¿Cuántos años tendrás?… Creo que el próximo mes cumplirás veintiocho, y yo en julio cumpliré veinticinco. ¿Sabes? Muchas veces soñé que te aparecías para uno de mis cumpleaños… Y he adquirido esta extraña costumbre de hablar contigo aunque no estés presente. Me pregunto si no me habré vuelto loca en estos años, porque eso no tiene mucha lógica.-

Kaoru se metió en la cama, lista para dormir, y apagó la luz. La noche estaba fresca y se arropó, sintiendo en su mejilla la suavidad de la almohada que la acogía.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que esos pocos meses contigo se mantengan tan frescos en mi memoria, como si hubiese pasado ayer… -

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

En cuanto pasó su angustia, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Frente al él, el refrigerador con la puerta abierta dejaba entrever cuánto había comido. Había sucedido de nuevo.

Quiso luchar contra el impulso que sentía de devolver, pero sabía que debía dejar esa costumbre. Sin embargo, una nueva angustia al pensar que podía volver a engordar… el recuerdo de los ataques de su infancia por su talla y las bromas e insultos que aún resonaban en sus oídos le hicieron ponerse de pie y correr al baño donde pudo vomitarlo todo…

Cuando terminó, fatigado, apoyado en el WC pensó en ella. La única persona que no era su hermana, que lo quiso incondicionalmente. Había sido para todos un niño gordo y tímido, pero para ella había sido su héroe y su mejor amigo… pero, ¿Qué pensaría si sabía de esos arranques que le daban de comer como un cerdo y luego de devolver? ¿Tendría el valor de confesarle que buena parte de su sonrisa se la debía a la porcelana y a los dentistas?

Kenshin, agotado, se levantó pesadamente para lavarse la cara en el pequeño cuarto de baño, y mirarse en el espejo. Su rostro atractivo estaba marcado por una cicatriz que más de alguna persona confundió con una marca provocada por un hecho delictivo más que por un acto de heroísmo como había sido realmente. Por otra parte, si antes le costaba hacer amigos por su personalidad retraída, esa marca los espantaba aún más.

-Aoshi sabía que todo eso podía pasarme, por eso insistió tanto en que viéramos a médicos para que la hicieran desaparecer.- reflexionó el pelirrojo en voz baja. Trazando con el dedo meñique la cicatriz, pensó de pronto en Kaoru.- Esta marca me la gané por ti… creo que es para recordarme que eres la única persona que puede ser mi amiga. Porque aún te acuerdas de mí y me escribes… aún cuando no lo merezco.-

Kenshin se lavó los dientes y se metió a la cama. Miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto que ocupaba, donde una cama vacía esperaba ser ocupada por un nuevo inquilino, alegrándose por un momento de estar solo, porque en verdad que no quería otro sermón sobre su bulimia y lo mal que le hacía. De todos modos ya todo eso daba lo mismo, porque Misao ya estaba al tanto de todo eso y había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No tienes por qué tratar de salir de todo esto tú solo, Kenshin. Soy tu hermana, tu familia, ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí para apoyarte… - le había dicho la semana pasada, durante su última visita.- Hice durante estos años lo que me pediste, me dediqué a mi familia y a cumplir mis metas, pero te descuidé. Lo siento, hermano. Quieras o no ahora yo me hago cargo. Lo primero es ir a hablar con tu médico y ver el modo de recuperar este tiempo perdido. Seguramente ver a Kaoru te haría muy bien también, le diré que venga…-

-¡No!- había dicho Kenshin.- No lo hagas… yo… no quiero que me vea así.-

-Pero Kenshin, no es momento para sentir vergüenza por las cosas que te pasan. Kaoru te haría muy bien. Ella es tan alegre, tan linda… te ayudaría a ver el mundo de otra manera.-

-Si la traes.- repuso el pelirrojo con decisión.- Me mudaré y ya no podrás encontrarme nunca más. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo. Con todo lo que sé y mis referencias, puedo encontrar trabajo en cualquier lado y mantenerme.-

Espantada, Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntar.

-¿Pero por qué no quieres que la traiga?-

Kenshin se había levantado de su asiento en el departamentito que alquilaba.

-Porque no quiero que vea esto en lo que me he convertido. Un hombre patético, amargado… -

-Yo veo en ti a un hombre guapo, con todo un futuro por delante.- dijo Misao.

-Esa es sólo la cáscara, Misao. Pero me siento podrido… muerto por dentro. Kaoru en cambio, tú la has descrito como tan alegre… no quiero que se espante cuando me vea y descubra que su amiguito se convirtió en esto.-

Misao había bajado la vista, apesadumbrada por un momento. Pero pronto recuperó el ánimo.

-Como quieras, no la traeré, por ahora. Pero debes seguir el tratamiento que te indique el doctor, ¿entendiste? Las cosas se harán a mi manera.-

-Como tú digas.- respondió Kenshin sin ánimo de discutirlo más.-

-Otra cosa.- dijo Misao antes de irse.- Traeré a Kaoru cuando te recuperes, asi que ponle ganas, Kenshin. Porque ella muere de ganas de verte. Y recuerda, mañana nos juntamos a las nueve para ir a tu psicóloga.-

La psicóloga había diagnosticado una depresión severa, que en cierta forma, en el caso de Kenshin, era el detonante de su bulimia. De inmediato hizo una cita con un Psiquiatra para que le ordenara una medicación, además de tener una larga conversación con Misao.

Kenshin recordó todas esas cosas antes de dormirse, pensando que de todos modos la sensación de tener a alguien que se ocupara de él en mucho tiempo era muy agradable. Aunque él había intentado hacerse fuerte, no había podido cambiar su esencia sensible. Por un momento, Kenshin visualizó la carita infantil de Kaoru, sus rodillas siempre llenas de venditas adhesivas y su espíritu en alto.

Se durmió, soñando con aquellos felices días, cuando hacía cosas de niño y pensaba en su primer amor.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

**Fin prólogo.**

**Mayo 1, 2009.**

Notas de Autora:

Hola!!!

Estoy viva, no andaba de parranda… aunque mi vida ha dado un vuelco en este último tiempo. De ahí que no haya podido actualizar ninguna historia. Afortunadamente este episodio estaba listo desde antes y lo he podido subir en la fecha convenida.

No sé que les puedo contar, veamos… quizá así me puedan perdonar por no actualizar en estos meses. Como saben muchas, me he mudado de casa. He estado súper ocupada con todos los cambios y arreglos que hay que hacerle al nuevo hogar, con el jardín y los animales. ¡Ahora tengo un perro y tres gatos! No lo puedo creer.

También he estado haciendo muchos trámites, porque cuando uno tiene una casa, debe hacer inscripciones de propiedad entre otras cosas. Luego cambiar agua y luz a mi nombre… debo ir al consultorio a pedir el traslado de todas mis fichas médicas al nuevo centro donde me atenderé… y sacar fotocopias y más fotocopias.

Y bueno, trabajo todo el día… asi que hago un doble trabajo de comerciante y dueña de casa. Cuando termino una cosa, ya hay una nueva de qué ocuparse, como alimentar al marido que también trabaja todo el día. Pero por alguna razón, los hombres no tienen ese don de las mujeres de poder ocuparse de muchas cosas a la vez, por ende, acabo cocinando yo con buenos resultados.

En estos meses, que han sido de adaptación, he aprendido a distribuir mi tiempo y a veces, a pedir ayuda para lograr mis objetivos, pero cuando se trata de escribir fanfics, no puedo pedir ayuda porque es un tema muy personal y muy solitario. De todos modos, espero poder encontrar pronto el tiempo para retomar mis historias, que me tiene muy nerviosa porque ya las quiero terminar para dar paso a las nuevas ideas.

Les dejo un beso gigante, en especial a las que ya son mamás (algún día me tocará a mí) y bueno, nada, sólo me queda pedirles paciencia.

Hasta pronto!!!

Blankiss.

(Ando feliz porque me pude comprar una figura de Kenshin bastante grande. Yupi!!!)


	2. Por Kenshin

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades.**_

_**Acto uno**_

_**Por Kenshin**_

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-

Misao, que llevaba media hora parada en la ventana, mirando el jardín, reparó en los azules ojos de su hijo de once años puestos sobre ella.

Era un niño hermoso, sin duda como su padre, y algo alto para su edad. Casi alcanzaba a Misao en estatura.

-Nada, Tenshi.-

El chicuelo la miró curioso por algunos segundos. Luego repuso:

-Voy a jugar béisbol con los muchachos.-

-¿Acabaste tu tarea?-

-Claro que si, mami.-

Misao miró a su hijo especulativamente.

-Regresa temprano, ¿si?-

-Está bien, mamá.-

En cuanto el muchacho salió, Misao sintió un tirón en su pantalón de tela. Miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Souji?-

El pequeño de seis años arrastraba tras de si un bate de béisbol demasiado grande para él.

-Quiero ir con Tenshi.-

La madre suspiró.

-No puedes, mi amor… - comenzó, agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño.- … porque él va con sus amigos, que son grandes como él y ya se ha ido. Además, debemos terminar tu disfraz de árbol.-

La cara del niño se iluminó.

-Quiero ser un árbol de manzanas rojas.-

Misao pestañeó un par de veces de la impresión. Cuando pensaba que Soujiro se largaría a llorar por no ir con el hermano, le ponía una cara de felicidad y le hablaba de manzanas. ¿Cómo se hacían manzanas para un árbol de disfraz? Lo mejor sería preguntarle a la madre de Aoshi, que vivía en la casa del lado.

-Desde luego que tendrá todas las manzanas que quieras, pero ahora ve a lavarte la cara. Iremos a hacerle una visita a la abuela.-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡¡¡¡¡a la abuela!!!!.- dijo el chico extasiado, levantando las manos y corriendo alrededor de la mesa.- ¡Me gusta ir a ver a la abuela, porque cuando estás con ella, siempre sonríes.-

La mujer, que metía en una bolsa enorme lo que llevaba avanzado del disfraz de su hijo, lo miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Soujiro era un pequeño ligeramente regordete, de cabellos castaños que despedían frecuentemente reflejos rojizos, haciéndole pensar a Misao en Kenshin, su hermano.

-Porque con ella hablas, se cuentan cosas y se ríen. Pasa lo mismo cuando estás con papá. Pero cuando estás sola te pones triste y miras mucho rato por esa ventana. Tenshi dice que si somos buenos, sonreirás siempre, pero por más que lo intentamos, parece que no resulta.-

Corriendo ágilmente, el chico se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando a Misao perpleja. Tanto así, que tuvo que sentarse.

Tiempo atrás su suegra le había dicho que cuando una mujer tiene hijos, las paredes de la casa se llenaban de ojos y oídos. "Ellos siempre te estarán observando aunque no los notes, para aprender de ti. Por eso debes poner atención en lo que les enseñas".

-Pero no puedo estar feliz cuando mi querido hermano está lejos, pasándola mal y rechazando mi ayuda. - dijo en voz baja regresando a su ventana, desde donde miraba un rosal que Kenshin plantó en una de sus última visitas, muchos años atrás. Un rosal que hacía tres años no daba rosas.- ¿Cómo puedo traerte de vuelta? Estoy seguro que si pudieras ver a Kaoru, y volver a este lugar… acá fuiste feliz, y yo también lo he sido.-

-Mami… -

Misao de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa al voltear a ver a su hijo, quien no sólo se había lavado la cara, donde unos resplandecientes ojos verdes chispeaban de emoción. También se había peinado el cabello a su manera, dejándose una graciosa raya en medio… y un revoltijo de mechones más atrás.

-Eres imposible… - le dijo al niño guiándolo de nuevo al cuarto de baño y aguantando sus ganas de reír. En cuanto le ordenó los cabellos un poco con las manos, declaró triunfante.- !Ahora iremos a confeccionar el mejor disfraz de árbol del mundo!-

-¡¡Sí!!.- Gritó Souji. Sin duda no sólo la apariencia, también el carácter apasionado los había heredado de su madre.

Sin embargo, al dar dos pasos fuera de la casa, Misao recordó que había dejado los hilos, las agujas y la silicona líquida en una bolsa sobre una mesita junto a "su ventana".

-Adelántate, yo vendré pronto.- Le dijo a su hijo. Al incorporarse vio a Setsuna sonriéndole desde la puerta de su casa.- ¡Olvidé unas cosas… voy enseguida!.-

Mientras Souji recorría el caminito que unía las dos casas corriendo hacia los brazos de su amorosa abuela, Misao tomaba las cosas que le hacían falta, sin poder evitar mirar nuevamente el rosal. Suspirando, se sobó los brazos. De pronto había comenzado a hacer mucho frío.

-Será una corriente de aire.- se dijo. Eso, hasta que dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, topándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban llenos de risa.

-Hola, preciosura. Guau, los años te quedan de maravillas.-

Blanca como un papel e inmóvil por la sorpresa, la joven mujer de treinta años miró atentamente a aquella copia de Aoshi doce años más joven, cuya vida se apagó al poco tiempo de conocerse.

-¡Tenshi!.-

El aludido sonrió como siempre lo hacía, mientras los ojos de Misao se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Pero no llores, mujer, no te queda bien… - empezó a decir el fantasma. -En realidad, siempre te han quedado mejor las sonrisas. Y sé que mi hermano se ha esmerado en proporcionártelas.-

A través de su breve llanto, Misao esbozó una sonrisa tímida al principio y resplandeciente una vez asimiló que aquel amigo de otros tiempos estaba con ella.

-No lo puedo creer… tú… Tenshi…-

Suspirando, el fantasma sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Misao. Y lo que más me alegra es que puedas verme y escucharme tú a mí.-

-Pero… -Misao no sabía si llorar o reír de la emoción y sus expresiones faciales cambiaban constantemente.- … ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Pues… digamos que tú y yo compartimos una preocupación. Por eso he venido. No puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que el que fue mi mejor amigo está en dificultades… lo he ido a ver ayer en la noche… hum, atribuciones que tenemos algunos fantasmas de movernos de sitio, pero Kenshin no me ha visto ni me ha oído. Creo que incluso pensó que mi voz era su conciencia o algo así. Me ignoró por completo. Y eso que seguí todo el protocolo para hacerme ver. -

-Ya veo… - musitó Misao mirando inconscientemente hacia su ventana.- En realidad… cuando he estado con él hace algunos días, me ha parecido estar tratando con otra persona, no con mi hermano.- suspiró.- Yo… me siento responsable en parte, por todo esto. He sido tan feliz con mi vida, que me ha sido muy fácil creer en las alegres palabras de Kenshin cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono o me escribía cartas o mails. Si hubiese estado más atenta de él… si hubiésemos pasado más tiempo juntos en sus vacaciones o si lo hubiese ido a ver más seguido… -

-Misao, no te culpes por esas cosas. Conociendo a Kenshin, es muy posible que te haya ocultado sus problemas deliberadamente. Quizá, ni aunque hayas hecho esas cosas que dices te hubieras dado cuenta. Lo que nos debe ocupar ahora es sacarlo de su depresión y ver que se sienta mejor.-

-Le ofrecí ayuda para mudarse a esta ciudad, pero me rechazó de inmediato. Dijo que su vida estaba allá, donde está. Hemos discutido mucho al respecto, pero no entiende razones. Está obsesionado con la idea de salir solo de sus problemas. Y eso me duele porque… él me ayudó mucho siempre y… y… -

No pudo seguir porque un nudo en la garganta se le formó. Tenshi se acercó a ella y a su manera, le acarició la cabeza, como si aún fuera esa muchachuela de dieciocho años.

-Cálmate, recuerda que mi madre y mi sobrino te esperan para ponerle manzanas al árbol. Respira hondo y visualiza a tu hijo disfrazado.-

Misao obedeció, sintiendo la calma fluir por sus venas.

-Preciosa, me quedaré una temporada viendo lo de Kenshin. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de pensar en algo que me haga llegar hasta él. Estoy seguro que si yo pudiera hablarle… si él pudiera escucharme podríamos sacar algo en limpio de todo esto. Incluso podría convencerlo de venirse contigo.-

-Pero dices que no te escucha…-

-Ese es un problema serio. Es como aquella vez, con Aoshi. Estaba tan metido en su propio dolor, en sus propios temas, que no podía oírme, porque su corazón estaba cerrado. Gracias a ti y a Kenshin él pudo oírme de nuevo, y me ha escuchado cada vez que conversamos y él cree que sueña. -

Misao recordó esos amaneceres en que Aoshi, sonriendo, la despertaba para contarle que había soñado con su hermano y que le veía muy feliz.

-"Debe estar en el paraíso"- le decía.

-El problema es que no quiere escuchar a ninguno de los dos. - observó Misao.

Tenshi bufó de la desesperación. Era cierto. Misao tampoco podía llegar a Kenshin.

-Escucha, muñeca… por ahora vamos a ver lo de Souji. Quizá algo se me ocurra para ayudar a Kenshin.-

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Misao tembló ligeramente, como un avecilla que se acomoda para recibir mejor los cálidos rayos del sol en una mañana fría.

-Sé que vamos a encontrar el modo.- dijo, saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa y las cosas que le faltaban para terminar el árbol de manzanas.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

Kaoru corría con todo su corazón, esforzándose en llegar a la base. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que uno de los jugadores recibía la pelota en el guante y se aprestaba a lanzársela a su compañero de equipo. Entonces se decidió… la base estaba a un par de metros. Debía hacer una barrida.

Levantando una polvareda de aquellas, la joven arrastró su grácil cuerpo en el tierral, alcanzando con sus pies la base. En cuanto se hubo detenido, raspándose los codos, la pelota llegó al jugador que aguardaba en aquella posición.

Luego de un silencio sepulcral en el campo de juego, los muchachos que miraban empezaron a celebrar. Gracias a Kaoru, su equipo se ponía a la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!, ¡Lo hice, lo hice!.- dijo, levantando los brazos mugrosos y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con las manos. Al acercarse a Tenshi, le palmeó el hombro, dejándole una marca de tierra en su polera béisbolera.- Ahora contamos contigo. Da tu mejor batazo.-

Tenshi, acomodándose la gorra, se puso en posición para esperar la pelota que a toda velocidad iría hacia él. Concentrado, le dio con toda su fuerza y la pelota salió disparada a varios metros.

Minutos más tarde, se tomaba unos refrescos junto a sus amigos y Kaoru, que los había invitado para celebrar el triunfo.

-Jajaja, ya se ve que somos los mejores, muchachos. Incluso he pensado que podríamos formar un equipo en toda ley. Yo sería su entrenadora, claro está… -

Los muchachos se rieron un poco de la ocurrencia de la joven de veinticinco años. Tenshi, sonriente y con la cara un poco sucia, observó:

-Tú eres muy buena y no estás en ningún equipo formal.-

Aquellas palabras descolocaron un poco a Kaoru. Pero muy poco. Sonrió arrebatadoramente.

-Eso es porque nadie me ha descubierto aún, pero yo te he descubierto a ti, a Hisashi, a Tenma…-

La pequeña hermana de Kaoru, de unos diez años, sonrió entusiasmada.

-Sólo quiero ser tan buena como mi hermana mayor.-

Kaoru rió de buena gana.

-No necesitas desearlo, porque ya lo eres. Tenma, eres de las mejores lanzadoras que he conocido.-

-¡¡¡Yupi!!!-

-Nos la hemos pasado muy bien, pero ahora debemos regresar a casa. Hemos de ayudar a mamá a terminar el disfraz para Sayuki.-dijo la joven a su hermana menor.

-¡Muy bien!-

El grupo de infantes, comandado por Kaoru, salió del local para ir cada quien a su hogar. Tenshi se fue con las muchachas, ya que vivían a poca distancia. El chico iba muy pensativo y Kaoru no dejó de notarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Tenshi miró a Kaoru un momento y recordó que ella conocía a su madre desde hacía muchos años. Tal vez lo pudiera ayudar.

-Es mamá.-

-¿Misao?… ¿Le pasa algo?… -

-No… es decir… - el chico no sabía cómo empezar y empezó a darle vueltas al bate y a tocarse la gorra.- Lo que pasa es que en estos días la he visto triste. Le he preguntado que tiene pero me dice que nada. Con mi hermano hemos intentado portarnos muy bien pero ella sigue igual.-

A Kaoru le extrañó la confesión del muchacho, ya que por lo general, Misao era muy activa y alegre. Pensaba en eso cuando Tenma habló.

-A veces mi mamá se pone así. Yo la veo triste pero ella dice que no le pasa nada. Pero con Kaoru y Sayuki sabemos que es porque extraña a nuestra hermanita Sayo. Quizá tu mamá extraña a alguien también.-

Kaoru se emocionó con las palabras de su hermana menor y la sencillez de su lógica. Pero trató de ocultarlo. Ella también extrañaba mucho a Sayo.

-¿Qué mi mamá extraña a alguien?- dijo Tenshi al aire, haciéndose la pregunta más hacia él mismo. -Pero que yo sepa… -

-Tal vez extraña a Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru un poco seria.

-¿Kenshin?… ¿El tío Kenshin? Pero si lo vio hace unos días.-

-Cuando yo era niña, Kenshin y Misao eran muy unidos. Quizá, aunque ella lo ha visto hace poco, lo extraña.-

Tenshi se imaginó que se separaba de Soujiro. No le gustó la idea.

-Tienen razón después de todo. Mamá debe estar extrañando al tío… -

Kaoru pensó que no era la única, pero Tenma interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Si tu mamá extraña a su hermano, dile que lo invite a visitarla.-

"Dirá que no", quiso decir Kaoru, pero no se atrevió a decirlo frente a los niños.

-Creo que ella ya lo invitó. La escuché que se lo comentaba a mi padre… ahora que lo pienso desde entonces que la he visto triste.-

-Entonces invítalo tú. Dile que no se puede negar… ¡invítalo a la obra de teatro donde aparecerá Souji!… dile que si falta él se pondrá triste. No le puede hacer eso a su sobrino. Hazlo sentir mal y vendrá.-

Mirando al cielo, Kaoru pensó en lo chantjistas que podían llegar a ser los niños… pero ella misma alguna vez fue así. Recordó las muchas cosas que le prometió a Kenshin para que viniera a verla al tiempo de separarse. Al principio le resultó, pero después ya no.

-Tienes razón, Tenma. Eso haré. Le llamaré desde el teléfono de papá y lo obligaré a que venga.-

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-Lo siento, Tenshi, pero no puedo ir. Tengo un examen ese día y no puedo faltar.-

-Pero Souji… -

-Souji lo hará muy bien, no te preocupes. Será el mejor principe que se haya visto en una obra.-

-Él no actuará si no vienes, tío.-

Kenshin, que repasaba una presentación que había preparado, soltó el mouse de su computador y se abocó al niño.

-Créeme que actuará de todos modos. No te preocupes. Él no me extrañará.-

Tenshi, que a esas alturas ya estaba mosqueado con las negativas de su fugitivo tío, estalló.

-¡Claro que no te extrañará si no te conoce! ¡Ni yo te conozco!… viniste hace tanto tiempo la última vez que ya ni te recuerdo… ¿y sabes qué más?… ¡Te odio, porque por tu culpa mi mamá está triste! ¡Ojala no existieras!-

Dicho eso, Tenshi cortó la comunicación golpeando la bocina con el aparato telefónico. Enrabiado, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A su lado, Soujiro, disfrazado de árbol, lo miraba también a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Entonces este año tampoco lo voy a conocer… -

Tenshi, adoptando postura de hermano mayor, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No te debería importar. Después de todo es un egoísta que sólo piensa en él. Por mí que se pudra.-

-Y yo que le quería dar la sorpresa a mamá.- dijo Souji realmente triste.- El traje de príncipe que me hizo la abuela a escondidas quedó muy bonito.-

-Mamá no necesita de ese hermano malo que tiene.- dijo Tenshi muy convencido.- Por eso, nosotros debemos hacerla muy feliz, para que no piense en él. Y sin duda será muy feliz cuando vea que tú en realidad eres el príncipe encantado del árbol.-

-Tía Megumi también vendrá.-

-Dijo que allí estaría, grabándote con una cámara. Y el abuelo Kenjiro dijo que por nada se lo perdía.-

Souji se puso contento con la idea, olvidando lo de Kenshin. Pero sólo por un momento.

-Tía Megumi es muy buena, siempre nos visita, y está junto a papá. Ella es una buena hermana.-

Tenshi pensó un poco.

-Kaoru, la hermana mayor de Tenma también es estupenda. Siempre acompaña a su hermana a los juegos, y nos compra cosas. Es muy simpática y sabe jugar a casi todo. -

Los hermanos se quedaron pensado un poco.

-Souji… - dijo Tenshi de pronto.- Quiero que prometamos una cosa. Que nosotros seremos unidos siempre, como papá y la tía Megumi. Como Kaoru y Tenma.-

-Muy bien.- dijo Soujiro muy solemne.- Yo te prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti.-

-Y yo junto a ti.- repuso Tenshi, uniendo su mano con la pequeña de Soujiro.- Y también prometamos que haremos feliz a mamá. Ella es muy buena, pero tiene mala suerte. No tiene unos papás y ahora tampoco tiene hermano. Está sola y sólo nos tiene a nosotros.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, la haremos feliz!!!!!!!!!-

-¿A quién harán feliz mi par de tesoros?- preguntó Misao entrando al cuarto con algunas manzanas de tela rellenas con algodón que había acabado de hacer para pegarlas a la espuma verde que rodeaba la cara de su hijo, como si del follaje de un árbol se tratara.

-A ti.- dijo Souji abrazando a su madre.- Te haremos feliz para que no te sientas solita.-

Emocionada, Misao se dejó abrazar por sus dos hijos, sintiendo la máxima alegría por tenerlos, ignorante de que habían hecho el intento de traerle de vuelta a Kenshin.

Pero quien sí estaba al tanto de aquello era Tenshi, el fantasma, que había mirado entretenido a sus sobrinos actuar. Sonriendo contento, pensó que sin duda Misao era muy afortunada por tenerlos. Y que Kenshin se estaba perdiendo de ese par de ángeles.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

La empresa publicitaria de Aoshi iba en crecimiento, y aunque Misao no trabajaba en ella, sin duda parte del éxito de su marido se debía a su trabajo como anfitriona.

Cuando Misao terminó la escuela, cerca de los veinte años, había aprendido a leer y escribir, que era lo que más quería. Pero Tenshi era un bebé y ella tuvo que prestarle toda su atención. Por eso, a pesar de que Aoshi le ofreció ayudarla a seguir con sus estudios, ella se dio cuenta de que adoraba a su hijo y que no quería perderse ni un minuto de él.

-No seré como mi madre, que nos abandonó por sus intereses personales. Además, Aoshi… estoy segura de que algo habrá que yo pueda hacer y que te pueda servir de ayuda.-

La oportunidad se dio unos meses después, cuando Aoshi fue invitado a comer donde un posible inversionista. Misao, que no tenía muchos modales, se esmeró en portarse bien para no avergonzar a su marido. Al fin de la velada, Aoshi cerró su trato y quedó muy contento, pero Misao no pudo olvidar los nervios que pasó.

-Quiero aprender modales.- Le dijo esa noche a Aoshi, al acostarse.

-No los necesitas.- dijo el joven, metiéndose a la cama.

-La mujer de tu inversionista es muy educada y fue agradable. Me hizo sentir cómoda a pesar de mis nervios. Me gustaría aprender a hacer eso. Tal vez un día tú también quieras invitar a alguien a casa y yo no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato. Más que mal… yo me crié en la calle y sólo se de puños, de motores y esas cosas. Ni siquiera tengo tema de conversación, aparte de nuestro hijo.-

A la semana siguiente Misao empezaba su entrenamiento, a cargo de mamá Setsuna, Megumi y Saori. Aprendió a cocinar delicias, preparar un menu y planificar una cena. Aprendió modales, mejoró su modo de vestir para esas ocasiones y al cabo de un tiempo ya estaba bien pulida. Sus amables maestras le enseñaron todo lo que sabían, cuidando de no cambiar la personalidad de la joven, porque así la querían mucho. Al poco tiempo, Aoshi se vio obligado por cortesía a invitar a cenar a casa a un cliente potencial y éste quedó encantado con Misao y así empezó todo. Grandes negocios se hicieron en el comedor de esa casa gracias al encanto y dedicación de Misao.

Esa noche, mientras Aoshi veía a sus hijos jugar y a Misao haciendo un arreglo de flores para regalárselo a Setsuna en su cumpleaños, tuvo una idea.

-¿No te gustaría hacer de esto que sabes, un trabajo?-

-¿Ehh?- Misao le miró sin entender.

-Mi amor, no quiero que me lo tomes a mal.- dijo Aoshi acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros.- Te he visto en casa, esmerándote por atendernos a los chicos y a mi… y tú… te estás dejando de lado. No estás viviendo tu vida, sino la nuestra.-

-Pero esto me gusta.- repuso la mujer.

-Yo sé que te gusta pero, Misao… no eres tu mamá. Eres mil veces mejor que ella. Además… tengo una propuesta interesante que hacerte.

-Tú dirás.- dijo Misao, buscando refugio entre los brazos de su marido quien se había sentado en el piso para quedar a su altura, ya que ella estaba arrodillada sobre un cojín.

-Hace unos días que terminamos el contrato con la banquetería a la que le confío mis reuniones y fiestas, por un asunto de que no llegamos a un acuerdo económico. Por otro lado, Sanosuke me ha dado una tarjeta, ofreciéndome sus servicios de chef, ya que quiere independizarse. -

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Pues que no me sirve tener un chef solo. Necesito a alguien que se preocupe de conseguir personal para ordenar mesas, sillas, que vea lo de los arreglos florales, el menú, el salón… en fin, todo lo relacionado a una fiesta. Y tú tienes experiencia de sobra.-

-No lo creo… -

-Piénsalo, Misao… trabaja para mi empresa y yo te pagaré por ello. Creo que si te asocias con Sanosuke, algo bueno puede salir de todo esto.-

Sonriendo, Misao pensó que tal vez lo que le proponía Aoshi no fuera algo tan descabellado. Después de todo, debía reconocer que a veces se aburría en casa. En eso, al mirar hacia la puerta, vio a Tenshi, el fantasma, haciéndole un guiño.

Separándose pesadamente de Aoshi, Misao se excusó diciendo que tenía algo en la cocina y se escabulló emocionada, pensando que estaba cerca de vivir una aventura.

-Hice el último intento hace un par de minutos y nada. Kenshin no me escucha.- declaró Tenshi.- Aproveché que estaba mirando un álbum de fotos y dijo mi nombre. Aproveché de acercarme y hablarle.-

"-No puedes seguir aquí… es que no puedes. Kenshin, necesitas reconocer tu problema y volver a casa. Nadie te juzgará… -

-Me gustaría tanto regresar a casa pero Tenshi… no puedo. Tengo que terminar mis estudios… este es el último año… queda tan poco para ser lo que quiero ser… ya verás que Souji me reconocerá al verme y estará orgulloso de mi… -"

Misao puso cara de no entender.

-Estaba hablando contigo, ¿no?-

-Claro que no. Es decir, yo pensé que me había escuchado, pero al parecer el Tenshi al que se refería era tu hijo. Tu hijo lo llamó esta tarde para que viniera a ver la obra de teatro de Souji y Kenshin se excusó. Quizá más tarde se sintió mal y por eso dijo eso. Que yo me apareciera fue coincidencia. Le seguí hablando, pero no me escuchó.-

Misao suspiró.

-¿Y entonces?-

-El asunto es el siguiente. No me escucha a mí, ni a ti y ahora tampoco a tu hijo.- dijo Tenshi. -Debe haber otra persona a la que Kenshin haya querido mucho.-

-Está Kaoru.- dijo Misao revolviendo una sopa.- Pero a ella no la quiere ver.-

Los ojos de Tenshi se iluminaron.

-¿Kaoru, dices?-

-Desde luego. Recuerda que esa temporada que Kenshin vivió aquí fueron muy amigos. Y Kaoru… ella siempre pregunta por él. Incluso hasta hace un tiempo le escribía cartas.-

-Vaya chica. Es muy leal.-

-A mi me daba un poco de vergüenza cuando ella me preguntaba si Kenshin le había escrito algo a ella, porque no era así. En cierta ocasión, Kojiro y Tomoe tuvieron que viajar largo tiempo y pensaron en mudarse a ese lugar. Pero Kaoru no quiso irse porque dijo que si Kenshin regresaba no la iba a encontrar. Vivió con nosotros un tiempo hasta que sus padres volvieron.-

-Entonces tal vez ella sea la chica ideal. Debemos ir a verla ahora mismo.-

-¿Ahora?- dijo Misao mirando su sopa caliente.

-Claro que si. No sé, inventa algo… -

-Ehh… pues… - Misao trató de inventar una excusa pero ninguna acudió a su mente. En eso Aoshi entró a la cocina y la miró. -Ehh… Aoshi yo… jeje… debo… -

Ante el nerviosismo de la joven, Aoshi le tomó una mano.

-¿Tú no cambias, verdad? Cada vez que te juntas con este patán algo pasa y optas por decirme una mentira.-

Tenshi y Misao se miraron entre si. Luego Tenshi reparó en que Aoshi le miraba directamente.

-También te puedo ver, ¿recuerdas?. Y escuchar. Llevo un rato entretenido escuchando como traman salvar a Kenshin de sí mismo.-

La seriedad de Aoshi desapareció, dejando ver una brillante sonrisa, a la que Tenshi contribuyó.

-Si no fuera porque estás muerto, te mandaba un puñetazo por andar tramando con mi mujer a escondidas.- le dijo Aoshi.

-Bah…- dijo Tenshi.- Hablar con ella es más divertido. Además, está mucho más guapa que tú. Y ya sabes… yo me veo muy joven, con mis veintisiempre… -

Aoshi rió y luego bajó un poco la vista, abrazando a Misao y apoyándose en un mueble de cocina.

-Si me permiten opinar, después de todo, también algo conozco a Kenshin, es que no se pueden meter en sus decisiones. No lo podrán convencer de volver a esta ciudad. Además, hasta donde yo sé, la bulimia no es algo que se quite diciéndole que está mal. Y sobre su actitud… pues que Kenshin tiene el mismo problemita que Misao. Siente que nadie puede quererlo por lo que es, asi que se esfuerza en lograr metas que él cree, le darán aquello que necesita para ser amado. Kenshin está acabando de estudiar una carrera y está muy metido en eso.-

-Y entonces, genio, ¿qué propones?- dijo Misao, mirando hacia arriba la cara de su esposo.

-Creo que yo una vez pasé por un proceso similar de cabezonería y ustedes lo resolvieron metiendo en mi casa a esta señorita que me volvió un poco loco. Pero lo hicieron disfrazándola de hombre.-

-Oye, espera, eso no fue idea mía, fue a Misao a quien se le ocurrió.- empezó Tenshi a defenderse.

-Sea de quien sea la idea… el punto es que en Misao encontré a un amigo, a alguien de confianza… creo que tal vez Kenshin necesita un poco de eso. Alguien que lo pueda apoyar, que lo pueda querer tal como es, que pueda hablar con él… Si le quieren mandar a Kaoru, bien por ustedes, pero Kenshin posiblemente se esconda y la mande de regreso con el corazón hecho añicos. Pero si le mandan a un muchacho… -

-Aoshi… -dijo Misao extrañada.- No estarás insinuando que Kaoru debería… -

-Resultó contigo.-

-Eso fue otra cosa. Yo no tenía intenciones de ayudarte ni nada, sólo de cumplir la última voluntad de Tenshi y… -

-Pero dio resultado. Además, tú misma has dicho que Kaoru es muy leal… es perfecta para hacerlo. Ella podría cuidarlo, estar con él y ser su amigo.-

-No le podemos pedir que se disfrace… quizá ella desee ver a Kenshin como la mujer que es, abrazarlo, darle besitos… -

-Misao, la situación es esta.- dijo Aoshi muy serio. - Hace años que esos dos no se ven, pero a ti y a mi nos consta que se echan de menos. Lo que pasa es que Kenshin no quiere que Kaoru lo vea antes de no se qué cosa que tiene planeada.-

-¿Y… ?-

-Te aseguro que aunque se toparan en la calle, Kenshin no podría reconocer a Kaoru, porque ella, de ser una niña flacucha y sin gracia ha pasado a ser una muchacha con un poco más de gracia. Puedes mandársela sin decirle que es Kaoru y no se dará cuenta, pero mándasela como hombre. ¡Menos se lo imaginará! Además, es el momento para hacerlo, porque Kenshin está en un cuarto que tiene una vacante. A Kenshin le queda este mes de clases y el próximo. Si Kaoru se hace su "amigo" en ese tiempo, podrá seguir en contacto con él para cuando Kenshin acabe la universidad y siga con su tesis. Y podrá ayudarle a superar su depresión y de paso, mantenernos informados.-

-Pero no podemos pedirle a Kaoru… - comenzó a decir Misao hasta que vio la expresión de Tenshi. Sin duda estaba de acuerdo con Aoshi.- No creo… -

-Misao… - empezó a decir el fantasma.- … de alguna manera lo que propone mi hermano es descabellado, pero tiene su sentido. Debemos enviar a Kaoru disfrazada de muchacho.-

-¡Pero acaso!… - Misao bajó el tono de voz al recordar que cerca estaban sus hijos.- ¿Pero acaso se volvieron locos?-

-Contigo resultó.- repuso Tenshi.- Además, yo le haría caso a un sujeto que sabe de estrategias publicitarias. -

Aoshi se paró muy derecho, lleno de orgullo.

-Desde luego.-

Misao suspiró, dándose por vencida.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada preguntándole a Kaoru.- concedió.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-Asi que le contaste toda nuestra historia a Aoshi.-

-Claro que si. Es mi marido, ¿no?-

Tenshi flotando miraba hacia el cielo. Era maravilloso verlo desde abajo, todo tapizado de estrellas.

-¿Sabes, Misao?, he pensado en que si me aparezco a Kaoru y ella logra verme, sería genial. Podría instruirla sobre algunos aspectos… ¿Te parece una buena idea?-

-Mientras no la mates del susto… - respondió Misao un poco cansada.

Kaoru alquilaba un departamentito cerca de la casa de sus padres, de modo que siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos y de sus hermanas menores. Por eso, a pesar de que no vivían juntas, sus hermanas la querían mucho.

Esa noche Kaoru planificaba los pasos a seguir de su tesis cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta. Intrigada, descubrió a Misao.

-Hola, Kaoru.-

-Hola, Misao… hem…-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro, pasa, pasa por favor.- respondió la joven ataviada con una bata de baño. - Hem… disculpa un poco el desorden, es que he estado atareada con lo de mi tesis desde que me peleé con mi grupo y decidí hacerla sola.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Entonces, tú dirás.- dijo Kaoru sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cojín enorme. Misao optó por tomar asiento en un mullido sillón rojo.

-Iré… - dijo Misao un poco insegura sobre lo que iba a proponer.- … directo al grano. Necesito que viajes para acercarte a Kenshin y si es posible, vivir con él.-

-¿Ehh?-

Miles de imágenes del pasado acudieron a la mente de Kaoru. Recordó las noches de películas y pizza con su amiguito. Pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que habían pasado muchos años y ella ya no era una niña.

Ante su silencio, Misao, un poco nerviosa trató de convencerla.

-Sé que es muy repentino pedírtelo así sin más, pero es que ya no sé a quién recurrir. A mí no me escucha, ni a mis hijos, y yo no puedo viajar para estar con él todo el tiempo. Él tampoco quiere venir y… -

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes tú.- dijo Tenshi, dejándose ver. Al verlo aparecerse así de pronto, la joven casi se desmayó, pero como no lo hizo…

¡¡¡QUÉ ERES TÚ!!!- gritó Kaoru asustada.

-¿Un fantasma, que no lo ves?… pero no hay tiempo que perder. Eres la única que puede ayudarlo y Misao me ha dado su autorización.-

-¿Misao?… ¿De qué hablas? Misao, esta es una mala broma, ¿no?- de pronto Kaoru no entendía nada de nada. Quizá se había quedado dormida mientras hacía su planificación y ahora estaba soñando. Pero la mano de Misao tomando las suyas se sentía muy real.

-Escúchame, por favor… -

La joven de largo cabello negro miró a Kaoru con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

-No es ninguna broma ni Tenshi producto de ningún efecto. Pensamos en ti porque eres la única que pudo ver más allá de la apariencia de mi hermano cuando era gordo. Fuiste su única amiga, la única persona por la que él hubiera dado la vida. Por eso… por eso… nos tienes que ayudar.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Kenshin?.- preguntó Kaoru un poco asustada, olvidando que había un fantasma o algo así en su casa. Misao negó con la cabeza.

-No te puedo dar detalles porque él me lo ha prohibido pero en este momento pasa por una profunda depresión y está muy confundido. Tú debes ir al campus para sacarlo de eso.-

-¡Pero por qué no me dijiste antes que Kenshin estaba en problemas!- la joven de inmediato preparó su bolso de viaje bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Misao y Tenshi.- Me voy esta misma noche a donde digas. Me inscribiré en su universidad y entonces… -

El espectro, que había pasado a segundo plano, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Kenshin está en una universidad mixta, pero duerme en un edificio sólo de varones. Si quieres ayudarlo tendrás que acercarte y si quieres hacerlo, no podrás ir de mujer… -

-Pero… pero yo soy mujer y no sé cómo… -

-Claro que sabes cómo.- dijo Misao, pasándole una enorme gorra de béisbol que había por ahí. - Si yo pude engañar a Aoshi por unos meses, tú podrás llegar más lejos aún. Aoshi está de acuerdo, moverá sus influencias… contamos con la ventaja de que Kenshin no te ha visto en años y eso hará más difícil que te reconozca. Si vas como un hombre, él no podrá reconocerte, podrá acercarse a ti y ser tu amigo. Y tú lo podrás ayudar.

_-_No, no… eso está mal.- dijo Kaoru dejando de lado su bolso.- No debemos engañarlo. Se sentirá mal si lo descubre y… -

-Kenshin no quiere verte, Kaoru. Dice que siente vergüenza que lo veas en ese estado. Pero necesita urgentemente un amigo. Por eso hemos pensado que puedes ir tú, disfrazada de hombre. Tú quieres bien a mi hermano, por eso sé que no le harías daño y lo cuidarías.-

-Pero eso de disfrazarme de hombre… ¿quieres que viva con Kenshin y no le diga quien soy?-

-Así debe ser.-

-Pero… -

-Ya te hemos dado las razones, Kaoru.- dijo Tenshi.- Si tú puedes verme y oírme, es que tienes un corazón capaz de producir milagros. Por eso confiamos en ti… Kenshin te necesita cerca, pero no puede saber que eres tú.-

Kaoru necesitó de unos minutos para asimilar la información. Luego reparó en Tenshi.

-Yo a ti te conozco… tú eres como el señor Aoshi pero en jovencito… -

Tenshi sonrió.

-Soy el fantasma de su hermano gemelo. Tenshi. ¿Lo recuerdas? A veces nos topábamos en la tienda de revistas. Yo compraba unas sobre motos y tú ibas por tus historietas.-

Kaoru puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Ahora si te recuerdo! El joven Tenshi… siempre andaba coqueteando. Una vez le coqueteó a mi mamá antes de saber que estaba casada. Y mi padre, que aún caminaba, casi lo golpeó.

Tenshi sonrió ante el recuerdo y Misao decidió intervenir.

-Kaoru, entonces, ¿estás dispuesta?-

La joven pensaba que en ese día y en esa noche nada podía ser mas surreal. Ella hablando con Misao y un fantasma de vestirse de macho para rescatar a un hombre que no quería verla ni en pintura. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la tesis que tenía que terminar, de sus inseguridades y de todo lo que podía salir mal, de antemano ya tenía una respuesta.

-Yo por Kenshin haría cualquier cosa. Realmente lo haría…-

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

Fin acto uno

Por Kenshin

Junio 13, 2009.

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Apurada, como siempre, pero feliz.

Traté ayer de subir la historia, pero la página no me dejó, asi que tuve que resignarme a hacerlo hoy día. De todos modos tengo un poco de tiempo, porque estoy esperando que un pollo que tengo se acabe de descongelar para meterlo al horno.

Como ven, ha aparecido por completo la nueva familia de Misao. Y como ven, ¡ella ya tiene dos hijos! Tenshi y Soujiro. De todos modos, el nombre de Soujiro lo tomé porque el diminutivo, "Souji", me pareció muy lindo. No es que este Souji vaya a tener habilidades de espadachin y sonría todo el tiempo aunque no se sienta feliz. Nada que ver.

Como que en este episodio han salido más los personajes "secundarios" que el propio protagonista que fue mencionado por ahí. Pero es que necesitaba echar a andar la máquina de los complot para que Kaoru se pusiera en camino pronto y veamos que cosas suceden con el pelirrojo. Por lo demás, me gustó mucho describir a Kaoru. Como ven, su familia también ha crecido y ella misma se comporta como una niña más, cosa necesaria para ayudar a Kenshin con sus problemas.

En lo personal, lo que más me ha gustado fue escribir sobre la familia de Misao. Debe ser porque yo misma estoy en ese proceso... antes, cuando era jovencita como muchas de ustedes que leen, me emocionaban los lemons y los romances, porque era algo que estaba experimentando recién. Ahora casada, con un sobrino de cuatro meses y aún con toda una vida por delante, hay temas que me llegan más. De todos modos, como escribo también para ustedes, procuraré dosificar mis gustos personales con los romances, enredos y esas cosas que tanto nos gustan.

Les quiero dejar un beso enrome para todas y todos, pero como comprenderán, mis saludos se extienden con especial cariño y agradecimiento a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario sobre el episodio anterior:

**Arashi Shinomori**: Muchas gracias por escribirme y cierto que yo también espero poder verte pronto. De hecho... espero que algún día puedas venir a conocer mi casa. Es bastante colorinche, aunque aún estoy en proceso de pintado (realmente era una casa bastante vieja y descuidad cuando la compré) Sobre lo de Kenshin depresivo y bulímico, era la idea original desde que terminé el fic de Misao, por cosas de las que ya se enteraran más adelante y que a mi me parecen motivos bastante lógicos. Un besote.

**Kirei-Bell:** A mucha gente le costó imaginarse un Kenshin regordete, pero como tú misma dijiste, cuando crece es mucho más parecido a la imagen que tenemos de Kenshin en toda ley, hasta con una cicatriz en la cara. Sobre la mudanza, aún hay cosas que no he logrado acomodar porque parte de mi casa está en reconstrucción (o corro el riesgo de que se me caiga encima) De todos modos, me impresionó tu experiencia en mudanzas.

**Gabyhyatt**: No creo que la madre de Kenshin se haya quedado en la miseria, pero aparecerá nuevamente.

**dark_shadow**: Ya verás a Kaoru disfrazada como corresponde. Un abrazo.

**Andy**: Hace tiempo mi esposo me comentó que yo le empecé a gustar cuando tenía doce años él. O sea, que yo tendría unos diez. Creo yo que cuando un niño se enamora, no lo hace como un adulto, sino de un modo mucho más tierno. No está interesado en besar a cada rato a esa persona, pero si a estar con ella y jugar y pasarla bien. Yo creo que es un amor muy puro que con el tiempo, puede evolucionar si se mantiene ese sentimiento e interés. Por eso, Kenshin quiere a Kaoru de una manera dulce, porque se siente bien en su compañía. Y sin embargo, se obliga a si mismo a abandonar sus afectos para ir en la busca de una meta muy particular. Espero mantenga tu interés el desarrollo del tema. Un abrazo.

**Sakura K de Shinomori: **Y vaya que quita tiempo la vida de casada para dedicarse a los hobbies, pero creo que estoy aprendiendo a administrar mi tiempo para dejarle a los fanfics y a la navegada por internet. Espero que puedas desestresarte y bueno, unas vacaciones no nos vendrían mal, ¿verdad? Cariños.

**Pauli**: Besitos.

**DarkAny**: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero onerme las pilas para continuar este nuevo proyecto que como bien dices, esperó mucho años para ver la luz. Besitos.

**Haro kzoids**: Las actualizaciones, como dices, son la parte más dura. Desde luego, porque a veces yo prometo actualizar en ciertas fechas y luego compruebo que me cuesta mucho, y me estreso. ¡Realmente lo hago! De todos modos, quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo como siempre. Gracias por acompañarme desde hace tiempo. Un besote.

**Kagome_kaoru:** Parte de las depresiones no se llevan, porque las personas creen que pueden superarlas con fuerza de voluntad. Y aunque algo hay de cierto en ello, lo mejor es estar medicado por un especialista y tomarse el asunto en serio. En fin, ya descubriremos de qué modo Kenshin ha vivido estos últimos años alejado de su familia. Un beso grande y nos leemos pronto.

Y ahora, mis queridas lectoras, las dejo, porque me tengo que ir a cocinar. ¡Las quiero un chorro!


	3. La lealtad de una chica

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades.**_

_**Acto dos**_

_**La lealtad de una Chica**_

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar. Después de todo tenía algunas horas de viaje por delante, sentada en el cómodo tren.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Misao y aquel fantasma del joven Tenshi la habían ido a visitar para decirle que el futuro de Kenshin estaba en sus manos, o algo así. Tres días en los que tuvo que inventarles algo a sus padres que explicara el por qué de su repentino viaje, diciendo que le habían dado una beca para acabar su tesis en alguna universidad del oeste y en los que Misao la acompañó a comprar ropa de hombre joven.

-Esto tendremos que hacerlo con mucho más cuidado del que yo tuve cuando engañé a Aoshi. Yo contaba con la ventaja de que estábamos en pleno invierno y podía disimular mi cuerpo bajo la ropa de abrigo. No como ahora, que ya el próximo mes comienza el verano. Debemos fajar tu busto y ponerte cosas holgadas que no demarquen tu figura.-

Con una paciencia infinita, Kaoru se dejó guiar por decenas de tiendas comprando zapatos, zapatillas, ropa interior (por si acaso, una nunca sabía) camisetas y camisas. Chaquetas y hasta un traje formal por si llegara a necesitarlo. Cosas que debía probarse y desfilar ante Misao que la miraba sin perder detalle del cuerpo de la joven. Como no faltaba el vendedor curioso que quería saber por qué esa joven compraba ropas de varón, Misao les respondía que Kaoru estaba en un grupo de teatro y que le tocaba un papel doble de quien sabe qué personaje, pero que debía verse como un hombre. Ante eso, los vendedores se entusiasmaban con la idea y gracias a ello le dieron ideas de cómo podía disimular, según cortes y colores, lo estrecho de sus hombros o la proporción entre caderas y cintura. Finalmente Kaoru pudo contar con un guardarropa para toda ocasión que le aseguraría mantener su cuerpo a salvo, incluyendo brassieres especiales que aplanaban su delantera, que si bien no era ostentosa, de todos modos se notaba bajo la ropa, y un gracioso pijama de dos piezas, cuyo pantalón le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Y por las noches, clases con el fantasma sobre formas de caminar, posturas y ese tipo de cosas que hacen los hombres.

-Te tienes que ver natural moviéndote, no exagerada como aquellas chicas de película que se visten de hombre. Tienes que usar tu inteligencia y estar conciente todo el tiempo de cómo te estás viendo. Vas a vivir con Kenshin y por eso no puedes delatarte en ningún momento con un mal movimiento. Recuerda, cada ves que vayas al baño, cierra la puerta por dentro y cuando termines, deja la tapa arriba. Eso debes hacerlo siempre, ¡siempre! Incluso, al mojar tus manos, puedes dejar caer algunas gotas de agua sobre el borde del retrete-

-Si, si, ya entiendo. La tapa siempre arriba.- apuntaba Kaoru mentalmente.

-Y la ropa interior… mira, esto no te va a gustar, pero los hombres manchamos nuestra ropa interior diferente a como lo hacen ustedes las mujeres, así que fíjate bien… -

-¿Es necesario que yo tenga que saber esto?- preguntó Kaoru un poco incómoda de repente con el tema.

-Desde luego que sí. Los hombres jóvenes siempre manchan su ropa interior dejando una gotita en la parte delantera… -

-No creo que Kenshin se fije en eso si… -

Tenshi suspiró.

-Escucha, sé que ustedes cuando van al baño se preocupan de salir bien secas y aseadas. Pues bien, nosotros no. A veces hasta nos secamos con la mano. Eso cuando nos secamos.-

Kaoru se puso de todos los colores, pero Tenshi no aflojó.

-Por eso las manchas en nuestra ropa interior en esa parte. También es común que suframos erecciones nocturnas y a veces, bueno, es preciso masturbarse para poder seguir durmiendo. En ese caso, nos aseamos con la sábana , asi que deberás procurar, de vez en cuando, manchar tu ropa de cama con algo.-

La cara de Kaoru ya no tenía todos los colores porque los estaba perdiendo. ¡Vaya conversación que estaba teniendo con el fantasma!.

-¡¡Pero cómo pretendes que yo haga eso! Yo no me masturbo, ni tengo erecciones ni… !!-

-Kaoru.- comenzó Tenshi con calma.- Vas a ser un hombre viviendo en el mismo cuarto con otro hombre. Estamos de acuerdo en que no te masturbas porque no tienes erecciones, pero de vez en cuando, por la noche, tendrás que ponerte la mano a esta altura…-dijo señalándose el pubis- … y hacer un movimiento de arriba abajo, simulando que estás en eso.-

-¿Aunque esté Kenshin?

-Si es de noche y tenemos muchas ganas, eso no nos importa. Todos los hombres lo saben. No es malmirado entre nosotros.-

La joven había mirado hacia el cielo blanco de su departamento.

-¿Y lo de las manchas, con qué las pongo?-

-Procura que sea algo líquido, incoloro y que se marque. Puede ser incluso champú, pero procura usar uno que no tenga aroma.-

-Está bien. ¿Y cómo lo hago con la regla?-

-Ten máximo cuidado en esos días. Procura desechar la toalla higiénica con prudencia para que Kenshin no la vea, o los tampones, si los usas, y usa mucho desodorante ambiental, porque la sangre de ustedes huele. Además, cámbiate con frecuencia para no manchar tu ropa. Los hombres nunca, NUNCA tenemos manchas de sangre en la entrepierna.-

Tenía sueño, pero debía seguir atendiendo a los consejos de Tenshi.

-Por último, cuando vayan por la calle y pase por tu lado una mujer joven o medianamente joven, mírala y síguela mirando. En especial su trasero. Luego tócate el cinturón. Querrá decir que quieres sexo con ella.-

-Oh, no.- declaró Kaoru poniéndose de pie molesta.- Puedo simular que me masturbo y dejar la tapa del retrete arriba, pero mirar a otra mujer… -

-Vas a ser un hombre, y los hombres miramos a las mujeres y las deseamos. Es algo automático, no lo pensamos. Podemos estar muy enamorados, pero no podemos evitar mirar a una mujer bonita. No es que queramos tener algo con ella, o si, pero sólo por unos segundos. Luego se nos olvida… en fin, eso debes hacerlo sí o sí, de vez en cuando, o todos se darán cuenta de que algo anda raro en ti.-

Kaoru había bufado de la rabia, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Iba a tener que mirar traseros de mujeres. Fúchila.

-¿No puedo decir simplemente que soy gay?- preguntó la joven con inocencia. La cara de Tenshi se deformó antes sus palabras.

-No se te ocurra. Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, o de lo contrario van a meter a Kenshin en el mismo saco. Además, la mayoría de los hombres bien hombres tenemos algo de homofóbicos. Dile a Kenshin que eres gay y de antemano perderás su amistad. No importa lo moderno que se diga ser, si le dices que eres gay, te mirará con recelo cuando te acerques a él.-

-Está bien, ya entendí, ya entendí.- había dicho Kaoru esa noche, al finalizar la conversación. Y ahora, aún muy cansada, sólo esperaba dormir un poco durante el viaje en tren.

Vestía pantalón de mezclilla holgado y una camiseta con cortes estratégicos en los hombros para disimular su estrechez, como le había dicho algún vendedor. Zapatillas de lona negra con cordones blancos y un reloj de correa ancha y negra "Casio" que alguna vez había sido de Tenshi y que Aoshi le cedió.

"Será un amuleto de buena suerte" le había dicho el esposo de Misao al darle el obsequio.- "Procura cuidar de Kenshin hasta que podamos llegar hasta él".

Kaoru se estaba quedando dormida finalmente, cuando sintió que el tren se detenía en alguna estación y su compañera de asiento la dejaba sola. Entonces sintió que la llamaban.

-Oye, oye, ponte esa cosa en la oreja ya. Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo Tenshi.

La joven lo miró sin entender al comienzo, pero luego recordó que cuando estuvieran en público, ella usaría un "manos libres" para que pareciera que hablaba con alguien por teléfono y no la vieran como una loca que gesticulaba sola.

Tenshi se sentó a su lado, aprovechando que se había desocupado el asiento. Bien podía flotar o colocarse en otro lado, pero pensó que para Kaoru sería más cómodo y "normal" verlo sentado a su lado como Dios manda.

-¿Cómo te sientes vestida de hombre?-

Kaoru miró al fantasma. Vaya pregunta.

-Pues… que siento el pecho apretado por esa faja que me hicieron ponerme, y siento que ya odio la peluca. Lo único bueno es el boxer. Es bastante cómodo, pero no dejo de sentirme una pervertida por estar usándolo. En especial por ese relleno que Misao me hizo poner.- comentó la joven con naturalidad, como quien tiene una agradable conversación por celular, mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

-Bueno, lo lamento. Pero tú fuiste la que no quiso cortarse el pelo.-

-El cabello largo y sin teñir es mi sello. Ni por Kenshin lo cortaría.-

El fantasma suspiró y Kaoru siguió concentrada en el paisaje. Tenshi decidió conversar.

-Debes saber algunas cosas antes de ver a Kenshin, para que no te sientas muy perdida y ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. El rector de la universidad donde está Kenshin fue amigo de infancia de Aoshi y está al tanto de que Kenshin tiene un problema y que hay que ayudarle. Por ende, él sabe que tú vas a ir, pero lo que no sabe es que eres mujer, asi que frente a él tendrás que seguir fingiendo.-

-Vaya novedad.- dijo Kaoru un poco aburrida.

-¿Qué nombre usarás?- preguntó Tenshi a la joven.

-Fácil. Me llamaré Nobuhiro Himura y asunto arreglado.- dijo Kaoru. Su fanatismo por la serie "Rurouni Kenshin" no había mermado en todos esos años y por ello, había elegido su nombre de varón combinando el apellido del protagonista con el nombre del creador de la obra.

-Me parece bien. Debes presentarte ante el rector para que te de la bienvenida. Luego él te llevará dónde Kenshin. Recuerda que eres un chico de… hem… por tu apariencia nadie creería que tienes veinticinco años. Pareces de diecisiete a lo mucho.-

-Bueno, yo sé que hay personas que no representan su edad. Además… yo estoy a punto de cumplir los veinticinco. Y estoy haciendo una tesis. Con que el rector me permita el ingreso a sus bibliotecas para seguir con mi trabajo me sentiré muy feliz.-

-Trataré de arreglar eso. Por el momento te acompañaré a todas partes, incluso cuando estés con Kenshin, aprovechando que él no me puede ver, por si necesitaras instrucciones o ideas. Procuraré cuidar de ti.-

Se mantuvieron en silencio por espacio de unos minutos, luego de los cuales Kaoru preguntó.

-¿Desde cuándo Misao puede verte? ¿Y Kenshin?.-

El fantasma sonrió.

-Es una larga historia, muchachita.-

-Queda aún un par de horas antes de mi… de nuestro arribo a la ciudad donde vive Kenshin. Me encantaría escucharla. Una vez Misao algo nos contó sobre el por qué vestía de hombre, pero yo era muy chica y entendía la mitad de la historia. El resto creo que lo he olvidado… y por lo demás, nunca te mencionó.-

-Está bien, ahí te va.- dijo Tenshi, iniciando así un largo pero entretenido relato, en el que puso a Kaoru al corriente de todo cuanto había sucedido desde el momento en que él llegó a casa de Kenshin y Misao pidiendo ayuda, a pocos meses antes de su muerte, hasta el día en que Misao y Aoshi se casaron.-Yo fui el primero en saber que Kenshin se quería alejar de Misao, pero entonces sus motivos… - Tenshi calló, al no estar seguro de poder revelar todavía ese secreto.- De todos modos, lo que importa es que dentro de unas horas lo verás de nuevo. En verdad que eres algo especial, Kaoru Kamiya.-

-¿Yo?- La joven no entendía el por qué del repentino halago.

-Claro que si. A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido sin verlo, ni de las peticiones estrafalarias que te hemos hecho, el cansancio y tus propios compromisos, no has dudado en correr al lado de Kenshin. Estoy seguro que en el diccionario, al lado de la palabra "lealtad" sale tu cara. En realidad, Kaoru, te admiro por eso.-

Kaoru sonrió ante el cumplido, pero a pesar de todo, había una duda que la asaltaba.

-Tengo una pregunta. Quizá entendí mal pero… ¿tú te enamoraste de Misao?-

Tenshi se echó las manos tras de la cabeza, relajándose.

-Nunca sentí envidia de mi hermano Aoshi hasta el momento en que tuve que morir. No sólo porque él cumpliría todos esos sueños que alguna vez tuvimos, sino porque yo le encargué cuidar de Misao. Yo no tenía cómo saber que durante ese tiempo ella se vestiría de hombre, y cuando lo hizo… por un lado me dio gusto, al pensar que, en alguna manera, Misao siempre sería mía. El problema surgió cuando muy a pesar de ella, Misao se enamoró de mi hermano y bueno… yo la ayudé cuanto pude en las decisiones que ella creía la harían feliz.-

-¿Y todavía la quieres?-

-El problema con los fantasmas es que en nosotros predomina el sentimiento que tuvimos al dejar el cuerpo. Cuando yo morí, me fui en paz con mi familia, sintiendo el amor de ellos, con mi corazón humano colmado de amor por esa muchacha y de amistad hacia Kenshin. Hasta el día en que me toque renacer en un nuevo cuerpo con una nueva historia, seguiré amando a Misao. Y seguiré queriendo a Kenshin y velando por ellos.-

Kaoru se quedó callada, pensando en las cosas que le dijo Tenshi. Era muy lindo pensar en que el amor se podía llevar por siempre en el corazón, pero a la vez era triste saber que el fantasma estaba del lado en que ya nada se puede hacer por estar con el ser amado, salvo esperar a que el tiempo pase.

-Una vez Misao me dijo que al enamorarse de Aoshi, tuvo inseguridad al pensar que estaba con él sólo porque ya no estaba yo. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que eran las cualidades especiales de mi hermano las que llevaron a su corazón a prendarse de él. Quizá fue mejor asi, después de todo. Quizá yo tenía que desaparecer para no sufrir algo peor después.-

El asombro de Kaoru por toda esa historia seguía en aumento. Realmente no sabía que decir, hasta que habló en voz baja.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Tenshi. De verdad, muchas gracias.-

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

-Este es un verdadero campus. No como la universidad en la que estudié yo… - dijo Kaoru admirada al ver los prados verdes y los chicos estudiando sentados en el pasto.- Es como estar viendo una película norteamericana.-

Tenshi la seguía flotando tras ella y escuchando sus palabras. Al lado de Kaoru estaba el rector que le enseñaba las dependencias.

-Como usted ve, joven Kaneda, tiene aquí todas las herramientas disponibles para acabar con su trabajo. Si necesita más ayuda, no dude en pedírmela. Aoshi, mi gran amigo, me hizo excelentes recomendaciones sobre usted, aunque se que en el fondo su misión es otra.-

-Le agradezco…- dijo Kaoru con toda calma.- … el apoyo que me está brindando. -

Un grupo de jóvenes pasaron cerca de ellos. Traían ropas de béisbol y Kaoru no pudo evitar mirarlo embelesada.

-¿Practica usted algún deporte?- preguntó el señor Mishida amablemente.

-Pues… Yo juego béisbol de manera informal, claro está, en mi barrio. Nunca he ido a competiciones ni… -

-Si desea unirse a nuestro club, no le pondremos problemas. El deporte siempre es bueno y no hay que cortar las alas de quien quiera practicarlo. -

Kaoru asintió contenta con la idea y siguió al rector en su camino, cargando el bolso con sus cosas.

-Kenshin Makimashi es uno de esos alumnos ejemplares a quienes se debe cuidar. Entró tarde a la universidad, con veintitrés años y ha casi completado su carrera sin mayores problemas. No ha perdido ni un ramo, tiene un nivel de asistencia del cien por ciento y varias veces lo han querido para conformar los centros de alumnos. Pero es un joven hombre de perfil muy bajo. No le gusta estar donde hay demasiada gente, salvo las salas de clases y las conferencias. A veces me pregunto por qué está aquí, por qué un genio como él insiste en terminar Administración de Empresas cuando la que tiene ya está en lo alto.-

Kaoru retribuyó la sonrisa del rector. Se moría de ganas de preguntar a qué se refería con esas palabras sobre Kenshin, pero si lo hacía, el rector sabría que tal vez "Nobuhiro Kaneda" no era tan amigo de Kenshin al no estar al tanto de sus logros. Finalmente, luego de la caminata, llegaron a los edificios que acogían a los alumnos,

-El joven Makimashi posee un departamento en la ciudad. Sin embargo le gusta estar aquí durante la semana para dedicarse a sus estudios. Es muy aplicado. Aunque ya le he informado que usted vendría como un estudiante de intercambio, quisiera presentarlos.-

Kaoru agradeció el gesto del rector. Era muy joven, en verdad, si era amigo de Aoshi, debía andar rondando los cuarenta. Además, era muy amable. Daba gusto escucharle hablar.

Llegaron al cuarto que ocupaba Kenshin y el rector tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Luego de un rato, giró el picaporte, comprobando que estaba abierta. Kaoru entró al cuarto, siguiéndolo, y escucharon el sonido de la ducha.

En eso, el celular del rector sonó y lo contestó con calma, para luego cortar y dirigirse a Kaoru.

-Tendré que venir más tarde a presentarlo formalmente a Makimashi. Lo lamento. -

-Pierda cuidado.- Respondió la joven mientras se hacían una leve inclinación. Kaoru entonces quedó libre de mirar el cuarto a sus anchas. Dos camas, dos veladores, dos mesas de estudios y anaqueles para llenar con libros, además de los respectivos armarios.

Un poco nerviosa ante la expectativa de ver nuevamente a Kenshin, Kaoru no supo qué hacer. Si sacaba la ropa de su bolso, o si se sentaba en la cama, o en una silla, o si salía y volvía a entrar. Tenshi, que la vio tan nerviosa, decidió hablarle.

-¿Asi que de Nobuhiro Himura a Nobuhiro Kaneda?… -

-Yo no tenía cómo saber que el portero que nos atendió tenía el nombre que yo quería para mí.-

Ambos se sonrieron y Kaoru pronto reparó que el agua de la ducha ya no corría. Tenshi le hizo un gesto de "ya no te hablaré más" y se quedó cerca, mirando. Quería ver la cara de Kaoru cuando viera al nuevo Kenshin.

Estaban en eso cuando Kaoru reparó detenidamente en el velador de Kenshin y lo que había sobre éste.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo acercándose al marco de fotos que protegía la imagen de dos niños disfrazados tras ganar el concurso de DDR. - Todavía la tiene… - dijo Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción en voz baja. En eso, sintió que se abría la puerta del baño y pasando saliva, nerviosa, se alejó de un salto del velador.

Finalmente Kenshin emergió con una toalla atada un poco por debajo de la cintura. Pero cuando Kaoru lo miró, no creyó que ese fuera su amiguito Kenshin, hasta que notó la cicatriz en su cara.

Kenshin, mucho más delgado, más alto que ella y con un cuerpo bien atractivo, la miró con curiosidad. Entre esa mirada, sus nervios, su emoción por volverlo a ver y la repentina sequedad que sentía en la boca y una rara sensación en el vientre al ver a ese Kenshin medio desnudo, Kaoru se sintió mareada, pero pronto Tenshi llegó a su rescate.

-¡No te quedes parada ahí, chica! ¡¡Reacciona!! ¡¡SALÚDALO!!-

Carraspeando, Kaoru se dirigió al pelirrojo.

_-_Yo… el señor Mishida se tuvo que ir… hem, porque nos iba a presentar pero… soy Kaneda Nobuhiro, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.-

Kenshin miró al joven muchacho, analizándolo.

-Mucho gusto.- le respondió haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Kaoru… - Susurró Tenshi al oído de la chica.- … te estás ruborizando… -

-¡Cállate!-

Kenshin se asustó con lo que oía y se paró muy derecho.

-¿Perdón?-

Kaoru volvió su atención a él.

-Hem… no era para ti, era… hem… mi conciencia. Hoy comí sin dar gracias y eso me molesta… tú sabes. -

-Ya veo.- dijo Kenshin sin perder su seriedad mirándola de reojo.- Te pido una disculpa, Kaneda. No sabía que llegarías a esta hora. Yo… no es muy cortés recibir al compañero de cuarto de esta manera. Espero me disculpes.-

-Pierde cuidado.- respondió Kaoru, tratando de ignorar esa sensación en el vientre.- Hem… Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kenshin Makimashi.-

Dicho esto, Kenshin tomó un poco de ropa de su armario y se metió de vuelta al baño. Kaoru agradeció que no se vistiera frente a ella o estaba segura de que se habría desmayado.

De inmediato se dirigió a la ventana, para tomar aire.

-Oh, por Kami, creo que no voy a poder con esto.- dijo para ella, olvidando que Tenshi estaba en todo momento a su lado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el fantasma. Kaoru lo miró desvalida. Y luego enojada,

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que Kenshin lucía así?-

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Tenshi divertido.

-Así tan… tan… tan… - la joven no encontraba las palabras hasta que se decidió por una.- … ¡tan diferente!.-

-No me pareció relevante… - comenzó Tenshi.- ¿O es que creías que Kenshin sería pequeño y regordete siempre? ¡Él odiaba ser asi!-

-Pero era tan lindo… - dijo Kaoru con nostalgia.

-Para ti sería lindo y todo un héroe, pero… ¿recuerdas cómo lo conociste? Unos mocosos le querían pegar sólo por ser así, lindo como dices. Para ti era el mejor amigo, pero para el resto era un gordo sin personalidad y se lo hicieron saber de las peores formas. Para Kenshin lo mejor fue dejar atrás su infancia y adolescencia.-

Kaoru se giró a tiempo para ver a Kenshin salir del pequeño cuarto de baño que compartirían, vestido con una camisa blanca a rayas en relieve diagonales y un pantalón de mezclilla. Unos zapatos cafés de suela gruesa le indicaron a Kaoru que además, Kenshin aún odiaba su estatura, a pesar de que debía medir un metro sesenta y siete, más o menos. Con los zapatos alcanzaba sin duda el metro setenta. Ella medía diez centímetros menos.

"Empecé a menstruar y dejé de crecer", pensó con cierta molestia.

-Oye, Kaneda.- dijo Kenshin algo extrañado luego de mirarlo un poco.- Tú y yo… ¿nos conocemos?.-

Por un momento Kaoru tuvo intenciones de saltar a los brazos de Kenshin y decirle que sí, que se conocían. Que ella era Kaoru, la niña flacucha que lo defendía de los esbirros que querían golpearlo. La niña que quería ser su amiga por siempre y la que lo esperó aún cuando los años pasaron. Pero la voz de Tenshi sonó fuerte cerca de ella.

-Ni lo pienses. Él no te quiere ver, Kaoru. No quiere ver a Kaoru Kamiya y ha sido muy categórico en eso.-

Kaoru pestañeó un poco y regresó su atención a Kenshin.

-Estoy seguro que de haberte visto, me habría acordado.-

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-

-Del este.-

Mientras menos información le diera, menos riesgo de cometer un error.

-Por favor.- dijo Kenshin.- No te molestes por mí, y ordena tus cosas. Ya sabrás qué lado te corresponde del cuarto.-

-Hem… si…-

Un poco torpe, Kaoru empezó a sacar sus cosas del bolso. En eso, Kenshin se acercó a su escritorio, donde tenía un notebook con un aparatito conectado que Kaoru identificó como internet inalámbrica, y se puso a navegar por las páginas, hasta que se metió en su "Facebook". Había una invitación a una reunión de ex alumnos de la promoción de 1999 y al ver que lo invitaban a él también, se molestó.

-¿Qué tipo de alumno fuiste en la escuela, Kaneda?- preguntó Kenshin un poco tenso. Kaoru, que ponía unos calzoncillos y boxer en el primer cajón de su armario, pensó que en eso podía contestar con la verdad.

-Si te refieres a las notas, era del montón.-

-Ya veo.- respondió Kenshin, a punto de hacer una pregunta primordial para definir su tipo de relación con ese joven.- Y a la hora de pelear, ¿de qué lado estabas?-

Kaoru no entendió la pregunta, pero de todos modos respondió.

-Odiaba a los que se aprovechaban de los más débiles o se burlaban de los demás, sea porque eran los más inteligentes, o poco agraciados o hablaban con algún acento. Muchas veces recibí golpes por defender a ese grupo, pero para mí estaba bien, porque era lo correcto.-

Kenshin notó que las palabras de su compañero de cuarto estaban cargadas de sinceridad. Por eso, y por sentirse repentinamente muy bien en su compañía, le dio la más grande de sus sonrisas.

Y eso, a Kaoru, le acrecentó la sensación en el vientre, llegando hasta su corazón.

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Kaoru se escabulló de aquel cuarto que se le hacía demasiado pequeño. Tuvo que esperar a que el rector hiciera las presentaciones y después de eso, dijo que quería dar un paseo y con una despreocupación que no sentía y las manos en los bolsillos, salió a caminar por el campus.

Tenía ganas de correr y escapar de ahí. Por otro lado, sentía ganas de gritar de la alegría. ¡Finalmente había visto a Kenshin, su querido pelirrojo! Pero no dejaba de preguntarse, con cierto recelo, por qué todos decían que él no quería verla.

-¿Qué le habré hecho de malo yo? Quizá le exigía demasiado y se aburrió de mí.- se dijo con amargura.- Tal vez yo tenga la culpa de esta situación.-

El sonido de su celular la sobresaltó y contestó rápidamente. Era Misao y Kaoru tenía algunos reclamos que hacerle.

-Ustedes no me dijeron que Kenshin parece otro. ¡Pareciera que en estos años estuvo metido en un gimnasio día y noche!-

-¿Y eso te molesta?.- preguntó Misao un poco divertida de pronto.- Kaoru, ha pasado una década desde que ustedes no se ven. Es obvio que él cambió y tú también lo hiciste. Por otra parte, Kenshin no estuvo metido en un gimnasio. Simplemente creció y adelgazó en el proceso. También practica deporte con regularidad.- acabó la joven encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero dime, ¿está muy guapo, verdad?-

Kaoru resopló.

-A mí no me interesa que esté guapo. Yo sólo quiero ayudar a mi amigo.-

-Pero es un amigo guapo.- concedió Misao de buen humor. - En verdad no entiendo el por qué de tu molestia. A ti no te hace daño que Kenshin sea guapo. -

Kaoru tampoco se entendía a sí misma. Y no quería seguir hablando del tema. Lo mejor sería excusarse.

-Lo siento. Deben ser mis nervios, Misao. Toda esta situación me tiene muy tensa.-

-Pero te han creído que eres un chico, ¿no?-

-Gracias a Aoshi el rector no ha hecho demasiadas indagaciones ni me ha pedido la identificación. Kenshin… bueno, es amable conmigo y… -

-¿Amable? ¡Muy bien! Eso es genial.-

-Pero… -

-Kaoru, Kenshin tiene un departamento en la ciudad… -

-Algo me dijo el rector.- comentó la joven apoyándose en un árbol.

-Pues tu misión es ser su amigo y lograr que Kenshin te lleve a vivir con él. Tiene espacio para una persona más y yo le he estado insistiendo en que viva con alguien para quedarme más tranquila. Invéntale una historia, no sé, dile que no tienes familia, que estás solo en el mundo… debes conmoverlo para que te invite el fin de semana.-

-Yo… hem… - Kaoru descubrió a Kenshin paseando por el lugar hasta que la divisó y caminó hacia ella.- … viene para acá… después hablamos, Misao.-

-Antes de que me cortes… supongo que me ya le cambiaste la carcasa a tu celular. No puede seguir siendo rosado… -

-Hem, hasta luego… - dijo Kaoru cerrando el celular de Hello Kitty y metiéndoselo al bolsillo del pantalón. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Pero claro… Su hermana Sayo había amado a esa gatita y Kaoru la recordaba usando algunos accesorios de ese personaje.

-Kaneda… - dijo Kenshin.- Qué bueno que te encuentro. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo que vi sin querer entre tus pertenencias.-

Kaoru pasó saliva. ¡Seguro había dejado sus tampones fuera del bolso y sus sostenes! Pero es que ella no se resignaba a ser un hombre la mayor parte del tiempo y había traído algo de su ropa para salir a dar una vuelta solita por ahí de cuando en vez. En cierta ocasión la joven había visto una película norteamericana de una chica que se travestía haciéndose pasar por su hermano para poder jugar al fútbol, y cuando su compañero de cuarto encontraba los tampones, ella le decía que eran para ponérselos en la nariz cuando sangraba. ¿Sería Kenshin tan tonto cómo para caer en algo así? Tomando en cuenta de que ella ni se imaginaba lo de las costumbres de los hombres, bien podía ser que Kenshin en su vida hubiese visto un tampón.

-… te estoy hablando… ¿pasa algo?… -

A lo lejos Kaoru sintió la voz de Kenshin hablándole. ¡Se había ensimismado pensando en lo del tampón!

-Hem, disculpa… estaba… pensando.- se disculpó la chica insegura. -¿Qué pasó con el tampón?-

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Kaoru se arrepintió y quiso morderse la lengua. ¡Se había delatado! Kenshin la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra nariz.

Pero luego de mirarla sonrió con cordialidad.

-Relájate, muchacho. Estás en un lugar nuevo conociendo gente nueva y comprendo tu nerviosismo. Pero tómame atención. Eres algo volátil.-

Kaoru también sonrió. Kenshin seguía siendo un ángel. Seguía siendo lindo.

-Miré los libros que pusiste en tu anaquel. Tengo entendido que estás haciendo una tesis y me sorprendió descubrir que tienes mucho material sobre nutrición. ¿Qué estudiaste, muchacho?-

-Yo estudié para ser nutricionis… to.- completó Kaoru luego de una pausa.- Hem… yo… -

-¿Y sobre qué trata tu tesis?-

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro… -Kaoru se preguntó si Kenshin sabría que eso era lo que ella había estudiado, pero en fin, que nada podía hacer para ocultarle esa información porque ya había visto sus libros y ella debía terminar su trabajo a su lado.- Me separé de mi grupo porque yo quiero dedicarme a la nutrición infantil, como un medio de superación de la obesidad.-

Kenshin la miraba asombrado.

-¿Te interesa la obesidad infantil?-

Kaoru pasó saliva. Esperaba no meter la pata.

-Sí… es decir… las grandes cadenas de comida rápida tienen menús ultra calóricos para los chicos y hasta el momento nadie ha preparado un menú nutritivo y sano para ellos que además les parezca atractivo. Me gustaría hacer algo en ese campo. Buena comida para chicos comunes. Después de todo, hay dietas para los chicos deportistas o los que tienen algún problema digestivo o están enfermos. De los niños comunes no se ocupa nadie, salvo para meterles puras porquerías muy dulces o muy saturadas en grasas. Y de la comida que dan en las escuelas, el problema es la calidad.-

Kenshin se había cruzado de brazos al principio, cuando ella inició todo ese discurso que ni ella tenía muy claro, pero… Misao le había dicho que tenía que hacerse su amiga y quizá, con eso de los niños obesos podía congraciarse con él. En verdad, ni ella tenía muy claro sobre de qué podía tratarse su tesis. Miró a Kenshin nuevamente, que se sobaba la barbilla.

-Lo que dices es muy interesante.- dijo luego de unos momentos.- Es verdaderamente interesante. En verdad me gusta.- acabó entusiasmado el pelirrojo. - Tienes razón el algunas de las cosas que dices. Y por eso tengo un trato que proponerte, del que podríamos beneficiarnos los dos.-

¿Qué lo que ella había dicho era genial? ¡Kaoru quiso saltar de la alegría! Una vez ella había propuesto ese tema a su grupo de trabajo y le dijeron que era una tontera sin destino. Pero Kenshin creía en esa propuesta.

-Puedo conseguir un lugar en el cual podrías poner en práctica tu idea. De ese modo irás probando y haciendo tu tesis conforme a los resultados que observes y haciendo las correcciones que correspondan. ¿Te interesa?-

Si a Kaoru le hubieran dicho que la Influenza Humana estaba afectando a todos en el plantel, no le hubiera causado más asombro.

-¿Un lugar para… hacer ese estudio?-

-Claro que si.- Dijo Kenshin muy relajado y divertido con la expresión que había puesto "Nobuhiro".- Te ofrezco mi restaurante para hacerlo.-

*¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨*

Fin acto dos

La lealtad de una chica.

Junio 21, 2009

Notas de autora.

Hoy celebramos el día del padre y dentro de un rato iré a ver al mío. En realidad, siempre le estoy diciendo lo mucho que lo quiero, aunque en otra ocasiones le gruño porque cuando va a mi casa, asalta mi refrigerador, fisgonea en el horno y al final siempre lleva cosas de comer. Cuando le digo que debería dejarle un poco de lo que se lleva a mi esposo, me dice que "ese debería conformarse con que le di a mi hijita" En fin, cosas de padre.

Me he entretenido mucho haciendo este episodio, con Kaoru y sus aventuras. Y sobre todo, con las cosas de las que le habla Tenshi. También tuve algunos problemas con la profesión de Kaoru: Por un lado ella sería programadora de videojuegos y su tesis se trataría del desarrollo de un juego de video que valorara conceptos como la amistad y el honor para ganar puntaje, y aunque aún me gusta la idea, seguramente ella tendría que pasar mucho tiempo frente a un computador digitando y programando, y no tendría tiempo para estar con Kenshin. Lo de nutricionista me pareció bien porque a ella le gustan los niños y quizá en ese tema se abocará a ellos. Además, esa profesión me parece buena para que ayude a Kenshin con sus proyectos a futuro, que como se verá, es un tipo en ese sentido muy exitoso.

En el próximo episodio veremos a Misao nuevamente con sus hijos, haciendo negocios con Sanosuke y dándole cariñitos a su esposo. Por otra parte, Kaoru se topará con uno de los chicos más guapos que se hayan visto, y que se apellida "Yukishiro". Yo sé que las universidades no son hoteles, pero me pareció buena idea que el cuarto de Kenshin y Kaoru tuviera un cuarto de baño propio, que sin duda es mucho más cómodo, para fines de narración aunque no sé si eso sea posible en la vida real. De todos modos, de repente tendrán que usar baños comunitarios y veremos qué cosas pueden pasar con Kaoru tratando de pasar por hombre.

Para quienes leen por primera vez sin antes haber leído "Misao, una Chica en Apuros" que es la precuela de esta historia, les pudo haber llamado la atención que Kenshin se apellide "Makimashi", pero así es. Como en la historia anterior Misao era la protagonista, se mantuvo el nombre completo de ella y recuerden que Kenshin es su hermano.

Alguien me preguntó que qué sentido tenía meter al fantasma en la historia. Básicamente, darle continuidad a la historia anterior, ya que Tenshi me parece un personaje divertido y muy sabio a la vez. Antes ayudó a Misao para que fuera feliz y ahora, aunque el fin es ayudar a Kenshin, acabará muy encariñado con Kaoru. Creo que desarrollará sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, después de todo, él ya lo dijo "tienes un corazón capaz de generar milagros".

Las dejo hasta aquí, con un beso enorme y les doy las gracias a quienes me han escrito. Yo sé que en todas partes es una fecha complicada por lo de la finalización de semestre y esas cosas. Nos leemos pronto, que ahora me tengo que abocar a "Prisionera".

DarkAny: Gracias por haberme leído, me han animado mucho tus palabras... nu sé qué más decir... pero... creo que eso de ser feliz es decididamente una elección. A veces es muy fácil elegirlo, y otras no tanto, pero hay que hacer el empeño. Mucho besitos y un abrazo.

Arashi Shinomori: Hola!! Yo también quisiera que mis sobrinos (los que heredé por parte de mi esposo) fueran como los hijos de Misao. En especial un chicoco que se me tiró encima, caí sobre una silla con él y ni hablar, me quebré una costilla. Pero vamos mejorando. Por lo demás, si te sirve la 506, te deja en Grecia y luego debes caminar dos cuadras hacia el norte. pero debes bajarte pasado Tobalaba, unas cinco cuadras hacia arriba y luego caminar por Lago Neltume. Hum... como que te di la información revuelta. Mejor te mando mi nuevo teléfono por correo.

Pauli: Ya ves que traté de actualizar pronto para que veas cómo va la historia de Kaoru. Espero que te guste mucho lo que has leído.

Kirei-Bell: En la vida real es dificil abstraerse de los problemas, pero he visto a mi hermana que ha sido madre hace unos meses, y ese bebé ha operado milagros en ella. Y ella es muy feliz. Mi hermana nunca fue una chica sentimental, pero siempre dice que su hijo es lo más lindo que tiene, que su sonrisa la hace feliz y otro montón de cosas que pueden sonar cursis pero que para ella tienen mucho sentido. Sobre el pollo de ese día, me quedó muy rico y lo que sobró lo trituré con Mayonesa para hacer una pastita para el pan.

Yo realmente no sé de complejos por el peso, siempre he sido flaca y ahora tengo el peso justo. Cierto que me cuido pero mi mejor amiga tiene un sobrepeso importante y su posición igual es difícil y a veces dolorosa por las cosas que piensa y siente. Otro amigo fue obeso en su infancia, y aunque ahora es un guapito se preocupa mucho de no engordar y se fija en su peso y aspecto. Como que en su mente es un niño gordo aún. Además es muy inseguro. Por ellos, aunque yo no sé mucho sobre la Bulimia, trataré de hacer un buen trabajo. Y no es Albert, es Roberto. Aunque le digo Rober, que puede sonar parecido. Gracias por escribirme. Amé tu review.

Haro Kzoids: Jajajaja... me encanta la idea de chicas disfrazadas de hombre por dos motivos: Uno, que yo siempre fui fan de mi papá. Yo no me ponía los tacones y vestidos de mi mamá, le sacaba la ropa y los relojes a mi papá y de hecho, trabajo en lo de él y tengo mucho de sus gestos y como me vestía como mi padre , pues... tuve que sortear algunas situaciones extrañas en mi adolescencia. Siempre me gustó ser una chica, era delicada, femenina y siempre llevé el pelo largo, pero a la hora de vestirme no faltó el que pensó que tenía una orientación sexual diferente. El motivo dos es que a pesar de todo eso, hubieron chicos que miraron más allá de la apariencia y se enamoraron de mí y yo de ellos y la pasamos muy bien (con uno me casé) y esa es la parte que más me gusta de todo esto. Que la química, el amor o esas cosas pueden sortear lo que te dicen los ojos. Tengo un par de fanart de cuandp dibujaba. No son muy buenos, pero te los puedo enviar para que los veas.

Novelle de Tellerand: Aquí tiene el capítulo dos. Espero que te guste y hasta la próxima!!!

Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Un alma torturada

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades.**_

_**Acto tres**_

_**Un alma torturada.**_

* * *

La princesa del bosque se sentó bajo el frondoso árbol lleno de manzanas verdes y suspiró. Lo hacía porque su corazón se sentía triste.

-Tengo todo un castillo a mi servicio, mis padres son los reyes. Pero me falta mi querido amigo Fukio. ¿Dónde estará?-

En eso se acercó un conejito blanco y preguntó a la princesa.

-¿En verdad extrañáis a tu amigo?-

-Si.- respondió ella. -Yo lo echo mucho de menos.

-Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que os visteis por última vez.-

-¿Le queréis?- preguntó un viejo sabio que apareció portando un báculo.

-Lo quiero mucho. Quiero volver a jugar con él en el bosque, en los pasillos del castillo.-dijo la princesa.

-¿Y por qué vienes precisamente aquí a desahogar tu pena?.- inquirió el sabio.

-Porque bajo este árbol me siento bien.- respondíó la bella princesa de vestido blanco, lleno de vuelitos y una coronita en la cabeza.

-¿Ves?- dijo repentinamente el viejo al árbol.- A pesar del tiempo no has sido olvidado. Hadas del bosque, devuélvanle a este amigo su apariencia de príncipe.-

¿Príncipe?

Misao, que miraba atentamente la obra infantil en la que participaba su hijo menor, Soujiro, comprendió de pronto que ella sólo había hecho un disfraz de árbol, pero no de príncipe. Su pequeño hijo quedaría desnudo ante la gente… y… ¿Por qué Souji no le dijo que era el Príncipe Encantado?

-Tranquila.- Dijo Tenshi, su hijo mayor sentado junto a ella.- La abuela le hizo el disfraz. Souji quería darte una sorpresa.-

Misao de pronto reparó en Aoshi que, grabando toda la obra, sonreía. ¿Acaso él también estaba al tanto del papel de su hijo? Se relajó. Vivía con tres hombres, un poco torpes para darles sorpresas, pero muy lindos.

Las hadas acabaron de quitar el disfraz de árbol de Souji, o el príncipe Fukio, dejando ver a un chicuelo hermoso, con una coronita también en la cabeza. De inmediato abrazó a la princesa, pero no todo sería felicidad. Pronto llegaría un emisario del rey, diciéndoles que el rey había sido capturado por la bruja malvada y el dragón, asi que corrieron a su rescate.

* * *

Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin, que se acostaba listo para dormir. Ella, un poco nerviosa, pasó saliva ante la expectativa de pasar su primera noche con él, compartiendo cuarto.

-¿No te acuestas?- Preguntó Kenshin.- Ya es muy tarde. Además, ya has trabajado bastante por hoy en lo de tu tesis y no olvides que has viajado y todo eso. Dale un descanso a tu cuerpo y mañana te sentirás mejor.-

Para él era fácil decirlo, pero para ella…

Se sentía tan tensa como una cuerda de guitarra.

Definitivamente le gustaba más Kenshin cuando era niño. No la ponía tan nerviosa como este nuevo Kenshin que le secaba la boca con sólo mirarlo.

-Kaoru, reacciona.- dijo Tenshi repentinamente al lado de ella.- Ve a cambiarte de una vez para dormir…

Nuevamente en menos de dos minutos, Kaoru pasó saliva hacia su garganta apretada.

-Tienes razón.- Logró decir.- Voy a… ponerme el pijama.-

La joven se escabulló al cuarto de baño y una vez allí se concedió que se sentía muy cansada. Tantas emociones en el día le estaban pasando la cuenta, pero más allá de eso, la tensión también.

Se quedó un rato sentada en el WC luego que terminó de orinar, con la cara apoyada en sus manos, restregándosela por unos segundos. Luego que terminó, recordó hacer sonar la tapa como le había indicado Tenshi que hacían los hombres y de inmediato largó la cadena.

Se lavó la cara y se cambió de ropa. Sintió la tentación de quitarse el sostén deportivo que le aplastaba el busto, pero ella solía moverse por las noches. Si se destapaba por la mañana quedaría en evidencia. Suspiró nuevamente un poco frustrada.

-Misao pretende que Kenshin me lleve a vivir con él. Si así lo hace, exigiré un cuarto aparte para dormir como me venga en gana.- dijo en voz baja mirándose al espejo.

Al salir del lugar, se topó con Kenshin sentado en la cama, mirando pensativamente la foto que tenía enmarcada sobre su velador. ¡Kaoru no podía creerlo!

-¿Es tu hermana?- preguntó Kaoru a la par que se acostaba en su cama.- Disculpa, pero reparé en esa foto cuando llegué. Tiene muchos años.-

Kenshin no la miró, pero sonrió.

-No, no es mi hermana. Es… un sueño que tuve alguna vez.-

-¿Un sueño? ¿Se les puede tomar fotos?- preguntó Kaoru con cierta ligereza. Kenshin ahora si dirigió hacia ella una mirada que guardaba algo de reproche, haciendo que la joven se hundiera en su almohada.-Lo… lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte pero… es que tú respondiste algo que sonó un poco extraño.-

Kenshin regresó su atención a la foto.

-Fue… una niña que conocí. Duró poco más de medio año. Ella era tan… tan… especial.-

-Hablas de ella en tiempo pasado.- le hizo notar Kaoru tomando una revista deportiva que tenía sobre su velador para disimular un poco su nerviosismo.- ¿Acaso murió?-

-No. Está viva. Pero no la he vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo.

Kaoru tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle sobre ese aspecto. Un guiño de Tenshi a los pies de su cama le hizo enseguida morderse la lengua y sólo decir:

-Ya veo.-

Sonriendo quedo, Kenshin dejó la fotografía de vuelta en su sitio.

-Voy a dormir.-

Kaoru se apresuró en cerrar su revista.

-Entonces no te molesto.- Hizo ademán de apagar su lámpara.

-No, no es necesario. Yo… - por primera vez en ese día, Kenshin se notó un poco incómodo.- … no me molesta dormir con la luz encendida. -

-De todos modos tengo mucho sueño.- reconoció Kaoru.- Mejor la apago y así dormimos los dos.-

Por un momento Kenshin pareció dispuesto a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Kaoru pronto dejó el cuarto a oscuras y contra lo que ella misma creía, se durmió casi en cuanto cerró los ojos. Pero su descanso no duraría mucho. Despertó tras oír jadeos y murmullos. Encendió la luz y notó que Kenshin, con la cara brillante del sudor, se retorcía en su cama.

-¿Una pesadilla?- se preguntó Kaoru al mirarlo. Kenshin decía palabras ininteligibles y parecía, por su expresión, que suplicaba y estaba sufriendo.

La joven recordó, posterior a la muerte de Sayo, una noche en que su mamá estaba teniendo una pesadilla atroz. El padre había tenido que ausentarse esa noche y por eso Kaoru, tras despertar a su madre, la abrazó y recibió todo su llanto en el hombro que le dio de apoyo. Tal vez por eso se sentó en la cama de Kenshin y lo movió, hablándole suave, instándole a que despertara.

Kenshin abrió los ojos de golpe, y miró en rededor como si de pronto no reconociera donde estaba. Miró a Nobuhiro, su compañero de cuarto, la lámpara que les daba luz y el cielo del cuarto. Entonces se sentó, muy incómodo.

-Lamento haberte molestado.- dijo en voz baja. Kaoru sólo deseó acariciar su rostro y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella lo cuidaría, pero los hombres no hacían eso. Podía verse gay y Tenshi le había advertido mucho sobre eso.

-Oye… hem… no te preocupes.- dijo Kaoru palmeándole el hombro.- Yo… estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Además, te ves muy mal. Mejor ve al baño, serénate y lávate la cara. Luego, si lo deseas, hablamos de tu pesadilla o de lo que tú quieras. Incluso… sólo acuéstate e intenta dormir otra vez.-

Kenshin miró a su compañero unos momentos y se fue al baño, siguiendo su consejo. Este Nobuhiro era una cosa realmente especial. En general, quienes le habían tocado como compañeros de cuarto no eran muy sensibles hacia su problema nocturno. Lo miraban feo cuando lograban despertarlo, haciéndole los consabidos reproches de "estaba a punto de tirarme a Ayako en el sueño y lo estropeaste" hasta los "¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya bien en el examen si no me dejas dormir?"

Una vez, incluso, un compañero le había arrojado agua a la cara para despertarlo. Todo mojado, Kenshin se resfrió esa noche.

Pero Nobuhiro había sido muy amable con él. Cuando volvió al cuarto, éste ojeaba nuevamente su revista de deportes.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Kaoru realmente preocupada.

-Si. Lamento…-

-Deja de lamentar.- lo cortó Kaoru inmediatamente.- Esas son cosas de la mente… de cosas que nos pasan o a las que tememos que no se pueden controlar mientras duermes y sueñas. Por mí no te preocupes. Está todo bien… pero si vuelves a decir que lo lamentas, tendré que golpearte.-

Kenshin le sonrió a su compañero. Estaba sentado en la cama, pero con los pies aún en las pantuflas. "En realidad tiene unas piernas bonitas", pensó Kaoru que las admiraba por lo que dejaba ver el pantalón corto. Pronto apartó la vista. No le latía que los hombres miraran piernas de otros hombres.

-Te gusta el deporte.- dijo Kenshin por decir algo. -¿Practicas alguno?

-Béisbol.- respondió Kaoru.- Una vez intenté kenjutsu porque me gustaba mucho el… -Kaoru se atajó a tiempo, porque le iba a contar que entró a ese curso por el superior que estaba de comérselo, pero en fin.- Bueno, te seré sincero, entré por una chica que me gustaba. Pronto descubrí que para ese tipo de cosas hay que ir por un interés real y deserté. Pero el béisbol, amigo, es lo mío. Donde me pongas funciono bien. Y a ti… ¿te gusta algún deporte en especial?

Kenshin no estaba interesado en hablar de deporte. En vez de eso, preguntó.

-¿Conociste a alguien que tenía pesadillas?-

-Si.- respondió Kaoru con cautela. Después de todo, ella le había contado toda su vida a Kenshin a través de sus cartas y no sabía hasta que punto, en su papel de Nobuhiro, le podía decir la verdad sobre ella. Había llegado la hora de mentir un poco.- Tengo un hermano. Un hermano mayor. Tenía pesadillas a causa de… de una vez que cayó a un pozo y tardaron un par de días en sacarlo. Tampoco toleraba la oscuridad, o los espacios pequeños. Supongo que esas cosas lo devolvían al pozo.-

-Probablemente. Entonces… tú lo ayudabas.

-Claro que si. Soy su hermano, para eso estoy. Los hermanos compartimos nuestras vidas desde que tenemos uso de memoria y tenemos un origen común. Debemos apoyarnos.-

Kenshin pensó en Misao y su sonrisa. En Misao y Aoshi, en el pequeño Tenshi… en Souji, a quien no veía desde que era un bebé.

-Eres muy noble, Nobuhiro, pero si deseas pedir un traslado de cuarto, comprenderé que estás en tu derecho. No lo tomaré a mal.-

-¿Te sucede acaso, muy a menudo esto?-

No respondió, pero Kenshin lo miró significativamente. A Kaoru se le encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué si el rector decía que Kenshin era un hombre exitoso, éste parecía a punto de derrumbarse?

-¿Te cuesta descansar bien? -

Kenshin, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y las manos juntas, asintió. Kaoru enterró las uñas en el colchón, detrás de ella, para no tentarse de abrazarlo. Lo miró y por un momento sintió que era la primera vez que Kenshin hablaba de eso con alguien.

-Oye amigo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Mira… a veces estas situaciones son causadas por estrés. Si es tu caso, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que te ayude a sentir más tranquilo. Hagamos cosas divertidas cuando haya tiempo libre. Yo no conozco esta ciudad. Enséñame lo que hay en ella… miremos chicas…- añadió Kaoru luego de un breve titubeo.- En fin, disfrutemos de estos días de verano.-

Cuando Kenshin le devolvió la mirada, Kaoru sintió como si el sol hubiera salido sólo en ese cuarto. El pelirrojo se notaba realmente aliviado.

-Muy bien. Como tú digas. Empleemos el fin de semana para ello, si no estás muy ocupado con lo de tu tesis.-

-Mi tesis va bien.- Mintió Kaoru, quien se preguntó cómo lo haría para terminar su proyecto, ayudar a Kenshin y no ser descubierta en el intento. Además, debía mantener la mascarada frente a sus padres también, y quizás sus hermanas.

Un bostezo llamó su atención. Con cara de angelito, Kenshin se metió de vuelta entre las sábanas. Kaoru hizo lo propio. Cuando el pelirrojo quiso apagar la luz, Kaoru repuso:

-No te preocupes por eso. No me molesta dormir con la luz encendida.-

Rato más tarde, en sueños, Kenshin sonreía. Su tierna Kaoru corría hacia sus brazos, y aunque él era grande y ella pequeña, cuando se abrazaron él volvió a ser un chico. Y durante todo el resto del sueño, jugaron a cosas de niños.

* * *

-Kaneda Nobuhiro.-

Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos. Pero los cerró nuevamente y siguió durmiendo.

-¡Kaneda Nobuhiro!-

Ahora si la joven estuvo segura de que no se trataba de un sueño. Alguien la llamaba por ese nombre y se sentó de sopetón en la cama. Se encontró con el rector de pie ante ella y con unos papeles en la mano.

Automáticamente se llevó una mano a la peluca que usaba, comprobando que estaba en su lugar.

-Diga… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara normal.

-Espero que usted me aclare un par de cosas.-

Tenshi, que apareció de pronto, reparó en que los papeles que traía el rector eran de la universidad en la que había estudiado Kaoru.

-Ahora sí que estamos fritos.- dijo al oído de la joven.

-Esta mañana hablé con el encargado del Departamento de Nutrición de su universidad y me dicen que no hay ningún Kaneda Nobuhiro inscrito con ellos. Ni ningún egresado con ese nombre. Dado que no he podido contactar con Aoshi esta mañana, deseo saber de su boca a qué se debe esto, y qué tipo de persona es usted. Si la respuesta no es satisfactoria, lo haré sacar de mi plantel en el acto.-

Al verse acorralada, Kaoru miró hacia la cama del lado. Milagrosamente estaba vacía y hasta tendida.

Volvió su atención al rector, que miraba otros papeles.

-De hecho, desde su supuesta universidad, sólo han enviado una petición de traslado y ayuda temática, y es para una joven de apellido Kamiya. Usted dista mucho de ser una joven, señor Kaneda.-

-No hay tiempo para estar inventando mentiras, Kaoru. Dile la verdad.-dijo Tenshi a su lado.

-Pero… -

-Fisgonearé en el pasillo y te aviso si viene Kenshin. Dile la verdad al rector y suplícale para que te deje quedar.-

-No puedo hacer eso.- dijo Kaoru mirando fijo al rector.

-Debes hacerlo para permanecer aquí. Seguramente vas a necesitar tu credencial de biblioteca para acceder a la de acá, y en ella sale tu nombre y tu foto. No sé por qué mi hermano no pensó en eso cuando habló con su amigo.-

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por el lado del rector, que cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a los guardias fuera del cuarto. Kaoru entonces apartó las frazadas con cuidado de si y se puso de pie.

-Veo que Aoshi no le explicó del todo la situación.- comenzó Kaoru un poco nerviosa. Tenshi le había dicho que no mintiera y que era necesario quedarse.- Y supongo que es natural, tomando en cuenta que llevamos tanto tiempo de amistad entre nuestras familias. Tal vez no quería exponerme demasiado... Y Kenshin necesita un compañero.-

-Explíquese.- dijo Mishida muy seriamente.

-Pues verá… tal vez esto…- dijo Kaoru, empezando a emplear su tono normal de voz.-… esto le ayude a aclararse las cosas.

La joven le pasó toda la documentación que poseía. En aquella salía su cara sonriente y femenina.

-¡Usted es Kaoru Kamiya!- exclamó el rector sorprendido al notar la evidentes similitudes que tenían los rostros frente a él.- Pero… ¿Por qué se traviste? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Acaso es usted novia de Makimashi? ¡Ahora veo el que haya sólo una cama deshecha!-

A Kaoru se le subieron los colores al rostro al imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del señor Mishida, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta para hacer entrar a los guardias y sacarla del dormitorio.

-¡No es lo que usted se imagina!- Dijo Kaoru, arrojándose contra la puerta y apoyándose en ella.- Lo que pasa es que yo…. Yo…-

-¡Señorita, si usted es lesbiana, de todos modos este dormitorio no es lugar para usted.!-

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡¡Yo necesito disfrazarme y Makimashi no sabe nada de esto!! ¡Por favor, déjeme explicarle!-

-¿Se trata de la carrera entonces? Ya pasaron los tiempos en que las mujeres debían travestirse si querían estudiar.-

-¡No es eso! Pasa… pasa…- suspiró. -Por favor, tome asiento en mi escritorio. Le narraré toda la historia pero por favor, no me interrumpa hasta el final.-

Mishida asintió e hizo caso. Alrededor de veinte minutos después salió del cuarto con los guardias siguiéndole los pasos. Adentro en tanto, Kaoru sonrió aliviada mientras se metía a la ducha. El rector guardaría su secreto.

* * *

En el momento en que Sanosuke Sagara vio entrar por la puerta a la que sería su socia en eso de la banquetería, Misao Makimashi, supo que iba a tener problemas.

La luna era hermosa, las flores eran hermosas y siguiendo el orden, Misao lo era. No sólo su apariencia frágil y su mirada de ángel. También eran agradables para él su risa, su voz, su modo de llamarlo "Sagara" muy formal. A su mente llegó la imagen de una chicuela flacucha, hermana del gordito pelirrojo, pero esta que tenía en frente de él, revisando sus apuntes era toda una mujer.

Más que eso. Era toda una hembra.

-Entonces, creo que para abaratar costos, puedo ir personalmente a buscar los manteles y las flores para hacer los arreglos. Pero en cuanto a frutas y verduras debe acompañarme, Sagara. Yo de esas cosas tengo un conocimiento básico con respecto al que tendrá usted.-

-Me parece todo eso muy bien.- concedió Sanosuke.

-Debemos tener todo listo para la noche y tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Necesita que contrate un ayudante de cocina para usted?-

-Sería bueno, pero que sea un conocido tuyo que cuente con tu confianza, Misao. No me gusta trabajar con cualquiera en mi cocina. Y otra cosa. No seas tan formal conmigo. Nos conocemos desde hace años. -

-Lo siento.- dijo Misao un poco sonrojada de repente.- Debe ser la fuerza de la costumbre, quizá. Tú eras amigo de Kenshin, y te fuiste a estudiar con él.

Por un momento Sanosuke se incomodó con el recuerdo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. -

-Nunca supe por qué ustedes siguieron caminos diferentes.- dijo Misao tachando las tareas que ya había completado de su agenda.- Pensé que finalmente pondrían un restaurante juntos o algo así.-

Los verdes ojos de Misao se posaron en los castaños de Sanosuke por un momento que a él le pareció una eternidad. Desvió la mirada.

-Las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo espera. Además, ahora trabajaré contigo si lo de este evento nos sale bien.-

-Claro que saldrá bien. Ten fe.- repuso Misao. -Tú y yo somos de edades similares, ¿no es así?-

-Si, eso creo… -respondió Sanosuke algo mareado con el perfume de la joven mujer.- Creo que eres mayor que yo por unos meses.-

Se atajó para no preguntarle qué tipo de perfume se ponía.

¿Por qué no se habría fijado antes en ella? Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y encima, era la esposa de Shinomori, el hombre que había creído en él y le daba una oportunidad.

-Nos vemos dentro de unos minutos en el estacionamiento de la empresa.- dijo Misao saliendo del cuarto.- Iré a ponerme algo más cómodo para ir de compras.-

Sanosuke la admiró mientras caminaba, de espaldas a él. Linda espalda, talle perfecto, lindo trasero, lindas piernas. La falda y la chaquetita entallada, además de los tacos le daban una elegancia…

Un tac-tac-tac se escuchó por un rato en la enorme cocina de la empresa Shinomori. Era como si con la sartén que tenía a mano, Sanosuke aplastara los malos pensamientos que había en su cabeza.

* * *

Nobuhiro era un chico tan agradable, que había dos más alrededor de él. Yukishiro, compañero de clases de Kenshin y otros dos más.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo divisó, Nobuhiro dejó de lado su conversación con Yukishiro, y despidiéndose cortésmente de él, fue al encuentro del pelirrojo, caminando tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola, Kenshin. ¿Qué tal?-

-Bien.- repuso el aludido. - Todo marcha perfectamente.

-Genial.-

Kenshin miró de reojo a Nobuhiro que le dio un mordisco a una barra de chocolate. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta.

-Escuché que… que el rector fue a nuestro cuarto. Iba con unos guardias. ¿Pasó algo?-

La sonrisa de Nobuhiro desapareció por un momento, pero apareció muy pronto y tragó el delicioso bocado.

-Un problema con mi hoja de anotaciones. Mandaron la de un compañero cuyo nombre se escribe muy similar al mío. Se arregló con mi identificación y la pertinente llamada a mi universidad.- contestó Kaoru tranquila. Era la coartada que había convenido con el rector.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Kenshin más calmado.

-De todos modos, supongo que sigue en pie la invitación de ayudarme en mi tesis usando tu restaurante como base, ¿no?-

-Cuenta con ello, Nobuhiro. Sé… - Kenshin se detuvo, mirando a Nobuhiro de frente.- Sé que nos conocemos de hace poco y que eres menor que yo. Sin embargo… por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar en ti.-

Kaoru sonrió. Sin pensarlo le dio un pedazo de su barra.

-Yo también en ti. Pareces un gran tipo. En serio.- repuso la chica riendo amistosamente. El viento mecía los rojizos cabellos del pelirrojo y ella lo encontró más guapo que nunca. Y era tan amable. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que parecía un ángel sufriera tanto por quién sabe qué cosas?- Vamos, come un poco de dulce.-

Kenshin no quería aceptar la golosina, pero no quiso que Nobuhiro se sintiera rechazado. Se metió el pedacito de chocolate en la boca y aunque sabía a gloria, pasó raspando su garganta apretada. Nobuhiro le habló.

-Oye, pero no olvides que el fin de semana tenemos una salida. Muéstrame un lugar divertido.-

-Tenlo por seguro. Ahora vamos a ver lo de la proyección de tu tesis. Necesitamos delimitar el tiempo que tomará cada acción.-

Nobuhiro asintió y luego de oír unos gritos, llegó hasta sus pies una pelota de béisbol. Unos jóvenes se acercaron para recuperarla.

Pero Kaoru no lo pensó demasiado. Tomando la pelota, la lanzó con perfección hasta donde estaban ellos. Asombrados, los chicos corrieron hacia ella para preguntarle quién era y si estaba interesado en ser parte del equipo.

Kaoru amaba ese deporte pero, si entraba al equipo, Kenshin tarde o temprano se enteraría de quién era ella y no podía permitirse ese error. Le dijo a sus nuevos admiradores que tenía una lesión en la rodilla y que de momento, no podía jugar formalmente.

Kenshin miró a su nuevo amigo desenvolverse con simpatía y gracia entre el montón de jugadores. Todos querían saber de su procedencia y sus capacidades. Era en realidad Nobuhiro, un imán para los demás, un muchacho especial.

Pero él, Kenshin Makimashi no lo era. Y estaba bien, no le tenía rencor o envidia al joven por eso.

O tal vez si. Si pudiera ser posible, le gustaría tener un poco de la chispa de Nobuhiro.

De todos modos él no era así. Era más bien callado, tímido. Kenshin se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, donde leería algo antes de descansar. Su bolso cruzado le pesaba un poco y es que estaba a reventar de apuntes y fotocopias. Tenía un examen el lunes, pero le había prometido un paseo a su nuevo amigo. Debía ponerse pronto a estudiar.

De pronto deseó que Nobuhiro se desembarazara de una vez del grupo y lo acompañara. Fue un sentimiento tan repentino y fuerte que lo asustó un poco, pero no lo podía evitar.

* * *

-¿Así que te toca dormir en el cuarto del ermitaño?- preguntó una chica a Kaoru.

-Hem… si.-

-¿Y no te asusta? Es un poco raro.-

-¿Raro?-

-Claro que si.- repuso esta vez un muchacho de mechas tiesas y rojizas, aunque teñidas.- Dicen que le pasó algo terrible. La mujer que amaba murió en sus brazos cuando cursaba el primer año en esta escuela y desde entonces quedó así.-

-Dicen que para olvidarla estudia todo el día, que a veces ni duerme.-

-Yo he intentado acercarme a él. ¡Es tan atractivo!.- Repuso Sakumi, una rubia graciosa y sexi. -Pero nada. No me toma en cuenta.-

-Pero ustedes, ¿Cómo saben eso?-

-Todo el mundo sabe lo que le pasó a tu compañero de cuarto. Pregúntale a los de cursos más grandes, ellos conocen bien la historia porque estaban aquí cuando pasó.- dijo Sakumi nuevamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ahora debo retirarme. Tengo un informe que redactar.- dijo Kaoru con premura y se alejó del grupo. Tenshi apareció junto a ella y Kaoru de inmediato se puso el manos libres.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- preguntó el fantasma.- ¿Cómo es posible que Kenshin haya pasado por un episodio espantoso y Misao no sepa de ello?-

-Tómatelo con más calma, Tenshi. No te apresures. En todas las universidades hay leyendas con respecto a algo o alguien.-

-Pero algo me dice que esta puede tener algo de cierto. Kenshin está muy triste todo el tiempo. Tal vez en verdad se enamoró y vivió una tragedia. Quizá eso explique en parte lo de su bu…- el fantasma se atajó a tiempo. Kaoru lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Lo de su "bu" qué?- preguntó suspicaz.

-No te lo puedo decir. Misao me dijo que Kenshin no quería que tú supieras de eso.-

-Pues quiera o no quiera Kenshin, me voy a tener que enterar. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si no sé que tiene?.-

El fantasma sopesó la idea.

-Bulimia.- dijo al cabo de un rato. - Kenshin a veces siente necesidad de darse verdaderos atracones, luego vomita todo cuanto comió y hasta ayuna a veces por varios días. Misao piensa que como sufrió de pequeño a causa de su talla, intenta evitar todo eso. No come dulces, pero cuando lo hace… -

-¡Oh, por Kami!- exclamó Kaoru echando a correr.- Le di un chocolate. Por su expresión noté que no quería, pero lo tomó igual.-

En su cuarto, a solas, Kenshin se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Sería más cómodo andar así por la habitación.

Pensó en el chocolate que le dio Nobuhiro. Aun sentía que le quemaba la garganta y el pecho. Debería eliminarlo de su cuerpo, antes que hiciera daño. Cuando él era un chico, comía muchos, miles de esos. Aún mantenía el sabor del chocolate en su boca y lo asqueaba.

¿Todavía estaría Nobuhiro hablando con sus nuevos camaradas? ¿A qué hora regresaría? ¿Le tocaría dormir solo esta noche?

¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿Cómo era posible que ese joven le obsesionara de esa manera? De pronto sentía que quería contarle sus cosas, abrirle su mundo, pero eso no era sano, ¿o si?

¿Qué le estaba pasando con Nobuhiro?

¿Sería cierto lo que le dijeron esos muchachos muchos años atrás? ¿Que a la larga sería gay?.

Kenshin se pasó las manos por la cabeza repetidamente. Una nausea hizo su aparición, y luego otra, y otra. Necesitaba vomitar, deshacerse del chocolate y de esos pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y de pronto Nobuhiro hizo su aparición.

-Lamento el retraso, estos chicos no entienden que uno tiene responsabilidades. ¿Me ayudas?-

Se notaba, por su respiración agitada, que Nobuhiro había corrido para alcanzarlo. Y eso agradó de tal modo a Kenshin que sacudió la cabeza riendo quedo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿No me ayudarás?-

Kenshin volvió a la realidad al notar la preocupación en los ojos de Nobuhiro, sin imaginar que era por él y no por la tesis.

-Claro que si. Es decir… disculpa, estaba distraído.-

Nobuhiro se sentó en el escritorio y Kenshin acercó una silla. Las ganas de vomitar se le habían pasado y de repente todo volvía a estar tranquilo. Todo muy en paz.

* * *

Fin acto tres

Un alma torturada.

Diciembre 19, 2009.

Notas de autora

Hola!!!

Después de más de medio año decidí retomar. El ritmo de trabajo ha sido frenético y pienso con nostalgia en mi época universitaria, cuando no tenía internet y decía no tener tiempo. Pero lo tenía, porque aún podía escribir en mis ratos libres.

En fin…

No quiero prometer nada, pero al menos ya he seguido con un capítulo nuevo de Kenshin y sus aventuras. Próximamente hablaré de qué fue lo que le ha pasado a Kenshin, asi que paciencia.

Quiero darle mis máximos respetos a quien tendrá un hijo. Me alegré mucho por ti y espero que las cosas vayan bien :D pronto te escribiré de vuelta.

Besitos a todos y todas. Nos leemos!!

Blankaoru.


	5. Resolviendo Conflictos

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades.**_

_**Acto cuatro**_

_**Resolviendo conflictos.**_

* * *

Kenshin sonrió al divisar la casa de su querida hermana Misao. La vería a ella, a sus sobrinos Tenshi y Soujiro, a Aoshi, al señor Kenjiro y su esposa. Como sabían de su regreso, habían invitado además a Kaoru, sus padres y sus dos hermanas menores.

Se acercó a todos feliz, cargando sus enormes maletas.

Kaoru corrió hacia él, para abrazarlo, pero antes de llegar se detuvo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Le preguntó a alguien detrás de Kenshin.

-Su pareja.- contestó una voz que hizo al pelirrojo voltearse. Nobuhiro de inmediato lo abrazó e intentó besarlo.

-Espera, espera, no podemos, estamos en público.- suplicó Kenshin incómodo, tratando de apartarlo.-¡¡NO!!-

Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos se encontró en su cuarto de la universidad. Eran las tres de la mañana y Nobuhiro se sentaba en la cama, restregándose los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Fue la pregunta que formuló el joven.

-Hem… si, creo que si.- respondió Kenshin con las mejillas enrojecidas. -Iré a tomar agua. Por favor, sigue durmiendo.

Nobuhiro lo contempló unos momentos y sonrió.

-Está bien.-

Cuando Kenshin regresó al cuarto, el bendito muchacho dormía. Sin poder evitarlo el pelirrojo lo observó unos momentos y apartó la vista cuando los colores subieron a su rostro.

-Por Kami…- murmuró.- ¿Qué me está pasando?

De pronto Nobuhiro se giró hacia él, enseñándole su rostro durmiente en todo su esplendor. Al verlo Kenshin sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Algo había en ese rostro que no dejaba de llamar su atención.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad apartó la mirada y se tendió para descansar. Para evitarse la tentación de seguir mirando la cara de Nobuhiro, apagó la luz.

* * *

El horrendo sostén deportivo le aplastaba el busto y la molestaba un poco para respirar. Pero Kaoru, estoica, se aguantaba y seguía trotando.

-Un poco de ejercicio es bueno para una vida sana.- musitó feliz mientras recorría el campus. De inmediato se puso el manos libres de su celular en cuanto divisó a Tenshi. -¿Cómo te ha ido?-

El fantasma venía con una cara un tanto amargada.

-Bien y mal.-

-¿Cómo así?

De pronto Kaoru notó que Tenshi se veía realmente abatido.

-Anoche fui a las bibliotecas de vidas.-

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Kaoru mientras seguía trotando.

-En ella están los libros con todas las vivencias de una persona. Lo usan mucho los Ángeles de la Guardia. Pero yo no soy uno, asi que tenía que atenerme a una condición para acceder a lo que le pasó a Kenshin, con respecto a lo que dijeron esos chicos ayer.-

-Ya veo… pero… ¿Significa eso que anoche viste la vida de Kenshin?-

-Me pasé toda la noche en eso. La leí y la vi de principio a fin. Fíjate que para ver mejor la información, tienen unos estanquecitos de agua a los que acercas los libros y puedes ver las imágenes, como si de una película se tratara.- comentó Tenshi entusiasmado, olvidando el tema principal.

-Vaya, pero dime, ¿Qué pasa con Kenshin? ¿En verdad murió una mujer en sus brazos?- acotó Kaoru.

Tenshi se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

-Querida Kaoru, debes comprender que como no soy Ángel Guardián de Kenshin, tuve que… asegurar que no revelaría nada de lo que vi.-

-¿Cómo?- Kaoru se detuvo.

Tenshi se veía realmente deprimido.

-No puedo hacerlo. Corro el riesgo de perder mis privilegios para verte, ver a Misao, Aoshi y hablar con ustedes. Además, no podría volver hasta la siguiente reencarnación con el resto del grupo…- nuevamente Tenshi hablaba más consigo mismo que con la chica.

-Pero… - La mente de Kaoru buscaba afanosa una solución.- ¿Si yo te pregunto cosas y me respondes si o no?-

-No se puede. No te puedo dar ningún indicio.-

-Pero tal vez….-

-Kaoru, todo lo que te puedo decir de la vida de Kenshin es que… me impresionó. Vamos a tener que ayudarlo mucho para que pueda aprender su lección en esta vida.-

-¿Su lección? ¿Y cuál es esa?-

Suspirando, Tenshi respondió:

-Eso tampoco te lo puedo decir.- De pronto el ángel se exasperó.- ¡Es injusto! Todo esto… Kaoru, sé lo que le pasa a Kenshin pero no puedo hacer nada porque él no me puede ver ni oír. Tampoco puedo decírtelo. ¡No sabes cómo me pesa la condición!-

Kaoru nunca había visto a un fantasma enojado. De hecho, ni siquiera había visto un fantasma en toda su vida. Pero para ella Tenshi no era algo inmaterial. Era un compañero de batalla y trató de calmarlo.

-Tenshi… siempre he escuchado eso de que uno viene a aprender cosas en esta vida. Tal vez… también sea así en ese lugar o estado en el que estás.-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es según tú lo que yo tengo que aprender después de muerto?-

Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces antes de decir:

-Dejar que las cosas pasen tal como fueron planificadas. Y ser paciente.-

* * *

Kenshin salía de dar un examen cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Superior Makimashi?-

-Si, con él.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Habla Miyagi… del grupo de teatro. Tenemos un problema.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

Kaoru, que terminaba su rutina divisó a Kenshin y trotó hacia él. Se veía de repente muy preocupado.

-Pero… ¡no puede ser tan irresponsable!-

-Eso no es lo peor.- prosiguió Miyagi, tratando de hablar rápido antes que se le terminara el saldo, pues llamaba desde un teléfono público dentro del campus.- Akagi dijo que no le interesaba actuar si no estaba Michiru… hay una batahola acá en el salón, los actores no saben qué pasará con la obra, si seguir los ensayos o no. Propuse que Julieta fuera interpretada por Asumi, recordará usted que ella hace de la Nodriza de Julieta, pero Asumi dice que no puede memorizar los diálogos de Julieta, que están los exámenes y es demasiado trabajo para menos de un mes… - Miyagi guardó silencio un momento y sonó el pitido que anunciaba que le quedaban diez segundos de comunicación.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Kenshin afanoso buscó una solución.

-Voy para allá en este instante. No dejes que nadie del equipo se vaya.-

Dicho esto, Kenshin se guardó el celular y caminó presuroso, chocando con Nobuhiro a quien no había visto.

-¡Hola, Ken… !- Kaoru iba a agregar "¿Pasa algo?", pero notó que su amigo estaba notablemente enfurecido. Fue el sexto sentido femenino lo que la obligó a guardar silencio. Kenshin por su parte la miró un segundo, repentinamente iluminado por una idea.

-Ven conmigo.- dijo, en un tono que no aceptaba protestas o preguntas, de modo que la chica lo siguió.

* * *

-Veamos… -Kenshin se tomaba la cabeza.-Entonces, no te sientes capacitada para el papel.-

Asumi, una linda chica menuda y regordeta, pero de una cara bellísima, bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-Superior Makimashi… ser Julieta es el sueño de toda actriz, pero es muy poco el tiempo del que dispongo para aprender todos sus diálogos. Además, tendré que repetir algunos exámenes. Y si usted me saca a mí de mi rol, otra chica se encontrará en el dilema de tener que aprenderse mis diálogos. Sería irresponsable de mi parte aceptar sin antes hacerle oír mis argumentos.-

Para Kenshin, Asumi era la mejor para reemplazar a Michiru, la joven que fuera la Julieta anterior. Desde que el director de la universidad le había asignado la responsabilidad de velar por el grupo de teatro, Kenshin había procurado mantener la unidad del grupo. Pensó que lo había conseguido hasta que Michiru se retiró por motivos poco claros, logrando además que Akagi, o Romeo, desertara también. Pero Asumi tenía razón en lo que decía. Una obra tan larga requería por lo menos de dos meses sólo para memorizarla, sin contar el tiempo para los ensayos, montaje y otras cosas.

-¿Esto se trata entonces, de Romeo y Julieta?- preguntó Kaoru. Todos, incluido Kenshin, la miraron asombrados. -Ehh… digo, porque hace unos meses la montamos en mi facultad. Yo hice de J… Romeo.- se corrigió la muchacha, aparentando ligereza.

Si antes los demás la miraron con curiosidad, ahora lo hacían con asombro.

-¿En verdad hiciste de Romeo?- preguntó Miyagi. Kenshin la miró especulativo. Había llamado a Nobuhiro por impulso, pero al parecer podía ser un aporte.

-Desde luego… fue para el festival de primavera.- contestó Kaoru con menos convicción. Esas personas necesitaban un Romeo y ella sin querer se había puesto en la mira. Además, había hecho de Julieta, como correspondía a su rol de mujer. Pero por como Kenshin la miraba, al parecer iba a tener que conseguirse el libro para aprenderse los textos de Romeo.

-Él quedaría muy bien de Romeo…- dijo Kenshin mirando a Nobuhiro, calculando el tipo de arreglos que habría que hacerle al traje.

-Pero aún nos falta una Julieta.- dijo Miyagi.- Superior, a menos que encontremos una Julieta, la obra no podrá ser estrenada.-

-Pues… lo siento, Asumi, pero tú tendrás que tomar el papel de Julieta y ya encontraremos quien te reemplace.- dijo Kenshin mientras el resto del elenco los miraba.

-Para usted es fácil darme la orden de hacer de Julieta, pero… ¿a ver? ¿Haría usted de Romeo? Después de todo, también tiene un papel de fácil reemplazo. Como es el Príncipe… -

Kenshin era el líder del grupo, si bien no su actor principal. Además, estaba allí por responsabilidad, pero debía mantener a toda costa la unidad de lo que quedaba de grupo. Si él aceptaba ceder el papel de Príncipe y tomar el de Romeo, seguramente le mirarían con respeto y Asumi haría de Julieta.

-Un actor debe estar dispuesto a interpretar cualquier personaje en el momento en que se lo pidan. Para eso hemos aprendido técnicas de memorización e improvisación. Si nadie en este grupo tiene inconveniente, dejo vacante el papel de Príncipe para quien haga un personaje menor y sienta que pueda tomarlo. Por lo demás, interpretaré a Romeo.-

Kaoru sabía que Kenshin llevaba un restaurante, estudiaba, estaba en época de exámenes y encima, ahora se echaba una nueva carga encima. Ella debía alivianarlo de alguna manera. Si ella tomaba el papel de Romeo, Kenshin no tendría que memorizar un libro completo.

-Si no les molesta, yo puedo tomar el papel de Romeo. Asi Kenshin… hem, el superior no tendrá que… -

Miyagi, cruzándose de brazos, suspiró.

-Tenemos a dos Romeos para el puesto. Pero ninguna Julieta. Esto no es bueno. -

-Tal vez si hablamos con Michiru…- dijo un muchacho que interpretaba a Mercuccio.- En realidad, si esto hubiera pasado en otro momento yo también desearía hacer de Romeo. Superior, deberíamos hablar con ella y hacerla volver… -

-No. Ella ha optado por dejar el taller a tres semanas del estreno de la obra, asi como Akagi, quien le ha seguido. Nosotros debemos soportar este embate y seguir adelante. La reintegración de Michiru o Akagi no es aceptable.-

Todos guardaron silencio. En eso entró precipitadamente al salón una muchacha que traía algunas prendas. Era Hotaru, de Diseño de Vestuario.

Comúnmente en la Universidad, algunas carreras se apoyaban con otras o bien con los grupos de actividades extracurriculares. En este caso, tercer año de Diseño de Vestuario de la facultad había asumido la tarea de diseñar los trajes que llevarían los actores como trabajo de finalización de semestre.

-¿Es cierto que Michiru ha renunciado? ¡Por Kami! ¿Y ahora qué hago yo?-

-Cálmate.- dijo Kenshin.- Pronto encontraremos a una nueva Julieta y ajustarás el traje a sus medidas.-

-Me queda una semana para hacer eso.- dijo Hotaru realmente compungida.- El traje está terminado y arreglarlo para otra persona requiere mucho trabajo. Además están los exámenes…-

Otra joven hizo su aparición. Traía el traje de Romeo.

-Necesito saber ya quién hará de Romeo. El próximo viernes tenemos la entrega de este trabajo… además, ustedes tienen que desfilarlo.-

La deserción de dos actores, y encima los protagónicos se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza mayúsculo no sólo para Kenshin, sino también para los demás.

-Estamos pensando en Asumi para el papel de Julieta…- balbució Miyagi. Hotaru dejó la peluca que portaba en manos de Kaoru y miró a la chica mencionada.

-¡Voy a tener que hacerlo todo de nuevo! ¡Y no hay tiempo! Su cuerpo es diferente y… no te ofendas, Asumi, pero no estoy segura de que el sobrante de las costuras dé para ti. La tela es muy cara, por eso hice el traje a medida y con poco sobrante.-

-Tal vez sean los trajes quienes decidan quién hará que papel.- Observó Miyagi.- Superior, este es un nuevo problema. Julieta debe caber en el traje de Hotaru.-

-¿Y quién entrará en el mío?- preguntó Akane con el traje de Romeo.

-El superior Makimashi se ha ofrecido para el papel.- respondió Miyagi nuevamente. Pero Kaoru quiso intervenir.-

-También puedo tomarlo yo.-

Akane miró a Kenshin y a ese chico recién aparecido. Los estudió seriamente.

-El superior Makimashi queda bien en mi traje de Romeo. Y tú… hem… -

-Kaneda. Kaneda Nobuhiro.- dijo Kaoru.

-Pues tú, Nobuhiro…- Akane torció la boca un momento.- Te ves más bajo que el superior, y más flaco también. Si fueras mujer, estoy segura cabrías en el traje de Julieta.-

El rostro de Asumi se iluminó. Había un resquicio que le permitía ser salvada de una complicación.

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Le puede quedar el traje de Julieta.?-

Con el comentario de Akane algunos rieron. Con el de Asumi todos callaron y miraron a Nobuhiro. Kenshin de pronto se sintió horrorizado, incapaz de hablar mientras Hotaru se acercó a Kaoru y la contempló con ese ojo experto de quien diseña ropa, buscando una solución, por extraña que sea, para el tremendo problema que se le presentaba.

Tomó a Nobuhiro de una mano y la metió en un cuarto que usaban los actores para cambiarse de ropa. Se escucharon algunos cuchicheos, seguramente de Hotaru que le quitaba las prendas a Nobuhiro cuando se escuchó un estruendo.

-¡Déjame solo! ¡Ya te pediré ayuda si te necesito!-

Hotaru salió del lugar enfurecida.

-¡Ese mocoso no puede entender que mi vestido es el trabajo de todo un semestre!-

Kaoru pensaba, dentro del vestidor, que Hotaru no comprendía lo que era intentar pasar por chico durante un par de meses.

-Y si me seguía tocando o mirando, iba a darse cuenta.- murmuró para ella la joven.

-Lo bueno del estilo del vestido de Julieta, es que sólo se requieren hombros delgados para llevarlo. Todo lo demás lo disimula el corte bajo el busto, ya que al ser una falda amplia que parte desde allí, no se notarán las caderas estrechas de un muchacho, u otras protuberancias en el cuerpo de ellos que nosotras no tenemos.- Dijo Hotaru, intentando convencer a los demás que Nobuhiro era la mejor elección.- Además, ese chico no parece de esta universidad. Puede ser una ventaja. Si nadie lo conoce y la transformación es buena, sólo nosotros sabremos que no es una mujer. ¿Te pusiste la peluca?- gritó hacia el interior del vestidor.

-Ehh… en eso estoy.- dijo Kaoru lidiando con la malla para el cabello sobre su peluca de cabello corto, encima de la cual se puso la peluca de lisos y largos cabellos castaños.- Creo que… creo que estoy listo. Ahora, si me indicaran dónde diablos hay un espejo… -

Nobuhiro salió al exterior y el corazón de Kenshin se quedó en paro. Como el resto del grupo miraba a Nobuhiro atentamente, nadie notó su extrema palidez, ni el repentino enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. ¿Era en verdad esa belleza que veía frente a él su amigo Nobuhiro, o era en realidad un diablillo que venía a divertirse a costa de su razón?

Lo peor llegó después, cuando apareció la maquilladora del grupo y puso las pestañas postizas y algo de rubor y brillo labial en ese rostro que a Kenshin le parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Estaba pensando en salir corriendo de allí cuando los muchachos del grupo se volvieron hacia él.

-Superior.- dijo Asumi.- Creo que este muchacho es el indicado para reemplazar a Julieta.-

-Si estaba dispuesto a hacer de Romeo, es que bien puede aprenderse el papel en estas semanas. Después de todo, algunas líneas de Julieta se debe conocer, ¿no?-

En realidad, Kaoru aún guardaba frescas en la memoria las líneas de Julieta, pero faltaba la aprobación de Kenshin, que se veía molesto por algo. Claro, seguramente no le gustaba la idea de actuar con otro hombre en un papel romántico. Pero ella debía encargarse de que él no se estresara por esas cosas.

-Si están ustedes tan de acuerdo en que yo tome el papel, lo acepto. Después de todo… en el inicio el teatro era sólo interpretado por hombres, aún lo papeles femeninos. Yo no soy actor profesional, lo hago por entretención, pero tengan desde ya la certeza de que daré lo mejor de mí para que esta obra pueda ver la luz a final de este semestre.-

El pequeño discurso de Nobuhiro emocionó a todos, que le aplaudieron. Pero faltaba la opinión de Kenshin.

-Superior.- dijo Asumi.- Usted ha dicho que haría el papel de Romeo.-

La sienes de Kenshin empezaban a martillearle. El corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y él aún evaluaba la posibilidad de salir corriendo. Pero había que dar una respuesta al grupo que esperaba de su líder una actitud que los ayudara a enfrentar esa crisis con optimismo.

-Desde luego, yo seré Romeo. Actuar con Nobuhiro como pareja romántica no será problemático. Como he dicho antes, como actores debemos estar preparados para improvisar, e incluso fingir que lo que tenemos al lado es una mujer. Hoy tendremos ensayo a las seis sobre la pasarela de las señoritas de Diseño y mañana ensayo de la obra de diez a tres de la tarde sin libreto, a excepción de Nobuhiro y de mí. Nobuhiro, dentro de un momento te pasaré una copia del libreto y la estudiaremos esta tarde, después del ensayo del desfile al que debemos asistir y mañana debes llegar más temprano para marcar posición en el escenario. Ahora debo retirarme porque tengo cosas que hacer. Confío en que ustedes podrán resolver lo del Príncipe durante mi ausencia.-

Dicho esto, Kenshin se retiró dando un portazo.

Kaoru dio un paso hacia delante, apretando contra su pecho el tocado de Julieta cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Si que es guapo… -

-¿Guapo?… es más que guapo… -

-Y qué despercidio… Julieta va ser ese muchacho.-

-Oh. Cómo desearía ser Julieta.-

Miyagi, que en ausencia de Kenshin quedaba a cargo, hizo callar a las muchachas.

-Ahora anhelan un papel que todas rechazaron. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?-

Hotaru miraba el pecho de Kaoru, sin imaginar que estaba aplastado. Quizá, de haberle puesto más atención lo hubiera notado.

-Nobuhiro, confeccionaré un sostén para ti, de modo que pueda simular busto bajo el vestido. Esta tarde estará listo.- Hotaru sin mediar aviso, pasó una cinta de medir bajo el busto de Nobuhiro. Por un momento quedó consternada con algo que pasó a llevar sin querer y pasó saliva, mirando al muchacho que hablaba con los demás para conocer algunos detalles de la obra. ¿Sería posible que Nobuhiro no fuera quien decía ser? Después de todo ella, como diseñadora de vestuario, conocía la anatomía masculina y femenina como la palma de su mano. De todos modos optó por guardar silencio y observar.

-Muy bien. Vendré puntual. Pero ahora debo retirarme. Tengo que… devolver un libro.- dijo Kaoru con el objeto de salir de allí. Claro que tenía que quitarse el vestido, el maquillaje y la peluca, por lo que salió de allí media hora después.

Hotaru miró a Nobuhiro atentamente mientras se iba. Especialmente su trasero.

Y en su forma redonda y suave encontró la respuesta.

* * *

Decidieron, como grupo, no revelar que Julieta sería interpretado por un hombre hasta una semana antes del estreno de la obra, de modo de contar con una cantidad de personas que iría a ver la obra por curiosidad. Incluso se habló de la posibilidad de contactar con un periódico. Miyagi, molesto, ordenó secreto total con respecto a Julieta, ya que pondrían en una posición incómoda a su superior por los morbosos que nunca faltan.

-Somos un grupo de teatro y esto será un secreto profesional desde hoy.-

Tanto Akane como Hotaru, las vestuaristas enteradas del hecho, hicieron el juramento de confidencialidad.

Durante la noche, luego de adelantar algo de su tesis y comenzar a releer "Romeo y Julieta", Kaoru se puso el pijama veraniego que tenía y se tendió en la cama, con una revista deportiva para ver una entrevista a su ídola, Eri Yoshida, la primera mujer beibolista en una liga de hombres.

-Guau… esta mujer es genial…- murmuró.- Ella sabe muy bien lo que es trabajar rodeada de hombres. Qué valiente. Y qué jovencita, tiene 17 años.-

-Pensé que estarías leyendo la obra.- dijo Kenshin al entrar. Estaba agotado y sólo quería dormir.

-Ehh… pues… no creo que tenga problemas con eso, es decir… interpreté a Romeo y a fuerza de ensayar tanto con Julieta, también me aprendí sus diálogos.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Kenshin entrando al baño y dejando la puerta abierta al hacerlo, dándole a entender a Kaoru que la escucharía.

-Claro que si. Escucha… hem - Kaoru tomó aire y dijo una parte considerable de su diálogo, sin equivocarse y dándole desde ya una entonación apropiada, actuando al personaje durante una conversación con su nodriza.

Kenshin salió del baño.

-Vaya, realmente te lo sabes. Es un milagro que estés con nosotros en estos momentos.-

Kaoru se sintió bien de que Kenshin la apreciara.

-Es una de mis cualidades. Sacar de apuros a mis compañeros de cuarto.-

El pelirrojo sonrió y se quitó la camisa, para acostarse. Siguió con el pantalón y mientras Kaoru, disimuladamente lo miraba, sentía hacerse agua su boca.

-Hoy hace un calor de perros. No puedo imaginar cómo será esto en Julio, cuando llegue el verano. Con lo del calentamiento global…-

Apenas lo escuchaba la joven. Estaba imaginándose a Kenshin sin ropa… o bueno, con un slip, metido en la cama del lado, tapado con sólo una sábana. Y pensar que dormía abrazada a él cuando era niña… ¿Cómo sería en cambio, hacerlo ahora?

-… espero que no sigan subiendo tanto. Deberíamos abrir la ventana un poco. Hace calor aquí.-

-Y ni te imaginas cuanto me estoy asando con toda esta ropa.- murmuró Kaoru, refiriéndose a la camiseta que aplastaba su busto, el pijama y el pantalón del pijama. El problema es que Kenshin la escuchó.

-Pues quítate la ropa y listo. Dormir desnudo es agradable.

Los colores subieron y se quedaron en el rostro de Kaoru.

-Jajaja, veo que te has sonrojado, Kaneda. - observó Kenshin de buen humor. Kaoru debía salir airosa de esa extraña conversación.

-Es… es… ¡No me refiero al calor del cuarto! ¡Mira esta belleza! - dijo enseñándole la foto de la beibolista Yoshida.- ¡No sabes cómo me gustaría salir con ella! Tiene unas piernas…-

Kenshin se acercó a ver la foto de la joven. Al ver su torso tan de cerca, Kaoru quiso levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, porque de alguna manera que no lograba comprender del todo, y porque nunca antes le había pasado a ese nivel, las hormonas se le estaban disparando con su amigo así tan de cerca. Hasta su olor la estaba incapacitando de pensar con claridad.

-Tienes razón, es muy bonita. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que tiene unas piernas tan espectaculares? Yo la veo tapada con el pantalón.-

-Es… es… -Kaoru se estaba quedando sin aire.- Mi imaginación que… ¡Oh, rayos!- La chica se levantó intempestivamente cuando una gota de sangre salió de su nariz. Al hacerlo empujó a Kenshin un poco, de modo que ahora, al estar de pie, estaban muy cerca la una del otro.

-Veo que imaginas demasiado, Nobuhiro.- Observó Kenshin mientras el hilillo de sangre corría hacia el labio inferior de Kaoru, llenándolo de rojo. Por un momento el pelirrojo tuvo la explosiva idea de limpiarlo usando su propia lengua, mas en vez de eso tomó la revista de Kaoru. -Vete a limpiar será mejor. Yo me quedaré viendo si esta mujer merece un sangrado de nariz.-

Dicho eso, Kenshin se tendió en su cama y Kaoru corrió al cuarto de baño, tan avergonzada como confundida.

Una vez dentro decidió darse una ducha de agua fría. Puso bien el cerrojo y se despojó de toda su ropa, peluca, demases y se metió bajo el chorro en busca de refresco y aseo. No le importaba tener que secarse el cabello durante media hora antes de meterlo de vuelta en la peluca, pero necesitaba lavarlo, ponerle acondicionador y peinarlo.

Estaba en eso cuando recordó que aún no había acomodado sus cosas, y que éstas estaban en el bolso de viaje aún.

-¡No puedo ser tan imbécil!- se reprochó en voz alta.- Se vería mal que usara el champú de Kenshin. Si le pido que me traiga esas cosas, corro el riesgo de que descubra algo aquí. ¡Ni siquiera he traído mi bata o mis toallas. ¡Y estoy toda mojada! Piensa Kaoru…!

No había mucho que pensar. Kaoru notó que había dos toallas, una pequeña y una grande. Si quería ir por sus cosas debía usarlas muy bien.

* * *

La revista deportiva de Nobuhiro era en verdad interesante. A pesar del cansancio, Kenshin estaba entretenido con ella, mirando algunas secciones de su interés. En eso, Nobuhiro salió del baño. Pero venía un poco encorvado. Parecía abuelita con una enorme toalla tapando desde sus hombros hasta su trasero, donde otra toalla, haciendo de falda, cubría hasta la mitad de las piernas, y traía el cabello mojado.

-Olvidé mi champú.- respondió Kaoru, evitando mirar a Kenshin.

-Oye, no hay problema si usas el mío. ¿Y no que tenías calor? Tan tapado que vienes.-

-Hem… el agua fría me dio frío… - respondió Kaoru, tratando de abrir su bolso con dificultad con una sola mano, pues la otra la usaba para sostener su toalla.

-Te ayudo.- dijo Kenshin levantándose y abriendo el bolso de Nobuhiro. ¡Qué precavida había sido ella al esconder sus vestidos y tampones en el armario! Ahora sólo se veían algunas revistas, el notebook dentro de su funda y los envases de champú y acondicionador en el fondo de éste.

-¿Usas acondicionador?- preguntó Kenshin al tomar el envase.

-Desde luego.- respondió Kaoru tratando de aparentar calma.- Deja el cabello tan suave que luego las chicas no pueden dejar de acariciarlo.-

-Ya veo.- Kenshin le devolvió el frasco, para mirarlo brevemente y añadir.- Tienes hombros delgados, casi como los de una chica.-

-Y como supondrás, no ha sido fácil crecer con esa característica siendo un hombre.- respondió Kaoru molestia, intuyendo que ese tema era muy sensible para Kenshin: el de la apariencia física.- Pero me las arreglo. ¡Al diablo con los demás!-

Regresando al baño, Nobuhiro dejó con la boca abierta a Kenshin. ¡Qué desplante tenía ese muchacho! ¿Acaso habría sufrido las mismas cosas que él con anterioridad? ¿O habría sido su personalidad lo bastante fuerte como para plantar cara a los más abusivos?

De pronto Kenshin admiró a su compañero Nobuhiro y hasta deseó ser como él. Fuerte, arrogante… y no como el gordo fracasado de su juventud.

* * *

Fin acto cuatro

Resolviendo Conflictos

Enero 7, 2010

Hola!!!

Un calor infernal se apodera de Santiago de Chile y como si fuera poco, se nos va Sandro. Pero como él lo pidió, lo recordaré como a la misma felicidad. Después de todo, cuando uno revisa su historia de vida, uno se sorprende de ella para bien. Si lo comparamos en cambio con otro grande que se fue, como Michael Jackson, sólo se pued sentir angustia a la par de la admiración por sus logros musicales y artísticos... pero Sandro... guaaaa, era wachón (guapo, seductor en chileno) incluso de mayor era coqueto. Y claro, tuvo sus dificultades, sobre todo hacia el final, y él, consciente de sus culpas, se mantuvo firme, sin ánimo de dar pena. Bien por él.

Pasando a temas más del tenor de este fic, había muchas ideas en cuanto a su desarrollo. La idea de Romeo y Julieta la saqué finalmente de una canción de Taylor Swift que me pareció maravillosa, a tal punto que junto con mi primi la tradujimos de manera que se pueda cantar. Y mientras yo intento mejorar mi voz a fuerza de ensayos para hacer un video decente, se me ocurrió lo de esta obra de teatro que dicho sea de paso, tiene mucho que ver con una experiencia personal. En Noviembre del año pasado actué en una obra a la que llegué de refuerzo, pues la actriz que estaba en el puesto no daba con el personaje. Luego de muchos ensayos y trabajo, a dos semanas del estreno, el protagonista dice que ya no volverá. Fue horrible tener ante uno la perspectiva de no estrenar el trabajo de dos meses y nuestro profesor y director estaba desesperado. Finalmente conseguimos un reemplazo que se atrevió con el personaje, pues era un rol difícil. Y gracias a él pudimos estrenar. Fue una presentación buena de la obra "Malacrianza, restos de familia" Encima me tocaba morirme.

Pero en fin, me pareció graciosa la idea de Kaoru disfrazada de hombre interpretando a una mujer. Es un poco lo que sucede en la maravillosa película "Shakespeare Enamorado". Desde luego espero que el final de este fanfic sea más feliz.

A partir del próximo episodio iremos vislubrando un poco más los traumas de Kenshin y el origen de ellos. Desde luego espero que les haya gustado lo de Romeo y Julieta, porque en los ensayos se verán algunas complicaciones para el pobre Kenshin que al parecer, ya está dudando de su hombría.


	6. Un chico Guapo

**Kenshin, un chico en apuros**

**Acto cinco**

**Un chico guapo**

* * *

Kaoru se sentía coqueta y femenina, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido azul índigo. Sentada en la terraza de una cafetería, bebiendo un jugo frutal, le echó una mirada furtiva a su acompañante y le gustó lo que vio.

-Eres muy guapo.- le dijo y Kenshin por toda respuesta sonrió.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente ya era de mañana. Ella no traía su vestido maravilloso y en vez de eso, portaba un horrible pijama de varón.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo enfadada repentinamente, sentándose en la cama y plantando los pies en el suelo. Kenshin, sentado ante su notebook en el escritorio se carcajeó.

-Eres un tipo extraño, Nobuhiro. Primero te ríes feliz, en sueños, y luego despiertas hecho un demonio.-

-¿Dije algo?- preguntó Kaoru con premura, recordando el matiz del sueño que había tenido.

-Si dijiste algo, no te entendí nada. Sólo un "jshdeocswj", pero créeme, tu cara brillaba de felicidad. Quizá soñabas con Yoshida Eri.-

Kaoru se pasó una mano por el corto cabello negro de su peluca.

-Seguramente.-

Se levantó para ir a cepillarse lo dientes y a la vuelta, se encontró a Kenshin aún frente a su notebook, pero se veía muy serio y pensativo. Preguntó sin pensar.

-¿Pasa algo?.-

Kenshin no respondió de inmediato y Kaoru se acercó a la pantalla. El pelirrojo se encontraba revisando "Facebook", donde lo invitaban nuevamente a un reencuentro de ex alumnos de secundaria que sería ese fin de semana.

-Vaya, una fiesta.- comentó Kaoru, recordando el grato momento que había vivido unos meses atrás, al reunirse con sus amigas de instituto.- ¿Por qué no vas? Lo pasarás bien.-

-No lo creo. Esa no fue una buena época para mí.-

-Pero… - Kaoru intentó animarlo.- ¡Vamos, ha pasado el tiempo, ya eres todo un hombre! Nadie se meterá contigo y si alguien lo hace, yo le daré una tunda de aquellas, ya lo verás.-

Kenshin se quedó mirando fijamente a Nobuhiro por unos segundos y de pronto, sin mediar aviso, se largó a reir, dejando a la chica en el más absoluto de los desconciertos.

-¿En verdad harías eso?- preguntó Kenshin de muy buen humor.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué no me crees?-

Las facciones del pelirrojo se suavizaron y quedó relajado.

-Claro que te creo. Pero… - de pronto Kenshin tuvo una idea.- En vista de todo lo que harías por mí en tal situación, supongo que no te molestará acompañarme a ese encuentro. Es en Niigata y disfrutaremos de las aguas termales*.-

-¿Acompañarte?-

La cara que puso Nobuhiro ante la invitación era muy graciosa para Kenshin.

-Para serte sincero, no me siento motivado a ir porque no la pasé bien en la escuela. Para serte más sincero aún… guardo mucho rencor en mí hacia algunas personas. Sin embargo, hay un par de compañeros de quienes siento deseos de saber qué ha sido de sus vidas. Si me acompañas, creo que será más grato para mí. Y como último punto, este fin de semana lejos de nuestras tesis nos ayudarán a memorizar los diálogos de nuestros personajes. -

-Pero… - Kaoru no estaba muy animada a ir a unos baños termales, porque era contraproducente para su identidad de varón.- Dijiste que esta semana iríamos a tu restaurante.-

-Prometo llevarte la semana que sigue y hacer lo que estimes conveniente. Incluso, creo que podemos ir el martes por la mañana, ya que tengo unas horas libres. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?.-

* * *

-Oh, Tenshi, dime, ¿Cómo fue que terminé en esta situación?-

El fantasma miraba a Kaoru completamente desvalida, intentando decidir por una chaqueta de montaña de varón que le quedara. Más allá, en la misma tienda, Kenshin consultaba por unos poderosos lentes de sol con filtro UV.

-Al menos ha sido conciente de que no traías ropa de montaña y se ha ofrecido a pagarte la chaqueta.-

-Ese no es el problema, tonto.- dijo Kaoru hablando como siempre, disimulando con el manos libres.- Dijo que iríamos a las aguas termales. ¿Qué hago si se le ocurre ir a bañarse? ¡No me puedo bañar con él! -

-Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda. Si Kenshin quiere bañarse, pues dile que ya lo alcanzas y desapareces. Cuando te pregunte el por qué, le respondes que recibiste una llamada de tu mamacita.-

Kaoru quedó impresionada con la simple manera de arreglar las cosas propuesta por Tenshi.

-¿Ya decidiste?- De pronto su amigo apareció tras ella.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin sin saber qué responderle cuando la voz de Tenshi acudió a su ayuda.

-La negra con rayas rojas en las mangas.-

-Pero es horrible.- susurró Kaoru.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo nuevamente, y Tenshi le habló.

-Los hombres no tardamos tanto en elegir ropa. La chaqueta negra es la mejor. Es la que yo hubiera elegido.-

Tenshi tenía razón. Ella estaba tardando demasiado en elegir una prenda de vestir en circunstancias en que no podía darse ese lujo. Sonriendo, tomó la prenda sintética que le indicó Tenshi.

-Tienes buen gusto.- dijo Kenshin alabando la elección.- Encontré unos lentes que podrían interesarte.-

-¿Pero es necesario que lleve lentes de alta montaña?-

-Desde luego. Hice mis averiguaciones y al parecer, queda mucha nieve en el lugar al que iremos. No creo que quieras sufrir de radiación en tus ojos.-

-Creo que deberías preocuparte más de los tuyos.- consideró Kaoru.- Después de todo, son mucho más claros que los míos. Son como… ¿son de color violeta, no?

"Como los de Kenshin", pensó Kenshin, recordando la voz de Kaoru entusiasmada ante su parecido físico con un héroe que ella tenía. De alguna forma, algo tenía este muchacho que se la recordaba.

Sonrió y pagó las compras de Nobuhiro. Luego regresaron a su cuarto en la universidad, ya que en la tarde tenían ensayo de la obra de teatro.

* * *

Nobuhiro corría el riesgo de ser la mejor Julieta que Kenshin hubiera tenido el gusto de conocer. No sólo se aprendía los diálogos a una velocidad impresionante, también su actuación era muy buena. Desde luego, había que recordar que había representado esa misma obra hacía un par de meses… y que él no podía distraerse pensando en esas cosas, porque tenía mucho de Romeo que memorizar.

Pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a tan buen partner, y decidió hacer una llamada a su hermana Misao.

-¿Te pasa algo?- contestó ella muy alarmada. Kenshin solo rió suavemente.

-Quería hablar contigo.-

Misao bajó el tono de alarma.

-Hem… lo siento. Es que como nunca llamas, pensé que tal vez… -

-No pasa nada, Misao. Estoy muy bien.-

Misao, que miraba a sus hijos llegar de la escuela, se sintió más tranquila. ¿Era idea suya o la voz de Kenshin sonaba muy calmada?

¿Sería ese el efecto que tenía Kaoru sobre él? Hacía años que no le escuchaba hablar así. Incluso no recordaba la última vez que su hermano le había dicho que estaba bien.

-¿Será que habrás conocido a alguien?- inquirió Misao de buen ánimo. Esto puso en guardia a Kenshin mientras Misao continuaba. - ¿Algún nuevo amigo, o una mujer?

Dentro del dormitorio, Nobuhiro terminaba de cerrar la maleta que llevaría a Niigata, metiendo antes el libreto de Julieta. Kenshin se relajó. No tenía nada de malo admitirle a su hermana que tenía un nuevo amigo que hacía que su vida se vistiera de colores.

-Iré al encuentro de ex alumnos con mi compañero de cuarto. Es un muchacho agradable… se llama Nobuhiro.-

¿Nobuhiro? ¡Ese era el nombre que iba a usar Kaoru! Misao casi se cayó de la silla al comprender que la idea de Aoshi estaba funcionando.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que tengas un amigo.- Le dijo con sinceridad.- Kenshin, es bueno hacerse acompañar por alguien de vez en cuando.-

-Ya lo creo.-

-Por favor, invítalo un día a conocer nuestra casa. Será un agrado tenerlo aquí.-

-Ya verás que lo haré. Pero dime… ¿Cómo están los niños?-

Hacía tiempo Kenshin no se acordaba de sus hijos. Misao se sintió a punto de llorar.

-Muy bien, muy… muy grandes. Tenshi ya me pasa por varios centímetros y Souji… se parece tanto a ti...-

Hablaron durante unos minutos más y Kenshin cortó la comunicación. Había sido bueno llamar a Misao y hablarle de su amigo. Nobuhiro, sin darse por aludido, tendía su cama, pues viajarían esa misma noche para pasar un día en la montaña antes de la reunión de los ex compañeros de Kenshin.

* * *

El albergue estilo tradicional era muy cómodo y calentito, ya que si bien su aspecto era antiguo, contaba con tecnología de punta para calefaccionar el lugar. Kenshin había sido precavido en comprarle una chaqueta y en prestarle otras prendas de invierno, porque como había predicho, el lugar estaba lleno de nieve y hacía frío. A Kaoru le costaba creer que no hacía mucho estaba renegando del calor de la ciudad.

-Ya veo…- dijo el señor que los atendió.- Ustedes vienen a la fiesta que se celebra mañana en la Sala de Eventos.-

-Asi es.- respondió Kenshin.- Pero hemos decidido llegar antes para aprovechar sus maravillosas aguas termales durante el día.-

-En este momento está habilitada una poza mixta. Si quieren pueden ir a esta hora. No hay inconveniente alguno.-

Kaoru palideció ante la idea que ya se imaginaba de antemano. Asi como la reacción de Kenshin.

-Sería bueno para antes de dormir. ¿Qué dices, Nobuhiro?-

-Prefiero irme a dormir ya. En verdad me siento muy cansado, pero ve tú. La luna está en creciente y el cielo está casi despejado. Gozarás de una buena vista viendo muchas estrellas.-

Una señora de edad guió a Kaoru al cuarto que compartiría con Kenshin y relajada, la joven puso en orden sus cosas, para seguir con sus pensamientos. En eso entró el pelirrojo a dejar su bolso y a vestirse con una de las batas que les ofrecía el albergue.

-No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo.- dijo el pelirrojo al retirarse, mientras Kaoru fingió leer el libreto de Julieta.

-Si sé lo que me estoy perdiendo… - musitó.- Y tengo ganas de ir contigo pero no puedo. -

La joven se cruzó de piernas y brazos y en eso su vista fue a parar al bolso de Kenshin. O más específicamente hacia algo brillante que sobresalía de un bolsillo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, descubrió que se trataba del marco de fotos que contenía la imagen de ambos.

-Oh, por Kami… - murmuró asombrada. No podía ser posible.

¿Acaso Kenshin llevaba de viaje esa foto a todos lados?

-Pero si es así, entonces no entiendo por qué Tenshi dice que no quiere verme.-

Ninguna respuesta satisfactoria llegó a la mente de la chica y al parecer, esta vez Tenshi no estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Haciendo una mueca, Kaoru no le vio caso a toda esa jugarreta que estaban gastándole a Kenshin. Además, le habían dicho que él sufría de depresión y fuera de las pesadillas, ella lo había visto muy animado en esos días.

No se lo pensó más. Se quitó la ropa, se puso la yukata del albergue y lanzando la peluca dentro de su maleta, se encaminó al baño termal.

* * *

Kenshin estaba disfrutando realmente de la naturaleza, la belleza del lugar y de los cuarenta grados del agua dentro de su poza. Fue en eso que vio a una figura acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba. No podía ver bien quien era porque venía pasando bajo la sombra de unos árboles, pero por lo menudo, bien podría tratarse de Nobuhiro que se había arrepentido. Sonrió hacia quien se acercaba y al notar que se trataba de una chica envuelta en una yukata, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Y repentinamente, se puso muy nervioso.

Para Kenshin no era un problema estar en una poza mixta, pero por la forma abrupta en que la chica se detuvo al verlo, quizá si lo era para ella.

Lo que Kenshin no tenía como saber es que Kaoru iba decidida a contarle todo, cuando Tenshi se cruzó con ella antes de que alcanzara a meter los pies en el agua.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, chiquilla loca!.- le gritó.- ¡Echarás a perder todo!

Kaoru seguía mirando a Kenshin desde donde estaba, sin atreverse a abrir la boca, pues no traía el manos libre y no podía lidiar con el fantasma sin parecer una loca por hablar sola.

-¿No te he dicho que él no quiere ver a Kaoru Kamiya? Kaoru, si le dices la verdad, perderás todo el trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora.-

Respirando trabajosamente, Kaoru apretaba los puños. ¡Kenshin estaba ahí, acaso a cuatro metros de ella, mirándola tal cual era y ella no podía decirle nada!

-Regresa a tu cuarto y ponte la peluca, Kaoru.- pidió el fantasma. - No es posible que me descuide un segundo y tú… -

Iba a seguir reclamándole cuando ambos notaron que Kenshin se ponía de pie y rápidamente se envolvía en la yukata que tenía sobre una roca, con el fin de salir. Entonces se dirigió a Kaoru.

-Señorita, lamentaría mucho que usted no pudiera disfrutar de su baño por mi causa. Me retiro.-

Dicho esto, caminó hacia ella.

-Por Kami… - dijo Tenshi al ver al pelirrojo avanzar.- ¿Hacia dónde crees que irá ahora? ¡Al cuarto que están ocupando! ¡Mismo en el cual dejaste tu peluca! ¡Mejor corre hacia allí!-

Kaoru por su parte notó que Kenshin ya estaba al lado de ella y en un impulso, le tomó la mano. Cuando él se detuvo, asombrado, ella lo soltó, como si la quemara.

-Lo… lo… siento.- dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, e ignorando las protestas de Tenshi en sus oídos.- Pero… disculpe… - tomó aire.- Lo que pasa es que usted me recordó mucho a alguien y… por favor, no se retire por mi causa. No tengo problema en compartir el agua con usted.

Cautivado, Kenshin no pudo evitar dejarse hechizar por esa voz tan dulce.

-¿No se siente intimidada con la idea?-

-He ido muchas veces a las termas con familiares y amigos. A veces nos ha tocado en pozas mixtas como éstas. Y usted… parece un hombre confiable.-

Por alguna razón desconocida para él, Kenshin se enterneció con aquella señorita. Se metió el primero a la poza y luego le dio la espalda, dándole tiempo a Kaoru de desvestirse y meterse tranquila, si bien quedaron alejados unos cuantos metros. A pesar de eso, Kaoru no dejaba de temblar de los nervios dentro del agua y es que una muy fuerte parte de ella deseaba hablar sinceramente con su amigo. Estaban ambos desnudos, pero ella debía mantener su careta y llevarla puesta hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Sal dentro de cinco minutos y vete al cuarto, chiquilla.- le dijo Tenshi al oído.

La joven lo ignoró. Y miraba a Kenshin. Podía ver su espalda brillando a la luz de la luna y el cabello mojado tapándole las orejas. Lo llevaba un poco largo… quizá pronto debiera pasar por una peluquería o usar coleta. "Quiero hablarle", pensó, "quiero decirle quien soy y preguntarle tantas cosas." Pero no podía y aunque Tenshi ya no le reclamaba, la miraba ceñudo desde la orilla del onsen.

La joven suspiró, y sin darse cuenta, atrajo la atención de Kenshin que se volvió a mirarla. El pelirrojo pudo asi notar que la chica estaba llorando, lo que lejos de serle indiferente, le afectó profundamente. Kenshin, que sabía mejor que nadie lo que era padecer de una depresión y de llorar sin encontrar consuelo alguno, sintió la necesidad de ayudar de alguna manera a la joven.

-¿Señorita?.-

Kaoru levantó la vista hacia él, que se encontraba a medio metro suyo. Trató de controlar el temblor de su labio inferior pero no pudo. Simplemente no podía entender que él no quisiera verla, que habiendo pasado los años no le hubiera escrito y que la hubiera dejado completamente a la deriva cuando más lo necesitó. Ni tampoco comprendía el que Kenshin llevara la foto de ambos de viaje.

Kenshin iba a ofrecer a la joven traerle un vaso con agua helada, sin embargo ella rompió a llorar, dejándolo muy desconcertado. ¿Qué hacía?… ¿Qué debía hacer en esa situación. Era ridículo pensar en extenderle un pañuelo, si ambos no traían nada encima, salvo una toalla mojada en agua fría sobre la cabeza para regular su temperatura corporal.

-Te ordeno que te retires inmediatamente de aquí, Kaoru.- dijo Tenshi. Pero la joven no pensaba con claridad y lo único que sabía era que quería desahogarse de la pena que le había causado toda esa situación. Se tapó la cara y de pronto, sin mediar aviso siquiera, sintió los brazos de Kenshin sentado a su lado, rodearla.

No era un abrazo lascivo, pero si era un abrazo de consuelo. Kaoru, que había puesto sus manos entre ambos, sobre el pecho de él, se dejó llevar por la ternura de ese gesto y apoyo la cara en el hombro de su querido amigo, desahogándose hasta que se quedó sin más lágrimas para llorar. Entonces, lejos de soltarse, decidió quedarse un momento más manteniendo esa cercanía.

Fue unos minutos después que Kenshin, que le había acariciado el cabello, le preguntó si ya se sentía mejor. Kaoru entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró hacia donde estaba Tenshi.

El fantasma le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo.

Y desapareció.

* * *

-Ya veo. Entonces perdiste a esa persona.-

-Sí.- respondió Kaoru, un poco cohibida por lo que había pasado, evitando mirarlo directamente a la cara para que no la reconociera.- Me siento avergonzada contigo.- confesó.

-No deberías.- Dijo Kenshin mirando hacia las estrellas.- Después de todo… no ha pasado nada grave. Y ya te sientes mejor.-

Ese era el Kenshin que ella recordaba. Sensible y cálido.

-Muchas gracias por contenerme.- dijo Kaoru. -Haz sido un gran apoyo, en verdad… -

-Aun las personas fuertes necesitan de alguien que cuide de ellas.- Kenshin la miró.- No busques estar sola. Eso sólo te hace más vulnerable, no más fuerte, te lo aseguro.-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- preguntó la joven. Kenshin sonrió.

-Hace unos días conocí a un amigo. Me siento feliz con él. Quizá yo necesitaba un compañero en este momento de mi vida, no lo sé. Pero creo que es más fácil para mí seguir adelante, aún con mis problemas.-

Sentados uno al lado del otro, Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin.

-¿Problemas? Tú no tienes cara de tener problemas.- dijo sonriéndole. Pero Kenshin negó con la cabeza

-Si los tengo.-

-Ah… ya veo…- La joven no sabía si preguntarle o no qué tipo de problemas.

-Tú me has contado el tuyo, quizá sea lo justo que yo te hable de lo mío. - Kenshin se sentía asombrado de la facilidad con la que le hablaba a esa chica.- Yo… entre otras cosas sufro de depresión y estoy en constante tratamiento psicológico por cosas que aún no he podido resolver.-

-¿Dices que tienes algo así como traumas?-

Kenshin asintió.

-Toda mi vida he sentido que no importa cuanto me esfuerce, de alguna manera las personas no logran apreciarme y me cuesta hacerme querer.-

-No te creo.- dijo Kaoru sinceramente.- Eres muy guapo y amable. Debe haber alguien en el mundo para quien tú seas especial.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Cuando era niño mi madre nos abandonó a mi hermana y a mi. Mi padre se esforzó mucho con nosotros, pero mi querida hermana vivía metida en líos y mi padre siempre estaba tras ella intentando ayudarla. A veces iba llegando a la escuela a ver mis presentaciones y debía retirarse abruptamente por algo que había hecho ella. Aprendí a cocinar porque me quedaba mucho tiempo solo en casa… pero era incapaz de reclamar por esa falta de atención. En la escuela los chicos me molestaban y… y bueno, cuando comprendí que los puños no eran lo mío dejé de defenderme.-

-Pero tu padre y tu hermana son unos tontos por no considerarte.- dijo Kaoru un poco enfadada. Ella no se imaginaba esa parte de vida en la historia de su amigo.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Kenshin se suavizó.

-No lo eran. Simplemente el mundo no era un lugar sencillo para ellos tampoco. Mi hermana llevaba su propio calvario y mi padre confiaba mucho en mí. Sentía que yo era capaz de resolver mis propios problemas. Tal vez… no lo sé, pero murió hace muchos años y en verdad que no siento rencor hacia él. Hizo lo mejor que pudo con lo que le tocó. Era un hombre muy amable.-

-Ya veo.-

-Al quedarnos huérfanos con mi hermana fuimos acogidos por una familia. Y yo me hice de una amiguita. Era muy feliz con ella.-

-¿Pero… y qué pasó? ¿Dejó de ser tu amiga?-

Kaoru sintió una brisa helada sobre los hombros y se sumergió hasta la barbilla. Parece que a Kenshin le pasó lo mismo.

-No fue eso. Lo que pasa es que mi hermana conoció al mejor hombre del mundo para ella, y él empezó a tener problemas debido a que Misao, que así se llama mi hermana, ponía demasiada atención en mí. Ella sentía que debía retribuirme en cierta forma el abandono de nuestros padres y era muy amorosa conmigo. Esa época ha sido la mejor de mi vida, sabes, porque tenía el apoyo incondicional de Misao y el cariño de mi amiguita, pero… la relación de Misao estaba poniéndose mal y ella sufría mucho por eso. Encima quedó embarazada y por eso yo… tomé una decisión.-

-Pero entonces… - Kaoru se atajó a tiempo. Iba a preguntar si acaso no se había ido porque quisiera estudiar en otra escuela, que es lo que le había dicho a ella y a todos.- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Oye… ¿acaso eres algún tipo de Warashi? Ni siquiera a la psicóloga le he hablado tanto de mí.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Quizá sea bueno que hables estas cosas con alguien, después de todo.-

-Pues… tal vez tengas razón. Como te contaba, pensé que lo mejor sería poner distancia entre mi hermana y yo. De esa manera ella podría dedicarse a su familia tranquilamente. Y yo me fui a estudiar a otra ciudad, muy distante. Creo que fue bueno, porque ahora está muy bien.- concluyó el pelirrojo optimista.

-Pero… ¿y tú?- inquirió Kaoru. - ¿Y qué pasó con tu amiguita?-

La sonrisa de Kenshin desapareció.

-Es agradable charlar contigo porque me dejas hablar y no juzgas mis decisiones. Kaoru… ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es ese amor que siempre soñé, porque lo gané por ser yo mismo. No era el más guapo de la clase, incluso era gordo y torpe, sin personalidad, pero esa niña me quería y yo la amaba. ¿Ves esta horrible marca? - Kenshin se trazó la cicatriz en la mejilla.- Me la hicieron por defenderla a ella. Por ella hubiera dejado que me hicieran veinte más de éstas donde quisieran.-

Kaoru, que pensó que no tenía más lágrimas, sintió un nuevo torrente aflorar a los ojos de ella.

-Pero así y todo, tuve que dejarla atrás. Me consolé pensando que este tiempo lejos de ella yo crecería, maduraría y me haría más fuerte. Sería un hombre perfecto para esa niña y regresaría algún día a buscarla. Los primeros dos años en mi nueva escuela fueron buenos para mí y pensé que lograría mis objetivos, pero después… - Kenshin de pronto se quedó callado.

-¿Después qué?- preguntó Kaoru, notando que el rostro de Kenshin, que hasta hace poco brillaba, ahora cambiaba su expresión. -¿Qué te pasó?-

-Yo… no puedo hablar de eso.-

-¿Fue muy triste para ti?- dijo Kaoru, acariciándole el cabello con una mano que desafiaba el frío de la noche.

-Digamos que por culpa de eso no pude regresar nunca más a ver a mi querida niña, que era lo que más quería en el mundo.-

Kaoru estaba decidida a decir algo, pero no pudo. El temblor en la voz de Kenshin durante la última frase la dejó helada. Él mismo se veía desencajado e incapaz de seguir hablando. Kaoru entonces lo abrazó como pudo. Kenshin dócilmente se acomodó en su hombro.

-Sin ánimo de juzgarte, dime… ¿no crees que debe ser esa niña la que decida si eres apto para ella o no? Si ha sido la única en apreciarte, como dices, tal como eres… tal vez ella aún esté esperando por ti.-

-Yo sé que ella ha esperado por mi, pero no puedo acercármele… ni puedo dejar entrever que es la persona que más quiero. Kaoru me ha escrito durante todos estos años una carta tras otra… incluso murió su hermana y yo no estuve en condiciones de ir a acompañarla… - a esas alturas la voz de Kenshin sonaba completamente ahogada.- Y no la culparía si ella ya no deseara verme nunca más. Después de todo… para ella yo era su amigo y lo tengo muy claro. Pero para mí, durante estos años ella ha sido ese sueño que no logro alcanzar.-

Kaoru tuvo que preguntar.

-Pero… ¿Y tu hermana Misao está al tanto de las cosas que te han pasado?- La joven recordó cómo las cartas de Kenshin estaban llenas de noticias optimistas.

-No pude decirle nada.-

-Entonces… ¿has cargado con este peso sobre tus hombros solo?-

Kenshin no respondió, pero la respuesta estuvo muy clara para la joven.

-No tienes que hacerlo todo solo. Al principio me contabas de un amigo… tal vez él te pueda ayudar.- dijo Kaoru.-Tal vez… -

El pelirrojo se separó lentamente de la joven.

-Tienes razón. Ahora cuento con un amigo que me aprecia por lo que soy. Me esforzaré por ser un buen amigo para él también. Como su hermano.- Se prometió con convicción.

-Me alegro mucho entonces, de que al menos ya no estés solo.-

Siguieron sentados un rato, gozando del calor del agua, hasta que Kaoru decidió que ya era hora de salir y regresar a ponerse la peluca.

-Debo irme. Gracias por quedarte y hacerme compañía.-

-Gracias a ti. Temo haberme visto un poco patético.- dijo humildemente.

-No te preocupes. Al menos no te pusiste a llorar apenas metiste los pies en el agua. Eso si es extremadamente patético y nada lo puede igualar.-

Kaoru sonrió sin esconder la cabeza esta vez, y algo hizo click en la cabeza del joven que repentinamente se acordó de una niña.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Dejémoslo así. Para mí serás siempre el chico guapo de la poza. Es mejor. Después de todo… parto temprano por la mañana a la capital.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Está bien.-

Kaoru entonces salió de la poza y luego, al sentir la brisa helada del lugar, se apresuró en vestirse y correr al hotel.

Mientras, con una sonrisa, Kenshin la veía hacer. Se quedó por espacio de una hora más en el agua, ordenando sus pensamientos, hasta que unos copos de nieve lo obligaron a buscar refugio en el albergue.

* * *

-Este clima de montaña es impredecible. En verdad que no me esperaba que nevara de esa forma en esta época del año. Ni siquiera vi venir las nubes.- dijo Kenshin al entrar al cuarto. Nobuhiro, que leía una revista deportiva, se levantó de un salto.

-¿Nieve?… ¡Genial!-

-Vaya, veo que te gusta el invierno, Nobuhiro.-

-Es mi estación favorita.- respondió Kaoru apresurándose en ponerse la chaqueta y guantes. La ropa de hombre era muy cómoda y pensó que era una ventaja tener un fantasma guía con tan buen gusto para ayudarle a escoger sus ropas de varón, porque esa chaqueta en especial ahora le gustaba mucho. No tenía que aplastarse el busto para disimularlo.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba más el verano. No sé, eres tan alegre… -

-Antes me gustaba, cuando era un niño.- respondió Kaoru poniéndose un gorro azul marino.- Pero cuando cumplí doce años algo pasó… y decidí que era el invierno lo que más me gustaba. Es… es una estación en la que tú puedes… - la joven pasó saliva, un poco nerviosa al mirar a Kenshin, porque las nevadas siempre le traían recuerdos de aquellos días que pasó con él jugando y planificando nuevas travesuras.- … en la que tú puedes abrigar a la persona que más quieres. En verano se muestra más piel. En invierno es más sentimiento.-

Finalmente Kaoru estuvo lista y salió al exterior al encuentro con la nieve. Kenshin se quedó dentro del cuarto, mirando a su amigo por la ventana. En realidad que Nobuhiro era muy sentimental, casi tanto como podía serlo cualquier chica. Pero de todos modos le agradaba que fuera así, porque era como oír de otro joven las cosas que él pensaba.

Recordó una tormenta de nieve, muchos años atrás, que obligaron a cierta jovencita a pernoctar en su casa. Y como una taza de te derramada sobre una cama les hizo pasar la noche durmiendo juntos. Recordó claramente el aroma del pelo de la niña que dormía entre sus brazos y el modo en que ella se acurrucaba contra él buscando calor. Y cómo él, preocupado, la cubría con las frazadas pacientemente cuando ella se destapaba.

Por su parte Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir los fríos copos caer sobre su rostro, evocando aquella mañana en que despertó acomodada sobre algo tibio y suave. Kenshin la había acunado durante la noche y ella había pensado que despertar con alguien así durante el resto de su vida sería algo grato de lo que nunca se cansaría.

Le hizo señas cuando lo divisó en la ventana, mirándola, y haciendo una bola de nieve, lo invitó a bajar.

Kenshin por su parte hizo una mímica de reloj y otra en la que él bostezaba, aparentando sueño. Kaoru no se dio por aludida. Luego de la conversación que habían tenido, ¡ella se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño! Miró nuevamente hacia Kenshin que al parecer, se estaba colocando un abrigo para salir. Ese hombre le había dicho que cuando ella era una niña, él ya la amaba…

¿Y ella a él?

Ella siempre lo vio como un héroe, como un amigo, como su compañero de aventuras. No estaba segura de denominar "amor" al sentimiento que tenía por él en esos días, pero lo que si podía afirmar es que sintió que le arrancaban una parte de ella cuando él se fue lejos a estudiar.

Sintió remordimientos. Ella le hizo la vida imposible cuando supo que se iba. ¡Ni se imaginaba el trasfondo de esa decisión!

Y si Kenshin decía que la había amado… bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no había dicho que hubiera dejado de hacerlo pero, si era así, ella… ¿Ella sería capaz de retribuirle ese sentimiento?

¿Y qué sería eso tan terrible que le pasó años atrás?

Kaoru lo vio aparecer por la puerta del albergue con las manos en los bolsillos e infinita calma.

-Jugaré un rato contigo, pero luego nos vamos a dormir.- le dijo sonriente.

La joven asintió. Lo mejor sería dejar sus pensamientos para el siguiente día. Y con esa idea en la cabeza, hizo una bola de nieve para hacer un monito.

* * *

*Onsen es el nombre que dan los japoneses a sus pozas de agua termal.

**Fin acto cinco.**

**Un chico guapo**

**Febrero 27, 2010**

Notas de autora.

El sábado 27, cerca de la 1 de la mañana terminé de corregir este capitulo. Mi idea era subirlo esa misma tarde con otro capi de Prisionera que escribiría a lo largo del día, asi que apagué el notebook, besé a mi esposo que dormía y me acomodé a su lado.

Desperté segundos antes del terremoto. Debe ser intuición o algo, porque siempre que ha temblado acá me pasa lo mismo. Cuando empezó todo abracé al Roberto con un pánico que jamás antes había sentido. Me dijo que no pasaba nada y que pronto se pasaría, pero el terremoto subía en su potencia y no se detenía. Nuestra cama se movía como si entre varias personas la movieran, la madera crujía. Cerré los ojos y escondí la cabeza en el hombro de mi marido. No podíamos escapar porque a esas alturas el movimiento era tal que no nos permitiría bajar la escalera sin caernos.

Estoy más que acostumbrada a los sismos, a los grado 5-6, pero en ese momento pensé que nuestra casa se nos vendría abajo. Pensé en mis hermanas. Pensé que iba a morir. Jamás en mi vida había tenido ese sentimiento de indefensión.

Un mueble cayó frente a la puerta y finalmente la Tierra nos dio tregua. Sacamos el mueble y escapamos. Nuestros vecinos hicieron lo mismo y a pesar del grado 7 que hubo en Santiago, estábamos todos vivos luego de esos largos casi tres minutos, en pie y con nuestras casas sin mayor problema. Las construcciones aguantaron. Esa noche había luna, asi que pudimos percatarnos de ello a pesar de que no había electricidad. Sin saber qué había pasado, y con miedo, sintonizamos la radio del camión de Roberto y nos empezamos a dar cuenta que el horror que habíamos experimentado no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba sucediendo en el sur.

No he sufrido de bajas en mi familia, pero es demasiado triste, demasiado terrible… cuando piensas que ya pasó lo peor, surge otra cosa aún más mala para mis compatriotas.

Este verano, durante mis vacaciones recorrí las playas de Constitución hasta Cobquecura. Le dije a mi esposo que eran lugares hermosos como no había, y que tal vez no volveríamos a ver, refiriéndome a lo accidentado del camino para llegar. No creí que esos lugares hermosos y su gente fueran a ser arrasados, devastados por un maremoto. Mi corazón está en un puño y se ha mantenido así desde ya tres semanas. Las personas perdieron absolutamente todo, incluidos seres queridos. Niños a sus madres, otros a sus amigos, cónyuges. La ayuda ha llegado y estoy profundamente agradecida de los pueblos que han enviado colaboraciones a mi país. Para que se hagan una idea, el terremoto 8.8 afectó a cerca del 80 % de la población chilena, a algunos más, a otros mucho menos. En lo personal, solo he debido reponer un muro que cercaba mi propiedad y que daba a la calle, porque quedó en peligro de derrumbarse.

Queridas amigas y amigos, todo esto que ha sucedido es terrible. No le hecho la culpa a Dios, ni al calentamiento global, ni me lo tomo como que lo merezcamos por algo. Chile es un país tremendamente sísmico, y cada año lidiamos con una catástrofe nueva. Hace unos años fue el terremoto en el Norte Grande, no hace mucho tiempo un volcán hizo erupción y desapareció Chaitén. Este pasado invierno fue un aluvión… nuestro pueblo sufre, pero se levanta. Tenemos a los mejores bomberos del mundo, porque acá para ser bombero hay que ser un Superman. Acá los bomberos no reciben salario, te salvan la vida y arriesgan sus vidas sin pedir nada a cambio. Un oficinista puede estar trabajando y si es llamado, deja todo, se transforma en bombero y corre a la ayuda. Les decimos de cariño "Bomberos, chicos buenos" y nuestros carabineros no se quedan atrás, o nuestros militares.

Yo estoy bien. Muy bien. Al momento que escribo esto siento que acá todo sigue normal. Debemos trabajar para reactivar la economía y generar lo recursos para ir en ayuda de quienes lo necesitan. En realidad no necesito palabras de consuelo porque lo tengo todo. Puedo abrazar a mi marido y besarlo, y el techo nos cobija y si me da hambre puedo sacar algo de la despensa. Incluso si me viniera la regla tendría toallas que usar. Y si tomo el teléfono, lo más probable es que pueda hablar con mis padres o hermanas. La vida no se ha detenido. Pero como chilena, debo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que la vida de los más afectados pueda continuar.

Un beso enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Blankiss.


	7. Tarde de revelaciones

Kenshin, un chico en apuros

Acto seis

Tarde de revelaciones

* * *

Durmieron hasta tarde, si bien Kenshin se levantó temprano para alcanzar a despedirse de la joven de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al preguntar por ella, el encargado le dijo que esa mañana había partido una delegación de chicas de una universidad. El pelirrojo obtuvo el nombre de la casa de estudios con el fin de ir a darse una vuelta por allí uno de esos días, y regresó a su cuarto a dormir hasta el mediodía.

Era increíble lo bien que dormía en esos días. Incluso lo hacía profundamente y no a saltos, como muchísimas otras veces.

Se había cansado jugando con Nobuhiro la noche anterior, quizá a eso se debía su fatiga.

Alrededor de la una de la tarde Kenshin iba a pedir que le trajeran el desayuno al cuarto, pero Nobuhiro insistió en bajar al comedor y ver qué tenían de comer. Estaban en eso cuando Kenshin sintió un golpecito en su espalda.

-¡Makimashi!.- dijo un hombre mayor de cabello negro como una noche sin luna y de cuerpo fornido. -¡Qué bien verte por acá!-

Kenshin al reconocerlo, se relajó.

-Maestro Muchida, lo mismo digo.-

-Veo que decidiste bajar de peso. Me alegro, muchacho, ya nadie te molestará más. Y dime, ¿continuaste con el boxeo?-

Kaoru puso atención. ¿Kenshin boxeador?

-No, no, pero le agradezco todo lo que me enseñó. Yo… me decidí por otra rama del deporte defensivo.-

-No me digas que te dejaste llevar por el camino del kendo.-

-Así es.-

-Ahh… - suspiró el maestro.- Lo que hace el animé. ¿Y cómo te fue en eso?-

-Bien, fui a algunos torneos. Últimamente estuve compitiendo por mi actual universidad, pero no he seguido este año porque he debido dedicarme a otras cosas.-

-Ya veo chico. Te veo fuerte. En fin, te veo a la noche.-

-Seguro.- dijo Kenshin despidiéndose, mientras el maestro se reunía con su esposa al otro lado del comedor.

-¿Él era tu maestro?- preguntó Kaoru mientras atacaba su plato.

-Si, se trata de una gran persona. Me ayudó mucho a tolerar la escuela e incluso, contra mi voluntad, me sometió a un arduo entrenamiento para boxear.-

-¿Te gustaba el boxeo?-

-No.- dijo Kenshin.- Puedes formarte la impresión que quieras de mí, pero siempre he odiado cualquier forma de violencia. Por eso… ¿recuerdas que te he dicho que mis compañeros me molestaban? Creo que eso hoy se conoce como Bullyng… pues bien, esos abusivos era hijos de familias influyentes en la escuela, por eso nadie se atrevía a darles sanción alguna con respecto a mí. El maestro Muchida quería ayudarme, pero estaba atado de pies y manos, por eso me enseñó a defenderme. Me obligó a bajar de peso y hacer mucho ejercicio… a veces vomitaba del cansancio, pero él seguía firme junto a mí. Me iba a buscar a mi cuarto si era necesario, y me arrastraba por toda la escuela para llevarme al gimnasio. No sabes cuanto le debo a ese hombre, a veces pienso que me salvó la vida y me alegra mucho verlo aquí aunque en su momento lo odié.-

-Qué bueno que existan maestros como él. Pero dime… ¿pudiste defenderte después de los que te atacaban?-

Kenshin no respondió de inmediato, pues miraba hacia detrás de Kaoru un poco asombrado. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, él siguió hablando como si nada.

-Parece mentira, pero si. - respondió Kenshin, acabando en tiempo récord con el contenido de un tazón y su plato y pidiéndole a la mesera un poco más.

-Guau… y, ¿cómo está eso del kendo?-

-Lo comencé a practicar por una niñería en verdad.-

-¿Y cuál sería?- Kaoru asombrada notó que Kenshin acababa nuevamente con el contenido de su tazón y pedía dos más.

-Para parecerme un poco al héroe de una historieta manga. Rurouni Kenshin, ¿la conoces?-

Kaoru fingió hacer memoria, aunque no era difícil para ella recordar a su manga favorito. El dormitorio de su departamento tenía las paredes plagadas con imágenes de esa serie.

-Algo. El tipo se llama Himura Kenshin, es pelirrojo, bajito y delgado, y su novia se llama Kaoru. Sus amigos… -

La joven esperaba que Kenshin sonriera con toda esa información, pero lejos de hacerlo, éste se levantó de la mesa.

-Discúlpame.- dijo, y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes pasar por una máquina expendedora y comprar numerosos snacks.

Kaoru se levantó y un poco indecisa, se sentó nuevamente, para terminar su desayuno, cuando sintió unas voces a su espalda.

-Sigue siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, nada ha cambiado.-

-Pues yo me alegro que haya venido, porque nos divertiremos mucho, ¿no crees?-

-Parece que creció. ¿Notaste que está más alto, Aburatsubo?-

La risa que siguió a continuación llenó a Kaoru de tal asco, que dejó su desayuno a medias.

-¡Kenshin, abre la puerta!- dijo Kaoru por cuarta vez, pero ni caso. Kenshin la tenía atascada con algo.

-¡Déjame solo!- se escuchó.

-Maldita sea… - masculló la joven.- Si no me abres, juro que romperé el papel y tú le pagarás al albergue el destrozo.-

Kenshin no respondió y Kaoru, jurando entre dientes, rompió con la mano uno de los cuadrados de la puerta que le permitió meter la mano y sacar la traba. Cuando entró, lo que vio la dejó impresionada. En el suelo, rodeado de decenas de envoltorios brillantes y vacíos, se encontraba el pelirrojo, completamente abatido, con la camisa llena de migajas.

-Pero… no me demoré más de cinco minutos desde que me dejaste en el comedor… ¿Y te comiste todo eso solo?-

Algo había oído Kaoru alguna vez sobre el tipo de bulimia que derivaba de una depresión o un momento de estrés. Y algo le había dejado entrever Tenshi de que era lo que Kenshin padecía… pero ella no podía imaginar que un hombre delgado como él pudiera comer tanto de un puro atracón.

La joven miró los envoltorios sin poder evitar sentir algo de repulsión. Después de todo, a lo más ella podía comer dos de esas golosinas y luego no podía más.

-Nada ha cambiado.- dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie lentamente, apoyándose en el muro tras él y sin levantar la mirada.- Nada ha cambiado y yo sigo siendo el mismo cerdo.-

-Qué debo hacer, dime.- dijo Kaoru impactada.- Dime qué debo hacer para ayudarte.-

Kenshin atravesó el cuarto para salir al baño.

-Sólo no te me acerques.- dijo, antes de correr a vomitar.

* * *

-¿Hay un sendero apto para trotar?- preguntó Kenshin a una de las jóvenes de servicio. Una, con cierta coquetería, le indicó por dónde podía ir, ya que estaba despejado de nieve. - Muchas gracias.-

Regresó a su cuarto donde encontró a Nobuhiro, que había limpiado los desechos.

-¿Estás mejor?-

Kenshin no respondió. Eso le indicó a Kaoru que no lo estaba.

-Saldré a correr.- declaró el hombre. - No es necesario que me sigas.-

Pero Kaoru, que era una deportista, jamás rechazaba una invitación de esas. Fue así que minutos después se encontraban trotando por el lugar. Llegaron hasta un mirador donde la joven se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, exhausta.

-Creí que eras un gran corredor.- dijo Kenshin irónico. Kaoru quiso preguntarle si acaso él podría trotar en la montaña con un maldito corsé apretándole el busto. Sus músculos le pedían oxigenación y ella era incapaz de brindársela respirando a la mitad de su capacidad. Además, no había desayunado por completo.

-Debe ser la altura.- Concluyó.

-Yo trotaré otro poco.- dijo Kenshin.

-Dame un par de minutos.- imploró Kaoru. - Estoy muy fatigado y… -

-Si no eres capaz de seguirme, no lo hagas.- dijo Kenshin.- No es necesario.-

-Olvídalo.- dijo Kaoru irguiéndose.- Tú no estás bien y yo no te voy a dejar solo.-

-Pero este no es tu problema.-

-Lo es porque eres mi amigo.- dijo la chica moviéndose.- Y si estás así por el par de imbéciles del comedor, no deberías preocuparte. Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru poniéndole las manos en los hombros.- Ya no eres un chico del que ellos se puedan reír. Creciste, eres todo un hombre. ¿Debo recordarte todos tus logros? Eres dueño de un restaurante, estás a punto de recibirte de Administrador de Empresas y sin ser especializado en el tema, estás a cargo de un Taller de Teatro, ¡eres genial, amigo! ¿Por qué no puedes ver tus cualidades? Tienes tantas… ya quisiera yo ser la mitad de lo que eres tú.-

Kenshin pareció no escucharla y echó a trotar. Con esfuerzo, Kaoru le dio alcance.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? Kenshin, por favor, estoy aquí.-

-Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado. No tienes una puta idea de lo que he pasado.-

-No lo sé porque no me has dicho nada, y aunque así fuera, tú quisiste venir, a sabiendas de lo que ibas a encontrarte.-

-Pero no pensé que volvería a sentirme tan pequeño.- confesó Kenshin.

-¡No te sientas así, no eres pequeño, ni gordo, ni bajo, ni nada! ¿Sabes qué? Si te sientes tan mal, vámonos.-

Kaoru sentía que ya no podía seguir hablando. Le dolía enormemente la boca del estómago y su vista se estaba nublando. Pero Kenshin seguía adelante sin tomarla en cuenta, embutido en su propio dolor.

-Vámonos, Kenshin, regresemos a la ciudad.-

-No.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero esto te hace pésimo.-

-No me importa.-

-No te entiendo. ¡Maldición!… si ese par de imbéciles te molestaron, ya supéralo, fue hace muchos años… - Kaoru estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sentía que el aire simplemente ya no estaba llegando a sus pulmones. De pronto sintió las manos de Kenshin como garras sobre sus hombros, empujándola hacia el tronco de un árbol donde golpeó fuertemente con su espalda.

-No lo vas a entender, ¡nunca lo vas a entender, porque no te ha pasado!-

-¡Pero qué… !-

-Me violaron.- dijo Kenshin bajando la cabeza.- Abusaron de todas las formas posibles de ese gordo que fui.- continuó con la voz quebrada, cayendo de rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Nobuhiro, abrazándolas.- Yo no les hice nada, nunca los molesté, pero ellos se ensañaron conmigo y todavía… todavía no entiendo el por qué.

La impresión fue lo que en un primer momento mantuvo a Kaoru de pie. ¿Que qué? ¿Violación?

-Siempre me decían gordo afeminado… - continuó Kenshin.- Yo no les rebatía porque sabía que no era cierto. El recuerdo de una niña me daba ánimos para tolerarlos y terminar mi educación, pero no fue suficiente. A veces, cuando el maestro tenía que salir, dos compañeros me molestaban, incluso me agredían. Cuando yo me descuidaba se metían a mi cuarto, ya que yo estaba internado, y se metían en mis cosas. No sabes cuánto los odié el día en que encontré sobre mi cama las cenizas de lo que fueron las cartas que me escribía Kaoru, la niña de la fotografía sobre mi velador.-

Kaoru apretó los puños. Hubiera dado lo que fuera en ese momento por tener su bate de béisbol con ella para romperle cada uno de sus huesos a ese par de psicópatas.

-El día en que lo hicieron yo había pedido permiso para salir. Iba a ir al funeral de una niña, pero, al enterarse, ellos me interceptaron camino a la puerta. Me golpearon en el estómago y me llevaron a las duchas. Allí uno me bajó la ropa, me penetró mientras el otro me tapaba la boca para que no gritara y me sostenía mientras yo sentía como un cuchillo entraba en mí, desgarrándome. Luego cambiaron de lugares y al terminar me gritaron marica. Me quedé tirado en el piso y no sé cómo llegué a mi habitación. Al ver que tenía el pantalón lleno de sangre, mi compañero de cuarto llamó al maestro y éste, que de inmediato supo de qué iba la cosa me llevó al hospital. Yo sólo quería morirme, Nobuhiro, no daba más de la vergüenza.-

-Malditos… -

Kaoru apretó los puños tanto que poco faltó para que empezaran a sangrar. A sus pies, destruido, Kenshin cambiaba de posición y se abrazaba las piernas.

-Soy un cobarde…- murmuró, pero Kaoru, atenta, se arrodilló frente a él, enfurecida y con ganas de matar.

-Escúchame, Kenshin: Tú no eres un cobarde. Los cobardes son ellos que te atacaron de a varios y se aprovecharon de que estabas solos. Ahora verán esos hijos de la gran puta. Los voy a hacer picadillo con mis propias manos. ¡Nadie le hace eso a mi amigo!-

A través de las lágrimas, Kenshin distinguió a Nobuhiro ponerse de pie y caminar decidido sendero abajo. Seguramente Kaoru habría corrido de no ser porque su cuerpo exhausto le pedía alimentos. A poco avanzar, Kaoru se topó con Tenshi, que tenía una mirada glacial.

-Así que eso fue lo que le pasó… si Misao se entera…-

-Kenshin no quiere que lo sepa y creo comprender sus razones. Mantengámoslo en reserva.-

-Pero Kaoru, deberías quedarte con él… consolarlo…-

-¿Un hombre consolando a otro hombre? Creo que Kenshin no necesita eso. Él necesita de alguien real, de Kaoru, pero antes, esos desgraciados y maricas se la van a ver conmigo.-

-¿No lo escuchaste? Él se considera un cobarde básicamente porque jamás pudo plantarles cara. Si tú lo defiendes, como Kaoru o Nobuhiro, no le vas a resolver su problema.-

Kaoru se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Y qué propones?.-

-Debemos ver el modo de que sea él quien se defienda. Conoce disciplinas, ¿no? Boxeo y kendo? Mirándolo bien, está en plena forma. Creo que deberías guiarlo de manera que él pueda plantarles cara a sus agresores.

La joven meditó un poco en esas palabras. Kenshin necesitaba desquitarse en persona de esos bandidos. Ella sabía que no borraría nada de su pasado, quizá no aplacaría el dolor, pero tal vez, acaso por un milagro, Kenshin podría mejorar en algo el concepto que tenía de su persona.

-Tienes razón, debo contenerlo.- le dijo a Tenshi, e inició el ascenso por el sendero hasta donde estaba su amigo.-

-Kenshin… ¿Me disculpas por irme de esa manera? No es nada contra ti, sino contra esos idiotas. Yo adoraría masacrarlos, pero eso no resolverá tu problema.-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie con los ojos aún anegados y a Kaoru se le encogió el corazón. Hubiera deseado tanto abrazarlo en ese momento y darle consuelo de alguna forma. De todas maneras, lo abrazó fuertemente, como lo hacen los hombres.

-Te prometo que vamos a salir de este problema. No será hoy ni mañana, pero te juro que de alguna manera, te sentirás mejor y podrás ser el hombre más feliz del planeta.-

Ya más calmados, iniciaron el descenso. Kaoru no había tomado conciencia de cuanto habían subido hasta que nuevamente su cuerpo empezó a reclamar.

La fatiga de las piernas era insostenible y comenzaron a temblarle. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y empezó a quedarse atrás.

-Nobuhiro, ¿pasa algo?-

Kaoru quiso decirle algo sobre las muchas calorías que uno quema cuando está en el frío y esas cosas científicas, pero lo cierto es que no alcanzó a decir palabras y cayó pesadamente sobre el fondo blanco de la nieve.

* * *

-Fue una baja de azúcar, posiblemente. Me contó que había comido muy poco esta mañana, antes de salir.-

La enfermera del albergue estaba hablando con Kenshin que preocupado, esperaba fuera de la habitación.

-Dígale a su novia que no es necesario que se aprete tanto las vendas en el pecho. También recuérdele que es importante ingerir los alimentos necesarios. La señorita necesita un poco de reposo y ya ordené un menú especial para que reciba los nutrientes que necesita, que llegará dentro de unos minutos. Fuera de eso está todo bien.-

La joven mujer se retiró por el pasillo dejando a Kenshin con la pregunta en la boca.

-¿Mi novia?- murmuró. Y de inmediato se metió a la pieza.

* * *

Fin acto seis

Tarde de revelaciones

Diciembre 16, 2010

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Originalmente esta historia iba a tener cerca de quince episodios, pero convengamos que soy incapaz de hacer tal cosa, no porque no me interese escribir, sino porque me cuesta más. Encima, dentro de unos meses seré madre, asi que lo mejor es aprovechar de avanzar ya.

Decidí adelantar algunos hechos dentro de la historia para finalizarla más prontamente. El episodio ocho está muy avanzado y siguen las sorpresas para nuestra querida pareja. Sólo para captar clientes, les puedo adelantar que se viene un lemon.

Es un poco dificil a veces tomar decisiones cuando los personajes tienen tantos problemas y dramas como este Kenshin en particular, porque la idea es que su recuperación sea más o menos creíble. Dentro de ese contexto, quince episodios me parecían bien, pero como ven, en pos de la imaginación, la felicidad y el acabar un fic... en fin, veamos mejor como queda, ya ustedes juzgarán.

Les dejo mil besos y cariños.

Blankaoru.


	8. El y Ella

_**Kenshin, un chico en Dificultades**_

_**Acto Siete**_

_**Él y Ella.**_

_**...oooOooo...oooOooo...oooOooo... **_

Sanosuke comprendió que estaba en un lío tremendo cuando despertó esa tarde con la respiración agitada y una erección tal que se preguntó cómo haría para bajar su "entusiasmo". Había soñado toda la noche con Misao, con miles de imágenes en que la hacía suya y vivían la más apasionada noche de amor en su cuarto. Pero lo cierto es que en ese momento se encontraba solo.

Misao era buena y amable con él, siempre sonreía y siempre olía bien. Era enérgica, era inteligente y graciosa. ¿Qué tenía dos hijos? ¡Ni se le notaba! Tenía unas piernas maravillosas que lo tenían completamente al borde de sufrir una deshidratación severa por exceso de baba.

El único problema que tenía era que cada vez que aparecía Aoshi en escena, Misao dejaba a un lado lo que hacía, incluso su conversación con él, y luego se entregaba por completo a su esposo.

-Esto está mal, pésimo.- se dijo restregándose la cara con las manos.- Es la mujer de mi jefe, del sujeto que me paga un excelente sueldo. Y yo no sé cómo quitármela de la cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la ventana.

-¿Y si renuncio al empleo? Sería algo bien ético. Pero necesito el dinero para mantenerme.-

Suspirando, dejó pasar el tiempo. Era su día libre. Sin embargo, el ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

-¿Diga?-

-Sanosuke, necesito que vengas mañana mi oficina a verme. Tengo un importante asunto que tratar contigo.-

A Sano se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al escuchar la voz grave de Aoshi. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que quería con su esposa y lo iba a despedir tras darle un bofetón de aquellos. En una de esas mandaba a sus guarulas a que lo desaparecieran.

-Merecido me lo tendría.- reflexionó antes de salir.

_**...oooOooo...oooOooo...oooOooo... **_

Si Tenshi hubiera podido evitar que Kenshin entrara al cuarto, lo habría hecho, pero Kaoru le había pedido que dejara las cosas así.

Ella lo esperaba sentada sobre el futón, con la cabeza gacha y la yukata levemente entreabierta, aunque no era conciente de ello. Sólo pensaba en el tremendo regaño que se iba a llevar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Bajar la cabeza y aceptar todas sus culpas? ¿Decir que esa idea había sido de Misao, Aoshi y Tenshi? ¿Negar hasta el fin que los conocía e inventarse otro nombre? Temblaba notoriamente cuando Kenshin entró.

-¿Nobuhiro?-

La joven volvió la cabeza hacia él, con sus enormes ojos oscuros y la tez pálida por su malestar.

Kenshin no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Una chica? Alrededor de ella había algunas vendas, y toda su ropa de macho. Se sintió mareado por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero por qué… ?

El pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo y se sentó junto a él para examinar su rostro. ¡Era el de Nobuhiro!

-Maldición… - murmuró.- No es posible.

Tocó el cabello de la joven sin que ella pusiera resistencia, mientras cerraba los ojos ante la inesperada caricia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué te vistes de hombre?-

La joven se quitó la peluca lentamente. Debajo, dentro de una malla que también retiró, estaba su largo cabello negro aprisionado.

-¡Pero tú…!- Kenshin la miró bien y exaltado, exclamó:- ¡Eres la chica de la poza!.-

-Lo lamento. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes… yo no podía… yo no sabía que esto pasaría pero de verdad que sería tu amigo por siempre, en eso no te mentí… -

Kenshin apenas la escuchaba y la miraba sin podérselo creer. Recordó esa noche y su conversación con la dulce muchacha que estalló en llanto entre sus brazos, a la que consoló y quien le consoló a él. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla y hechizado, se la acarició con el pulgar. Siguió con el cabello real.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- murmuró, apreciando cada hebra que se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

Era una gran pregunta, misma para la que Kaoru no tenía respuesta. Ya sabía que era una mujer, pero lo que no sabía es que se trataba de su amiga de la infancia y ella no estaba segura de cómo manejar el modo de darle esa información.

Sorpresivamente, Kenshin la abrazó.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi caer, te traje lo más rápido que pude… yo no sabía… yo… -

Kaoru estaba asombrada, con la mejilla pegada al pecho del joven.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?-

-No podría enfadarme con la persona que es mi mejor amigo. No importa si eres hombre o mujer, has sido amable siempre.

El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco al escucharlo tan conmovido.

-Pero estoy confundido porque… tú… yo te consideraba mi amigo, Nobuhiro y ahora… tú sabes mucho sobre mí y yo no sé nada de ti. Me siento en desventaja.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Kenshin, de algún modo, estaba encantado con la idea de Nobuhiro mujer. No dejaba de mirarla y acariciarla, como si tuviera delante de él el objeto más maravilloso del mundo sólo para él. Para Tenshi esto era evidente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Kenshin sentado muy cerca de ella. Kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un leve toque en la puerta les indicó que había llegado la comida. Un plato de sopa caliente, pan cocido al vapor y carne de res y un pastel dulce y lleno de calorías. Kenshin agradeció a la señorita de servicio y llevó él mismo la bandeja hasta las piernas de Kaoru. Luego, viendo que a ella le temblaba un poco la mano todavía, le dio de comer en la boca pacientemente.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo te cuidaré.- dijo gentil.- Ya hablaremos más tarde en mi casa.

Kaoru sintió que su corazón se derretía y luego, que se aceleraba a mil.

-Realmente no me equivoqué contigo al pensar que eras el chico guapo del onzen.-

Kenshin sonrió mientras le metía la cuchara con sopa en la boca.

- Y tú la chica más linda que he tenido la suerte de conocer.-

Mientras la reunión de ex alumnos comenzaba en el salón, Kenshin acababa de vestirse para asistir.

-Te acompañaré.- dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie.- Ya me siento mejor y a eso vine.

-No. Tú te quedarás aquí, haciendo tu maleta porque nos iremos de aquí en cuanto haya acabado la reunión.- dijo Kenshin enérgico.

-¿Estás loco? Soy tu amigo y te lo prometí.-

-¿Hablas en serio?.- dijo Kenshin mirándola fijamente, tanto que la hizo retroceder.- ¿Mi amigo? Pues que raro, porque esta mañana yo hablaba con un muchacho y ahora tengo frente a mi a una chica que aún no me dice su nombre. Tú te quedarás y punto.-

-Pues voy a ir, quieras o no, porque digas lo que digas es lo que acordamos al hacer este viaje. Tú me necesitas para acompañarte y enfrentar a los idiotas… Bueno, a esos idiotas.- dijo Koaru bajando la voz, temiendo incomodarlo con lo que sabía de él.- Si no me quieres llevar, iré yo sola.-

Kenshin la miró por unos segundos, extrañamente complacido. Le gustaba que esa chica aparecida de la nada quisiera acompañarle. Le gustaba pensar que como amigo se habían llevado bien, tal vez porque genuinamente se había ganado su aprecio.

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo por lo bajo, disimulando una sonrisa. Kaoru corrió a su maleta y desempacó el traje que había traído. -¿Te disfrazarás de nuevo?-

-Bueno, puede que si.- dijo ella repentinamente insegura.- Yo… sólo tengo ropa de varón.-

-Es una verdadera lástima que te escondas tras ella. Eres muy bonita.-

Con las mejillas ruborizadas al máximo, Kaoru rápidamente se dio la vuelta. ¿Era cierto que él la consideraba bonita? Trató de mirarlo a hurtadillas, y vio que él sonreía.

-Parece que además de bonita, eres tímida.-

Kaoru quiso decirle que no es que fuera tímida, era simplemente que nadie le decía bonita porque su mamá y sus hermanas menores eran unas bellezas y ella… ella era la marimacho del barrio, a la que le gustaba jugar baseball en la cancha de tierra y defender a quien fuera atacado por un bravucón. La que siempre tenía venditas adhesivas en las rodillas… la que creció esperando que un chico, y sólo ese, regresara un día, porque para él se pondría cintas en el pelo y color en los labios con la esperanza de que le dijera que era bonita.

Pero no podía decirle eso.

-No importa. Me vestiré rápido y saldré contigo.-

La joven se travistió en poco tiempo y al mirarla, parecía un joven en extremo guapo. Rápidamente fueron al salón.

_**...oooOooo...oooOooo...oooOooo... **_

El maestro Muchida se adelantó a recibirlos, además de un par que simpatizaban con el pelirrojo.

-¡Qué alegría verte!.- dijeron algunos hombres jóvenes al saludar a Kenshin. Rápidamente iniciaron una animada conversación sobre lo que habían hecho esos años.

-Yo trabajo para una empresa de snacks, y llevo casado tres años. Tengo un hijo… -

-Me acabo de comprometer y me han ascendido a jefe de personal… -

Cada historia tenía su gracia y Kaoru los escuchaba atentamente. Entonces tocó el turno de Kenshin.

-Este año estoy preparando mi tesis como Administrador de Empresas, para complementar lo que sé sobre restaurantes. Me gustaría abrir una cadena de buena comida. Este joven de aquí es mi nuevo socio.-

Las miradas se dirigieron a Kaoru. Ella tosió un poco y les explicó sobre lo que estaba investigando para su tesis sobre comida sana para chicos.

-La idea es crear menús divertidos, sabrosos y adecuados para niños.-

-Es una gran idea.- dijo el hombre que trabajaba para los snacks.- Es la nueva tendencia, incluso mi empresa está contratando dietistas para mejorar nuestros productos. Kaneda, si quieres, puedo enviarte los datos para que trabajes con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias. Aprecio su interés, pero de momento, me he comprometido con Makimashi.

-Me alegra mucho que Kenshin quiera ayudar a los más chicos. La obesidad infantil conlleva problemas de salud y psicológicos y me parece que tu iniciativa de ser consecuente con lo que piensas o has vivido es sumamente positivo. La empresa en la que trabajo te puede apoyar con insumos. Por favor, llámame si me necesitas.- dijo un joven delgado y de enormes anteojos.

Kenshin estaba muy contento. Todos los amigos pretendían ayudarse en alcanzar sus sueños. Muchos conservaban aún el espíritu joven e idealista con el que salieron de la escuela de gastronomía, tal vez no tan explosivo como en la juventud, pero si lo suficiente para hacer de ellos personas especiales.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro y su tensión fue notoria para Kaoru.

-Hola, bolita.- dijo un sujeto que estaba tras la joven, pero cuya voz ella reconoció de inmediato.- Pensé que no vendrías.-

-Y tú, ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó inocente Kaoru al voltear para mirar al intruso. Lo hizo fijamente, sin acobardarse, hasta que la mano sobre Kenshin se retiró.- Mi nombre es Kaneda Nobuhiro.-

Kenshin apuró su vaso de licor y sacó otro de la bandeja de un mozo que pasó por ahí.

-Y eso a mí qué me importa.- contestó el sujeto, insolente. Su amigo se rió.

Kaoru los siguió observando y de pronto, algo hizo click en su cabeza. A esos sujetos que habían abusado de Kenshin… ¡Ella los conocía!

No solo eso… estaba segura de que si no fuera por su disfraz, ellos también podrían reconocerla a ella.

Su corazón se aceleró a mil, pero ella no permitiría que ellos notaran su estado de nervios.

-Tienes razón.- le concedió al hombrote mirándolo como si fuera poca cosa, y regresó su atención a la conversa que había quedado interrumpida.

-Deberían venir un día de estos a visitar el restaurante. Seguramente les agradará traer a sus familias. Cierto, Kenshin?.-

El pelirrojo ni se había movido a mirar al par que le había desgraciado su juventud, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Kaoru disimuladamente lo trajo a vuelta con una suave insistencia.

-Desde luego, vengan, por favor. Les atenderé personalmente.- dijo Kenshin.

-Eres muy exitoso, amigo.- dijo Yuri.- Yo quiero ir a probar las delicias que debes cocinar allí.

-Bueno, yo cocino de vez en cuando, porque la mayor parte del tiempo está un chef buenísimo que sigue mis indicaciones. Yo me he dedicado a los estudios.

Kaoru esta vez sintió la mano sobre su hombro y se la quitó molesta. La tercera vez que la sintió sobre ella se volvió notablemente irritada, de una manera tan violenta que de inmediato la conversación de los demás se apagó.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó sin rodeos al quien por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura.

Kenshin palideció, así como el maestro Muchida y los amigos. Aburatsubo rió burlonamente, pero Kaoru no se dio por enterada.

-El problema ha de ser que tu amigo y tú son el típico par a los que nadie toma en cuenta, y mientras todos los demás están en grupo entretenidos, tú buscas el modo de hacerte notar. Eso está bien para un chico de dieciocho, pero en un hombre de casi treinta… yo me preocuparía.-

Kaoru tomó un poco de sake, regresando su atención al grupo.

-¿Saben qué? Vamos a sentarnos a esa mesa de allá. Hay buena comida y tengo hambre.-

La joven caminó bien derecha con Kenshin y el resto de comitiva siguiéndola, admirados. Luego comentó:

-En mi escuela tenía que lidiar con idiotas como esos todo el tiempo. Al final aprendí que si no le plantas cara y le demuestras temor, ellos siempre te molestarán, a donde quiera que vayas. Es el tipo de persona que me asquea, porque sobresalen humillando a los demás.

Aburatsubo y su amigo no se volvieron a meter con ellos esa noche. Sobre Kenshin, su maestro Muchida le preguntó si seguía soltero.

-No lo será por mucho tiempo.- se adelantó Kaoru, al notar que el par de molestosos estaban cerca de ellos.- Kenshin y yo somos cuñados. Él está comprometido con mi hermana.-

Todos felicitaron a Kenshin y él, orgulloso, se daba cuenta del magnetismo que ejercía Nobuhiro sobre el resto. Si supieran que era la única mujer infiltrada en esa fiesta, posiblemente se sorprenderían un montón. La joven tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre deportes y jugadores. El pelirrojo recordó que además, era jugador de baseball. Por un momento se le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que ella era lesbiana.

-Realmente me divertí.- dijo Kaoru cuando se fueron al dormitorio.- Tus amigos son muy graciosos.-

Relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la corbata colgando de un hombro, Kenshin se dirigió al armario.

-El mérito es tuyo, Nobuhiro. Fuiste muy ameno. Y valiente. Realmente nos ayudaste a todos esta noche. Claro que por lo mismo, nos iremos ahora a casa.-

-¿Qué? No puedes! Bebiste, no estás en condiciones de manejar.-

-Aburatsubo y Makoto te echaron el ojo. Lo mejor será sacarte de aquí antes que decidan visitarnos por la noche.-

-Pero no creo que…-

-Lo harán.- dijo Kenshin tajante, acabando de guardar sus cosas y las de Kaoru.- Esta tarde di aviso de nuestra partida y cancelé la cuenta. También pedí reserva con respecto a esto. Pero tenemos poco tiempo.-

Kaoru siguió a Kenshin hasta su auto y rato después bajaban por un camino lleno de curvas y angosto a baja velocidad y mucho cuidado.

Pararon una vez para tomar café y comer algo. Kaoru estaba cansada, pero no se permitía dormir para hacerle compañía a su pelirrojo, y asi fue como llegaron al departamento cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Kenshin la guió por el lugar indicándole dónde estaba cada cosa que ella pudiera necesitar.

-Acá está el baño, acá hay toallas para las manos… por acá la cocina, toma lo que gustes y… hem… bueno, por acá el dormitorio.

Kenshin lucía cansado y ojeroso tras las horas de conducción. Kaoru se quitó la peluca y la corbata, y luego la chaqueta, distraída, sentándose en la cama. Su amigo la miró un poco, sin entender cómo era posible que una mujer, vestida de traje oscuro de varón, se viera repentinamente tan sexy con la camisa entreabierta, a pesar de que no se veía nada.

-Nobuhiro… tenemos que arreglar una cama para ti. Como no he venido en varios días, no tuve cómo prepararla.

-Estoy muy cansada. ¿No podemos hacer eso después de dormir?-

-Sólo hay una cama.-

-Es enorme. Cabemos bien los dos aquí.- dijo Kaoru desplomándose sobre la colcha blanca.

_**...oooOooo...oooOooo...oooOooo... **_

-Esto no está bien. Algo está mal… Cuando Aoshi supo que Misao era mujer, casi la mató. Y ahora Kenshin se toma esta noticia tan filosóficamente.-

-Pues prefiero el estilo de Kenshin que el de Aoshi.- respondió Kaoru colocándose su pijama de macho con pantalón corto.

Estaba sola en la habitación, ya que Kenshin había ido a la cocina y después al baño.

-Kenshin es tan lindo, Tenshi. No merece lo que le hicieron. Lo que nos hicieron.- se corrigió.- porque ese hecho afectó la vida de todos, aunque no hayamos tenido conciencia de ello.-

-En Kenshin todo ha partido mal, entre el abandono de su mamá, lo de su padre, lo de Misao y el esfuerzo que hizo para alejarse de lo que más quería… no sé, pero siento Kaoru que si quieres retirarte en este momento, yo lo entendería.-

-¿Qué dices?

-El daño, Kaoru. El daño que tiene ese hombre es tan grande que dudo que aún tú puedas repararlo. Su confianza es frágil, ya lo viste ayer con ese ataque bulímico. Se necesita un corazón fuerte y…-

-¿Y crees que voy a abandonarlo por eso? ¡Jamás! Primero meto los dedos en el enchufe.-

-Kaoru, he visto casos como estos desde allá arriba. Este tipo de personas, a la larga o a la corta, siempre se alejan de sus seres queridos o los alejan de ellos voluntariamente. Si Kenshin llega a sentir que interfiere en tu vida o algo así, tomará sus maletas y se marchará porque siente en el fondo que no es lo suficientemente importante para nadie.

-¡Pues para mí lo es, ya lo verás! Se lo demostraré día y noche y jamás dejaré de decirle lo importante que es para mí.-

-Creo que eres demasiado optimista. Mejor haz tu maleta.

Kaoru se enfureció rotundamente.

-Me obligan a vestirme de muchacho, se inventan toda una historia con respecto a mi origen e involucran en esto al director de una universidad y luego, cuando finalmente descubro que Kenshin me necesita más que nunca, a ti te da con que debo huir. ¿Es que eres idiota o qué? Ándate tú si quieres, pero yo me quedo al lado de Kenshin hasta las últimas consecuencias, pase lo que pase. Él me dijo que por mí se dejaría hacer miles de marcas más en la cara por defenderme, y por eso yo estoy dispuesta a lo mismo por él.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Por supuesto.-

-¿Y cuánto lo quieres?-

-Muchísimo, claro está.-

-Pues no será suficiente. No te sirve un cariño infantil para salvarlo. Necesitas algo más fuerte que eso.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Dime… ¿Tú amas a Kenshin?-

Kaoru se quedó en blanco. ¿Amar?… no estaba segura de eso, pero de que le gustaba por dentro y por fuera, eso si lo tenía claro.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de amor. Nos reencontramos no hace mucho.-

Tenshi sintió pasos por el pasillo.

-Pues medita en eso. Adiós.-

_**...oooOooo...oooOooo...oooOooo... **_

Kenshin había bebido un poco. Pero muy poco para calmar sus nervios por todo lo acontecido esa noche. Se sentía levemente mareado, pero sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, aunque la pasta dental no logró disimular su olor. Regresó con el pijama encima y antes de acostarse, miró a Kaoru y dudó un poco.

-Ahora que sé que Nobuhiro es mujer… pienso… ¿en verdad no te molesta que durmamos en la mismo cama? Acabo de recordar que tengo un colchón inflable.-

Los trinos de las aves ya se escuchaban y Kaoru había echado una enorme cobija sobre la ventana para que les tapara la luz del sol.

-No te preocupes por mí, tonto. Yo no tengo problemas con eso, porque hemos dormido uno cerca del otro por varias noches. Sé que eres un hombre bueno y no me harías daño.- dijo Kaoru ligeramente. Pero Kenshin se puso serio.

-Ya sabes parte de mi pasado. Comprenderás que… aunque me esforzara, no soy un peligro en la cama de nadie. Yo no puedo… - Kenshin recordó un par de ocasiones totlamente desastrozas con compañeras de universidad.

Asombrada, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que al parecer, el alcohol le había soltado un poco la lengua a Kenshin. No estaba filtrando.

-Oye, eso no es cierto. No tienes por qué sentir que eres incapaz a la hora de tener sexo por el daño que te hicieron. Posiblemente te cueste más que a los demás, pero estoy segura de que en tal caso funcionarías muy bien. Seguramente serás un hombre cariñoso y tierno que necesita de una mujer comprensiva.

-No lo creo. No puedo. Jamás me he excitado con ninguna mujer.- declaró el pelirrojo sentándose pesadamente en la cama junto a la joven.- Pareciera que a mí esas cosas no me pasan, así que prefiero no pensar en ello.- dijo con sinceridad. Sólo había una persona en la que pensaba y era su pequeña Kaoru y el inocente amor que le inspiraba.

La joven Nobuhiro se acostó y atrajo a Kenshin sobre su brazo, para arrullarlo. Él se dejó.

-Ya no pienses en esas cosas. Cuando menos lo esperes, alguien vendrá y te hará ver que el mundo es un lugar mucho más amable. Y que el sexo puede ser la manera de decirle a esa persona lo importante que es para ti cada noche, sin palabras.-

-¿Acaso tú lo has tenido?.-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa para una dama?.- dijo Kaoru con fingida molestia.- Aún no, pero sé que cuando llegue, será maravilloso.

Le hizo cariños en el pelo y se acomodó mejor para dormir. No quería soltarlo.

-Hoy noté que a pesar de la tensión, no te diste un atracón de comida y aunque bebiste, lo hiciste con moderación. Pienso que has podido controlar tus nervios y me siento orgullosa de ti.-

Hacía muchos años que nadie le decía a Kenshin que estaban orgullosos de él por algo. Se sintió bien y abrazó por la cintura a Nobuhiro. Se sintió tan bien y tranquilo, que de inmediato se durmió.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, Kenshin se levantó para tomar un poco de agua. Había dormido espectacular y regresó a la cama para seguir otro rato. Se tendió junto a Nobuhiro y la observó.

Sonriendo, le acarició una mejilla y se acostó a dormir, pero ella despertó.

-Oh, Kenshin… qué lindo sueño.- murmuró medio adormilada. Entonces, ella le echó los brazos al cuello, se recostó sobre él y posó sus labios encima de su boca.

-Despierta… yo no puedo.- dijo Kenshin tratando de moverla un poco nervioso.-Esto no es gracioso.-

Los labios de Kaoru finalmente se movieron sobre los suyos y todas sus protestas se apagaron cuando su dulce aroma lo embargó. Como si tuviera gasolina en las venas, el fuego ardió por ellas y recorrió su cuerpo por completo, abrasándolo de tal modo que no le quedó otra opción que ver el modo de compartir eso con ella. Y no pensó en nada más.

Como en un sueño de otra época, Kenshin tomó a la joven por la cintura y el instinto lo guió en lo demás. Cuando Kaoru despertó, la lengua masculina había encontrado la suya y se asustó. Débilmente trató de apartarlo, pero no pudo. No comprendía lo que pasaba y recordó vagamente que soñaba mientras en su estómago sentía un nudo.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se detenía? Ella no estaba segura de que ese fuera el modo correcto de estar con el pelirrojo pero… tal vez si paraba podía herirlo. ¿Y si llegaban hasta el final en esa relación?

Kenshin la dejó tranquila y con la punta de la nariz rozó su mejilla. La mantuvo fuertemente abrazada, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado a ella, respirando trabajosamente.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó.- Quizá si sea mejor que me vaya al sofá.

El corazón de Kaoru iba a mil por hora, pero no solo el suyo. Escuchaba claramente el de Kenshin, que la abrazaba como si quisiera protegerla de sí mismo.

"Si le entrego mi cuerpo… ¿será mejor para él?" se preguntó. Existía la posibilidad que el trauma que él tenía en verdad lo hubiera dejado con un problema de impotencia. Tal vez se detuvo por eso.

Sólo había una forma de saberlo, ya que además, ella repentinamente también tenía ganas.

Se soltó de él y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, quedando en una camiseta blanca, minúscula y un poco transparente. Regresó a los brazos del pelirrojo que la miraba sin poder quitar la vista de sus senos.

-Espero que en tu sofá haya espacio para mi también si decides irte.- dijo ella alzando la cabeza y pasando una pierna sobre sus muslos.

Besó a Kenshin con una pasión que desconocía en ella y no protestó cuando él, nervioso, le quitó el resto de la ropa. Buscó su cuello con su boca, su pecho y no paró de besarlo hasta que él se despojó del pijama y la tendió, para apoderarse de sus senos y trazar un camino hasta su vientre.

-Te quiero.- murmuró él sin pensarlo al volver a su boca.

-Y yo a tí.- dijo Kaoru como respuesta de modo que se sorprendió al tomar conciencia de sus palabras, pero no dejó de repetirlas.

Le acarició el rojo cabello y la cara cuando él se acomodó sobre ella. Tocó su abdomen plano, sus brazos duros por el arduo entrenamiento al que los sometió y la espalda que se ensanchaba hacia los hombros. Trató de no ponerse nerviosa… dudó si tenía que parar o recordarle a Kenshin que aunque no lo pareciera por su osadía, esa era su primera vez. Pero no podía asustarse, porque su querido pelirrojo la necesitaba hoy para saber si él podía ser un hombre completo.

Enloquecido por el fuego de sus besos y su exquisito aroma, Kenshin la besó nuevamente poco antes de alinearse para penetrarla. Como pudo, Kaoru se acurrucó contra él, dándole a entender que estaba completamente abandonada a sus deseos y mientras él la abrazaba como podía, entró en ella, notando que algo le dificultaba el paso. Nervioso, embistió con fuerza, arrancando un quejido de la garganta femenina. De inmediato se detuvo. El rostro de la muchacha demostraba cierto dolor y un par de lágrimas.

-¡No!… lo lamento, lo siento… - se disculpó el hombre. Trató de salir de Kaoru, pero ella lo abrazó tratando de detenerlo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí para ti. No pasa nada. Ya no duele, lo prometo.-

Genuinamente Kenshin quería salir de allí, pero el modo en que lo decía esa niña, en que lo abrazaba y consolaba a pesar de que él la acababa de desgarrar lo tenía emocionado más allá de lo que él pudiera expresar con palabras. No dijo nada, pero la besó una vez más y con un cuidado extremo se unió con ella, moviéndose sin parar, acariciándola y adorándola. Fue así como tras varios minutos, Kenshin estalló dentro de ella y aunque Kaoru estaba exhausta y él también, no se detuvo. La abrazó, la besó, la arrulló contra su pecho. La joven estaba encantada y se dejó querer, pero sintió sobre su nariz una lágrima de él.

-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó el joven buscando su mirada.- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ni siquiera sé si Nobuhiro es tu nombre verdadero y ya tienes todo de mí. -

Kaoru lo besó por toda respuesta.

-Sólo confía en mí, Kenshin. Yo nunca, nunca te haría daño. Además, tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos. Y eso te puedo decir, que nunca nadie lo ha tenido. Para mi también esta fue la primera.-

-¿Y por qué me escogiste? Podrías tener mejores… no te habrían lastimado.-

Kaoru se acomodó encontrando reposo entre sus brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa genuina y feliz.

-Yo te quiero a ti. Y solo a ti.-

Mirándola de esa manera, algo muy tierno nació desde Kenshin hacia ella. Deseaba apretarla tanto que su cuerpo se fundiera con ella, pero sabía que así, solo la lastimaría. La besó nuevamente descubriendo que se sentía completo al hacerlo. Después de todo, más perfecto que su amigo Nobuhiro, era esa dama que le sonreía.

-Te quiero, te quiero.- murmuró riendo.

_**...oooOooo...oooOooo...oooOooo... **_

_**Fin acto siete**_

_**Él y Ella**_

_**Enero 5, 2011**_

Notas de Autora:

Hola!

Les quiero agradecer a todas sus palabras de apoyo, pero como lo justo es justo, debo contarles que perdí a mi bebé hace un par de semanas.

Por favor, no se disculpen por los cariños que me enviaron. Aún cuando algunos llegaron a destiempo, me hicieron sentir bien. La peor parte del aborto ha pasado y ahora sólo me ocuparé de recuperarme bien para ser mamá algún día.

Sobre este episodio, me costó sacarlo adelante, pero al menos gran parte de él estaba escrito. Espero que les guste mucho. Como un adelanten el próximo episodio, sabremos qué es lo que quiere decirle Aoshi a Sanosuke, veremos algún adelanto de la obra de teatro, y desde luego, "el día después de" entre Kenshin y Kaoru, además de perfilar un misterio cuya pista se dio aquí y que pronto será revelado.

Blankaoru


	9. Kaoru contra Kaoru

_**Kenshin, un chico en Dificultades**_

_**Acto Ocho**_

_**Kaoru contra Kaoru**_

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kaoru se estiró, perezosa, y Kenshin maravillado la observó despertar. ¡Era preciosa!

-Eres la mejor Julieta que he tenido la suerte de conocer. Y la más bonita.-

La joven sonrió tranquila. Kenshin tenía otra cara y sus mejillas se veían coloraditas. Atrajo su cara sobre el de ella y le dio un beso.

-¿No nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día?- preguntó. Kenshin sonrió.

-Claro que si. Ya hice todos los arreglos y cociné algo que podría gustarte.-

A Kaoru se le inflamó el corazón de amor.

-Qué lindo eres. Supongo que eso que huele rico es lo que hiciste.-

-No tengo mucho mérito. Hablamos de comida congelada, pero preparé un buen aderezo. Luego regresé, me desvestí y te acaricié hasta que despertaste.-

-Me parece genial.-

Kaoru se acurrucó contra él y pronto lo recibió dentro de su cuerpo.

Kenshin no podía creer que había pasado la noche con una chica que lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Algo tenía ella que lo hacía tan feliz que era incapaz de enfadarse por haberla conocido como un chico.

Ella no le había dicho su nombre, pero no le importaba mientras ella le sonriera como lo hacía. Eso lo animaba a tratar de convencerla para poder probarla nuevamente, si antes las mujeres le eran indiferentes, esta lo tenía completamente obsesionado. Ya quería tomarla de nuevo.

-Esta noche regresaremos a la universidad, y trasladarás tus pertenencias a mi departamento. Quiero que vivas aquí conmigo.-

-¿Cómo?-

Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Hasta el tono de Kenshin había cambiado. Era muy decidido.

-En la universidad no se permite la convivencia entre hombres y mujeres en el mismo cuarto y yo no estoy seguro de poder aguantarme las ganas de besarte estando allá por las noches. Lo mejor será que vivas conmigo. De todos modos, como mi amigo, ya te lo había propuesto. Podremos también ensayar la obra más tranquilos.-

Kaoru sonrió encantada. Le gustaba la idea.

-Está bien, viviré contigo.-

Kenshin se acercó a ella porque disfrutaba mucho abrazarla.

-¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?-

-Nobuko.- respondió Kaoru tranquilamente.- Kaneda Nobuko.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.

-Te quiero, Kaneda Nobuko. Me alegro mucho que no seas hombre, me tenías un poco preocupado con eso. Me sentía un poco extraño cuando andabas cerca. ¿Vamos a comer? Necesito reponer fuerzas para lo que tengo en mente.-

Tenshi estaba feliz mirando a esos dos. Eran la mar de tiernos, pero al parecer, Kaoru había optado por seguir con la farsa de ser otra persona. De todas maneras Kaoru no era como Misao que hacía las cosas a lo loco. Posiblemente ella estaba tramando algo y por eso no quería darse a conocer aún.

Muchas horas después, Kaoru y Kenshin acabaron de acomodar las cosas de ella, donde tendieron entre risas una cama para desvestirse y jugar entre las sábanas a las cosas del amor.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-Necesito información y tú puedes dármela.- dijo Aoshi cuando Sanosuke estuvo sentado frente a él.- Y eres el único que me puede ayudar a desmenuzar esta madeja.-

Sanosuke no comprendía nada y Aoshi ordenó que le trajeran té a su despacho. Se acomodó en su asiento mientras miraba a su empleado, intimidándolo sin saberlo.

-Se trata de Kenshin. Necesito saber qué fue lo que le pasó.-

Miles de imágenes sobre el gordo pelirrojo y bonachón llegaron a la mente de Sanosuke de manera tan nítida que por un momento se mareó.

-Ustedes se fueron juntos e incluso tú te matriculaste en su misma escuela. Por las cartas que le llegaban a Misao, intuyo que algo pasó durante sus años de instituto. Para ser más precisos, creo que lo que sucedió coincidió con la muerte de la hermana de Kaoru, Sayo. ¿Las recuerdas?

Era imposible no acordarse de Kaoru. Una chiquilla sumamente alegre, que vivía defendiendo a Kenshin y que se transformó en algo parecido a su sombra donde quiera que iban.

-Recuerdo muy bien a Kaoru y su hermana pequeña. Mi padre me contó que había muerto en un accidente de coche.-

-Kenshin escribía seguido a Misao e incluso nos venía a ver. La última vez que habló conmigo por teléfono, dijo que lo esperara en la estación de trenes para que lo llevara donde su amiga, pero jamás llegó. Esto nunca se lo he contado a mi esposa, pero desde entonces sus cartas cambiaron aunque seguían siendo felices, y no regresó a vernos nunca más, a menos que Misao se movilizara.

Sé que Kenshin con el tiempo abrió un restaurante en el que era socio contigo. No sé por qué te separaste de él y regresaste… tampoco sé por qué no quiere ver a Kaoru y creo que tú me puedes dar esas respuestas.-

Sanosuke recordó las veces que con entusiasmo, Misao le hablaba de su hermano y sus logros. Por lo mismo él había optado por no revelarle las cosas que sabía y ahora se le aparecía Aoshi exigiendo saber esas cosas que el juró nunca contar porque así se lo había pedido Kenshin la última vez que se vieron.

-No hay mucho que decir. Era un chico al que molestaban en la escuela.-

-Eso lo sé. Pero sé que hay algo más y quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hayas visto, escuchado e incluso pensado sobre ello. Es la única forma en que puedo ayudar a Kenshin: sabiendo lo que le ha pasado para tomar algún tipo de acción. Realmente quiero ayudarlo, porque eso haría muy feliz a mi esposa. Ha estado muy preocupada por él.

Era cierto. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de las veces en que Misao se daba vuelta mientras hablaba con él, para que no notara sus lágrimas. Sanosuke meditó un poco.

Misao era una mujer buena, exquisita y todo lo demás. Una mujer por la que bien valdría la pena romper una promesa con tal de verla sonreír.

-Kenshin la pasó mal en la escuela.- comenzó Sanosuke dándole vueltas a su taza de té.- Pero realmente mal a causa de un grupito de dos o tres sujetos. No recuerdo muy bien cuántos eran. El resto de los chicos del salón eran amables o indiferentes hacia él, pero esos chicos de los que te hablo, se ensañaron con el gordito.-

-¿Pero y eso por qué?-

-No lo sé… quizá simplemente porque Kenshin era el mejor de la clase y por alguna razón adelgazó un poco y las chicas empezaron a lloverle; dada su personalidad retraída él se veía muy misterioso y ellas lo adoraban. El problema es que Kenshin les hacía poco caso y encima, la chica de uno de los del grupo empezó a mostrar interés por él.-

Hasta el momento, la historia de Kenshin era la de un triunfador y eso se notaba en las cartas que enviaba a Misao. Pero Aoshi tenía la impresión de que se venía algo realmente malo.

-Continua, por favor.-

-Empezaron a perseguirlo, primero con cosas pequeñas y tontas, luego fueron más allá y se metieron con sus cosas hasta quemar sus pertenencias más queridas. Yo era su compañero de cuarto y me tocó ver eso. Después… -

Un silencio tenso se hizo en el lugar. Sanosuke recordó de golpe cosas que había visto y que habían quedado olvidadas en un rincón de su memoria para que no le hicieran daño.

-Por Dios… fueron de lo más malditos…- murmuró palideciendo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Aoshi preocupado. Sanosuke asintió y tomó un trago largo de té. Pero luego pidió algo mucho más fuerte y Aoshi le sirvió un Whisky con harto hielo.

-Tómate uno tú también, porque lo vas a necesitar.- le dijo el joven a su jefe.

-No te preocupes por mí. Prosigue con la historia.-

-Mira, no conozco los detalles y Kenshin jamás quiso hablarme de eso, pero un día había pedido permiso para ir a un funeral, supongo que el de Sayo. Me ofrecí para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, pero él dijo que no había problema… se fue solo y yo partí a un entrenamiento de baseball. Quise ir al baño y alcancé a ver a los dos que andaban tras de él saliendo y acomodándose la ropa. Corrí y lo encontré en el suelo, pantalones en la rodilla y mucha sangre saliendo de su… su…- Sanosuke cerró los ojos.- Ese par lo había violado.-

¿Violado? ¿Era eso?

Aoshi sólo había pensado en bromas pesadas, tal vez alguna mujer que lo había dejado así, pero eso… eso…

-Lo llevé a nuestro cuarto y llamé a un profesor. Quise salir y buscar a ese par y golpearlos hasta matarlos, pero Kenshin dijo que podía perder mi beca si lo hacía. Quienes lo atacaron eran hijos de importantes familias y el colegio jamás les haría nada. Aún en esos momentos Kenshin no pensó en él, sino en que el profesor y yo no fuéramos perjudicados por su culpa.

Aoshi tomó un largo sorbo de su whisky. Eso estaba muy feo.

-Yo me preocupé de Kenshin con celo casi obsesivo para que no le volviera a pasar, pero entonces él comenzó con problemas: No dormía con la luz apagada y tenía continuas pesadillas. Sus calificaciones bajaron, aunque no tanto como para que alguien se preocupara por él y el maestro que nos ayudó lo sometió a un arduo entrenamiento de defensa personal. Dejó de comer casi… a veces, lo vi vomitando en el baño, demasiado seguido como para ser un problema estomacal. Espantó a todas las chicas con su modo de ser huraño y mal educado: ya no dejó que nadie se le acercara. Incluso a mí, con el tiempo, empezó a alejarme poco a poco.

Cuando puso su primer restaurante, lo administrábamos juntos y trabajábamos en él. Nos iba bien, podíamos pagar las cuentas, pero tuvimos una discusión por una tontería, yo tomé mis cosas y me largué de allí, porque él no comprendía que yo quería cuidarlo… decía tonterías como que de eso iba a salir solo, que no necesitaba de nadie y al final, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me cansé de su actitud y regresé a mi ciudad natal a probar suerte.-

Aoshi meditó un poco en sus palabras, controlando la ira que sentía. Todo era por su culpa. Si Kenshin no lo hubiera visto como una amenaza para la felicidad de Misao si él la abandonaba de nuevo, no se habría ido. Habrían podido convivir, la historia sería muy distinta.

-Ni una palabra de esto a Misao. Te lo recuerdo.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Un par de días más tarde, Kaoru, disfrazada de hombre, salió con la excusa de tener revisión de su tesis con un profesor, lo que era cierto. Pero en cuanto perdió de su vista a Kenshin, suspirando encendió su celular y llamó a Misao.

Respondió Aoshi.

-¿Y Misao?-

-Está atareada organizando un banquete. ¿Has sabido algo sobre Kenshin?.-

-He averiguado… mucho más de lo que pensaba. Pero… es una suerte que me haya respondido usted, señor Aoshi. No estoy segura de que Misao reaccione bien y usted tiene que jurarme que no le dirá nada.-

Aoshi miró a Misao discutir apasionadamente algo con Sanosuke, asi que discretamente se retiró del lugar.

-Dime.-

-Es horrible, señor Aoshi. Un par de canallas atacaron a Kenshin… - comenzó la joven, contándole cuánto sabía.- Yo no le diría esto si es que no estuviera segura de que usted es bienintencionado con él.-

-Te agradezco tu confianza y en efecto, es mejor que Misao jamás de entere de esto. Lo que me cuentas es muy coherente con lo que he averiguado en mis investigaciones.-

-Pero hay algo más, señor Aoshi… y esto es lo que me tiene más preocupada.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Estos días atrás pude conocer al par que le hicieron a Kenshin esas cosas. Señor Aoshi, a esas personas estoy segura de haberlas visto en su empresa.-

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?-

-Uno se llama Aburatsubo, el otro Makoto… no estoy segura de sus apellidos, pero puedo averiguarlo en cuanto pueda encontrar el anuario de Kenshin. Yo estoy segura de haberlos visto por el barrio, me he relacionado con ellos. Estoy… realmente no sé qué pensar de todo esto. Tengo un presentimiento muy malo.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también siento que acá hay algo muy malo. Dime, ¿qué harás ahora?.-

-No sé… necesito que alguien me oriente para poder ayudar mejor a Kenshin.-

-Tengo el número de la psicóloga que lo ha estado tratando. Puedo hablar con ella.-

-¿Pero y si le comenta a Kenshin sobre mi?-

-No lo hará. Los psicólogos tienen un fuerte código de silencio, casi como el secreto de confesión para los curas. Además, ella intuía que lo de Kenshin podría estar relacionado con un abuso. Llámame cuando puedas el día de mañana.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-Bella compañía. ¿A dónde han de ir?- dijo Romeo a un criado.

-Arriba.-

-¿A dónde? ¿A una cena?.-

-A nuestra casa.-

-¿A casa de quién?.-

-De mi amo.-

-Tenía que habértelo preguntado antes.- dijo Romeo, dándose un leve golpecito en la frente.

-Os lo diré sin que preguntéis. Mi amo es el grande y rico Capuleto, y si vos no sois de los Montesco, venid a echad un trago de vino. Quedad con Dios.- se despidió cortésmente el criado, saliendo de escena.

El ensayo general se prolongó por más de tres horas, y aunque los muchachos estaban agotados, Kenshin les exigió más.

-¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: Tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno para que pueda morir con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes.- dijo Julieta sobre el rostro inerte de Romeo. Se escuchó un guardia de fondo, y la joven, decidida, tomó el puñal de la cintura de su amado.- ¿Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera.-

La joven se clavó el puñal y sin soltar a Romeo, cayó junto a él. Durante varios segundos nadie entró en escena, no porque así lo requiriera el libreto, sino porque estaban atónitos con la interpretación de Nobuhiro sobre los sentimientos de una mujer triste y enamorada, que no tiene esperanza alguna y elije la muerte. Finalmente concluyeron el ensayo y Nobuhiro se llevó las felicitaciones de todos. Pero por sobretodo Kenshin, que había logrado aprenderse el libreto en poco tiempo y encima, había besado a su pareja como si de verdad estuviera enamorado de ella.

-¡Este será el mejor Romeo y Julieta que hayamos estrenado.- dijo Miyagi.- ¡Qué genial!-

-No lo será, porque esa Julieta no actúa.- dijo una muchacha desde el fondo del salón. Era Michiru, la anterior Julieta.

Kaoru se mantuvo en su puesto, nerviosa. Era cierto, ella no era actriz, pero había hecho el papel antes…

-Claro que es la mejor.- dijo Kenshin fuertemente.- Por lo menos ya es mucho más responsable que tú y sabe lo que es trabajar en equipo.

-Asi es.- dijo Miyagi, el segundo al mando en la obra.- Es amable y trata con respeto a los demás. No se da aires de diva y aceptó ayudarnos a pesar de tener muchas responsabilidades dentro de poco tiempo.-

-Kenshin.- dijo la chiquilla.- Quiero que me restituyas en mi papel.-

El pelirrojo, que se veía muy gracioso con un traje occidental de época, no necesitó decir nada, porque sus compañeros de elenco protestaron.

-Kaneda nos ha ayudado mucho a comprender nuestros personajes, porque como sabrás, varios tuvieron que cambiar de personaje por tu causa.- dijo Asumi, la nodriza.- Superior Makimashi, si usted deja que Michiru regrese, yo me retiro.-

-Yo también.- dijeron tres a coro.

-Eso lo conversamos desde el comienzo de este problema y Michiru, tu reinserción no es aceptable. Estrenamos ya la próxima semana y ha habido cambios en la planta de movimientos. Además, Kaneda lo hace muy bien. No te necesitamos.- dijo Kenshin, dándole la espalda a la hermosa joven y concentrando su atención en Nobuko.- Tendremos ensayo el próximo jueves a esta hora, el viernes y el sábado por la mañana. Los ensayos serán con vestuario completo para que acabemos de acostumbrarnos a él, y… bueno, recuerden que mañana es el desfile del Departamento de Diseño de Vestuario, asi que tenemos que estar temprano. Por comida no se preocupen, porque los diseñadores han organizado un pequeño banquete.- Kenshin frunció un poco los labios tratando de recordar qué más.- Ese sábado, después de la obra y si no están muy cansados, los espero en mi restaurante para comer, beber y festejar.-

Los muchachos ovacionaron a Kenshin y el alegre grupo de teatreros se fueron en medio de canciones y carcajadas de regreso a sus dormitorios o casas.

Michiru se los quedó mirando. Ella esperaba que al menos le pidieran volver. Acababa de perder la apuesta que había hecho con una amiga: Le había asegurado que era tal su importancia dentro de la obra, que el superior Makimashi iría a verla de rodillas para que se quedara. Y ahora ponía a una tipa de apellido Kaneda en su reemplazo.

Estaba enojada y herida en su orgullo. Quería vengarse, pero ¿cómo?. Como el taller de teatro había impuesto una norma de silencio, nadie sabría hasta el estreno que Nobuhiro era un hombre. Y Michiru no tenía ni cómo sospecharlo. Pero si quería vengarse de esa intrusa, tal vez sería bueno observarla un poco.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué te vistes de muchacho?- preguntó Kenshin mientras caminaban a casa bebiendo un refresco.

Kaoru ya había previsto una respuesta para ello. Por el momento, le convenía seguir disfrazada de hombre porque el director la seguiría tratando como Nobuhiro Kaneda frente a los demás, por lo menos, mientras convencía a Kenshin de regresar a casa con su familia. Ya vería la manera de decirle que ella era Kaoru.

-Pues… es una historia un poco complicada, pero yo tenía un querido hermano mellizo que falleció. No me pude resistir a su pérdida y comencé a ponerme su ropa hace varios años. Así me imagino que veo su cara cuando me miro el espejo. Sé que es loco y tonto… -

-No lo es.- dijo Kenshin mirándola con ternura.- Tengo una hermana a la que adoro, que hacía lo mismo con mi ropa. El motivo era diferente del tuyo, pero puedo entender que uses la ropa de hombre porque tengo el referente de ella. Si así te sientes más cómoda, es tu opción personal. Pero si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría verte alguna vez con vestido, aunque sea dentro de la casa.-

Nobuko le aseguró que así lo haría y suspiró tranquila. Si Kenshin no la había interrogado antes, era precisamente… ¡Por Misao!.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-¿Kaoru?-

La joven se encontraba en la terraza del departamento mientras Kenshin tomaba una ducha. Vestida con una camisa de él, se sentía genial, pero debía hablar con Aoshi.

-Viajaré esta noche para encontrarme mañana temprano con la psicóloga de Kenshin. Si me quieres acompañar sería genial, pero además… quiero que llames a Misao, le digas que Kenshin está mejorando… y no le comentes nada de la psicóloga. Ella piensa que me voy por trabajo.-

-Está bien.- dijo la muchacha antes de cortar. De inmediato llamó a Misao.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?.-

-Llámalo dentro de cinco minutos.- dijo la muchacha. - No vas a creer lo que ha pasado.-

-¿Te descubrió?.-

-Si y no. Sabe que soy mujer, pero… mejor que te lo diga él. No le menciones que ando por aquí, no sabe que soy Kaoru.-

-Perfecto.- dijo Misao.

Como Kaoru vería a Aoshi al día siguiente, le contaría de lo sucedido entre ella y Kenshin, con bastante censura, por lo demás.

Apagó el celular y guardándolo, se acercó a Kenshin que venía saliendo con una toalla en torno a la cintura.

-Yo también sé cocinar. Te preparé algo.- dijo la muchacha, radiante de felicidad.

-¿Sí?.- inquirió Kenshin. Se acercó a la mesa y se encontró con unos pan queques llenos de manjar, con dibujos de caritas felices sobre ellos. -Eres maravillosa, Nobuko. Eres fuerte, eres… eres muchas cosas que yo no soy.-

-Tú también eres muchas cosas que yo no soy. Tu memoria es privilegiada, a pesar de tus penas y problemas para dormir. En verdad no pensé que pudieras aprenderte el papel de Romeo, pero lo hiciste. ¿Lo ves? Tú también eres un hombre maravilloso.-

El pelirrojo rió. Sólo una niña una vez le había encontrado tantas cualidades. Y ahora daba con Nobuko. Tal vez fuera un hombre afortunado.

El celular sonó y Kenshin, con una sonrisa, contestó.

-¡Misao, hermana! Justo me acordaba de ti.-

Al otro lado de la línea, Misao, que se encontraba sola, sonrió ampliamente al escuchar ese tono de voz que creyó perdido.

-¿Cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien, Misao. No me vas a creer… tengo, tengo…. Hem, espera un poco.-

El pelirrojo se dirigió a Nobuko.

-¿Serías mi novia?.-

Las cosas se precipitaban en el corazón de Kenshin. Kaoru tuvo un ataque de miedo repentino de echarlo a perder, pero se obligó a reponerse y contestar, por el bien de su pelirrojo.

-Claro que sí.-

-Misao, hem, tengo una novia y es la mujer más encantadora del mundo. Es un poco estrafalaria, como tú, y me prepara panqueques con sonrisas y soles. Y es hermosa, hermanita. Quisiera tanto que la conocieras.-

Misao no entendía nada.

-Pero… y tu amigo Nobuhiro, ¿está contigo también?.-

-Jajaja, Misao, yo siempre pensé que Aoshi era un despistado por… oye, ¿por qué no vienes? El sábado de la próxima semana estrenamos la obra y será la finalización del año escolar. Tal vez… no sé… si estuvieras aquí mi felicidad sería completa.-

La joven madre se miró el reloj de pulsera. Aoshi a esa hora debía ir en el tren bala a alguna parte a resolver un negocio. Prometió llegar para el almuerzo del día siguiente.

-Creo que puedo viajar mañana en la noche. Pero tengo que ver antes dónde dejar a los niños. -

-¿Y ellos están ahí?.-

-No, quisieron pasar esta noche con mi suegra.-

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo estás tú?-

Misao le contó por espacio de diez minutos como le iba con su pequeña empresa de banquetería. Se le daba muy bien y la mantenía contenta y realizada.

-Es mucho trabajo, y es emocionante. Nunca sé si las cosas estarán listas a tiempo y hay que prepararse para los problemas inesperados.

Cuando Kenshin cortó, Kaoru estaba atacando un panqueque sin piedad alguna y él la ayudó. Cuando quedaron llenitos y felices se fueron a la cama donde él le hizo el amor con la máxima ternura, saboreando su cuerpo por completo y guardando en su tacto la memoria de éste. Esta vez duró mas tiempo dentro de ella y sólo cuando la joven imploró piedad, la dejó tranquila, acostándose a su lado y atrayéndola sobre él.

Kaoru, sofocada, aprovechó cuando se quedó dormido de apartarse un poco buscando refresco, pero un fuerte brazo del pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura y la apegó hacia él.

-Tienes el sueño muy ligero.- comentó ella divertida.

Kenshin quiso responder que con los años de depresión que llevaba, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a eso, pero no quería acordarse de lo triste ahora. La soltó un poco cuando ella le dijo que tenía calor.

-Nobuko, lo siento. Quizá con los días me acostumbre a esta sensación de tenerte, pero por ahora, tengo miedo de que desaparezcas.

-No lo haré. Siempre, pero siempre estaré contigo.- dijo ella con sinceridad, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.- Te aseguro que conmigo nunca tendrás una queja.

-¿Estás segura? Es mucha responsabilidad lo que dices.

-Claro que si. ¿No ves que por ti estoy metida en el papel de Julieta? Yo… yo te vi y me enamoré sin poder defenderme de eso. -

El cuerpo de la joven acabó de enfriarse y buscó el calor de Kenshin.

-Mañana es el desfile y debemos estar descansados para eso. Buenas noches, Nobuko.-

La joven recordó lo de la hora con la psicóloga.

-Hem, Kenshin, no me lo tomes a mal, pero mañana tengo que ir al psicólogo.-

-¿Al psicólogo, tú? Pero… -

-Lo lamento. Aún no supero lo de mi… lo de mi hermano.- dijo la muchacha.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-

-Me encantaría.- repuso dándole un beso en la nariz.- pero eres el jefe del grupo de teatro y tienes que estar al mando en la organización de mañana. Yo te apoyaré en cuanto termine y les de alcance. Será solo un rato.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

La psicóloga de Kenshin estaba encantada con lo que le contaba la muchacha que acompañaba al señor Shinomori.

-Ya veo. Está enamorado y contento, ¿no?-

-Al menos duerme tranquilo por la noche, tenga la luz encendida o no.- Repuso Kaoru.

La mujer tomó un poco de te y miró al par que tenía enfrente.

-Me gustaría compartir su entusiasmo por sus avances, pero si bien es loable lo que han hecho por él, sobre todo esta señorita, me temo que Kenshin se lo pueda tomar mal.-

-No la entendemos, señora.- dijo Aoshi. Ella se enderezó en su asiento.

-Kenshin está obsesionado con la idea de salir solo de sus problemas. Tiene metida en la cabeza eso de ser un hombre protector, que pueda regresar a ver a una niña a la que tiene muy idealizada, para que ella vea que él ha triunfado en la tarea que se autoimpuso. Kenshin ha sufrido una y otra vez frustraciones cada vez que ha tenido un cuadro depresivo, ha sido muy duro consigo mismo por ser incapaz de reponerse "solo" como tanto quería y no me extrañaría que en este momento, parte de su felicidad esté basada en la idea de que ha conseguido por mérito propio, el amor de esta señorita. Lo que me preocupa es que en algún momento, él tendrá que enterarse de que Kaoru ha venido a su rescate como cuando eran niños. Eso lo derrumbaría y sería muy grave.-

Aoshi y Kaoru palidecieron, coincidiendo en una mirada. Estaban metidos en un tremendo problema.

-Pero acaso… ¿Kenshin podría volver a la bulimia, a la depresión?-

-Creo que la frustración podría ser muy fuerte. Pero además su violencia. Creo que Kenshin podría ser peligroso en un caso así.-

-¿Usted dice que puede atentar contra él mismo?-

La psicóloga sorbió su taza de te.

-No. Contra ella.- dijo tranquila, señalando a Kaoru. La joven comenzó a temblar.

-No es posible. No lo creo… -

-Kaoru, Kenshin ha crecido queriendo ser… no como su padre, o algún otro hombre que haya conocido. Él quiere ser como tú. Quiere tu fortaleza, tu valentía… quiere ser amado por sí mismo en cuanto haya logrado esas virtudes importantísimas para él. Los hombres compiten contra la imagen paterna, él lo hace contra ti. Y si no manejas de forma apropiada la manera de decirle que eres Kaoru, él se volverá de manera brutal contra ti.-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?.- dijo Aoshi muy preocupado, sosteniendo la mano fría y húmeda de Kaoru.- Nosotros pensamos que esta era la única forma de ayudarlo… si se nos hubiera ocurrido otro modo..-

-Señor Shinomori, lo que ustedes hayan hecho, hecho está. Y es innegable que Kenshin está pasando por un periodo que yo, que lo trato hace cinco años, no le había visto antes. Vino a verme la semana pasada y está mucho mejor, pareciera que los padecimientos jamás los tuvo. Ahora Kaoru me dice que estuvo en una cena con sus agresores y pudo controlar su miedo porque ella estaba cerca apoyándolo. No puedo dejar de reconocer que esto ha sido positivo, pero desgraciadamente ustedes usaron el engaño. Si Kenshin se va a enterar de que esta señorita es Kaoru, debe ser de boca de ella, en un ambiente íntimo. Que esté calmado para que ella le pueda explicar la situación. Si usted, señor Aoshi, puede acompañarles, sería mucho mejor. Que él sepa que esta iniciativa vino de usted porque estaban desesperados por ayudarlo. Que sepa que esta señorita lo quiere y que los sentimientos que le mostró como Nobuko son sinceros. No se lo va a tomar bien, quizá Kaoru deba tomar distancia, pero ustedes no permitan que él se aísle. Hagan esto luego, va a ser difícil, pero si dejan pasar el tiempo no podrán controlar su reacción.

Kaoru, bajo ningún motivo dejes pasar más tiempo. Kenshin siempre te ha descrito como una mujer fuerte, asi que ahora debes demostrarlo. Si él se entera por otro lado de quién eres, no lo dudes y vete de su lado. Pase lo que pase, contacten conmigo.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Cuando el desfile de modas terminó, con grandes resultados, Kenshin encontró a Nobuko sentada en la escalera, mirándose los pies.

Kaoru no podía creer que su pelirrojo pudiera volverse contra ella y se sentía triste.

-Nobuko, a veces, simplemente debes aprender a convivir con el dolor. Nunca se va la añoranza de los seres que perdemos.- dijo Kenshin, pensando que sufría por su supuesto hermano e invitándola a pararse.- Vamos a casa.

-¿Escuchaste, Tenshi? .- dijo Kaoru cuando Kenshin se quedó más atrás con unos muchachos.- La doctora dijo que le dijera la verdad cuanto antes y que me preocupara de escapar.-

-Kaoru, lamento tanto lo que está pasando, pero tal vez eso no pase y prime el amor que el siente por ti.-

-¿Y si no alcanza?.- preguntó la joven con una lágrima desbordando hacia su mejilla.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Habla con él esta noche.-

-No puedo. Si esto es tan terrible como dijo la doctora, lo mejor será hacerlo la semana que viene, después del estreno de la obra.-

-Trata de hacerlo hoy.- dijo Tenshi realmente preocupado.- tú… una semana con ese estrés puede acabar contigo. Los malos tragos hay que pasarlos pronto.-

-Misao y Aoshi vendrán la próxima semana a ver a Kenshin por lo de la obra y estarán aquí. Podrán acompañarnos.-

Tenshi la miró atentamente y finalmente le sonrió conciliador.

-Está bien, preciosa.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

**Fin acto ocho**

**Kaoru contra Kaoru**

**Enero 7, 2011**

Notas de autor

Hola!

Lamento no haber subido el jueves como tenía presupuestado, de todos modos les puedo adelantar un par de cositas:

-La historia está terminada y quedan un par de retoques.

-Quedan tres capítulos más.

Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco muchísmo que me hayan escrito.

Les mando un beso grande, me voy, que me toca cocinar.

Blankaoru.


	10. Corazón en Conflicto

_**Kenshin, un chico en Dificultades**_

_**Acto Nueve**_

_**Corazón en conflicto**_

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Nobuhiro fue recibido en la casa de Yukito Niimura. Aquel compañero de Kenshin que le extendió su tarjeta para conversar con él por un puesto en su empresa, pero lo último que tenía Kaoru en mente era ponerse a trabajar.

-Vengo a tratar un tema personal y espero que usted pueda ayudarme.- dijo tras sentarse en un elegante sofá.

-Usted dirá, Kaneda. Los amigos de Kenshin pueden contar conmigo.

Nobuhiro tomó aire.

-Le sonará extraño y le ruego discreción con respecto a este tema, pero estoy recopilando algunos datos sobre un par de compañeros suyos. Aburatsubo y Makoto, es todo lo que sé de ellos, pero necesito sus apellidos.-

Yukito se extrañó de la petición.

-¿Acaso Kenshin no conoce esos datos?

-Mi cuñado… la pasó mal a manos de esos dos. No quiere hablar de ellos.

-¿Y por qué usted si?-

-Mi padre tiene una importante empresa de productos lácteos. Quiero darle esos nombres para que los vete. No deseo ese tipo de individuos en la empresa familiar. Tampoco quiero que se acerquen a mi hermana, menos a mi amigo Kenshin.-

Yukito miró especulativo a Nobuhiro. Pero además, se veía un poco incómodo.

-Para serle sincero… yo también la pasé mal a manos de esos dos. Eran molestosos, siempre buscaban el modo de perjudicarnos y la familia Ueda los protegía. Hicieron muchas maldades, pero nunca les llamaron la atención. A mí me golpearon en varias ocasiones, sin que yo mediara provocación alguna. Ese día de la reunión pensé que lo golpearían a usted. Pero… en realidad nunca comprendí por qué no se metían con nadie más.-

-¿Cómo así?.- preguntó Kaoru intrigada.

-Pues… verá, siempre molestaban a nuestro grupo, pero por sobre todo a Kenshin. Él parecía ser el centro de sus ataques. A veces… me daba la impresión de que lo que nos tocaba era por ser amigos de él.-

Kaoru pensó que eso era muy raro. Los bravucones de la escuela eran malos con muchos estudiantes, a veces cambiando de objetivo.

Yukito le dio los apellidos que necesitaba y otros datos de interés, como el nombre de la familia que los protegía, porque a Kaoru también el nombre se les hizo familiar. Al final, amablemente, el hombre le dijo que trabajaban actualmente para una empresa de papelería en otra ciudad, tras llamar a un amigo que asistió a la fiesta y que conversó con ellos.

Nobuhiro le agradeció los datos, y poco antes de salir, Yukito la detuvo.

-Corría el rumor por la escuela de que esos dos… habían cometido un grave abuso contra un estudiante. Kenshin nunca dijo nada al respecto, pero sabíamos que se trataba de él. Quisimos defenderlo, apoyarlo, pero no nos lo permitió y en cambio nos pidió alejarnos de él. Los abusos hacia mi y los demás amigos pararon enseguida, pero el precio fue que Kenshin… pasó los últimos meses de escuela solitario, sin hablar más que con los maestros por alguna tarea. Él nos ayudó en todo lo que necesitamos pero la condición era que no nos podíamos acercar a él. Yo… yo siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que alguien le tuviera tanta mala al gordito.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-¿Ya hablaste con él?.- dijo Aoshi cuando Kaoru lo llamó a su celular.

-No, señor Aoshi, pero creo que averigüé algo… -

-Tú dirás.-

La joven se quitó la peluca de varón y se revolvió el cabello al liberarlo.

-Le mandé un scanneo de las fotos de un anuario que me conseguí, a su mail. Los nombres son: Aburatsubo Fukioka y Makoto Wara. Estudiaron bajo la protección de la familia Ueda y trabajan en una papelera… -

-Oh, por Kami… - dijo Aoshi sentándose y tomándose la frente repentinamente fría.

-¿Señor Aoshi?… ¿Sigue ahí?-

-Si.- dijo cuando pudo sacar el habla.

-Señor Aoshi, estoy asustada… el apellido me suena familiar pero además, trabajan en nuestra ciudad.-

-Lo sé… Kaoru, esto es algo horrible.-

-¿Me puede decir de qué se trata?-

-Pues… es el asunto más cochino que te puedas imaginar. Ueda corresponde a Yuki Ueda, el esposo de Sachiko… -

-La mamá de Kenshin… - completó Kaoru pálida como una hoja de papel.

-¿Averiguaste algo más?

Al reponerse, Kaoru le relató a Aoshi todo lo que le contó Yukito.

-¿Usted cree que ellos pudieron haber sido mandados por esa señora? Poco tiempo antes de irse a estudiar lejos, Kenshin y Misao se encontraron con esa señora en un lugar. Pero Kenshin discutió con ella en voz alta, y la humilló delante de muchas personas. Lo sé porque estuve ahí y Kenshin salió muy mal.-

-No sería de extrañar.-

-Kenshin viene, Aoshi. Pronto volveré a llamar.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin sonreía cuando entró al departamento donde Nobuko, como si de una esposa se tratara, había ordenado y limpiado con dedicación. También había algo hirviendo en una olla.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?.- lo saludó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Kenshin pensó que si el resto de su vida podía pasarla siendo recibido de esa manera, sería una vida muy feliz.

-Muy bien. La corrección de mi tesis fue más que buena. Creo que está lista para preparar la presentación frente a los profesores y hacer las copias. ¿Y tu día que tal estuvo?-

Kaoru no podía decirle lo de Yukito. Bostezó un poco.

-Avancé unos cuantos capítulos en la tesis mía. No quiero ver una pantalla de computador nunca más.-

Apagó el fuego de la comida y sintió que Kenshin la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cadera, en la que Kaoru pudo percibir su erección.

-La cena puede esperar.- argumentó, metiéndole una mano bajo la camisa y alcanzando sus redondos y suaves senos.

-Kenshin… no… espera… - dijo la joven un poco incómoda del ataque en la cocina. Sin embargo, Kenshin la dobló sobre la mesa, devorando su cuello y orejas desde atrás. Kaoru trató de enderezarse, pero no pudo.

Las manos de Kenshin volaron por su cuerpo y no se dio ni cuenta cuando el pantalón estaba en el suelo, seguido de las bragas. Él no esperó mucho para liberar su miembro, dar vuelta a la muchacha y penetrarla sobre la mesa del comedor.

Desgraciadamente para Kaoru, su preocupación no la dejó entregarse con tanta vehemencia como otras veces, pero permitió que él la tomara e hiciera su voluntad con su cuerpo. Kenshin la besó, tocó y chupó en varias partes antes de dedicarse por completo al coito y acabar en ella.

-Te amo, Nobuko.- dijo feliz al levantarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio, ansioso de una vez más.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Misao sonreía, soñadora, y Sanosuke la admiraba de reojo.

-¿Qué tendrá tan contenta a mi jefa?.- preguntó al aire inocentemente.

-Mi hermano es feliz.- respondió la mujer.- Y eso me hace feliz a mi.-

-Vaya, me alegro por "bolita". Es un buen hombre.- dijo Sanosuke.

-Lo sé.-

Misao observó trabajar por unos momentos a Sanosuke. Llevaba sus brazos al descubierto por el calor del horno mientras batía algo en una fuente. Era quizá tan alto y delgado como Aoshi, pero además sumamente atractivo, de una manera distinta a su esposo, claro está.

-¿Tienes novia, Sano?.-

El joven se sorprendió con la pregunta, en tanto Misao seguía con la sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Echó lo que cocinaba en una fuente y de ahí al horno. Se limpió las manos y enfrentó a la señora.

-No tengo aún. Estoy sumamente soltero.

-Pues me resulta raro. Eres muy guapo, y divertido.-

-Ya ves que no todo el mundo me aprecia como tú.-

Misao amplió su sonrisa.

-Tal vez haya alguna interesada y aún no te hayas dado cuenta.-

En su imaginación, Sanosuke tomaba en ese momento a Misao de la cabeza y le daba un beso de aquellos que hacen que una mujer se de cuenta de que el hombre de su vida es ese que tiene al otro lado de los labios. Entonces, ella le echaría los brazos al cuello.

¿Y si lo intentaba?

Se arrepintió a tiempo, porque al regresar a su cocina, una empleada de Aoshi apareció para reclamar a su esposa.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Michiru escuchó un rumor con respecto al sexo de la nueva Julieta.

¿Hombre?

Si sus amigas descubrían que la habían reemplazado por un hombre, sería el hazmerreír de la universidad. No podía permitir eso, debía adelantarse, confirmarlo, y preparar su contraataque.

-Se trata de alguien que no conozco. ¿Podría ser un alumno de intercambio?

La muchacha corrió a ver a la persona que podía ayudarle con eso.

Aki, el secretario de la universidad era un viejo verde de esos de cincuenta años que siempre podía hacer algo poco honesto por alguien que le diera algo que él siempre estaba dispuesto a recibir.

Michiru se repasó el labial antes de entrar a la oficina, segura de lo que quería.

-Quiero el nombre de los estudiantes de intercambio.- dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y eso a cambio de qué? Porque sabes que es información privada.-

-Usted ya sabe.

Disimuladamente, el secretario cerró las persianas de su oficina y puso llave al cerrojo. Luego se bajó el cierre, dejó su pene al aire y Michiru con la boca lo succionó hasta que el vejete quedó y contento.

Luego se quitó la ropa interior, se la dejó en la cabeza y ella se montó sobre él sin permitir que él la penetrara porque por alguna razón, Aki no funcionaba así. Como si nada, le puso las tetas en la cara y que él se entretuviera como se le antojara.

-Se puede quedar con las pantaletas, si quiere.- dijo la muchacha al acomodarse la ropa, rato después. Aki de inmediato buscó en el computador.

-En estos últimos meses no han ingresado hombres de intercambio. Pero sí una muchacha, proveniente de la Universidad de la Frontera. Su nombre es Kamiya Kaoru y acá tienes una foto de ella.-

Michiru se instaló delante de la pantalla, dejando la vista de su precioso trasero al vejete que ya tenía problemas para respirar.

-No es tan bonita.- dijo.- No más que yo, pero se quedó con mi papel. ¿Me imprimirías esta página, Aki?

El hombre no esperó a que la chiquilla se lo dijera dos veces y le extendió un papel con el nombre de su rival, además de algunos datos y su foto.

Cuando la muchacha salió, Aki se guardó la pantaleta en el bolsillo, para olerla a lo largo de la jornada.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin puso la comida en una bandeja y se la llevó a Nobuko, que dormía plácidamente.

Se sentó a su lado a observarla. Era tan hermosa, su piel olía y sabía tan bien. Por un momento se le ocurrió que ni los pétalos de rosa eran tan suaves.

Se sentía tan feliz de tenerla a su lado, que ahora estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. En cuanto terminara la obra, iría de regreso donde Misao, al lado de Kaoru, para mostrarle a su pequeña amiga el tremendo logro que había alcanzado.

-Encontré el amor, Kaoru.- murmuró. Luego buscó la copia de su foto de vencedores del Dance Dance Revolution sobre el velador, pero cuando iba a tomarla, Nobuko despertó.

Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza y gracia, que ni a una actriz de televisión le podría salir mejor.

Bostezó con cierto disimulo al notarlo sentado con ella.

-Lamento si me dormí, ¡pero me dejaste muy cansada!-

Incluso, protestando, Nobuko era adorable. Kenshin se sorprendió al sentir que su amigo allí abajo despertaba al mirarla.

-Te traje el guiso que preparaste para que me disculpes.-

-Gracias.-

-He pensado.- dijo Kenshin al mirarla comer tan vehemente.- que si te amarro a la cama y me encierro un mes contigo, pueda quitarme de una vez todas estas ganas que traigo para hacer una vida normal y feliz.-

Kaoru lo miró de reojo. Algo le dijo que Kenshin, con el ritmo que tenía, era bien capaz de hacer eso. Trató de no pensar.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, amor, como ir a conocer a tu hermana, ¿no?.- dijo ella.

Halagado porque ella sin darse cuenta lo llamó "amor" Kenshin se sentó un poco más cerca de ella.

-La próxima semana ella vendrá, pero estaba pensando… ¿recuerdas a Kaoru?

La joven casi se atragantó con el guiso y tomó un poco de agua.

-La niña de tu fotografía.-

-Ella fue mi primer amor. Ella tenía doce y yo quince. Siempre jugaba conmigo, fue mi mejor amiga, pero yo, que soy egoísta, la quería para mí solo. Me gustaba mucho… -

Kaoru se puso tensa. ¿Qué él entonces ya la quería?

-Una noche se quedó en mi casa, hubo una tormenta de nieve y hacía frío. Durmió conmigo… acurrucada como un pollito contra su mamá. Ese día pensé que querría hacerla mi esposa. Cuando me fui a estudiar, estuve mucho tiempo desconsolado por no tenerla conmigo, pero era un niño, después de todo. ¿Qué podía hacer?.-

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?.- Kaoru terminó su cena y dejó la bandeja en el velador de su lado.

-Porque ahora estoy enamorado de ti. Porque es a ti a quien quiero tener conmigo siempre durmiendo a mi lado y despertar sólo para mirarte. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?-

-Creo… que si.

-Si esto que tenemos resulta… si por un milagro de esos que a veces pasan tú quisieras vivir conmigo siempre, yo prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz. Te cuidaría celosamente y tendrías todo de mí. Viviríamos donde quisieras… pero antes, quisiera presentarte a Kaoru.

Kaoru suspiró, tranquila. Había una coartada que explicaría su ausencia en el caso de que Kenshin hiciera un viaje relámpago a su casa. Pero eso le decía que el tiempo para hablar con Kenshin se le estaba agotando.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Al día siguiente, Kenshin trató de contactar al celular de Nobuko para pedirle prestado su notebook un momento, pero ella no respondió.

Había salido temprano a corregir su tesis con el profesor, con una carpeta de hojas impresas. Quizá estaba en eso.

Encendió el notebook para buscar por internet donde comprar un cable de alimentación para el suyo, que estaba dañado, y se sintió con suerte cuando vio que la joven no usaba contraseña. Pero el fondo de pantalla, de Rurouni Kenshin que apareció, lo puso a pensar en los gustos que Kaoru y Nobuko compartían.

Había una carpeta abierta, al parecer Nobuko había dejado el notebook en modo de hibernación. Kenshin no la hubiera tomado en cuenta hasta que leyó "Aburatsubo" como nombre de un archivo y "Makoto" en el otro.

Rápido, los abrió. Eran las fotos de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo.

Cuando Kaoru llegó, unas horas más tarde, contando lo bien que le fue en la revisión, Kenshin la esperaba con un anuario en las manos.

-¿Por qué tienes uno de estos?-

Kaoru por la sorpresa no supo qué responder. Kenshin se movió rápido por la habitación, llegando hasta ella.

-¿Por qué tienes las fotos del par de miserables escaneadas de este anuario?… ¿Por qué tienes el anuario de Yukito?

A Kaoru no se le ocurrió pensar que Kenshin pudiera encontrar el anuario en su mochila. ¿Por qué tendría que meterse en sus cosas?

-Yo… quería… -

-¿Qué querías hacer con éstos? Nobuko, no sé que pueda estar pasándote por esa loca cabecita tuya, pero olvídate de hacer algo contra esos dos.-

-Pero Kenshin, tú debes denunciar de alguna manera… -

-¿A quién? ¿A los papás de esos dos? ¿A la rica familia que los defiende? Supongo que ya que fuiste a ver a Yukito, él te habrá contado cosas que yo no, ¿verdad?.-

Kenshin se estaba enfadando y Kaoru no lo vio positivo.

-Cálmate y hablamos, si?.-

-¡No me puedo calmar si tú estúpidamente quieres poner en riesgo lo que estoy tratando de proteger. Han sido años… - Kenshin se calló repentinamente. No quería dar demasiada información.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda tratando de calmarse. Respiró profundo.

-Sólo no indagues más y deja las cosas hasta aquí.-

-Pero ellos merecen un castigo… -

-¡Olvídate del castigo! Nobuko, aléjate de este asunto. Respeta mi intimidad. ¿Te he preguntado yo cosas de tu pasado? No, porque espero que nazca de ti contármelas. Con respecto a mi violación, hablé mucho y no quiero decir nada más. Quiero que dejemos atrás ese episodio y que nunca más se vuelva a mencionar. Menos en frente de mi hermana Misao.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kaoru decidió salir un momento para que Kenshin se calmara. Estaba muy alterado y no le pareció buena idea discutir con él, menos cuando faltaba tan poco para revelarle quien era ella en verdad.

Fue hasta una parque cercana donde jugaban unos niños. Sintió la presencia de Tenshi y se sentó en una banca a observar.

-¿Por qué estás triste?.- le preguntó una chiquilla de unos seis años. A Kaoru se le encogió el corazón al verla, porque era muy parecida a Sayo, su hermana menor.

-No pasa nada. Sólo tuve un problema que pronto voy a solucionar.- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa. Una muchacha mayor se apareció tras la pequeña.

-Hermanita, debemos ir a casa. Despídete de la señora. Por favor, disculpe si mi hermana la ha molestado.-

-Pierde cuidado.- dijo Kaoru sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia tal, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlas alejarse y recordar su propia infancia. -Ese accidente nunca tuvo que haber pasado. Sayo debería estar conmigo… tendría como diecisiete años. La pasaríamos tan bien.

Tenshi prestó atención a lo que decía Kaoru, aunque no comprendió del todo a qué se refería.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Tenshi flotó sobre Kenshin y Kaoru que dormían plácidamente, y se puso cerca del oído de la chica.

-Vamos, levántate. Me pediste que te despertara para avanzar en tu tesis porque como en la mañana te fuiste a juntar con Aoshi para hablar con el maestro Muchida..-

La joven se dio la media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Al lado del pelirrojo siempre se dormía bien aún cuando estaban enfadados.

-Tengo mucho sueño.- musitó.

-Pero tienes que levantarte. Esa tesis es muy importante… -

-Tenshi, llevo una semana sin dormir… Kenshin no me deja tranquila, quiere sexo a cada rato…-

-No te puedes rendir, Kaoru. Piensa que todo esto lo haces por él. Es por su bien.-

-No sé si se lo merezca.- dijo la joven bostezando rato después frente a un libro y algunos apuntes en un cuarto del departamento.- Después de todo Kenshin no quiso estar conmigo. No estuvo ahí para mí cuando más lo necesité.-

Tenshi detectó cierto resentimiento en las palabras de Kaoru, que antes no había aparecido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Kaoru recordó la discusión con el pelirrojo y el encuentro de la tarde. Apoyó los brazos sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y sobre éstos, su cabeza. Luego hizo una mueca con la boca, ladeándola.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que en el cielo lo sabían todo.-

-Bueno, hay una persona allá, pero no siempre nos enteramos… yo no estaba asignado a ti, por eso no sé… ni siquiera soy un Ángel de la Guarda… -Tenshi recordó su reacción de la tarde con las muchachas.- ¿Hay algo que yo debiera saber sobre ti? ¿O que quieras contarme?-

La joven suspiró. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-Fue mi hermana menor en esos años. Entonces yo tenía quince años cuando murió.-

-¿Sayo?- Tenshi recordó a la pequeña que acompañaba a Kaoru.

Kaoru asintió. Recordaba claramente ese momento, cuando regresó de la escuela y vio la ambulancia en una intersección. El modo en que golpeteó su corazón y corrió a ver qué pasaba.

-Fue un atropello. Se soltó de la mano de mi madre que estaba en una tienda y un auto pasó sobre la vereda. Muchas veces sentí que tal vez mis padres no hubiesen estado tan tristes de haber muerto yo. Se volvieron locos de la pena y buscaron tener más hijos, de ahí mis dos hermanas menores, pero incluso mi padre, de quien fui la preferida hasta ese momento, pareció olvidarse de mi. Si no hubiera sido por Misao y la familia de Aoshi… yo… - A Kaoru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como cada vez que recordaba esos años. -… Yo no sé en qué habría terminado. Y por eso escribía, cada semana, una carta a Kenshin. Y le contaba las cosas que me pasaban, le imploraba que viniera a verme, aunque fuera un día, una hora para no sentirme tan sola y tan mal. Yo no entiendo por qué… - la voz de Kaoru se quebró.- … no quiso hacerlo. Yo sabía que mis cartas le llegaban, que las leía y sin embargo nunca… -Kaoru se secó los ojos.- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo hacía. Tampoco entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Ni por qué me acuesto con él.-

La joven cerró el libro y decidida, se fue a su cuarto.

-Kaoru, tú sabes que él no estaba en condiciones de ayudarte. Desgraciadamente él no la estaba pasando mejor que tú.- dijo Tenshi conciliador.

-Si podía escribirle cartas a Misao… si por lo menos él me hubiera mentido un poco y me hubiera escrito contándome cosas, lo que fuera. Hubo un momento en que pensé… oh, Tenshi… todos me decían que debía ser el pilar de mis padres porque habían perdido una hija, ¡pero nadie me consoló porque perdí a mi querida hermana y con ella a mis papás!.-

Tenshi acarició el cabello de la muchacha mientras sollozaba, y ella pudo al menos percibir un leve calor en la cabeza.

-Pasa lo mismo con Kenshin… él no quiso verme ni hablarme nunca más por el motivo que sea, pero vine para ser su pilar, como ustedes querían. No los culpo, yo también quería verlo pero estoy cansada de no poder decirle aún que soy Kaoru, y de que él haya querido seguir su vida sin incluirme. Hizo lo mismo que me hicieron mis padres…. No tiene caso que siga aquí. La psicóloga lo dijo. Lo mejor será acabar con esta farsa mañana y regresar a mi casa… - dijo al aire, sabiendo que el fantasma la escucharía.

-No lo hagas. Kaoru, él ahora necesita mucho de ti.-

-No, no me necesita. Nunca necesitó de mí, aunque yo sí necesité de él. -

-Misao te lo pidió, al menos a ella no puedes fallarle… -

-Misao entenderá, siempre lo ha hecho conmigo… -

Cuando entró de puntillas al cuarto, Kenshin aún dormía, con una lamparita encendida. Kaoru recordó que al salir, ella lo hizo a oscuras. ¿La habría dejado encendida para ella?

De todos modos no estaba para pensar en esos detalles. Ese hombre la había dejado en el más absoluto de los abandonos a pesar de sus promesas de amistad. Lo miró por unos momentos, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas tratando de imaginar qué habría hecho ella de estar en su lugar. De todos modos, ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, porque sacó la maleta de arriba del armario y con cuidado empezó a meterle sus cosas dentro porque sabía que al día siguiente todo acabaría.

-Kaoru, él está enfermo del alma. Tú sabes lo que es pasar por eso…- dijo Tenshi a su lado.

-Pero ya no estoy segura de querer sostenerlo. No si él no está dispuesto a salvarme a mi, a Kaoru.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Nerviosa, por lo que ocurriría después del estreno, Kaoru se colocó la peluca frondosa y castaña de Julieta. Tomó aire e hizo ejercicios de respiración con sus compañeros detrás del telón, pocos minutos antes de iniciar la obra y luego se tomaron todos de las manos, deseándose suerte y haciendo cábalas propias de los actores.

La obra transcurrió sin contratiempos, acaso algún olvido de parlamento del que el público ni se enteró. Todos suspiraron con las escenas románticas, como la del baile, el balcón, en el dormitorio o donde sea que salieran Kenshin y Kaoru, que apenas aparecían ya el público se ponía a suspirar.

Aoshi y Misao, entre medio del gentío, aplaudían sin cesar cada vez que se podía. Sus hijos habían quedado en casa con su abuela.

-Estoy seguro que mi padre en este momento, está con Kenshin.- decía Aoshi. -Y de Tenshi ni hablar. Escucho claramente sus risotadas.-

A la muerte de Romeo y Julieta, varias personas lloraban a mares.

Tras salir de escena, Kaoru abrazó a Kenshin. Lo que él interpretó como la emoción de haber hecho un buen trabajo, era en realidad la despedida de la chica. Hablaría con él llegando a casa y si todo lo que le advirtió la doctora era verdad, entonces sería mejor aprovechar esa cercanía con él ahora.

-Te quiero.- murmuró Kaoru escondiendo la cabeza.- ¿Me harías el favor de no olvidarlo?-

Kenshin, que la tenía abrazada mientras miraba tras bambalinas hacia el escenario, respondió distraídamente.

-Claro que si, mi dulce Julieta.

-"Salid y hablaremos de vuestras desgracias. Perdón verán unos; otros, el castigo, pues nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo, que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo".-

Tras los dichos del Príncipe, todos los actores salieron de escena. De inmediato se cerró el telón, aunque luego fue abierto nuevamente para presentar al elenco.

Kenshin, como tutor del grupo, presentó por orden de menor a mayor importancia a los actores, de modo que Kaoru quedó al final. Como Nobuhiro, caminó al centro del escenario e hizo una reverencia.

-En el papel de la querida Julieta, Kaneda Nobuhiro, alumno de intercambio que debuta en nuestras tablas.

Las personas quedaron atónitas cuando, como lo había convenido con el grupo, Kaoru se quitó la peluca de Julieta, dejando ver su cabello corto de varón.

-¿Julieta era un hombre?

-¡Pero ni se le notó!-

El teatro casi se vino abajo con los aplausos hacia el más joven exponente del teatro kabuki. Kenshin, que sabía que Nobuko era en verdad una chica, no pudo desmentirla porque no quería enfadar al director haciéndole notar que se trataba de una chica pasando por un muchacho. No quería sanciones para ella.

-¡Un momento!-

Nadie supo cómo Michiru, la primera Julieta, se hizo de un micrófono al subir al escenario.

-Ese muchacho no es hombre y este grupo de teatro los quiere engañar. ¡Vamos, Kaoru Kamiya, diles quién eres!.-

¿Kaoru Kamiya?

Los aplausos cesaron mientras Kenshin buscaba afanoso entre la gente. ¿Kaoru estaba ahí?

-¿No les quieres decir que eres una mujer que se viste de hombre? ¡Dile a tus compañeros!.-

Cuando Kenshin se dio cuenta de que Michiru le hablaba a Nobuko, la sangre se le paralizó en las venas.

-Tenemos que sacar a Kaoru de ahí.- dijo Tenshi a su hermano que ya se abría paso entre la gente con Misao de la mano.

La actriz le pasó un papel a Kenshin. Una rápida ojeada a los datos y la foto lo marearon. ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? Pero Michiru no tenía forma de conocer a Kaoru Kamiya a menos que Nobuko…

-Viene de la Universidad de la Frontera, de la ciudad de Kyoto. Le gusta jugar baseball… -

Kenshin le quitó inesperadamente el micrófono a la chiquilla. Sus compañeros de elenco atrás, estaban atónitos y Kaoru… deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

-Las palabras de la señorita Michiru sólo ponen de manifiesto la calidad actoral de la señorita Kaoru Kamiya. Ella ha podido engañarnos a todos y además, hacer un papel notable esta noche. Pido un fuerte aplauso para ella y para mí, Kenshin Makimashi, en el papel de Romeo.

El teatro, antes sumido en el silencio, aplaudió a rabiar a la pareja protagónica. No había nada más romántico que pensar en un galán engañado que pensaba besaba a un hombre y en realidad lo hacía con una dama.

Mucha gente ya quería ver la obra de nuevo y no faltó el computín que la grabó y estaba ofreciendo el video.

Cuando Aoshi logró llegar a bambalinas cinco minutos después, notó que el ánimo no era de los mejores.

-Soy el cuñado de Kenshin y ella su hermana.- le dijo a Asumi.- ¿Le puedes decir que estoy aquí?-

La joven, que se había quitado el sombrero de nodriza, contestó:

-No sé que le pasó a nuestro superior. Tomó a Nobuhiro… hem… Kaoru, como se llame, y a la rastra se la llevó de aquí.-

-Yo nunca lo había visto tan enojado.- dijo el joven que interpretó a Teobaldo.- No sabemos que está pasando, pero antes de sacarla de aquí la gritó.-

-Tenemos miedo de que le haga daño.- dijo una muchacha.- Por favor, ayude a Nobuhiro… lo queremos mucho y no entendemos.

-No se preocupen, nada malo pasará.- dijo Aoshi al salir con Misao, que no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Cuando tú supiste que yo era mujer, casi me mataste.- dijo la mujer dentro del auto.

-Esperemos que Kenshin no reaccione así.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Recordando cada minuto de lo vivido las últimas semanas, Kenshin se sentía el más tonto de los tontos. Claro, no sólo la afición por los deportes, también lo eran el espíritu de solidaridad, el sacarlo siempre de sus problemas. Nobuhiro había actuado en la obra sólo para ayudarlo, le había plantado cara a los matones para defenderlo… y así y todo él no fue capaz de reconocer en ella a Kaoru.

A su lado, la joven guardaba silencio mientras corrían y corrían sus lágrimas. Había intentado hablar con él y explicarle, pero él la acalló gritándole frente a los actores y la había jalado de tal modo que casi le arrancó el brazo.

-No quiero ningún tipo de visitas y si alguien trata de entrar a verme, llame a seguridad.- le dijo al conserje del edificio donde vivía. Acto seguido metió a Kaoru al ascensor y pronto llegaron a su departamento.

Kaoru vio su oportunidad de hablar con él cuando le dio la espalda y tomó aire. Pareció más calmado.

-Kenshin… escucha… todo esto fue por ti… -

-Creíste que yo seguía siendo el mismo gordo estúpido, que no se da cuenta de nada e incapaz de defenderse, ¿verdad?. Pensaste que si no era contigo, no lograría nada bueno nunca, ¿cierto?-

-No, no es cierto… - dijo la joven con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas.- Yo vine… yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con venir travestida, pero por otra parte tú no respondías mis cartas y… -

-Y decidiste venir. Ya lo sé. Santa Kaoru… ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta!.-

-Por favor, cálmate y escúchame. Yo te extrañé mucho cuando… -

Tomándola por los hombros, Kenshin la empujó contra la pared. Kaoru hubiera caído de no ser porque él acabó sosteniéndola con su cuerpo antes de intentar rasgar la camisola que llevaba bajo el vestido de Julieta que alcanzó a quitarse antes de salir.

-¿Le contaste a tu papá que te acostaste conmigo? ¿Le dijiste a alguien que te di pena y que por eso el sexo? Muy bien, pues apiádate de mi esta noche, porque en lo que a mí respecta, ¡es por lo único que me puedes interesar!

El primer rasgón de su ropa no alcanzó a romperla del todo, porque Kaoru con sus manos detuvo a las de Kenshin.

-Si me vas a castigar por venir a ayudarte, hacerte compañía y brindarte el amor que nos tuvimos de niños, adelante. Pégame, grítame, viólame, ¡haz lo que quieras si te hace sentir mejor! Pero te juro… ¡por Dios Kenshin, que te juro que nunca más me podrás recuperar, porque ya más daño que ese no me podrías hacer! Y yo no podría estar con un monstruo así.

A pesar de lo tensa de la situación, Kenshin no dudó en besar salvajemente a la muchacha, sacándole un poco de sangre de los labios. Quería castigarla y causarle un enorme daño, pero ella no oponía resistencia a pesar de la violencia que él le mostraba. Acabó de rasgar su ropa para lastimarla y entonces se detuvo, abrazándola tan fuertemente que la dejó sin aire por espacio de unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-No puedo hacerlo.- se dijo a sí mismo aunque ella lo escuchó claramente.- Nobuko…

Kaoru sintió sus propias lágrimas retomar su camino por sus mejillas cuando el modo de tratarla de Kenshin volvió a ser suave y gentil como en noches anteriores. Y ella no pudo resistirse cuando con besos y caricias la dejó sobre la alfombra para quitarse la ropa y regresar a ella, diciéndole cuanto la quería, y cuanto la amaba.

La joven le respondió de igual forma y de alguna manera alcanzaron el clímax juntos. Ella pensó, que tal vez, la psicóloga se había equivocado y escapar no era necesario. Comprendió que a pesar de sus dudas del día anterior, ella no quería irse del lado de Kenshin y que realmente lo amaba. Que su sueño de niña y ahora de adulta eran el mismo: Estar con él por siempre.

Cuando Kenshin salió de ella, se arrodilló y contempló su obra. La joven de espaldas en el suelo, respirando fatigada, los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, la mirada brillante hacia él, llena de ilusión.

Con sus sentimientos revueltos, Kenshin, desnudo, se sentó cerca de la joven y se puso una mano en la cabeza al mirarla.

-Aún no puedo terminar contigo.- murmuró, poniéndose de pie, y llevándola a su habitación.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Fin acto nueve

Corazón en conflicto

Febrero 5, 2011


	11. De sueño a pesadilla

**_Kenshin, un chico en Dificultades_**

**_Acto Diez_**

**_De sueño a pesadilla._**

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin había sido tan lindo y tan gentil que ella no pudo negarle nada durante toda la noche, como siempre. Al despertar de madrugada, sonriendo, Kaoru se dio la vuelta hacia él, para besarlo.

-Te amo.- le dijo ella al oído. Kenshin se levantó repentinamente de la cama y avanzó hacia el ventanal, sin descubrir la ventana.

-Levántate y vete.-

La sangre de Kaoru se congeló en sus venas.

-¿Qué dices?.-

-De ti solo me interesa Nobuko porque me da lo que quiero. Y Kaoru es una chica que dejé de ver y cuyo contacto no me interesa retomar. Ya tuve lo que quise de ti, ahora vete, porque no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, mujer mentirosa.

-Espera, no puedes estar diciéndome eso. Yo… Kenshin, yo intentaba ayudarte.-

-Muchas gracias, ya curaste mi trauma con el sexo. Ahora puedes retirarte, no te necesito más.-

Confundida, Kaoru trató de decir algo.

-Pensé que me habías perdonado y por eso… que me querías.

Kenshin se volvió hacia ella.

-Yo también puedo mentir.

Kaoru se levantó, sintiéndose mareada por los nervios. Se colocó una camiseta enorme que encontró cerca.

-No digas eso, por favor. Ahora estás enojado, pero te puedo explicar y comprenderás el por qué… seremos amigos y... -

-¡No necesito explicaciones!- estalló, moviéndose como un animal enjaulado en torno a ella.- Te disfrazaste de hombre, te acercaste a mi y me espiaste. ¡¿Cómo rayos puede eso ayudarme.?-

-No es tan así como lo dices. Yo… -

-Vete.- dijo el pelirrojo colocándose una bata. Caminó por el cuarto y tomó la maleta de la muchacha que estaba preparada desde la noche anterior.

-No me eches, por favor.- suplicó la joven.- Yo quiero estar contigo… de verdad… he pasado todo este tiempo deseando volver a verte.-

Amanecía cuando Kenshin caminó presuroso hacia ella y contra la pared, una vez más, comenzó a besarla sin detenerse.

-No si me convierto en un monstruo.-

Kaoru no comprendió qué se proponía hasta que recordó sus propias palabras de la noche.

"Pégame, grítame, viólame, ¡haz lo que quieras si te hace sentir mejor! Pero te juro… ¡por Dios Kenshin, que te juro que nunca más me podrás recuperar, porque ya más daño que ese no me podrías hacer! Y yo no podría estar con un monstruo así"

-Espera, espera… ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡No te lo permitiré!.-

-¿Y qué harás para defenderte? ¿Pegarme? Puede que hace doce años tuviéramos una fuerza similar, pero ahora no hay comparación. La mía está a años luz de la tuya.

Levantándola como si no pesara nada, Kenshin dejó caer a la joven.

-De todos modos contigo eso no funcionaría, porque para ser violada, debes resistirte. Y tú eres… demasiado generosa en lo que respecta a la cama. Me pregunto si has sido así con los demás a quienes has tratado de ayudar.

Ante lo que implicaba ese comentario, Kaoru comprendió que había perdido y pesadamente se levantó. Ya no dijo nada más porque no valdría la pena y sin estar del todo segura del camino a tomar, preparó su salida de ese lugar. Sin embargo, una idea había llegado a la perturbada cabeza de Kenshin.

-Haremos un trato, que nos convendrá a ambos. Tú vivirás a mi lado como quieres y me darás lo que pida. Contigo he conocido algo que no estoy dispuesto a perder aún… ya sabes de qué hablo.-

La joven miró al pelirrojo como si fuera otra persona. ¿Acaso Kenshin, su dulce amigo de infancia se había convertido en ese ser que la miraba como si no valiera nada?

Tomó su maleta por el asa. Lo mejor sería salir de allí. Pero Kenshin la atrapó por una muñeca antes de que alcanzara la puerta. Y le enseñó su celular.

-Mientras dormías eché un vistazo. Olvidaste disfrazar el número de tus padres, con quienes hablé para preguntarles por ti. Están muy orgullosos de su hija universitaria. Me invitaron para ir a visitarte porque en verdad no has dejado de extrañarme.-

El frío que recorrió la espalda de la joven la paralizó.

-Puedo llamarles y contarles en que andaba su pequeña Kaoru, porque al parecer a ellos también les mentiste y no saben que estás por aquí. Supongo que tus padres se sentirían muy avergonzados si supieran que te has acostado sin estar casada, con un hombre. Primero una hija muerta y luego otra inmoral que no podrán casar con nadie.

-Lo que hice contigo fue por amor.- dijo Kaoru entre dientes.- No lo rebajes a algo que no…

-Acepta mi trato e incluso te ayudaré en lo que le inventes a tu padre cuando regreses al hogar. Supongo que aún quieres mi ayuda en tu tesis, ¿no? En mi restaurante puedes probarla para pasar con honores. Pero antes, llama a Misao y Aoshi y diles que está todo bien y que se larguen de aquí. Están abajo haciendo guardia.

Corrían gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas de la joven cuando colgó el teléfono tras hacer lo que Kenshin le pedía, aceptando su trato. No lo hacía por lo que él pudiera contarle a su padre ni por la tesis. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Simplemente no quería irse de su lado.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin decidió mudarse unos días después a otro departamento, porque Misao lo llamaba continuamente y sabía que en cualquier momento se aparecería por ahí. Su hermana no era tonta e intuía que algo malo pasaba con Kaoru.

La muchacha lo siguió y lo ayudó cuando ambos acondicionaron su nuevo hogar.

Ella estudiaba y trataba de esforzarse en concentrarse en lo suyo, mientras Tenshi trataba de subirle el ánimo, pero Kenshin apenas le hablaba. A veces, cuando él estaba de día en casa, ocupado en sus obligaciones, Kaoru lo atendía y le comentaba sobre lo que estaba leyendo, haciendo inteligentes acotaciones que luego él usaba en su proyecto. El pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar más rápido y pronto le dieron la fecha definitiva para defender su tesis frente a los profesores.

-Estamos bien, Misao. De verdad, no te preocupes.- le decía Kaoru a su amiga. La regla de silencio pesaba incluso sobre Tenshi que nada podía comentar, por lo que se fue a dar una vuelta al cielo para algo que tenía que hacer.

-El tiempo que pedí para ayudar a Kenshin se me terminó, y necesito conseguir un poco más. Serán un par de semanas o quizá más lejos, Kaoru bonita, así que aguanta, pequeña. Siempre pensaré en ti.-

Muchas veces Kaoru trató de hablar con Kenshin sobre cosas personales, o las motivaciones que ella tuvo para engañarlo, pero él de inmediato la cortaba. Bajo la amenaza de acusarla a su padre, sus salidas eran muy restringidas, así como las llamadas de teléfono pero al menos tenía una habitación propia para tener sus cosas y realizar su trabajo. El problema es que cuando Kenshin la requería, entraba en el momento que fuera, la tomaba y luego se iba, dejándola sola, desnuda y triste. Nunca más le dijo palabras de amor, ni le dedicó consideración alguna. Kaoru simplemente debía seguirle el ritmo y permitir que la penetrara cuando quisiera. También hacer otras cosas que él le pidiera.

-Ninguna esposa en este país tiene tanto sexo como yo. Sus maridos apenas las tocan. Cómo las envidio.- se dijo una mañana, estando sola, poco después de que Kenshin se hubo vaciado en ella.

"Pensé que lo cambiaría… que podría volver a ser como éramos antes de conocer mi identidad, pero no puedo. Ni mi amabilidad, ni mi ternura… siento que soy yo la que está cambiando, me doy asco por permitirle hacerme esto. Yo no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando" escribió en una libreta.

Una tarde Kenshin, dichoso, le comentó que la defensa de su tesis fue un éxito y sacó la máxima calificación. No le dio las gracias por su ayuda ni su preocupación, menos por las galletas que ella le dejaba cuando se desvelaba con él viéndolo avanzar en su tarea, haciéndole compañía. No le agradeció tenerle un hogar agradable al que regresar, ni respetar el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Kaoru lo felicitó, pero la sonrisa que esbozó no llegó a su mirada.

Cuando él llegó a su cuarto, por la noche, y cogió sus senos desde su espalda, Kaoru cerró los ojos.

-Podrías… sólo por hoy no… Kenshin, no me siento muy bien.-

-Hicimos un trato.- fue la respuesta mientras saboreó su cuello.

-Pero de verdad no me siento bien. ¿Por favor?-

-¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo?.-

Kaoru hubiera querido responder "el alma", pero no se atrevió.

-Anímicamente.-

Kenshin la miró con atención. Los ojos resaltaban en su rostro delgado, así como sus gruesos labios. Era hermosa, pero no quiso decírselo.

Simplemente la dio vuelta y le dio un beso.

-No cuentes con eso.-

Rato después, como siempre hacía, al terminar, se retiró a su propia cama.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Al finalizar el otoño, Kaoru defendió su tesis sobre alimentación equilibrada para niños, con el aval de un restaurante que había puesto en marcha el proyecto con buenos resultados. Pero la única persona que la acompañó ese día fue Kenshin.

No sacó la nota máxima, pero si una muy buena con la que de todos modos obtuvo la aprobación y muchas felicitaciones.

Ella siempre pensó que ese día tan especial estarían sus padres junto a ella, pero al verse en el espejo y notar que había perdido peso, supo que no podría inventarles una mentira que explicara eso y decidió dejarles fuera.

Cenaron en el restaurante de Kenshin, donde a solas, él le preparó lo que ella quiso comer con un exquisito resultado.

-Debiste invitarlos.- le dijo al cabo de un rato.- Yo no iba a decirles nada porque te has portado muy bien. Incluso te pensaba apoyar en lo que les dijeras, no sé, stress de estudiante, cosas así siempre funcionan.-

Kaoru nada dijo. Miró la carpeta que contenía su licencia. La ceremonia de titulación sería dentro de unos meses y le darían su diploma.

-Los invitaré entonces.- le dijo al pelirrojo que atacaba un rico pescado.- Les diré que no los invité a la defensa de mi tesis porque me sentí nerviosa.-

Tras acabar de cenar, Kenshin apagó las luces para irse a casa. Cuando iban saliendo, Kaoru le tomó una mano antes de salir a la calle. Su última oportunidad.

-Gracias por permitirme probar aquí mi idea. En verdad, fuiste muy amable.-

-Te lo ganaste.- fue la respuesta.

-Yo… prefiero pensar que eso nació de mi amigo.-

Kenshin retiró la mano de entre las suyas y se las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Vámonos.-

Esa noche, Kenshin fue más apasionado y considerado que en otras ocasiones, pero definitivamente, Kaoru estaba en otro mundo. Cuando él terminó, ella se dio la vuelta sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas.

Kenshin la miró unos momentos y le besó un hombro.

-Tranquila. Calma.

Se pegó por completo a su espalda y la abrazó por la cintura, sin dejar de besarla. No le preguntó nada, ni dijo nada más, pero estuvo ahí cuando ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, como antes.

Fue por eso tal vez, que despertó rato después cuando ella empezó a gimotear.

-¿Una pesadilla?.- murmuró antes de despertarla. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, mientras Kaoru tomaba un poco de leche tibia.

-Un par de semanas.- respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.-Vete a tu cama. Estaré bien. Gracias.-

Descolocado, porque Kaoru por lo general le pedía que se quedara, Kenshin no hizo caso.

-Es mi casa, mi cama, dormiré donde me plazca.-

-Está bien. Es sólo que pensé que no me tolerabas.- comentó Kaoru al dormir.

Al día siguiente, la muchacha llamó a su madre para contarle de lo de su tesis y cómo le había ido, pero Tomoe, emocionada le contó que iba saliendo al aeropuerto con Kojiro, porque se iban de gira a promocionar un libro.

-Estaremos un mes fuera.- dijo la señora feliz.- Tus hermanas se quedarán al cuidado de mi hermana, Haruko.

Al cortar, Kaoru le devolvió su celular a Kenshin, que leía un periódico porque había decidido tomarse ese día libre. Decidió no contarle que sus padres se iban de gira y en eso él la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola caer sentada sobre él.

-Leamos juntos.- dijo al acomodar el periódico y no la soltó en todo el resto del día, tratándola con respeto y ternura. Pero Kaoru ya había perdido por completo la fe en que las cosas pudieran cambiar y sólo pensaba en el modo de salir de allí.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sanosuke Sagara estaba decidido. O se lo decía a Misao, o se iría al infierno con ese sentimiento por ella. La citó a una reunión ficticia para discutir el precio de sus servicios de banquetero.

Misao llegó puntual y con una sonrisa en los labios al verlo sentado con un terno de buen corte. Sano estaba de comérselo.

-"Apuesto que está enamorado y después de esto, tiene una cita"- pensó.

Se sentó frente al joven en un concurrido café y tras instalar sus cosas, sonó su celular. Misao de inmediato contestó.

-Discúlpame un momento, Sanosuke.-dijo al reconocer en la pantalla el nombre de Kaoru.- ¿Dime?-

-Sácame de aquí, por favor.- dijo la chica al otro lado, suplicante.- Por favor, ayúdame, yo no puedo más.-

Misao miró con espanto a Sanosuke, porque lo tenía más cerca. La voz de Kaoru sonaba muy ahogada.

-Pero dime cómo lo hago. Ese hermano mío se mudó de casa y no he podido rastrearlo, ni los detectives de Aoshi.

Kaoru rápidamente le dio la dirección del departamento.

-Cuando esté contigo te contaré todo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo.-

-¿Kenshin está contigo?.-

-Se está bañando. Misao, necesito irme cuanto antes.-

La aludida trató de pensar con rapidez.

-Iré con Aoshi a buscarte. Tomaremos el tren que es mucho más rápido. Al estar debajo de tu casa, llamaré a este celular tres veces, me respondas o no, así sabrás que te espero.-

Escuchó a Kaoru soltar el aire al otro lado del teléfono.

-Kenshin viene. Te espero.- Y cortó.

-Oh, Sanosuke.- dijo Misao mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Podríamos dejar esto para otro día? Necesito atender un asunto de vida o muerte.-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-

-Créeme que te avisaré si fuera el caso. Hasta pronto.-

Misao se giró tan rápidamente, que no notó las flores que Sanosuke tenía apoyadas en una silla.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Salía el sol cuando Kaoru alcanzó la calle con su maleta, donde Aoshi y Misao la esperaban en un taxi.

Durante el trayecto hasta el departamento de soltera de Kaoru, la pareja no paró de pedirle disculpas y de decirles lo arrepentidos que estaban. Kaoru no les dijo nada sobre lo que pasó con Kenshin, pero claramente su actitud había cambiado y la tristeza que emanaba de ella era bien notoria. Finalmente, Misao se sentó con ella en el tren, para abrazarla hasta que llegaron a destino, donde Kaoru ya no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas.

La dejaron instalada en su casa y durante los días que siguieron pasaron seguido a verla. Kaoru les había pedido que no dijeran a nadie que había regresado a la ciudad, menos a sus padres, porque no tenía valor de enfrentarles ni contarles lo que había pasado si le preguntaban por qué tenía los ojos tan hinchados.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin se levantó feliz por la sorpresa que le tenía a Kaoru. Irían a la playa un par de días, de paseo. Sería genial.

Se dirigió a su habitación y al destaparla se encontró con varias almohadas y su armario vacío. Corrió a la estación de trenes más cercana pero no pudo encontrarla entre el mar de gente que salía a esas horas. Arrastrando los pies, Kenshin volvió a su casa y fue cuando encontró la nota sobre la mesa. Se fue hasta su cama para leerla.

"Si aún respetas en algo el recuerdo de nuestra amistad, no me busques. Cuéntale lo que quieras a mis padres, ya no me puede importar. Ya no me puedes hacer más daño del que te permití hacerme.

Kaoru."

-¡Eres un idiota!.-

Kenshin se quedó un rato mirando la pared de su cuarto procesando la nota. Detrás de él, completamente desesperado tras regresar del cielo, Tenshi trataba de hacerse oír, pero nada le resultaba aunque gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO Y DEJARLA IR! ¡REACCIONA!

El rostro de Kenshin lucía inexpresivo, era evidente que no lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, su reflejo en el cristal de un marco de reloj era completamente distinto. Lloraba con desespero y Tenshi recordó que alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo, él pudo romper un espejo y llamar la atención de su hermano.

Pero no había espejos en ese cuarto. De inmediato probó con el vidrio del marco y funcionó en parte. Se trizó, pero Kenshin apenas se dio cuenta.

-Necesito algo mejor que eso.- se dijo. Pronto notó que por ahí estaba la foto que Kenshin conservaba de una competencia que ganó con Kaoru.

Se preparó, y lanzó el grito más terrorífico a la par que dirigía el puño hacia la pareja de niños sonrientes.

_**-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!.-**_

El ruido del cristal al romperse fue tan sonoro, que Kenshin se sobresaltó y miró hacia su velador. Boca abajo estaba su portarretrato roto y luego, cada vez más roto. El pelirrojo no tuvo necesidad de botarlo porque sintió que una fuerza desconocida se lo arrebataba de las manos y lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Imbécil… - escuchó como si de un murmullo se tratara. Se levantó asustado de la cama y miró en rededor, pero estaba solo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?.- escuchó un poco más claramente y la voz le pareció familiar. Forzó su memoria a identificar ese timbre de voz, tan parecido al de Aoshi.

Parecido al de Aoshi…

-¿Tenshi?.- murmuró el joven buscando su sombra en todas partes. A veces los murmullos eran más audibles hasta que finalmente se decidió y fue a buscar la foto que arrugada, se encontraba entre trozos de vidrio filosos. Tanto así que se cortó un dedo.

Kaoru le sonreía desde la foto con una inocencia en la mirada que se había quedado en alguna parte de esa casa, porque hacía tiempo que no la tenía con ella.

-No puedo creer que precisamente tú la lastimaras de esa manera.- escuchó con claridad.

-Tenshi.- llamó esta vez más seguro.

-Hasta que lograste oírme, aunque me parece que ya es tarde.- dijo el fantasma cansado. -¿Por qué simplemente no podías darle la oportunidad de defenderse y hablar como la gente civilizada?-

-¿Ahora defiendes lo que me hizo?-

-Yo estuve detrás de lo que según tú, "te hizo". Y Aoshi e incluso Misao, tu hermana. Necesitábamos que nos dieras señales de vida. Kaoru nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, pero accedió porque tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo de infancia, ese que desapareció de su vida tras la muerte de su hermana pequeña.-

-Estaba demasiado dañado como para ir a verla. Ella ahora sabe esa parte de mi historia.-

-¿Y acaso tú te has interesado en saber la de ella? Tal vez a Kaoru no la violaron, pero su vida no ha sido miel sobre hojuelas. No eres el único que sufre ni el que tiene la historia más triste. Kaoru vino con la misión de entregarte su amistad y su sonrisa y tú… tú se lo arrebataste el día en que le ofreciste ese estúpido trato.-

Kenshin avanzó hacia su comedor, donde guardaba algunas botellas de licor. Se mandó un vaso de lo más fuerte que encontró como si fuera agua.

-Veo que ahora eres amigo de ella.-

-Veo que tú nunca lo fuiste. Sólo te concentraste en lo bien que te hacía sentir y en nada más. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya ni me interesa hablar contigo. Sólo quería decirte que eres un idiota, él más grande del mundo y puede que del universo. Una vez te quise mucho, tanto que volví por ti cuando vi que no eras feliz. Y estoy muy arrepentido porque por mi culpa, Kaoru, que estaba bien, ahora está pasando un momento tan malo. Y ella no se lo merecía. ¿Qué acaso no estabas durmiendo bien? ¿Qué acaso no sentías que tenías un sol metido aquí en tu casa cuando ella te sonreía? ¿Qué acaso no habías conseguido lo que siempre quisiste: un amor sólo para ti? Tuviste hasta anoche lo que cualquier mortal soñaría pero lo estropeaste.

El segundo vaso quemó un poco la garganta del pelirrojo.

-Kaoru pudo escucharme porque nunca dejó de pensar en ti. Mejor iré con ella. Claramente me necesita más que tú. Pero antes de irme, un consejo: Investiga un poco de Kaoru. Y no tomes tanto, que realmente no ayuda.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

No mejoró al alejarse de Kenshin como esperaba.

Habían pasado unos días cuando Aoshi pasó a visitarla.

-Kenshin me llamó ayer para preguntar por ti. Incluso me gritó cuando le dije que aunque supiera no se lo diría y no pude resistir la tentación de decirle que te tenía escondida en la región de Kansai. Mira, no sé en detalle qué pasó contigo y no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, pero al menos dime… ¿él te pegó?-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero… no quiero que me encuentre. Aunque es probable que no me busque.

-Me imaginé que eso podía pasar. Kaoru, tengo varias propiedades, las que alquilo y en este momento estoy seguro de que hay dos o tres que están sin moradores, pero para arreglar todo eso, necesito por lo menos un día más. ¿Crees que estés segura aquí?.-

Kaoru pensó en la posibilidad de viajar, pero ahora sólo quería estar en su casa a solas unos días.

-No hay problema. Estoy en mi casa, en mi ciudad.-

-Está bien. Llámame si cambias de opinión.-

-Tenlo por seguro, Aoshi.

La amabilidad que le mostró el hombre no mejoró el ánimo de Kaoru. Menos cuando rato después vino Misao con un trozo de pastel. Kaoru le preguntó si sabía algo de sus padres.

-Siguen de viaje, promocionando un libro de tu papá, y tus hermanas están bien. Quédate tranquila, que Kenshin no podrá hablar con ellos como te dijo.

Kaoru le había contado toda su historia una tarde y Misao se había espantado al escucharla. El corazón de Misao también estaba roto por el actuar de su hermano.

-Algo que está trizado puede aún mantenerse entero. Y algo que se rompe se puede reparar. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo se encuentra mi corazón? Quizá está pulverizado, porque ya no lo siento.- se dijo por la noche, antes de intentar dormir, pero tuvo la sensación de que Kenshin entraría a su cuarto y la tomaría nuevamente. El recuerdo nítido de sus senos siendo contenidos por esas manos y su cuerpo siendo "acariciado" por él la hicieron levantarse de su cama de un salto y llegar hasta un tremendo cojín sobre el que se sentaba en el recibidor. Pero ni ahí encontró su calma. Se preguntó si podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

A veces sentía ganas de gritar y gritar muy fuerte, porque no podía ser que la persona a la que idealizó durante años le hubiera hecho eso a ella. De pronto pensaba que tal vez ella era la culpable de todo, que debió hacer las cosas de otra manera para obtener el resultado deseado. Llegó a pensar que ella estaba de sobra en todas partes. Para quitarse esas ideas, salía a pasear por la ciudad que la vio crecer, pero los colores de la misma habían cambiado y el gris le parecía que estaba en todas partes.

Más de una vez se quedó sentada por horas mirando las sombras que se proyectaban en su cuarto y que la luz del sol obligaba a moverse. También miraba su propia sombra atentamente y el tiempo dejaba de tener sentido para ella. Se sentía enferma, se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía.

-Tal vez, sólo debo hacer aseo.- pensó. Dentro de una enorme bolsa metió viejas fotos, cartas, cartas que rebotaron y borradores de cartas. Incluso un cuaderno de cartas o diario de vida cuyas epístolas siempre comenzaban con un "Querido Kenshin". Puso incluso regalos que le había hecho o comprado, que seguían en su papel de regalo. Lloró cuando dejó todo eso en el bote de basura de la calle, pero le pareció lo correcto y regresó a su departamento haciendo uso de toda su valentía.

Misao llegó un rato después, con un enorme trozo de pastel para que compartieran.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Kaoru. Pasaste por cosas similares a las que pasé yo… creo que siento más afinidad contigo hoy que conoces el mundo de los pantalones.-

Pasaron una tarde agradable, pero Misao intuyó que faltaba algo en esa casa. Al salir, una foto de Kenshin jovencito llegó a sus pies traída por el viento. No tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir la bolsa en el tacho y llevársela con ella.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-" ¿Qué cosa tan mala te hice yo para que me castigaras de esa manera?"- le había dicho Kaoru con los hombros caídos cuando él hizo caso omiso de su pedido de dejarla por una noche en paz. Ni sus ojos enrojecidos lo habían conmovido entonces.

-"No quiero volver a verte"- le había dicho, pero la verdad es que aún en ese momento, había sentido deseos de besarla.-"Pero tampoco quiero que lo mío pueda ser de otro. Así que voy a tomarlo hasta que me aburra."

Kenshin pensó que la calentura por la muchacha se iría en unos días, pero se prolongó más de lo que imaginó. Y ahora, que traía su sabor en la boca y no podía quitarse su aroma de encima, se estaba volviendo loco tras su abandono.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello y aún Kenshin no entendía por qué Kaoru se había hecho pasar por otra persona y menos lograba vislumbrar el motivo que tuvo para meterse de vuelta en su vida y de paso en su cama aunque Tenshi trató de explicárselo. Pero de alguna forma comprendía que su reacción al engaño había sido totalmente desproporcionada hacia ella. Si Kaoru lo engañó, fue por algún motivo noble. Además, le dio amor, le dio cariño, se dejaba abrazar y le subía el ánimo. Y por sobre todo… fue la persona con la que soñó durante años.

Las pesadillas se habían ido a poco después de aparecer ella. Los atracones de comida se redujeron sólo a uno el día de la reunión. Kaoru, Kaoru, tenía una cara preciosa el día que la tomó por primera vez… o cuando él llegaba y ella estaba esperándolo en casa. Pero ahora no estaba y su sueño se había desordenado y sus hábitos alimenticios daban pena. Había conseguido comerse diez hot dogs de un carrito y cuatro vasos gigantes de gaseosa, además de un pote de helado. De más está decir que todo lo vomitó minutos después.

-Ella es valiente. Buena y noble. Superará nuestro encuentro y me olvidará.- dijo un día en voz alta para aligerar su conciencia. Pero alguien lo estaba escuchando.

-Cuando mi hermano supo que Misao era mujer y todo eso, midió su ira contra ella. Pero tú… tú lo pensaste y resolviste amenazarla, humillarla de todas las formas posibles, la torturaste y le quitaste su dignidad, su valentía. Yo acompañé a una muchacha llena de ilusión en el tren hasta aquí, con un rostro tan adorable que daban ganas de volver a estar vivo sólo para besarlo y lo que acabo de ver hace un rato me dejó helado.- le dijo Tenshi sentado sobre un mueble de ropa.- No pensaba volver por aquí, pero ya que de nuevo me escuchas, no podía perder la oportunidad de restregarte en tu cara la culpa que tienes ahora. Porque esta vez, la causa de tu infelicidad y la de alguien más, eres tú.-

El labio inferior de Kenshin tembló al ver a su amigo. Más al escuchar lo que decía.

-Las mujeres son muy sensibles a las insinuaciones de connotación sexual, eso las hiere mucho.- comentó Tenshi.- En ese sentido hiciste un gran trabajo con ella. Está devastada.

-¿La has visto?-

El fantasma evaluó al pelirrojo. No se veía muy bien.

-He hablado con ella en estos días y es todo lo que te diré. Si quieres saber de Kaoru, puedes llamar a tu hermana o mejor aún: ir a verla. Yo sé donde vive actualmente y te puedo indicar… -

-No puedo.- dijo Kenshin volviéndose a su ventanal.- Yo… debo cambiar antes, debo… -

-Por pensar así dejaste de verla y las cosas no te salieron como esperabas. Kenshin, ¿Qué no lo has entendido aún? Las personas no cambian, son como son siempre y si cambian, puede ser de aspecto, pero no de corazón. Y si Kaoru te amaba tal como eras, ¿por qué se te ocurre que debes cambiar para estar a su lado?

-Pero nadie puede querer a este que soy… - dijo Kenshin.

-Ella lo hacía, hoy y siempre. Y Misao, incluso Aoshi y su padre y mucha gente. Yo también te quiero.-

Kenshin se sentó en su cama.

-¿Por qué simplemente no intentas pidiéndole una disculpa?-

-No sé cómo empezar.-

-Habla con tu hermana y averigua bien como fueron las cosas. Luego habla con Kaoru. Kenshin, a veces las cosas difíciles son simples de hacer. Pero debes ser valiente para llegar hasta el final.-

-Tenshi, nunca he sido valiente, tú lo sabes… -

-Si llegas hasta Kaoru, es que habrás tenido ese cambio que querías. Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro. Vamos, Kenshin, no pierdes nada.-

Tras mirar unos minutos a Tenshi, Kenshin tomó su celular. En un impulso, llamó a Misao, que le contestó de inmediato.

-¿Está Kaoru contigo?-

-No.- dijo escuetamente la mujer.- Acabo de irme de su casa.-

Kenshin escuchó de fondo que Aoshi pedía el teléfono.

-Escúchame bien, maldito estúpido, ni sueñes que te acercarás de nuevo a esa niña, incluso a mi familia. ¿Querías estar solo? Lo lograste. ¡Quédate en tu ciudad de mierda y no vuelvas por acá!-

La comunicación de inmediato se cortó.

Kenshin trató de pensar. Si Kaoru estuviera ahí… ¿qué le diría?

Sólo fue capaz de recordar sus palabras de la noche de la obra de teatro, cuando su sueño se derrumbó.

-"Te quiero. ¿Me harías el favor de no olvidarlo?.-

-Claro que sí.- respondió Kenshin en voz alta.- Es la única garantía que tengo en este momento para buscarte y luchar por tu perdón.

Tenshi sonrió. Con un poco de fe, las cosas podrán empezar a salir bien.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

**_Fin Acto Diez_**

**_De sueño a pesadilla._**

**_Febrero 7, 2011_**

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Decidí publicar dos capítulos juntos ya que me fui de vacaciones y acabo de llegar. Por ende, no actualicé aunque mi trabajo estaba terminado. De todos modos fue para mejor esta demora, porque pude cambiar algunos aspectos de la trama que no acababan de convencerme. Pero con el cambio, la historia se alargó un poco, asi que nuevamente faltan tres capítulos para terminarlo, a menos que pueda condensar todo en dos, cosa poco probable.

Próxima actualización: Este jueves, o sea... hem... ¿tres días más?

Un beso enorme a todas, ojalá, bueno, no espero que les haya gustado el actuar de Kenshin, pero espero que al menos se hayan entretenido con la historia.

En fin, abrazos, abrazos... gracias por seguirme.

Blankiss.


	12. El corazón de Aoshi

**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades**

**Acto once**

**El corazón de Aoshi**

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Kaoru había pasado la navidad y el año nuevo con Kenshin y escapó de él a mediados de enero. Sacando cuentas, había estado con él más de seis meses, un tiempo considerable, en el que además de sufrir la decepción de su vida, había obtenido un importante logro universitario. Gracias a eso, Misao, que intentaba consolidar su pequeño negocio de banquetes, decidió contratarla para que se haga cargo de crear menús interesantes y atractivos para sus clientes según sus necesidades, mientras Kaoru buscaba empleo como Nutricionista.

Poco a poco Kaoru retomaba las riendas de su vida, pero las secuelas de lo vivido no la dejaban en paz. Dormía mal; una parte de su mente seguía alerta, pensando que Kenshin entraría a su cuarto en cualquier momento de la noche a tomarla. Si dormía y soñaba con él, la sensación era de malestar y asco hacia ella misma. La idea de ser una mujerzuela la perseguía y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar esa situación.

Las cosas cambiaron una mañana en que extraños síntomas atacaron a la muchacha. Sumado al cansancio, los problemas estomacales y falta de apetito por lo mismo, que Kaoru atribuyó a su depresión, sintió un horrendo dolor en los senos al levantarse, como si cada uno de ellos pesara varios kilos.

Se los tomó con ambas manos para ponerse de pie, amortiguando la molestia, y corrió al baño.

Definitivamente en el espejo se veían diferentes. Las aureolas de los pezones eran marrones y no rosaditas. Sacó rápidas cuentas mentales y cerró los ojos…

Ella tomaba la píldora, pero Kenshin se protegía además usando preservativos, porque le decía que no estaba interesado en tener hijos con ella. Sin embargo, la noche en que fueron al restaurante, él decidió no protegerse. Kaoru había estado demasiado triste como para hacérselo notar. Luego ella huyó, y en el apuro dejó sus píldoras en la casa.

Era una posibilidad loca, pero podía ser que al haber interrumpido el ciclo de las pastillas en un momento en especial la haya dejado sin barreras contra Kenshin…

Minutos después lo comprobó con un test de embarazo casero.

Kaoru miraba sin poder creer el resultado. ¿Positivo?

¿Un bebé?

Se sentó sobre la tapa del WC totalmente sobrepasada por un momento. ¿Un hijo? ¿Y ahora qué haría ella?

Pero de pronto se imaginó un pequeño ser de ojos violeta y cabello rojizo, mirándola con adoración. Cualquier duda que tuviera se disipó con esa imagen y empezó a reír y llorar a la vez sin poder creérselo. ¡Por eso se sentía tan mal!.

Necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Sus padres serían abuelos, y no les importaría que Kaoru estuviera soltera, ¿o si?… como sea, Kaoru necesitaba pensar algo rápido, porque sus padres habían llegado la noche anterior de su viaje y querrían verla.

Se recostó dichosa en su enorme cojín, abrazándose la panza y riendo. Su vientre aún estaba plano y trató de imaginarse a su hijo flotando por ahí. Debía ser muy pequeño aún, pero ella lo protegería con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba pensando pintarse una carita feliz en la barriga cuando tuvo que atender la puerta.

Apenas abrió, Kenshin la asió de la muñeca.

-¡Pero cómo…!-

-Pasé a ver a tus padres, y muy amablemente me dieron tu dirección. Pensaron que te alegrarías de verme.-

Si Kaoru no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada al verlo aparecer, se hubiera fijado en que Kenshin temblaba un poco por los nervios.

-No les dije nada aunque te escapaste, si eso te preocupa. ¿No me invitarás a pasar?.-

La joven pensó en si debía decirle o no lo de su hijo. Y mientras dudó, él se metió a su casa, la atrapó entre sus brazos y con el pie cerró la puerta. La respiración de Kaoru se aceleró en un segundo y trató de soltarse de su abrazo, pero no pudo. Kenshin había tenido razón en decirle que la distancia entre sus fuerzas no tenía comparación.

Dejó de luchar, pensando que eso podía hacerle daño a su bebé.

Kenshin la miraba, un poco confundido. Venía a pedirle perdón por todo y resulta que apenas la vio no pudo resistir el abrazarla. Su aroma volvió locos sus sentidos y olvidó que decir y cómo debía comportarse.

-Te extrañé mucho.- alcanzó a murmurar antes de besarla ignorando sus protestas. Ella sintió que su piel se encendía ante sus caricias a pesar de que la conciencia le decía que debía salir de allí: así y todo él acabó quitándole la ropa deportiva y sacándose la suya.

Kaoru no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo vivido, lo extrañara tanto. Kenshin sin embargo, actuaba diferente. Había muchos besos, muchas caricias e incluso palabras tiernas. Le dijo cuánto la había extrañado, que no podía vivir sin ella y que no lo abandonara de nuevo. También se detuvo muchas veces para abrazarla y respirar el aroma de su cuello.

No le preguntó si aún se cuidaba, pero tampoco se puso preservativo. La fusión de sus cuerpos fue armoniosa como siempre había sucedido, quisiera ella o no. Finalmente la acomodó cerca de su pecho y no dejó de besarla hasta que se quedó dormido.

Kaoru estaba un poco en shock, sin acabar de creerse las cosas que habían pasado, mientras miraba el rostro varonil con la cicatriz. Confiada, se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos.

Despertó al rato sobresaltada, al soñar que Kenshin la arrastraba de un brazo tras él, con sus amigos de teatro riéndose de ellos y proponiéndole un trato.

-Tú me das lo que yo quiero y a cambio te dejo ver a tu hijo.-

No importaba cuánto ella suplicara, él no le perdonaría que no le haya contado que sería papá.

Con cuidado, la joven se sentó en la cama para no despertarlo. Como siempre, ella no pudo negarle nada y encima, sólo deseaba regresar junto a él y olvidarse de lo demás. El asco que sintió casi la hizo vomitar, sin embargo, Kaoru sabía que en ese caso no tenía nada que ver con el embarazo, sino con lo que sentía hacia ella misma.

No lo pensó más y muy alterada, decidió salir de allí.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Aoshi tuvo que hacer algunas diligencias y se desvió para ir a ver a Kaoru, porque Misao le pidió que la invitara a comer. Pero poco antes de llegar a su edificio, la vio salir muy apresurada. Tanto, que casi se lleva por delante a una señora.

Le dio alcance y cuando la tuvo en frente, Kaoru lo tomó por la ropa, a la altura del pecho. Entonces Aoshi notó que lloraba.

-Por favor, sáqueme de aquí, señor Aoshi. Ya no aguanto más, si él me toca de nuevo yo no sé que voy a hacer…-

La joven decía cosas que para él no tenían sentido, asi que se la llevó a un café cercano para que pudieran conversar. Cuando Aoshi comprendió lo que había pasado, pensó un poco y se la llevó a su oficina, desde donde hizo un par de llamadas.

-Hace unas semanas te hablé de unas casas que tengo. Actualmente están desocupadas y son tres. Dos las ocupamos con Misao para las vacaciones, porque están ubicadas en lugares tranquilos, donde uno realmente puede aislarse y contemplar la naturaleza, sé que te gustarán. La tercera casa está ubicada en la costa, está debidamente amoblada y tiene agua, luz y gas.-

Aoshi le pasó las direcciones e indicaciones impresas sobre cómo llegar y a dónde ir para que los cuidadores le entreguen las llaves. Números de teléfono, direcciones de hospitales o atractivos turísticos, él había pensado en todo para tenerla contenta.

Luego le pasó su tarjeta de crédito y le dio la clave para usarla.

-Pero señor Aoshi, esto no es necesario. Yo no tengo cómo pagarle todo esto.

-No te estoy pidiendo un pago, lo hago de corazón. Te pasaré a dejar a la estación de trenes ahora y ya cuando llegues a destino te compras ropa y todo lo que necesites, para que no tengas que volver a tu casa.-

-Pero y mis padres… -

-Ya les inventaremos algo. Por lo pronto, quiero que me llames cada semana para saber como estás. No le digas a Misao aún donde te encuentras, porque corres el riesgo de que en un acto de buena fe se lo diga a Kenshin si es que decide ir a verla. Quédate el tiempo que estimes necesario para recuperarte y retomar el control, ¿Está bien?

-Señor Aoshi, estoy muy agradecida, pero no entiendo por qué es tan amable conmigo.-

Aoshi miró a la joven honestamente.

-En parte lo hago porque me siento responsable de lo que te ha pasado. Pero además, lo hago por una persona. Tal vez me comprendas mejor si te cuento algo.

-Dígame.

-Mi querida esposa, Misao, vivió algo similar a lo que vives hoy día.-

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Misao?

-Se enamoró de un sujeto a los quince años, pero él sólo la usó para que ella robara y consiguiera dinero para él. Paralelamente, ese hombre tenía una pareja, pero Misao realmente sentía que lo amaba y hacía cualquier cosa, pero cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Cuando la relación terminó, Misao quedó devastada. Había perdido el respeto por sí misma y cometió muchas tonterías. Finalmente regresó a casa con su hermano y con su padre, pero tardó mucho tiempo en mejorar e incluso hoy vive con esas secuelas, porque no se puede perdonar el haberle fallado a su familia. Ese hombre, como Kenshin hizo ahora contigo, sólo uso su cuerpo y se olvidó de lo demás. Y durante todo este tiempo me he preocupado de restituirle su confianza, pero no ha sido fácil.-

-Pero Misao… Misao es tan hermosa, y sonriente… y tan buena mamá.-

-Soy yo quien ve su otra cara y la abraza cuando siente tristeza o nostalgia o rabia por cosas que pasaron. Te ayudaré a salir de esto como mejor podamos, y tal vez, algún día, encuentres a alguien que te quiera sinceramente, que no cuestione tu pasado ni el modo de tu entrega, porque sólo estará concentrado en darte todo de él.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Cuando Aoshi llegó más tarde a su casa, se encontró con Kenshin conversando con Misao y se le fue la sangre a la cabeza. Lo sacó del cuello de la camisa y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El pelirrojo escupió sobre la alfombra para no ahogarse con la sangre. Aoshi de inmediato se quitó la chaqueta, ignorando los gritos de su esposa.

-¿No que tan machito para tus cosas? ¡Sal y enfréntame, cerdo cobarde!-

Ambos salieron al jardín a darse de puñetazos. Sorprendido, Aoshi comprobó que la fuerza física de Kenshin no tenía comparación con su contextura física, así que a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, estaban muy equivalentes en lo demás.

-No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a ella… ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón?- le gritó antes de darle un golpe en el estómago. Kenshin le respondió con una patada en la pierna, que hizo a Aoshi caer. De inmediato se montó sobre él para romperle la nariz mientras Misao obligaba a sus hijos a meterse en su cuarto.

-Si tengo corazón, yo quiero a Kaoru.- alcanzó a decir Kenshin antes de que Aoshi lo derribara. Un nuevo golpe en la mejilla casi le deja la cabeza vuelta para atrás, pero cuando Aoshi se levantó y avanzó hacia él, Kenshin lo empujó con las piernas.

Terminaron su pelea rato después, sangrientos y cansados, en el hospital a donde los llevaron a constatar lesiones antes de encerrarlos en oscuras celdas.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

-No sabía que el esposo de mi hermana era un rosquero.- dijo Kenshin en su celda. Tenía la mejilla al doble de su tamaño y casi no veía por un ojo de lo hinchado que estaba. Su cuerpo no estaba mejor, machucado y lleno de moretones que acabarían de aparecer al día siguiente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sentía la mano de tanto estrellarla contra la cara de su cuñado.

Aoshi mantenía su postura firme, en la celda del lado, pero le dolía cada una de las costillas e incluso se estaba preguntando si él no tendría más que el resto por ser más alto.

-Debes reconocer que esta pelea se iba a dar de todas maneras, de un momento a otro. Llevas tiempo teniéndome sangre en el ojo por cosas que pasaron cuando empecé mi relación con Misao. Y yo te tengo rabia por lo que la hiciste sufrir a ella y ahora por lo de Kaoru.-

Kenshin asintió. Aoshi tenía razón. Desde los quince años soñaba darle de trompadas algún día.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

-Kaoru me contó todo.- dijo Aoshi finalmente.- Hace unos días estaba muy mal. Luego Tenshi me avisó que estuviste con ella. ¿Por qué no la dejaste tranquila? En este mes se había recuperado harto.-

-Necesitaba verla.-

-Pero ella no a ti.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Kenshin agachando la cabeza.- Sólo que yo… necesito ayuda.-

-Vaya, hasta que lo reconoces.-

Cojeando y sujetándose el costado, Kenshin se acercó a la reja que lo separaba de Aoshi.

-Yo sé que he cometido errores. Y que he sido el más estúpido, idiota, cretino y desgraciado de los hombres. Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así, no sé qué me pasó con ella. Sólo quería que no se fuera… y a la vez quería lastimarla. Soy un loco de patio. Esta tarde quería hablar con ella y pedirle perdón y arrastrarme a sus pies pero… pero no pude. Sólo quería abrazarla, y no soltarla más. Yo… Aoshi, yo de verdad quiero estar con ella y hacerla feliz, pero no entiendo por qué hago todo mal.-

Aoshi recordó las palabras de la psicóloga con respecto a los traumas y daños de Kenshin.

"Incluso el sexo puede aplicarlo de mala manera"

Miró al pelirrojo y recordó todo lo que ahora sabía que él había pasado. Los abusos, la violación, la soledad, las depresiones, la bulimia. Todo el pasado reciente de Kenshin era malvado y retorcido. Lo sometieron, y sometió. De víctima se convirtió en verdugo. Sintió que alguien le había traicionado y como tuvo la oportunidad, se vengó de modo cruel. Kaoru estaba muy desprotegida, porque su corazón no lograba vislumbrar ese lado de su amiguito. Ni siquiera había podido hacerlo él.

-Sométete a un nuevo tratamiento antes de volver a verla.- dijo Aoshi al aire, quitándose con cuidado la corbata.- Las mujeres no son como nosotros. Ellas nos muestran su cariño con cosas sencillas, con gestos, con llevar a nuestro hijos en su vientre nueve meses. Nosotros… somos más brutos, pero tenemos la fuerza para cuidarlas.

Kenshin recordó las galletas en su plato aún cuando él solo usaba a la muchacha. Su cama siempre estaba tendida, y siempre había que comer en su casa. Kaoru gentilmente le ayudó en su tesis… ella no dejó de mostrarle su cariño hasta que un día no lo soportó más.

-La quiero recuperar, de verdad, para hacer eso que dices.- dijo Kenshin cayendo lentamente de rodillas, aferrado a los barrotes. Aoshi lo vio cabizbajo, derrotado y al parecer, sincero, así que pensó en ayudarlo.

No le diría donde estaba Kaoru, pero si Kenshin decidía buscarla o poner un detective o pedirle ayuda para un detective, no se iba a negar. Él simplemente no entorpecería lo que quisiera hacer el pelirrojo.

Se aclaró la garganta, se echó un poco hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en las piernas. Machucado, sangrado y todo, se veía bien varonil. Al menos pensaba eso el homosexual que lo miraba desde la celda del frente.

-Hace 12 años tuve un cuñado que era amable y considerado. Y todos lo queríamos tal cual. Te juro por lo más sagrado que son mis hijos, que yo quería que vivieras con nosotros, en nuestra casa. Si una vez pelee con tu hermana, fue solo ESA vez, algo de pareja en lo que poco tuviste que ver. No sé en que puto momento se te ocurrió irte a esa puta ciudad a tratar de convencernos de que tu vida era un desastre.

Hace doce años mi vida era un desastre. Se murió mi hermano y mi familia se separó. Me hice cargo solo de una empresa que comenzaba a comprender y encima se aparecen tú y Misao, de quienes me tenía que hacer cargo a pesar de que la empresa no partía y los números no me favorecían, porque la enfermedad y funerales de Tenshi se llevaron nuestros recursos, pero tenía mi familia, y por ellos tuve que ver el modo de que el dinero no nos faltara. Por eso siempre estaba estresado, perdido y triste. Y por eso, cuando llegó Misao a mis brazos, prometí no soltarla más y lo hice. Cometí errores, es cierto, por los que nunca dejaste de juzgarme. Seguramente habrás pensado que de estar en mi lugar, hubieras hecho las cosas mejor.-

Kenshin estaba sorprendido con las confesiones de Aoshi. Nunca le había hablado tanto de un episodio que parecía haber olvidado.

Pero no fue así. Lo perseguía día tras días al ver la tristeza de su esposa por no ver a su hermano.

-Contra tu voluntad me ayudaste a recuperarla… y conciente del esfuerzo que hacías, me prometí a mí mismo ayudarte si algún día estabas en una situación parecida. Pero yo nunca forcé a Misao… y si alguna vez la golpee, no fue algo en contra de la mujer que era ella, sino del chico que me trataba de mostrar. Nunca más le he levantado la mano, menos la voz.-

Aoshi se paseó nervioso por la celda.

-La idea de disfrazar a Kaoru de hombre fue mía. Y coordiné su llegada a tu universidad e incluso solicité que la ubicaran en tu cuarto. ¿Por qué? Porque tú, si, tú, el hermano que se fue para no hacer sufrir a la hermana, la tenías desesperada con lo que te sucedía. Menudo egoísta que saliste. Misao, yo, mis hijos, Kaoru, todos preguntándonos qué mierda te pasaba. Mi padre murió esperando comer de tu comida… él nunca dejó de creer en ti.-

Kenshin miró a Aoshi.

-Es lo mismo que pasó con Kaoru. Siempre contaste con ella. Ella nunca contigo.- repuso serio su cuñado. -Y eso es lo que me da más rabia. Que la persona que más te ayudó fue a la que más lastimaste.

El pelirrojo estaba conciente de eso. No podía quitarse las imágenes de Kaoru los días previos a su escape. Parecía que las lágrimas siempre asomaban a sus ojos.

Pero tenía que aprender a vivir con ellas, superarlo y recuperarla.

-Como te decía, la idea fue mía y de Misao, y hasta de Tenshi.-dijo Aoshi al cabo de un rato.

-¿Tenshi?-

-Él apareció para que hiciéramos algo por ti. Misao no podía, yo menos. Kaoru aceptó porque quería un tiempo lejos de aquí para su tesis. Kaoru iba a cuidarte mientras averiguaba el modo de ayudarte. Queríamos que fueras feliz. Ella tenía muchas dudas con respecto a tu amistad, porque cuando murió su hermana ni te apersonaste. De todas maneras, sonriendo, se subió al tren mientras Tenshi la ayudaba. Hubieras visto su cara de ilusión al subir a ese tren para verte… no entiendo cómo pudiste dañar a una chica tan adorable.

Cerrando los ojos, Kenshin sintió un nudo en su garganta. Tenshi le había contado lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no pude ver eso como lo hago ahora?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Me acompañó a tu psicóloga para hablar con ella. La doctora nos recomendó hablar contigo ese mismo día si era posible, advirtiendo lo que podía pasar. Kaoru insistió que la obra de teatro era importante para ti y quiso esperar unos días para no causarte un problema si te enterabas de mala manera. El resto ya lo sabes.- dijo Aoshi.

Un pesado silencio se hizo en el lugar. Kenshin sentía la espalda cansada. ¿Sería la culpa?

-Oye, Kenshin… - dijo una voz del lugar.- Mejor muérete. Eres un desgraciado.

Kenshin se puso de pie, pesadamente.

-Le pedí a Kaoru que averiguara qué te había pasado para ayudarte mejor. entre mis investigaciones y las de ella nos hicimos una idea bien clara de lo sucedido, pero Kaoru se preocupó de hacer las cosas de manera que pudo proteger tu secreto. Y antes de que preguntes, Misao no sabe nada de esto. Kaoru me dijo que la amenazaste con hablar con sus padres. ¿Y si ella hubiera hablado con Misao? Hasta el final ella fue derecha contigo.

Kenshin recordó el anuario de Yukito en la mochila de la joven y la discusión que siguió a ello. Sintió que no podría con el peso de la culpa si ahora Kaoru la pasaba mal.

-Yo no entiendo qué me pasó, de verdad no quería que todo esto pasara… no puedo… estoy viviendo un infierno. Todos ustedes tenían razón, no pude solo con mis problemas y me aislé de tal forma que puedo entender vuestra desesperación, y la de Kaoru que vino a verme. No puedo creer que yo, que crecí añorándola, que la tenía en un altar… - Kenshin se limpió la cara.- Yo le prometí cuidarla… yo le dije que quería vivir la vida con ella. Yo… ¿cómo puedo hacer para que me perdone?-

-Arrancándote el corazón y entregándoselo.- dijo Aoshi con sencillez.- No es fácil de hacer, porque realmente tienes que amarla con todo lo que tengas.-

-No puedo, jamás me perdonará… soy un miserable… -

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Kaoru le dijo a sus padres que se encontraba bien, en casa de una amiga que se casaba y que la había invitado una semana antes de su boda a su casa para estar con ella. Don Kojiro lamentó no poder ver a su hija mayor y Tomoe la extrañaba, asi que le pidieron que se cuidara y los llamara de vez en cuando.

Cobijada esa noche y en paz, Kaoru encontró descanso en una bonita casa de la costa. Se arropó hasta el mentón, y llegó hasta ella el aroma de la tela nueva de su pijama de algodón.

-Todo está saliendo bien.- pensó.

Compró lo básico que necesitaba para no cargar demasiado la tarjeta de Aoshi. También compró una libreta para anotar todo lo que gastara para pagarle más tarde, cuando las cosas se calmaran.

A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido del mar estrellándose contra unos acantilados.

-Huir una vez está bien, dos veces, pasa. Pero por favor, Kaoru, no hagas de eso un hábito. Tú siempre enfrentabas los problemas.-

Kaoru se encontró con Tenshi que le sonreía.

-Me alegro mucho de verte. Pensé que pasaría estos días sola.-

-No te preocupes, no te abandonaré todavía.-

El colchón de Kaoru era tan blandito, que se le ocurrió que podría hundir los pies en él. Estaba muy contenta, y no era tan solo por el colchón.

-Asi que ahora serás mamá y no le has querido decir a nadie. -

-Hasta ayer pensaba que en mi cielo no había estrellas, pero ahora una muy luminosa será mi guía. Tenshi, debo recuperarme por mi bebé, lejos de Kenshin, y volver a ser yo. Entonces volveré a casa, lo enfrentaré y resolveré mis problemas. Pero por ahora, quiero estar tranquila.-

-Me alegro que ahora pienses así. Ya me estaba preocupando que no pudieras manejar tu depresión.

-Sé lo que es una depresión. Yo también tuve una vez. Cuando murió mi hermana y mis padres se encerraron en su dolor, no me permitieron acercarme a ellos. Y me sentí tan impotente porque los quería ayudar y abrazar y decirles que de alguna manera todo estaría bien. Después pasó lo de Kenshin… -Kaoru suspiró.-Tenshi, ¿por qué las personas no me quieren cerca?-

La pregunta sorprendió por completo al fantasma. Miró a Kaoru que se arropaba hasta la nariz.

-No creo que sea así, Kaoru. Tal vez, simplemente, todos esperan salir solos de sus problemas.-

- Yo lo he intentado, pero no me funciona. ¿Resultará hacerlo así?-

-No lo sé.-

-Incluso tú te alejaste de todos antes de morir. Misao me lo dijo.-

-Eso era diferente, Kaoru. Yo tenía un tumor cerebral, iba a morir y quería conocer lugares bonitos antes de irme. Cuando se acercaba el final, a pesar de mis síntomas, me sentía más vivo a medida que veía nuevas puestas de sol, noches y amaneceres en lugares tan bellos que te dejan sin respiración.-

Kaoru pareció reflexionar en esas palabras.

-¿Realmente te sentiste mejor?

-Claro que si. Nunca me quise morir, pero tras mi viaje, cambió mi visión del mundo y me fui en paz.-

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Misao decidió acoger a Kenshin en su casa para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera con Kaoru, tras sacarlo de la cárcel junto con su esposo que no puso reparos a su decisión. Al parecer, la noche juntos tras las rejas les había venido bien y hasta se habían reconciliado.

Kenshin había llegado la tarde anterior totalmente descolocado y triste. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y lo hizo con su hermana, sobre Kaoru y las cosas malas que había hecho. Estaba sumamente arrepentido, y estaba en exceso triste, porque se veía a sí mismo como un enfermo, ya que había ido a hablar con la joven y en vez de eso se dejó llevar por la pasión. Al despertar descubrió que nuevamente se había ido para no volver, porque la esperó toda la tarde y no la vio más.

-Kaoru se está escondiendo de mí, porque soy un maldito asqueroso… - le había dicho a Misao cuando llegó Aoshi a ofrecerle espontáneamente combos, puñetes y patadas.

-Toma esto.- le dijo a su hermano pasándole una enorme bolsa de basura negra.- Acá tienes material que te puede ayudar a que puedas volver a ser ese niño tierno que estaba dispuesto a dejarse destrozar la cara por una niña. Hermano, lucha por ese Kenshin, no lo pierdas. Él es la clave para que puedas recuperar a Kaoru.-

Kenshin miró dentro y decidió vaciar la bolsa sobre su cama en la habitación de invitados. Cartas, fotos, el trofeo que ganaron y hasta regalos. Estaban las últimas cartas que él envió, muchos años atrás, y retratos que no sabía que existían de él. Apretó las cosas contra su pecho y se dispuso a leerlas todas, mientras Misao discretamente salía de la pieza.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

-Cuando una persona se está ahogando y llega otra a rescatarla, comúnmente el que se ahoga trata de hundir con él a su rescatista. Es una de esas cosas de la naturaleza humana que no logro comprender, sin embargo, yo lo hice con Kaoru.- se dijo Kenshin dos días después, cuando hubo terminado de leer y mirar todo.

Se sorprendió con una libreta reciente sobre los pensamientos de la joven donde plasmaba todo lo que sentía hacia él. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Kenshin de todo, fue averiguar que la muerte de Sayo había causado una herida profunda en el corazón de la muchacha, porque de un momento a otro se quedó sola en el mundo. Si bien sus padres nunca dejaron de atenderla o cubrir sus gastos básicos, Kaoru resintió la falta de contención emocional que tuvo en aquellos años y aún después, porque con el nacimiento de sus hermanas menores, la poca o nula atención que le daban los padres se perdió para siempre en pos de las más pequeñas. Aún se querían, pero Sayo se había llevado algo que Kaoru daba a manos llenas y que él, en su mente retorcida, intuyó que ella quería de vuelta por lo que, para castigarla, deliberadamente se lo quitó.

-Ella es muy de piel, es cariñosa por naturaleza, es amorosa, es atenta. Yo sólo me ocupe de su cuerpo, porque a propósito dejé de lado su corazón.-

-Si quiero recuperarla, de partida no debo tocarla más.- se convenció. Salió a buscar a Misao para hablar sobre eso que pensaba, y su hermana le contó, un poco pálida, que Kaoru no estaba en la ciudad, y que sus padres decían que estaba lejos, con una amiga.

-Pero estoy segura de que ha abandonado la ciudad por otro motivo.-

Kenshin suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo. Ahora que él quería desesperadamente volver a verla, ella no aparecía. Los papeles se invertían.

-Contrataré un detective para que la rastree.-

-¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?… Kenshin, no puedes hacer eso. No tienes dinero.-

-Claro que tengo. ¿Por qué piensas que me demoré tanto en venir a buscar a mi chica? Porque vendí mi casa, mi restaurante para establecerme donde ella quisiera. El dinero en este momento no es problema para mí.-

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

**Fin acto once**

**El corazón de Aoshi**

**Febrero 8, 2011**

Notas de autora.

Hola!

El cargador de mi notebook murió, asi que estoy destruida, intentando reponerlo con uno original de Toshiba. Afortunadamente había guardado este episodio y el que le sigue en la página, asi que no hay problema con las actualizaciones, pero si con la edición final del... hem, final.

Creo que he sido malvada con Kaoru y de hecho... bueno, chicas, junten fuerzas para seguir el episodio que sigue. De todas maneras, las cosas empiezan a mejorar de forma considerable y se viene una sorpresa bonita, de esas que a uno lo dejan sonriendo. Kenshin no es tan malo, de hecho, creo que en el fondo los dos son victimas de alguien más, de mente retorcida y malvada. Lo importante es superar esas cosas y seguir adelante, con amor y fe.

Les dejo cariños y nanáis. Sean felices y nos leemos el próximo jueves.

Blankiss.


	13. El silencio de Kaoru

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades.**_

_**Acto doce**_

_**El silencio de Kaoru.**_

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Kaoru consultó su mapa y el horario de salida del tren. Ese día iría a conocer el Salto de la Novia, una bonita cascada que se daba en una zona montañosa. Estaría por el día, comería algo rico y regresaría a dormir a su nueva residencia temporal.

Llevaba cerca de tres semanas durmiendo en la casita que desde lo alto de una colina miraba el mar y ya se sentía mejor y reconciliada con la vida. Llamaba regularmente a sus padres para contarles lo bien que estaba aunque no fuera del todo cierto porque todavía no les decía que tenía un embarazo de cerca de tres meses.

Llamaba siempre desde su celular y cuando le preguntaban dónde andaba, respondía "por ahí, con una amiga que me llevó al sur"; Le habían contado que Kenshin estaba buscándola, que estaba muy guapo y que en una de esas se quería casar con ella, que por qué no se venía todavía. Para no despertar sospechas, Kaoru decía porque la estaba pasando regio.

No quería volver a verlo. No aún. Aunque su bebé fuera suyo. Ya más adelante,

-Esta vez haré las cosas bien y te protegeré.- le dijo una noche a su panza.- Ya lo verás. Viajaré esta última semana y regresaré a casa. Hablaré con tus abuelos, y después que nazcas conseguiré un trabajo. ¿Qué te parece?. Jugarás con tus tías, jeje, se volverán locas contigo, claro, si es que tu abuelo no se enfada ni me prohíbe la entrada a la casa, pero mi papá es muy bueno, ya verás que nos aceptará a los dos.-

El plazo que se había impuesto estaba por vencer. Con un bebé de tres meses ya era bastante probable que el embarazo llegara a buen término. Al menos, eso le dijo el médico que seguía su embarazo en el hospital al que fue para hacerse un chequeo.

-Además, pronto finalizará el invierno.-

-Viene el tren.- Le señaló Tenshi.- Vamos a ver tu cascada.-

Kaoru consiguió un asiento y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla distraída. El paisaje era bonito y ya le mostraría a su bebé las muchas fotos que había tomado en esa época. Estaba pensando en su regreso inminente a casa cuando vio algo que la dejó helada.

Un cuarentón, le metía la mano bajo la falda a una chiquilla. Ella trató de moverse, pero al parecer el tipo la sujetó de alguna parte, porque ella no se movió más.

El resto de los pasajeros se hicieron los lesos o desviaron la mirada. Eso estaba bien para los demás, que vivirían vidas mediocres sin hacer nada por demostrar que querían cambiar el asunto. Que a Kaoru no le vinieran con que había que ser discreta si un desgraciado la manoseaba. Ella lo había hecho y se sentía miserable. ¡A la mierda!

Se puso de pie y tomando a la chiquilla que tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, la sacó del lado del hombre.

-Déjala tranquila, esbirro degenerado.- dijo por lo bajo, aprovechando aún su identidad de macho.- No puedes andar manoseando niñas. ¿Qué acaso no tienes hijas?.-

-Métete en tus asuntos.- dijo el sujeto, sintiendo cómo las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos. La niña corrió a sentarse donde Kaoru le indicó.- Las mujeres están para eso, ¿no?.-

-¡No!.- fue la tajante respuesta.- Viejo de mierda.

Repentinamente, el hombre se levantó y empujó a Kaoru, de modo que ella cayó hacia atrás, sentada y al parecer tan mal que un molesto dolor en el bajo vientre le impidió levantarse.

Pálida, buscó a Tenshi, que no podía hacer nada fisicamente para ayudarla. Kaoru miró al resto de los pasajeros buscando que alguien le tendiera una mano para levantarla, pero hasta la muchacha a la que ayudó fingieron no verla.

-Maldita sea… - dijo tratando de incorporarse con trabajo.- ¡Maldita sea!.- apoyando la espalda contra la pared se puso de pie finalmente.-Se merecen su porquería de sociedad en que nadie hace nada por ayudar al otro… y sé que no soy yo quien está mal por ver las cosas así: Son ustedes por permitir que lo malo pase y sufrirlo como si las cosas nunca tuvieran que cambiar. Yo no sé quién les dijo que teníamos que sufrir a degenerados como ese que va ahí.-

-Si no te gusta, cámbiate de país.- Dijo alguien desde el anonimato. El tren comenzó a frenar al llegar a una estación.

-Tienes razón.- concedió Kaoru tomando su bolso para bajar. La panza se le había puesto dura y mejor buscaría un doctor.- No quiero que mi bebé nazca entre personas como ustedes.-

Más de algún pasajero la miró de reojo y repentinamente un estudiante de secundario bajó con ella.

-¿Está usted embarazada?.-

Estaban en la puerta del tren. El resto de los pasajeros podía escuchar.

-Sí. Pero por el empujón que me dio ese gorila me siento muy mal. ¿Dónde hay un hospital, por aquí?.-

-Yo la ayudaré.-

El estudiante le prestó el apoyo de su hombro a Kaoru para poder avanzar y así el tren siguió su camino tras cerrar la puerta.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Al lado de Misao, el semblante de Kenshin había mejorado. Pero no sólo por ella, también por Tenshi y Soujiro, sus sobrinos. Eran inteligentes y adorables y a veces, envidiaba un poco a su hermana por la familia que había logrado.

Jugaba con ellos en el jardín, cuando llegó Misao muy tensa para hablar con él a solas. Ya dentro de la casa, estaba Aoshi un poco tieso.

-Díselo.- dijo Misao de brazos cruzados. Kenshin no entendió por qué su hermana estaba tan enojada. Aoshi se puso de pie.

-Kaoru está en un hospital llamado Doctor Saotome Aritomo.-

¿En un hospital? Kenshin miró a su hermana, pero por su gesto, había más. Miró ahora a su cuñado.

-Lo supe porque ella misma me ha pedido que vaya a buscarla, porque le dan de alta mañana.-

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-¿Por qué Kaoru está internada en el hospital donde Kenshin y yo nacimos, Aoshi?

Kenshin se puso alerta, por alguna razón Aoshi no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, pero finalmente lo enfrentó.

-Ignoro por qué Kaoru está hospitalizada, no me dijo nada más. Ahora… hem… debes saber que al morir Tenshi, me dejó como cláusula del testamento una obligación además de cuidarlos: mantener la casa en la que ustedes vivieron para que no la perdieran. Kaoru está escondida allí, con mi ayuda. Yo sé que Misao jamás quiso volver a su casa por nostalgia y tú Kenshin tampoco te apareciste. La mandé reparar y hermosear, la he alquilado y ese dinero ha ido a parar a vuestras cuentas de banco, pero Kaoru no sabe nada de eso. Yo se la ofrecí para que se escondiera, porque estaba muy alterada tras su último encuentro con Kenshin.-

-Y no nos dijiste nada.- dijo entre dientes Misao.- Se supone que somos un matrimonio, que me tienes confianza.

-Misao, siempre has contado con toda mi confianza, pero Kaoru estaba muy mal y... -

-¡No pudiste decírselo a Kenshin para que no malgastara su dinero en el detective!-

-Lo lamento mucho, pero hice un compromiso con Kaoru de no revelar... -

-¡Y mi hermano qué! Es tu familia, estaba desesperado buscándola, no te costaba nada hablar antes y... -

Kenshin se acercó a Aoshi y lo miró fijamente.

-Aoshi, durante este tiempo, Kaoru, ¿sabes cómo ha estado?-

-Pasea mucho, se escuchó mejor con los días. Tenshi la ha estado apoyando y se sentía contenta en la casa. Yo realmente la mandé reconstruir, asi que ha estado muy bien protegida del frío y la lluvia. También se llevó mi tarjeta para sus gastos, por eso tu detective no pudo rastrear sus movimientos bancarios.-

Los ojos del pelirrojo se humedecieron. Entonces, lo abrazó fuertemente, descolocando al alto.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella. Eres un amigo sincero, me alegro que Kaoru al menos pueda contar contigo.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

El viaje a Kenshin se le hizo eterno y llegaron de madrugada. Al acercarse a recepción, les dijeron que las visitas se hacían por la mañana.

Durmieron en el auto y a las nueve reintentaron con la entrada.

-La señorita Kamiya está en el área de maternidad del hospital. -

Kenshin estaba desesperado. Mientras la buscaban, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y ahora aparecía en esas condiciones.

-¿Me podría decir qué le pasó?.-

-Se le hizo ayer un procedimiento de legrado.- dijo la recepcionista leyendo de la pantalla del computador.- ¿Ustedes vienen a buscarla? ¿Son familiares?. Está en el cuarto 1025, segundo piso en el área gineco-obstreta.

Kenshin y Aoshi no esperaron a que les dijeran más y preguntando y preguntando, llegaron al dichoso cuarto.

A Kenshin le sudaban las manos y se asomó a la habitación blanca de tres camas donde sólo una estaba ocupada y un pequeño bulto sobre ella miraba hacia el ventanal. Una enfermera se les acercó.

-¿Son familiares de la señorita Kamiya?-

-Sí.- se presuró a decir Kenshin.- ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Qué bueno que vinieron a buscarla. Está tan triste… al parecer un sujeto la agredió en un tren y cayó mal, hace cerca de una semana. Aunque se le recomendó reposo y medicación especial, perdió a su bebé, asi que ayer se le hizo un legrado.-

-Pero ¿qué es eso?.- preguntó Aoshi, porque Kenshin estaba atónito.

-Un procedimiento para sacar el feto muerto y todo lo que lo rodea. Se le dará de alta y… -

Intuyendo lo que Kenshin pensaba, Aoshi le habló, muy pálido.

-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada. Nunca me lo dijo.-

Aoshi decidió hacerse cargo de los trámites. A paso lento, el pelirrojo llegó hasta ella.

Con la mirada vacía , recostada de lado y mirando la ventana, Kaoru se quería morir. Se sentía devastada por completo, arrasada, destruida. Su cuerpo había sido profanado por segunda vez, esta vez para arrancarle a su bebito.

Aunque no tuviera latidos en la ecografía, ella sentía que si se quedaba dentro suyo, podría revivir. Pero la convencieron de que eventualmente se podriría dentro de ella y aceptó internarse.

Sintió que alguien venía y no se molestó en voltear. Por eso, cuando Kenshin dio vuelta a la cama hasta ponerse en su campo visual, la joven por un momento dejó de respirar.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Kenshin conteniendo sus inmensas ganas de abrazarla. Kaoru se recostó de espalda y evaluó sus vías de escape mirando en torno. Pero no podía salir corriendo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se largó a llorar con desesperación.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Instalados en el asiento de atrás del auto de Kenshin, Aoshi manejaba mientras Kaoru, recostada sobre el pelirrojo, se dejaba llevar y abrazar. Pero Kenshin no iba contento con este hecho: Sabía que Kaoru no lo había perdonado ni mucho menos, sino que simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Y eso era mucho peor que su enojo.

A medida que Kaoru daba las indicaciones de dónde estaba su residencia, Kenshin encontraba el entorno cada vez más familiar para él. Finalmente estacionaron frente a una casa.

-¿Quieres pasar unos días más acá? .- preguntó Aoshi. La joven asintió. Tenshi, que viajaba con ellos, habló por primera vez.

-Ella encontró esta casa bonita y mejoró mucho descansando aquí... hasta hace unos días que la empujó ese imbécil.-

-Pero Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin gentilmente.- Esta fue mi casa. Acá vivimos con Misao.-

Tenshi sorprendido los miró.

-¿Es cierto eso?. Con razón me parecía familiar el emplazamiento, pero se ve distinta.-

-Las reparaciones de Aoshi la dejaron muy cambiada, pero puedo enseñarles mi cuarto y el hoyo que había en la pared. Cuando me fui, quedaron unos chocolates escondidos ahí. Bueno, tal vez lo taparon.-

Cuando entraron, pudieron comprobar lo que decía Kenshin.

-Mi padre tenía el taller mecánico por el lado de allá. Kaoru, ¿Realmente encontrabas linda esta casa? Si quieres nos podemos quedar acá para que reposes como te indicaron. Yo te cuidaría.-

La joven no dijo nada. Aoshi asintió.

- Kaoru, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo con ustedes y Kenshin... creo que se merece una oportunidad y ya no te hará daño. Acabemos de arreglar aquí para que se instalen. Me iré esta noche.-

Kaoru había lavado la ropa de cama del cuarto que había ocupado, y el comedor y cocina lucían impecables. Hubo un par de habitaciones que no tocó y en ellas había un poco de polvo.

-Kenshin, regresaré a la ciudad para traerte ropa. Cuida de Kaoru, mientras. Confío en ti.- dijo su cuñado al marcharse por la tarde. Kaoru quedó acostada en la cama si ánimo de hablar y Kenshin se metió a la cocina.

Una deliciosa sopa se puso frente a Kaoru para que tomara. La joven la miró y tomó dos cucharadas.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo en voz baja y no siguió comiendo. Aguantándose sus ganas de presionarla para que coma, Kenshin se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

-Lamento profundamente el daño que te hice.- dijo.

-Lo sé.- respondió Kaoru quedamente.- Te conozco mejor que nadie.-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Kenshin. Pensó que Kaoru lo odiaría para siempre. Sin embargo, su felicidad se vino al suelo con lo que siguió.

-¡Pero tengo mucho miedo de pasar de nuevo por todo esto!.- dijo al comenzar a llorar de nuevo.- Yo no puedo… - dijo contra su hombro.- No puedo… perdí a mi bebé por mi culpa, perdí nuestra relación por mentirte y esa cosa horrible que pasó… -

Kenshin sostuvo a Kaoru por cerca de dos horas en que ella dejó fluír toda la tristeza que llevaba. Por más que la buscaba, él no pudo vislumbrar a la antigua Kaoru en sus palabras.

-Se me acabó la valentía.- dijo en un momento dado.- Ya no puedo más… no puedo…

Las luces del día escaparon de ese cuarto y ambos jóvenes quedaron abrazados, sumidos en la oscuridad.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…**

Si no fuera por Tenshi, Kenshin no hubiera tenido con quien hablar. Pasaron los días y las habilidades comunicativas de Kaoru se redujeron a "gracias" después de comer.

-Dale tiempo.- le había dicho Misao a su hermano tras visitarlo.- Además, tienen muy bonito este lugar. Estoy segura de que Kaoru mejorará en algún momento.

-¿Pero cuándo lo hará?.- se preguntaba Kenshin cuando la miraba deambular por el jardín seco con la mirada perdida. Había bajado mucho de peso y lloraba constantemente por su hijo. Una doctora le había asegurado que eso era normal, porque las hormonas luego de un aborto se alteraban de tal modo el ánimo que se podía hablar derechamente de depresión.

Un día la tomó de la mano para ir al mercado a comprar. Kaoru como siempre, no se opuso y Kenshin compró frutas, pescado y otras cosas. Notó que Kaoru ponía atención en algunas flores y se le ocurrió hacer un jardín para ella.

No tenía idea de esas cosas, pero compró semillas y un pequeño manual, además de un par de herramientas.

Estudió el manual a conciencia y tomándola de la mano, la guió al patio delantero, donde sólo crecía la enredadera sobre la casa que tanto le había gustado.

Tenshi los animaba a construir lo que el tiempo había secado.

-Muy bien, Kaoru, yo haré los agujeros y tu meterás las semillas, ¿está bien?.-

El fantasma le comentó a Kenshin que el inicio de la primavera era una buena estación para plantar árboles.

-Los protegerán del viento y les darán sombra.- argumentó, asi que a Kenshin le gustó la idea y plantó tres frente a la casa.

-Algún día crecerán y pondremos un columpio para nosotros.- le dijo a Kaoru que lo observaba sin entender que un trio de ramas en el suelo pudieran llegar a ser algo.

Algunas flores crecieron con las semanas y feliz, Kenshin le comentó a Kaoru que habían especies de invierno y que habían de verano, así tendrían flores todo el año para alegrarles y por primera vez desde hacía semanas, Kenshin la observó esbozar una leve sonrisa. Entonces, él también se emocionó.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-Me gustaría regresar con mis padres.- dijo Kaoru un día, tras desayunar. Kenshin, que no se esperaba escuchar de nuevo su voz se sobresaltó, dejando caer el arroz que llevaba en los palillos hacia su boca.

-¿Estás segura?.-

-Sí.

Kenshin quería quedarse los dos solos en esa casa viviendo para siempre, pero era una idea en extremo egoísta.

-Prepararemos esta noche las maletas y partiremos mañana. Yo aprovecharé de ir a ver a Misao y Aoshi.-

Esa noche en particular hizo frío y encima llovió fuertemente. La mar se azotaba contra los acantilados cercanos y la habitación donde dormía Kenshin, además de la cocina y el cuarto de baño se anegaron por una odiosa gotera. Llegó con su ropa de cama, humildemente, a pedirle a Kaoru que lo dejara pernoctar ahí.

Ella nunca le había prohibido la entrada a su dormitorio, pero él no había querido entrar para demostrarle que verdaderamente en esos días él estaba para cuidarla.

-Este es el único cuarto que no se moja.- le explicó al pasar y extender la ropa en el suelo. Kaoru no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Kaoru despertó sobresaltada. El viento remecía un poco el techo y cuando se calmó un poco, ella pudo escuchar claramente la respiración acompasada de Kenshin.

La joven se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas. El viento siempre le había dado miedo, no entendía por qué.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

La tormenta había cesado, aunque posiblemente sería por un rato, porque seguía nublado. Cuando Kenshin despertó, supo que la hora de la verdad había llegado, y que Kaoru le contaría a sus padres todo lo que sucedió. Tal vez tendría que prepararse para salir de su vida si es que ella así lo requería o don Kojiro se lo exigía.

Sorprendido, notó que la chica se encontraba acurrucada, durmiendo a su lado. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos al pensar que quizá, si tomaba aire, ella pudiera despertar y desaparecer. Debía tratarse de un sueño y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas, notando que era muy real.

La joven dio un respingo, pero siguió dormida.

Kenshin se acomodó de lado para mirar su contorno tranquilo. ¿Se habría asustado por la lluvia que buscó su abrigo? Kaoru levantó la cabeza para cambiar de postura y sin perder tiempo, Kenshin puso su brazo bajo el cuello de la niña, para tenerla más pegada.

Le gustaba tenerla así antes, después de tener sexo. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado junto al suyo era como un premio por llevar esa miserable vida que había tenido. Kaoru tenía las pestañas inmensas, extendidas sobre sus mejillas como alas de mariposa. Su boca se le antojaba como las buenas fresas y pensaba que había nacido para ser suya.

La magia se rompió y Kaoru despertó. Rápidamente, asustada, se incorporó, mirando en rededor.

-No pasa nada. tranquila, Kaoru. Te estoy cuidando.- le dijo Kenshin. -Las tormentas cerca del mar siempre parecen más terribles de lo que son.-

Kaoru se puso de pie y le extendió una mano tras dudarlo unos momentos.

-Mi cama es blanda. Vamos ahí.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

El espacio junto a Kenshin estaba vacío por la mañana. Tras llamar a Kaoru por la casa, descubrió la puerta de entrada abierta.

Miró en torno, pero no la vio. ¿No debería estar preparando el viaje para ver a sus padres? El auto había quedado cargado la noche anterior, pero Kaoru tampoco estaba cerca del auto. Avanzó un poco por el camino, preguntándose a dónde podría ir la chiquilla. El viento estaba demasiado fresco y un vecino regresaba con algunas compras a su casa. Le preguntó por Kaoru.

-Vi a una señorita cerca del mirador. Me llamó la atención que fuera en camisa y pantuflas.-

Kenshin corrió con toda su fuerza al lugar, pero estaba vacío. Más allá, hacia el acantilado, divisó una conocida figura.

Con la sangre congelada en las venas, se apresuró en llegar hasta ella. La tomó por la cintura y juntos cayeron hacia atrás. Pronto comenzó a llover nuevamente.

-¡Qué ibas a hacer! ¡¿Qué mierda ibas a hacer?.- gritó el pelirrojo para hacerse oír, mientras enmarcaba el rostro de la chica en sus manos, que esquivaba su mirada.-¿Acaso te querías lanzar? ¿Acaso no soportas la vida?.-

Asustada, Kaoru trató de escapar, pero él cerró más su abrazo. La levantó y enfurecido, la llevó de regreso a casa ignorando sus protestas. Así mojada como estaba, le sacó la camisola y la lanzó desnuda a la cama.

-¡No!.- gritó la muchacha aterrorizada y rompiendo a llorar.- ¡No me lastimes de nuevo, por favor, no lo hagas… has sido tan bueno estos días conmigo… yo no lo soportaría. Yo sólo quería sentir el viento y mirar el mar, nada más, lo prometo. Quería quitarme un miedo que tengo.-

Kenshin, al escuchar esas palabras, se detuvo en seco.

-No me vayas a lastimar… preferiría morirme antes que eso.- sollozó la chica tapándose la cara. Kenshin rápidamente sacó una toalla y se acercó a ella para envolverla y secarla. Luego la abrazó.

-Nunca más sucederá. Lo prometí. Kaoru… si supieras lo arrepentido que me siento por haberte hecho eso. Pensé que como ya habías sido mi mujer, tenía todo el derecho a tomarte de esa manera. Por favor, perdóname. Una vez me dijiste que tú tenías la culpa de eso por engañarme y no es cierto: La culpa fue mía que quería rebajarte, quitarte todo lo que tú eras y yo no sería jamás. Yo siempre te quise, pero creo que con el tiempo ese cariño se deformó, ¡no sé! Podría inventar miles de teorías que expiaran mi culpa pero lo único que quiero es que sepas que yo… quiero estar a tu lado, para pedirte perdón día con día y hacer lo posible para que vuelvas a sonreír.

Poco a poco Kaoru dejó de temblar y lo miró a la cara.

-Te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste. Pedía todos los días que regresaras para jugar contigo.- dijo quedamente.- Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás a esos días en que todo estaba bien… -

-Yo también.- dijo Kenshin.- Lo he deseado con toda mi alma. Pero ya ves.- sonrió tristemente.- Hay cosas que son imposibles. Tenemos que ver el modo de estar bien como somos y con lo que hemos hecho en el ahora.-

Kaoru se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Kenshin y éste se acomodó mejor para sostenerla.

-Me gustaría ser mamá algún día. - dijo la chica al cabo de un rato.

-Serías la mejor.-

-Cuando esperaba a mi bebé, me sentía muy bien pensando en los planes y en las cosas que haríamos los dos. Pensaba que tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosas tú y yo… pensaba que tú serías un buen papá y… estarías feliz cuidando de ambos. Después que pasó "eso", yo no quería volver a verte, pero cuando supe que estaba embarazada, no sé, me imaginé que mi bebé tendría tu pelo y no me importó… pensé que podría perdonarte ese tiempo sólo porque el bebé vendría conmigo. Y eso era algo tan bueno, tan bueno… yo podría decirte: "Kenshin, lograste tu sueño y tienes una familia" Pero luego defendí a una chica de un degenerado que me empujó… - Kaoru empezó a sollozar de nuevo.- Y nadie me defendió a mí y después perdí a mi bebé y no dejaba de decirme que no era justo lo que pasaba y que tal vez si yo no hubiera defendido a esa muchacha mi bebé estaría conmigo y yo ahora… ¡Me miro y me miro mi panza que debería ser redonda y no puedo conformarme con lo plana que está!-

Kenshin no sabía si dejar a Kaoru hablar de esas cosas que la lastimaban o no. De todas maneras, tomó aire y le acarició la cabeza. Llevaban cerca de dos meses y ella sin hablar. En un impulso le besó la frente.

-Cuando te vi llegar a buscarme al hospital me asusté… me dije: "se va a enojar conmigo por perder a nuestro bebé" "¿Cómo podré decirle que su hijito está muerto? ¿Me dirá que fue por culpa de mi manía de ayudar a los demás?" Pero tú simplemente me tomaste en tus brazos y no me recriminaste y sólo me has cuidado aún cuando yo quería morirme.-

Sonriendo quedo, Kenshin cambió de posición. Kaoru pasó a estar entre sus brazos y piernas.

-Yo no soy tan bueno como dices. Hice algo horrible contigo.-

-Estabas muy enfadado.- dijo Kaoru.- y loco. Pero desde que te encontré en la universidad, vivimos días buenos y aventuras. Sólo que… me da miedo que te vuelvas a en enfadar, como ahora.-

-Kaoru, no estaba enfadado, sino que asustado. Pensé que… no sé, que te ibas a arrojar.-

-No me quería arrojar.-

-Lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste.-

Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente y ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo la cara en el hombro del joven.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre, Kaoru. ¿puedo?.-

-¿De verdad?.-

-Me empecé a enamorar de ti como Nobuhiro, luego como Nobuko… como Julieta y desde antes, como Kaoru.-

-¿Pero ahora que has visto otra faz de mi?.-

-Kaoru, yo viví con esa faz. No podría recriminártela. En cambio sí agradecerte por ir a buscar a tu amigo desagradecido.-

-Sólo… consideré que era lo justo.-

La espalda de Kaoru se veía acariciable desde donde Kenshin la miraba. Pero pasó saliva mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

-Kaoru… quiero empezar de nuevo contigo. Ni como amigo ni como novio… ya hemos visto que así no funciono mucho. Tal vez no te merezca y me tenga que marchar.-

-No digas eso… no digas que te vas a ir de nuevo. Kenshin, ¡Por favor, no!-

-Claro que me voy a ir, no sé dónde, aunque lo haré algún día, supongo. Como sea, vendrás conmigo. Quiero que seas mi esposa. ¿Aceptas?.-

-Kenshin… -

-Regálame ese sueño que siempre he tenido y formemos una familia. Hazme papá, Kaoru… yo no podría ser más feliz si la mamá eres tú.-

-Está bien. Sólo si no dejas de sonreírme como ahora.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Como si yo pudiera evitarlo estando al lado tuyo.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

**Fin acto doce**

**El silencio de Kaoru**

**Febrero 14, 2011**

**Notas de autor:**

Hola!

Mi computador revivió tras el cambio de cargador, lo que me hace feliz.

Este es un capítulo bipolar, aunque el trasfondo es triste. Pero al menos, Kenshin y Kaoru están juntos de nuevo y se vienen los capítulos lindos, de esos que nos gustan a todas. No se enojen conmigo, y sigamos adelante.

Un beso gigante y gracias a todas las que me escribieron, ¡son de lo mejor!

Blankiss.


	14. Dulces recuerdos

**_Kenshin, un chico en dificultades_**

**_Acto trece_**

**_Dulces recuerdos._**

La espalda de Kaoru era tan suave como los pétalos de las rosas, o tal vez como la seda. El cansancio la había vencido apoyada sobre él y Kenshin ni ganas tenía de salirse para importunarla. Con cuidado alcanzó una frazada grande y la cubrió con ella, le besó la frente y le hizo innumerables promesas, acariciándola con la punta de los dedos… y nada más.

Había aprendido en esos días a disfrutar de la muchacha, a ser paciente nuevamente, a ser feliz si ella le permitía escuchar el sonido de su voz. Ahora Kenshin estaba seguro más que nunca de querer su vida al lado de ella y de hacer todo lo posible para que volviera a sonreír. No podía devolverle ese bebé que había perdido y que no dejaba de torturarla por las promesas rotas de caricias y sonrisas que ella jamás recibiría del retoño, con la pancita plana que no se hinchaba, y con los pechos que luego de aumentar una talla, preparándose para amamantar, habían vuelto a su porte normal. Incluso él se sentía triste con su pérdida a pesar de haberse enterado cuando el bebé no existía. Un bebé significaba una familia que cuidar, un niño que saldría a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, feliz de verlo, inocente de todos sus pecados y fechorías. Hubiera sido un ser tan puro, un nuevo maravilloso comienzo para todos.

Pero no.

No había un nuevo comienzo para ellos. Él debía cambiar, ahora más que nunca, y lo sabía. Y ella, salir de donde sea que estuviera y volver a ser la chica que se subía sonriente a un tren a rescatar a un amigo que no se lo merecía.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Sentado en el tejado, Tenshi recibió la visita del Guía.

-Es una vista maravillosa la que hay desde acá.- dijo el fantasma a su superior. -¿Pasa algo que ha venido a verme?-

-Pues sí. Es sobre… la misión que tendrás dentro de un tiempo.-

Tenshi sabía de qué trataba la nueva misión, pero no entendía por qué venían a buscarlo ya si eso era dentro de algunos años.

-Tienes dos meses terrestres para terminar aquí y regresar. Tú especialmente has tenido muchos privilegios que otros seres no tienen, pero por lo mismo, debes ser cauteloso y regresar en la fecha que te he indicado hoy. Yo mismo vendré a buscarte.-

Tenshi se quedó pensando un rato en esas cosas que le sucederían y en la inminente despedida que se le venía. Tuvo una sensación parecida a la de cuando murió su cuerpo: Esa idea de que no vería nunca más a sus seres queridos. Si hubiera sabido como sería la cosa, se hubiera muerto más contento y resignado, pero ahora… ahora… no volvería a ver a Kenshin, ni a Kaoru, ni a la bella Misao, ni a su hermano gemelo Aoshi que le enseñaba sin proponérselo, cómo sería él si aún conservara su cuerpo, pero ahora con cuarenta años.

El fantasma suspiró y pensó que de todas formas estaba muy agradecido con todos. Al sonreír, miró hacia el patio que ostentaba un nuevo jardín y tres árboles nuevos que parecían ramas, y vio a Kenshin subir un par de maletas en su auto.

Luego subió Kaoru y después de cerrar la casa, se fueron.

Tenshi se coló en el asiento de atrás y tras una buena conversación con Kenshin y algunas intervenciones de Kaoru, pensó que definitivamente no podía dejarlos.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo**

-Creo que podemos comer aquí.- dijo Kenshin tras estacionar delante de un restaurante. Kaoru no puso reparos y el fantasma los siguió.

La pareja pidió algo de comer ligero y estando en eso notaron un poco de barullo. El restaurante estaba ligado a un local de estilo juvenil en cuyo interior habían modernas máquinas de juegos. Entre ellas una de Dance Dance Revolution, en la que un par de quinceañeros intentaban sacar los pasos.

-¿Por qué no se animan y juegan?.- dijo Tenshi.- Lo que bien se aprende no se olvida.

Kenshin se entusiasmó de inmediato, pero Kaoru no.

-Vamos, Kaoru. Eras la mejor. Ustedes ganaron una competencia.-

-Yo tenía doce años.-

-¿Y qué?.-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

Kenshin tampoco tenía ganas de jugar, además, seguramente habría olvidado como hacerlo, pero debía ayudar a Kaoru que posiblemente, medio año atrás hubiera accedido.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se unió a los muchachos que de inmediato empezaron a burlarse de él.

-No puedes con esta máquina, viejo.-

-No soy tan viejo. Tengo veintinueve años.- dijo tan tranquilo, dominando sus nervios y al antiguo gordo del que todos se mofaban.- Aunque debo reconocer que hace como trece que no me subo a una de éstas.

-Será viejo, pero se ve bien papito.- dijo una chiquilla mirando con harta intención al pelirrojo. Kenshin la ignoró y cuando llegó su turno, pasó su tarjeta de créditos por la máquina y seleccionó canción. Sería bueno comenzar con dificultad fácil, a pesar del orgullo herido, para recordar un poco de qué iba el juego.

-Puedo ser tu pareja.- dijo una chica a la que al parecer nadie le dijo que hacía frío, a juzgar por la cantidad de piel que mostraba.- Pasa tu tarjeta por mi lado y con gusto…-

-Lo siento, pero ese lugar es mío.- dijo Kaoru subiendo junto a Kenshin a la máquina. Luego de pasar la tarjeta, seleccionaron una canción.

Kaoru no miró a Kenshin en ningún momento y él intuyó que tal vez los celos la motivaron a subir. La miró fugazmente, notando su rostro concentrado en la pantalla y ya no quiso pensar que la máquina era mucho más moderna e incluso había unas cosas para pasar las manos frente a ellos. No quiso pensar en nada más que en Kaoru, a su lado, dispuesta a demostrarle a unos mocosos que ellos habían sido los campeones de ese juego alguna vez.

La música empezó y Kenshin partió perdiendo el ritmo. Kaoru iba bien, porque nunca dejó de practicar. Él se puso nervioso al escuchar las risotadas de los chicos y no le pudo apuntar a ningún paso dentro de la canción. Perdió ante Kaoru, que tuvo la opción de seguir bailando. Se iba a bajar cuando ella le tomó la mano.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo, Kenshin. Tú puedes.-

Con una ligera angustia por lo que decían tras su espalda, Kenshin volvió a pasar su tarjeta y se concedió esa segunda oportunidad. Tras ponerse en posición, la cuenta regresiva pasó delante de sus ojos y en el dos, Kaoru le tomó una mano.

-Vamos. No te preocupes ni pienses en nada más.- dijo la chica al mover un pie según las instrucciones de pantalla.

Si ver a Kenshin, un pelirrojo estiloso entrar al local, para las chicas había sido lo máximo, verlo volar prácticamente sobre la superficie de juego era sublime… el hombre se las traía, era realmente bueno, igual que la mujer que iba con él. Estaba flaca, quizá un poco demacrada, pero aunque Kenshin de pronto cometía errores, ella no se permitía ninguno. Ella mantuvo el ritmo y Kenshin mejoró, causando tal alboroto sin proponérselo, que los muchachos que jugaban en otras máquinas y quienes entraron al local se acercaron a verlos.

Tras agarrar bien el ritmo, Kaoru soltó a Kenshin y empezaron a pasar las canciones, pasando al nivel medio sin gran dificultad. El mozo que les traía una sopa los descubrió en el sector juvenil saltando y se lo comentó a su jefe.

-Guárdales la sopa, y procura que esté caliente. Este tipo de personas atraen gente al local.

El jefe no se equivocó. Varios jóvenes llegaron a verlos.

Ya sea con las manos o con los pies, rápido o mega rápido, ningún punto se les iba. Asustado, un muchacho supo que su récord sería borrado por esos dos que nadie conocía. Tuvo la intención de desconectar las máquinas de la corriente, pero el jefe, previendo eso, puso a un par de sus empleados a supervisar que nadie molestara a los bailarines.

Iniciaron el modo de "Difícil" quitándose el resto de la ropa que les pudiera incomodar. Kenshin quedó en una camisa blanca y los jeans desgastados, y los zapatos café. Kaoru traía un atuendo similar con botitas, pero ella se tomó el cabello y siguieron dándole. Hasta los operarios fueron a verlos.

La sincronía que alcanzaron era perfecta, sus espectadores estaban maravillados con eso y el jefe los admiraba. Pero ellos estaban extenuados y deseando tomar algo. Una canción se interponía en eso.

Se miraron cuando empezó la cuenta regresiva del último tema.

-Kenshin, te amo.- dijo la muchacha mirándolo con una sonrisa increíble, llena de pureza.- Siempre te he amado.-

De pronto al pelirrojo le pareció ver en aquel gesto a la jovencita de doce años que conoció en una tienda de manga, que le preguntó si a él también le gustaba Kenshin Himura, un personaje de su serie favorita, si acaso por eso era su pelo rojo.

Emocionado hasta las lágrimas por reencontrarse con esa muchachita, Kenshin dio lo mejor de sí en el último juego y tras eso la máquina hizo un recuento. Hicieron todos los temas y desbloquearon todas las canciones y fases especiales. El puntaje final, sin ser el máximo estaba cerca, y aunque no ganaron ni un trofeo o dinero por eso, la ovación de las personas y el aplauso ensordecedor fue un reconocimiento a lo bien que lo habían hecho.

Kaoru le echó los brazos al cuello a su pelirrojo y lo abrazó, feliz. Siempre había soñado jugar con él una última vez, después que él se fue. Kenshin la sujetó por la cintura y a pesar del cansancio la levantó y dio un par de vueltas con ellas, siendo de pronto, Kaoru la más envidiada del lugar.

Tras unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad dentro del local. Kaoru había grabados sus nombres en la puntuación, que por cierto, se mantuvo invicta hasta el año en que dieron de baja la máquina, muchísimo tiempo después.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sentados a la mesa, tomaron ávidamente su sopa y comieron algo más contundente después. El jefe llegó cortésmente a sentarse con ellos para conversar y así fue cómo se enteró de lo del concurso que habían ganado.

-Yo soy fan de este juego, pero al poco tiempo de traerlo, un antigua lesión en mi rodilla me impidió seguir jugándolo. Por eso puse un local anexo donde los chicos pudieran entretenerse en él además de jugar otras cosas. Por cierto, ¿qué concurso ganaron ustedes?.-

-Era uno en que los concursantes se disfrazaban.- dijo Kenshin.- Yo iba del gran Saiyaman y ella de mi acompañante Bidel.-

El jefe sonrió ampliamente.

-Ustedes dos son increíbles. Acompáñenme.-

El jefe realmente era un fan de las máquinas. Tenía unos recortes de revistas en que salían ellos dos con su trofeo en alto, con los mentados disfraces.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerlos, y no puedo creer que sean pareja y que lo sigan haciendo tan bien. Pareciera que nunca dejaron de bailar juntos.

Rato después, al salir del local y ver que había caído la noche, Kenshin, Kaoru y Tenshi se dirigieron a un lugar donde pudieran enmarcarles la hoja de revista que les regaló el jefe, a cambio de que se vinieran a dar una vuelta por allí de vez en cuando a jugar en sus máquinas. De todas maneras el papel no lo sintió, porque tenía una copia.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Abrazando su nuevo cuadro, Kaoru miraba la carretera delante de ella. Tranquilo y seguro, Kenshin mantenía una mano sobre el volante y la otra en los cambios, a una velocidad de 90 km/h.

-¿Don Kenjiro te enseñó a manejar, verdad?.-

El pelirrojo la miró sonriendo.

-No. Fue mi padre, cuando tenía diez años. También me enseñó a cocinar… me enseñó muchas cosas para sobrevivir solo.

-Nunca antes habías hablado de él. Y si lo hiciste, no me acuerdo.-

-No era fácil. Mi padre era el mejor hombre del mundo, pero sufrió mucho. Recuerdo pocas sonrisas genuinas de él. Sus sonrisas eran como copos de nieve en verano.

Kaoru imaginó un copo de nieve sobre su mano en verano. El calor pronto la haría desaparecer.

Era una comparación rara, pero en cierto modo tenía su sentido.

-Primero el abandono de su esposa, luego sus hijos. Continuamente era citado a la escuela porque yo era un chiquillo pelionero. Era el mejor de la clase, pero los otros niños me molestaban por… bueno, tú sabes de eso. Siempre me decía que fuera tranquilo, que no me metiera en problemas. Después Misao empezó con problemas de conducta, a veces se iba de la casa y mi padre se pasaba las noches rondando lugares en los que él pensaba podía estar.

Kaoru recordó lo que le contó Aoshi de Misao.

-Mi padre se dio cuenta de que el mundo no era un lugar fácil para sus hijos, así que nos enseñó de todo lo que pudo antes de morir. Aún así los problemas no dejaron de llegar. El servicio social me quería separar de Misao, porque ella era menor de edad y no podía mantenerme. Ella luchó mucho para mantener mi custodia y afortunadamente Tenshi llegó a nuestra casa.-

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que su infancia antes de conocerla no había sido fácil.

-Siempre he pensado que me gustaría ser un padre como el mío.- dijo Kenshin retomando el tema.- Era un hombre especial, cariñoso, e iba hasta las últimas por sus hijos. He conocido a muy poca gente así, por eso sé que mi padre era algo especial y así quiero recordarlo.-

El automóvil tomó un desvío e ingresó a la ciudad de Kyoto.

-Los míos fueron los mejores papás hasta la muerte de mi hermana y entonces nuestra familia se derrumbó.- dijo Kaoru cuando se pararon por una luz roja.- Ellos… han sido nuevamente los mejores padres que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero para mis hermanas menores. Cuando les he pedido más cariño o atención, me dicen que ellos confían ciegamente en mí y en que estaré bien, pero… sin ánimo de sacar cosas en cara, ya ves que no me ha ido como tal vez ellos esperaron. Yo sé que cuando crías a un hijo, esperas que sepa defenderse, como tu padre que te enseñó cosas. Pero también dices que tu padre fue hasta las últimas con ustedes, que no abandonó a Misao por cosas por las que otro padre le dejaría de hablar. Me hubiera gustado que ellos, después del duelo, se hayan acordado de mí. No me quejo de mis hermanas menores, son un amor y las quiero tanto como si fueran hijas mías, pero a veces pensaba que ellos me veían tan grande, que pensaron que ya no necesitaba nada más de ellos.

-¿Les tienes rabia?.-

-Al principio mucha. Me escapaba de casa para deambular a ver si ellos salían a buscarme como Misao me contó una vez hacía su padre con ella. Pero nada. Al final comprendí que por alguna extraña razón, al tener a mis hermanas, era como si hubieran comenzado de nuevo. Desde cero. Sin mi.-

-Eras muy joven, quizá unos quince?-

-Si. A los diecisiete me fui de casa. Mi padre me daba dinero, pero yo no quería eso. Decoré mi departamento pensando en el día que vinieran a tomar te conmigo y conseguí varios trabajos, cuidando niños, o entrenándolos para jugar béisbol, para pagar este lugar. Luego gané una beca universitaria y seguí con la vida que llevaba cuando me conociste. Jugaba, leía cómic, compraba figuras, hacía favores a los vecinos… alguien me dijo que yo no crecía, que seguía igual. Tal vez tenía razón.-

-Eras un adulto responsable que disfrutaba sus aficiones. No veo nada de malo en ello.- dijo Kenshin doblando una esquina.- Nunca te consideré infantil. Para mi siempre fuiste la más valiente.-

Kaoru pensó que no podía decirle a Kenshin que ella cultivó al propio esa faceta infantil con la secreta esperanza de que sus padres la vieran como una niña a pesar de que crecía, a ver si así se animaban a darle más amor.

-Pero no pasó.- murmuró la muchacha.- De todas maneras, aunque no lo creas, no les guardo rencor. Ellos eligieron ese modo de vivir la vida, y no estoy segura de hacerlo mejor que ellos de pasar la misma experiencia.-

-En cierto modo, quedaste huérfana joven. ¿Quién te guió?-

Kaoru no tuvo que pensar demasiado.

-El señor Aoshi fue como un segundo padre para mí. Misao una gran amiga. Estaría perdida sin ellos. El señor Kenjiro me aconsejaba mucho. Él también fue mi gran amigo y siempre preguntaba si me llegaban tus cartas y me contaba lo que lograba averiguar sobre ti. Yo tuve la fortuna de acompañarlo hasta el final. Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti.

Kenshin recordó al señor Kenjiro. Era enorme, como Aoshi, más ancho, canoso y con un tremendo vozarrón. Desde que se hicieron amigos, Kenjiro lo apoyaba y aconsejaba. Era un gran hombre. Y él no había ido a su funeral.

No podía. Se recuperaba de una paliza que Aburatsubo le dio en compañía de Makoto. Pero había ido al cementerio en los días que buscaba Kaoru, a visitar su tumba.

-Tuvimos suerte de conocer a buenas personas.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Kaoru sintió sobre su mano la de Kenshin. Estaba calentita.

-Seremos buenos padres, ya lo verás, Kaoru. Si nuestros hijos tienen quejas, esperemos que sean las mínimas.

Una luz roja los detuvo un momento, y Kenshin aprovechó de tocar el cabello de la chica.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué el tiempo contigo se hace tan corto. Estamos por llegar a tu departamento.-

Al ponerse en marcha, Kaoru se reacomodó en su asiento, de manera que quedó más cerca de Kenshin. Debía reconocerse que aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a él, y que aún muchas veces tenía ganas de arrancar. Pero no podía evitar seguirlo.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

La historia que Kaoru contó a sus padres era bien fantástica, sobre un reencuentro mágico en el pueblo natal de Kenshin, con promesas de amor eterno y esas cosas y Kenshin enrojeció varias veces de la vergüenza durante la jornada al recordar cómo era la historia real. Por eso invitó a Kaoru a un parque para discutirlo.

-¿Por qué no les contaste la verdad?-

-No pasará nada, Kenshin, jamás sabrán… -

-Yo hice algo terrible y si queremos empezar de nuevo, no podemos hacerlo con mentiras, Kaoru.-

La joven tomó aire un poco molesta.

-Las cosas son diferentes para las mujeres. Debes entender eso.

-No puedo comprenderlo, Kaoru. Tú les dijiste… -

-La verdad, ¿No? Nos encontramos en tu pueblo y decidimos arreglar las cosas.-

Kenshin guardó silencio, molesto.

-Es una parte.- dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Muy bien. Entonces vamos para allá y les decimos que me disfracé de hombre, que me metí en tu cuarto, que después nos acostamos y tiempo después permití que me manipularas y usaras a tu antojo. Después les decimos que perdí un bebé tuyo y entonces jamás me dejarán olvidarlo. Me tildarán de suelta, me dirán que todo eso me lo busqué y que los he deshonrado y que no es posible que el bueno de Kenshin, porque tú has de entender que en este país un hombre SIEMPRE es mejor que una mujer, que no es posible que el bueno de Kenshin se quiera casar conmigo, porque no valgo nada. Me dirán indiscreta… tal vez incluso me digan que lo que hiciste estaba bien, porque las mujeres debemos aguantar lo que ustedes desean. Tal vez me digan que incluso el hombre que me empujó en el tren tenía razón en castigar a una mujer escandalosa como yo. Te dirán que los pasajeros hicieron bien en no ayudarme… te dirán que no entienden que tú quieras casarte conmigo, porque así es la cosa para mí.

Kenshin estaba atónito.

-Kaoru, yo no sabía… -

-Mis padres escucharon un rumor sobre mi cuando tenía diecisiete años. Y dejaron de hablarme por un mes porque según ellos me había acostado con un profesor. Ya no era virgen y en su opinión debería ser una solterona. Sufrieron mucho imaginando el modo de ocultarle ese hecho a un potencial prometido.-

-Pero y el rumor? Se aclaró?-

-A medias. Supieron que era mentira, pero costó trabajo que me hablaran de nuevo. Les podemos contar lo que quieras, pero aunque me hayas violado te perdonarán y a mí… mi relación con ellos es muy frágil y aún espero contar con sus bendiciones para el día en que nos casemos.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Kenshin al cabo de un rato.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Misao ya lo sabía.

Era bastante evidente que su empleado estrella sentía algo por ella. Sus miradas, el modo en que intentaba estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo cuando estaban juntos, e incluso la manera en que rozaba su cuerpo como al descuido al estar en espacios reducidos. La mujer se sentía halagada, sin dudad, por esas y otras atenciones, pero no se le ocurría de qué modo hacerle saber a Sanosuke que ella estaba muy enamorada aún de su esposo aunque fuera un tonto que no siempre le contaba sus secretos.

Pero fue Sanosuke el que le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque el modo fue más bien… poco agradable.

La atajó una noche en que se quedaron solos, tras la finalización de un banquete, cuando Misao tomaba su cartera porque Aoshi la esperaba afuera.

-Misao, estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa que seas una mujer casada.- dijo a su espalda. Misao se quedó de una pieza.

-Espero que esto sea una broma.- dijo ella, aunque sabía que no lo era.

-Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.- dijo el joven. Misao lo miró. Sanosuke y ella tenían la misma edad, pero mientras ella cuidaba de una familia y tenía una vida estable, él era más bien libertino, fiestero e incluso bueno para las peleas. Cocinaba como los dioses, pero era un desastre del que otro tipo de mujer se podía hacer cargo.

-Agradezco tus sentimientos, Sanosuke. Y nada más. Como bien has dicho, soy una mujer casada, totalmente enamorada de su esposo y no me interesa probar otra cosa. Yo te aprecio, pero debes mirar en otra dirección.-

-Sé que eres una mujer buena y pura, y que por lo mismo no has tenido otra experiencia más que la de tu marido… -

¿Pura ella? Misao casi rió. Sabía bastante, muy a su pesar, de lo que fuera que Sanosuke le estuviera hablando. El problema es que en un descuido de la mujer, él la tomó y le dio un beso de esos que hacen que una se derrita.

Debía que reconocer que Sano besaba tan bien como cocinaba, pero Misao no estaba para eso y lo empujó con toda su fuerza. ¡Si Aoshi llegaba a entrar en ese momento, lo hacía picadillo!

-¡No puedes ser más estúpido!- vociferó, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia su marido.- No te molestes en aparecerte el lunes y el finiquito Aoshi te lo entregará.

Misao salió muy digna y muy propia de sí, llegando hasta Aoshi como si nada hubiera pasado. Transcurrido un rato, le dijo que había despedido a Sanosuke y que por favor se ocupara del finiquito, pagos y esas cosas.

Sonrió a solas, cuando estaba quitándose el maquillaje. Vaya que besaba bien el condenado.

Pero era solo eso. Ella no sentía absolutamente nada por su ex empleado.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sanosuke encontró a Kenshin y Kaoru días después, tomando algo en la fuente de soda donde él trabajaba cuando jovencito. Había cambiado el nombre y el dueño, pero no el ambiente.

Los tres se tomaron unas leches batidas con plátano y otras frutas mientras se comentaban su vida. Desde luego la versión de Kenshin y Kaoru reencontrándose en un pueblito le hizo mucha gracia al moreno, que venía con el corazón roto por el desprecio que le hizo la hermana del pelirrojo. Pero nada de eso dijo.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas podido superar tus problemas, Kenshin, y que quieras casarte con Kaoru. No era muy bonita cuando chica, pero debo reconocer que está muy linda ahora. Además, todos la queremos mucho, seguramente te hará muy feliz.-

-Creo lo mismo. Oye Sano… yo no me porté bien contigo aunque tú fuiste siempre un gran amigo. Yo te debo una disculpa. ¿Podrás perdonarme?.-

Sanosuke le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda.

-Pero claro que sí, los amigos no somos rencorosos.

Iban saliendo del lugar cuando el trío se topó con un conocido de Kenshin.

-Hola.- dijo Aburatsubo.- Veo que has regresado a Kyoto. Y que tienes una novia muy linda. Tal vez deberías repensar lo de vivir aquí.-

Tras darle una palmada, se alejó riendo.

-No puedo creer que aún ese sujeto te moleste.- dijo Sano enojado.

Kenshin alcanzó a percibir algo raro en el ambiente y empujó a Kaoru hacia Sano. Alcanzó a moverse lo suficiente para que el auto no le pasara por encima, pero cayó al suelo y rodó algunos metros.

Kaoru rápido llegó hasta su lado. Sanosuke siguió el auto con la mirada, que tras subirse a la vereda, rápidamente alcanzó la calle y dobló en una esquina, perdiéndose de su vista.

-Trató de matarte ese hijo de la gran… -

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, Sano. Kenshin no despierta.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Misao no podía creer que hubieran atropellado a su hermano y Aoshi corrió al hospital a verlo. Se toparon con Sano que loes contó como había sido todo.

-Oh, Aoshi… mi hermano dijo que él se dejaría marcar la cara y todo lo demás por ella, pero no pensamos que tan pronto tendría que cumplir eso.-

Aoshi atrajo a Misao sobre él en tanto les dieran el diagnóstico del joven. Sanosuke observó a la pareja, abrazados y apoyándose el uno al otro y se preguntó en qué momento se le ocurrió que Misao podría querer tener algo con él.

Kaoru se quedó junto al pelirrojo hasta que lo dieron de alta con indicaciones de reposo. Tenía muchas contusiones por caer, pero ella y Kenshin sabían que el auto iba para Kaoru, y Kenshin sabía el por qué.

Ya en casa de Misao, Kenshin despertó asustado en medio de la noche. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y la espalda. Tal vez debería tomarse un Ibuprofeno y pensaba en eso cuando descubrió a Kaoru durmiendo enrollada a los pies de su cama.

La observó por un rato y se hubiera acercado a ella si no fuera porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. La llamó hasta que despertó y ella se acomodó a su lado como le indicó, pero lejitos para no pasarlo a llevar. Eso, después de administrarle calmantes.

-Esta tarde estuviste en peligro. Tal vez sea hora de que te cuente algo.- dijo Kenshin. Kaoru le prestó atención.

-Siempre has querido saber por qué no te volví a ver y mis respuestas nunca te han satisfecho. Pues bien: Pesa una amenaza sobre ti… sobre nosotros.-

-¿Cómo?-

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru con cuidado, quedando hombro con hombro.

-El par de matones que tan bien conoces, me amenazaron con respecto a ti. Me aseguraron que te matarían si yo me acercaba a ti, por eso yo no quería verte. No era nada contra ti, ni algo relacionado con mis depresiones. Si te veía de nuevo, te ponía en peligro. Pensé que se habían olvidado de eso, pero veo que no. Kaoru, esto no puede seguir así.

El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró.

-Kenshin, ¿tú sabes quién está detrás de ese par?.-

-Claro que lo sé.- dijo Kenshin tranquilo. - Por desafiarla ella me ha hecho la vida miserable. Esa mujer… Misao no podía enterarse, porque también había una amenaza sobre ella, y todo eso quedaba sobre mis hombros. Seguramente nos han visto paseando por la ciudad y yo no puedo permitir que alguien quiera hacerte daño. Mañana mismo solucionaré esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la joven asustada.

-Ella me ha hecho la vida imposible. Pues bien… esta es la guerra. Desde mañana ella sabrá quien soy yo.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

**Fin acto trece**

**Dulces recuerdos**

**Febrero 23, 2011**

Notas de autora

Hola!

Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me han escrito, de verdad. Han sido sumamente amables.

Hoy me tocó revisar "Misao, una chica en apuros" para verificar un dato, y me topé con la lista de chicas que me dejaban review. Era impresionante. Hoy la cosa va entre cuatro o cinco y no es que me esté quejando o pidiendo review. Es sólo que pensaba que fuera de que la página ya no es la misma, me farrié varias fans por dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones.

En fin, son cosas que pasan. El tiempo todo lo cambia.

Este episodio más que un relleno, es el enlace a la venganza y posterior final. Asi que nos queda ver en qué termina. Les voy advirtiendo que el final será feliz, pero… eso no quita que no vayan a necesitar toallitas descartables.

Estoy mirando al lindo de Chayanne en Viña del Mar. Quizá debería ir al concierto que dará este mes, aunque fui al de noviembre. Mmm… decisiones, decisiones. No me odien por que me gusta Chayanne, él me hace feliz, aún cuando no soy una fan acérrima. Pero me gusta y lo sigo.

Les dejo un besote_, _abrazos y amor. Sean felices, que es más simple de lo que muchos creen.

Blankaoru.


	15. Cerrando un ciclo

**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades**

**Acto catorce**

**(Larga duración)**

**Cerrando un ciclo.**

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kaoru estaba muy contenta ese día, pues se reuniría con su madre en una tienda para comprarse ropa nueva. En cuanto salió de la escuela, corrió a su encuentro.

Pocas cuadras antes de llegar, un auto negro casi la arrolló. Kaoru se detuvo unos momentos a observarlo, enfadada por la falta de precaución del conductor. Le gritó algo y siguió su camino.

Al acercarse a la tienda de ropa, vio mucha gente reunida sobre la vereda y una ambulancia. La jovencita se tropezó con algo y descubrió un pequeño zapato. Al recogerlo, lo reconoció y con un sentimiento extraño, Kaoru apresurada se coló entre la gente para ver lo que pasaba.

Sayo, su hermana menor, yacía entre los brazos de Tomoe que lloraba desgarradoramente. De inmediato los paramédicos se la quitaron y trataron de reanimarla; la niña parecía dormida, pero había dejado de respirar en cuanto el auto la golpeó, lanzándola varios metros.

Kaoru llegó hasta Tomoe y la madre la abrazó sin dejar de sollozar. Kaoru rogaba que su hermana abriera los ojos, incluso después cuando ya estaba dentro del ataúd. Pero Sayo nunca volvería a jugar con ella, ni a meterse a su pieza ni a revolver sus cosas. La tierra de la tragó con su féretro y el peluche que más le gustaba.

-Kaoru, Kaoru… despierta… -

Kenshin sacudió levemente a Kaoru pero la joven no reaccionaba y seguía llorando. Tuvo que alzar la voz y ponerse más violento para que la joven abriera los ojos.

Despertó sobresaltada y se llevó las manos hacia el cabello, para echarlo hacia atrás varias veces. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que lloraba y se secó las lágrimas, para explicarle a Kenshin qué estaba soñando.

El pelirrojo la tomó de una mano y se la llevó al piso de abajo, con cuidado de no despertar a Misao, Aoshi y sus sobrinos que dormían a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Te prepararé una buena sopa.- dijo Kenshin, poniéndose manos a la obra.- Tú solo siéntate por ahí.

Kaoru hizo caso y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, mirando a Kenshin que lucía muy atractivo a pesar de las ojeras que tenía por el desvelo. Y a pesar de la cicatriz. Esa cicatriz horrenda se la hicieron unos muchachos cuando él intentó llamar la atención para que a ella no le hicieran algo más grave, muchos años atrás.

Kenshin frió algunas verduras y luego les puso agua. Sus brazos eran musculosos y bonitos, su espalda ancha, las caderas estrechas. Tenía una buena figura, sin duda… Kaoru se relajó a su lado y comió cuando él le puso un plato en frente.

-Es una hora extraña para comer.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pero cuando uno tiene pesadillas, debe hacer algo entremedio para acostarse de nuevo y que no persistan. ¿Sueñas a menudo con tu hermana?-

-Con Sayo si. Pero hacía tiempo que no soñaba con el día de su muerte.-

-Quizá como viste que casi me arrollaron, te vino el recuerdo asociado.-

La joven pensó un poco.

-Puede ser.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin había aprendido que a veces necesitamos ayuda para hacer las cosas que queremos, así que le pidió ayuda a Aoshi para saber cosas de su madre, ya que él no sabía nada de ella, pero recordaba que alguna vez fue a casa de su cuñado para hacer negocios.

-La señora Sachiko es esposa de uno de mis clientes, el señor Ueda Yuji.- dijo Aoshi mirando por el ventanal.

-Ella no ha dejado de atosigarme, mediante Aburatsubo y Makoto. Bueno, eso ya lo sabes.-

-Por supuesto. Kaoru… nos ayudó.-

Kenshin tomó un poco de agua. La aludida estaba al lado de él y él le tomó la mano. Saber eso ya no le molestaba.

-No sé cómo empezar, Aoshi. Quiero hacer algo para hacerle pagar todo el daño que me ha hecho, el que le ha hecho a Kaoru, a Misao, pero no sé por dónde empezar…-

Kaoru pensó un poco.

-A ustedes no les pasa, pero cuando nosotras nos casamos, le debemos una obediencia y fe ciega a nuestro esposo y él manda plenamente sobre nuestras vidas, por lo menos, eso me dijo mi madre. Tal vez el señor Ueda pueda ayudarte a controlar a Sachiko, porque yo no puedo creer que haya un hombre capaz de apañar cosas que le hacen a otro del que él no tiene idea que existe.-

-¿Puedes ponerme en contacto con el señor Ueda?.-

Aoshi buscó en su base de datos y consiguió el teléfono y dirección. También la página web de su empresa. De inmediato Kenshin se metió al computador y descubrió que la página era vieja.

-Lo último que supe de Ueda era que su empresa no estaba yendo bien.- dijo Aoshi.- Dejó de trabajar conmigo este año porque no era capaz de pagar mis precios.

-Cuéntame cómo es como persona. Necesito averiguar si lo que dice Kaoru puede ser cierto.-

Tras conversar un rato, Kenshin se fue con un plan entre manos. Investigó un poco sobre la empresa de Yuji Ueda y se dio cuenta de que si bien no estaba en la quiebra, sus números no eran de los mejores, siendo que con anterioridad fue una empresa líder de mercado.

Hizo un par de cálculos y dos semanas después, Aoshi le consiguió una cita con el señor Yuji.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sachiko se preparaba para salir, cuando su esposo la atajó.

-Querida, esta noche viene a cenar con nosotros un importante ejecutivo con su esposa. Es el señor Himura, asi que quiero que esté todo impecable, que la cena sea deliciosa. Esmérate, mujer, en atenderlos, porque ese hombre salvará mi empresa.-

Un hombre joven, de negocios. La idea le gustó a Sachiko e hizo cuanto le pidió su esposo para la noche. A la hora prevista llegó el matrimonio Himura.

Kaoru se veía sencilla pero hermosa cuando entró al enorme salón que era más grande que su departamento de soltera. Contrastaba con la opulencia y el sobrecargo en el maquillaje de Sachiko. Más atrás venía un atractivo hombre de anteojos, moreno, de ojos oscuros. Traía una mejilla cubierta.

-Disculpen, pero sufrí un accidente jugando béisbol y mi mejilla sufrió un feo corte.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron tranquilamente. Detrás de ellos, aguardando instrucciones, estaban Aburatsubo y Makoto que no paraban de mirar a Kaoru. Sea porque la sintieran conocida o porque la encontraban bonita, no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Tras la cena pasaron a una salita a relajarse y hablar de negocios. Kenshin le pasó una carpeta al señor Ueda.

-Como convenimos, señor Ueda, acá está el plan completo de acciones que debe implementar su empresa para repuntar. Si lo desea yo puedo supervisar el tiempo que estime conveniente.-

Ueda había implementado con anterioridad dos ideas de Kenshin Himura y en el mes que llevaban ejecutándose, los números ya habían subido.

El señor Ueda era el más agradable de los anfitriones. Sencillo, amable y cortés. Kaoru estaba fascinada con él, no así la señora que intentaba llamar la atención de Kenshin sin siquiera imaginar que se trataba de su hijo. Kaoru pensó que ni siquiera le funcionaba el instinto materno para darse cuenta. Aburatsubo atrás de su espalda no la intimidaba, pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que Kenshin Himura y Kenshin Makimashi eran el mismo, con una peluca y otros distractores de por medio.

-Entonces el lunes implementaré este plan, señor Ueda, si no le molesta.

-Por supuesto, muchacho. Ha sido un verdadero milagro que en estos momentos hayas llegado a mi empresa.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

-Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra la señora Ueda?

-Con ella. En qué le puedo ayudar?.- dijo una educada voz femenina.

-Señora Ueda, usted habla con Makimashi Kenshin, su hijo menor. Quisiera verla.- dijo al otro lado de la línea una voz tensa y dura.

La señora Ueda Sachiko se puso pálida por un momento, pero de inmediato retomó la compostura.

-Lo siento, pero eso que pide no es posible.-

-Estoy esperando en las oficinas de la papelera Ueda, a su señor esposo, el cual ya ha aceptado recibirme. Soy el próximo a quien entrevistará para un puesto de confianza en su empresa.

-Maldito…-

-Estará muy interesado en saber cosas de usted.-

-¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!.-

-No quieres hablar conmigo, no me dejas otra opción.-

Kenshin cortó el teléfono y se lo guardó en la chaqueta. Sachiko de inmediato llamó a su esposo a su línea directa.

-¿Querido?-

-Si, dime.-

-He sabido que un muchacho pelirrojo va a buscar trabajo contigo, pero es el espía de tu competencia. No lo dejes ingresar.-

-¿Pelirrojo? -

Ueda se levantó de su asiento y salió a mirar a recepción. Sólo vio tres cabezas negras esperándolo, entre ellos, su nuevo hombre de confianza.

-Mujer, estás alucinando. No hay ningún pelirrojo aquí. Dile a quien sea que le pagues para que te de información, que lo está haciendo mal.- dijo el señor Ueda antes de colgar dentro de su despacho, y decirle a la secretaria que hiciera pasar al siguiente.

Tranquilo, Kenshin se levantó y pasó con su carpeta llena de papeles, a ver a su jefe.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Por la tarde, Sachiko aceptó ir a hablar con su hijo, a condición que fuera en un lugar que ella determinaría. Por ello, Kenshin llegó puntual a un restaurante desierto cerca de las cuatro.

Traía una rosa negra y se la alcanzó a Sachiko cuando la vio.

-Gracias, mamá, por hacer de mi vida una experiencia miserable.-

La mujer tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes y su melena era más negra que la de Misao. Kenshin intuyó que sería teñida, y pensaba en lo difícil que era odiar a alguien que físicamente, era muy parecida a la persona que más quería: su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella al sentarse frente a él en la mesa, en un apartado.

-¿Sería mucho pedir una disculpa por todo lo que me has hecho?-

-¡Ja!, ni lo sueñes. ¿Crees que no olvido el modo en que me humillaste años atrás en un sitio como este? Frente a Misao y esa mocosa noviecita tuya.-

-Era mi amiga.-

-Quería que sufrieras toda la humillación que yo sentí.-

-Si te herí, aunque lo dudo, fue con mis palabras. No te golpeé, no te violé, no te obligué a apartarte de las personas que más querías. No fue justo que pusieras la vida de ellas sobre mis hombros.-

A Sachiko no le importó estar en un apartado para no fumadores. Encendió un cigarro y la primera bocanada de humo fue para el pelirrojo.

-No puedes probarme nada.

-Sabes que lo hiciste.-

-¿Y eso qué? Duermo perfectamente con mi conciencia por las noches.

Sachiko observó atentamente a Kenshin por unos momentos. Era sin duda la viva imagen de su padre. Era un hombre joven de buena estatura, de rostro atractivo a pesar de la cicatriz en él. El color de su cabello y sus ojos lo hacían aún más llamativo y guapo. Por un momento recordó su juventud, el día que conoció al padre de sus dos hijos. Era verano…

En realidad lo había amado. Vio su funeral desde lejos, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-El problema es que mi padre jamás pudo darte todo lo que querías. Luego no sé dónde conociste al señor Ueda y nos dejaste a todos botados.- dijo el pelirrojo leyéndole los pensamientos.

-No creas que me conoces.-

-Soy tu hijo, ¿no? La mitad de mi carga genética es tuya.-

-No tienes como probarlo. No hay nada tuyo de mi en ti.-

Kenshin recordó las maldades que le hizo a Kaoru. Quizá en le físico no hubiera nada de su madre, pero claramente un lado de su alma era oscuro, algo que él con todas sus fuerzas encerraría en lo más profundo de sí.

Apuró una largo sorbo de te.

-Ya no eres ese gordo panzón y asqueroso.- dijo la madre transcurrido un rato. Kenshin sólo la miró y tomó otro poco de té.

-¿Sabes? Ya me aburrí de esto de las cortesías. Seré claro contigo. No estoy dispuesto a soportar golpizas a medianoche, menos que intentes arrollar tú o tus secuaces a mis seres queridos. Nadie jamás volverá a abusar de mi, ni amenazará sobre la vida de quienes quiero. No vuelvas a enviar a tus secuaces, a Aburatsubo ni a Makoto a seguir haciendo de mi vida una mierda, porque esta vez tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacértela realmente miserable a ti.-

-Qué miedo.- dijo la mujer casi ronroneando.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras

-Y tú no te atrevas a amenazarme. O de lo contrario, Misao, tu dulce hermana sufrirá algo terrible.-

Kenshin la miró un poco aburrido.

-Oye, de verdad que no entiendo algunas cosas. Pasa que alguien no tengas instinto materno. Puede pasar, quizá hasta es parte de la naturaleza, pero de ahí a que quiera hacer la vida de sus hijos una desgracia… ¿no te parece demasiado? Con Misao nada te hicimos. Tú en cambio nos abandonaste y negaste nuestra existencia a tu nuevo novio. Nunca nos acercamos al señor Ueda para descubrirte, e incluso superamos el no tenerte cuando todo nos salió mal. Tampoco entiendo por qué quisiste acabar conmigo de la forma que lo hiciste.

Sachiko terminó su cigarro justo cuando el encargado venía a pedirle cortésmente que lo apagara.

-Mira, nunca soporte a tu hermana ni a ti, ni la pobreza de mi esposo. Punto. Tuve la oportunidad de salir de esa vida de miseria y la aproveché. Sobre el por qué te hice la vida miserable, ya te dije, me humillaste, y yo soy implacable con mis enemigos.-

-Yo nunca fui tu enemigo. Soy tu hijo, aunque ese hecho nos disguste a ambos. Supongo que después de todo, fue bueno que no tuvieras más hijos.-

-No soporto a los mocosos.-

-Quizá tu nuevo esposo los haya querido. Es lo natural.-

-Ajaja, olvídalo. A ese tonto le hice creer que no podía tenerlos y cada vez que me tocaba el tema me ponía a llorar. Dejó de preguntar estupideces tras un tiempo… en alguna ocasión me quedé embarazada, pero ya sabes, hice desaparecer al mocoso antes de que se me notara.

Horrorizado, Kenshin recordó a Kaoru y su sufrimiento por no haber podido ser madre. Como aún, meses después, le contaba a solas que aún no se conformaba y que contaba sin darse cuenta los días para calcular el tiempo que ahora tendría su hijo dentro de ella.

-¡Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso!- dijo el joven levantándose enfurecido.- ¡Cómo tuviste corazón de matar un bebé! ¡Era un hermano mío!-

-No era un bebé.- dijo Sachiko fríamente.- Era un embrión apenas. Y ya sabes en que molesta cosa se pueden convertir con el tiempo.

-Si no lo querías, yo pude haberlo criado.- dijo el pelirrojo a punto de romper algo. Pero se dominó y miró a su madre directamente a los ojos. -¿Sabes qué? Eres una mierda de mujer. Y en verdad no me interesa saber más de ti. Ya sabes: Un nuevo intento de hacerme daño a mí o a las personas que quiero o no te imaginas de lo que soy capaz.-

-Un miserable como tú no puede hacerme nada.- dijo Sachiko levantándose.- Y lo que pienses de mi no me interesa.- Agregó al retirarse. Kenshin suspiró tranquilo. Ya le había dado su oportunidad.

Kaoru salió del apartado del lado con una cámara en sus manos. Retiraron el pequeño micrófono del florero de la mesa y salieron a la calle a tiempo para ver un loco auto negro por la calle. Kaoru se quedó estática, mirándolo.

-Odio los autos que hacen eso.- le dijo a Kenshin.- Porque no me dejan olvidar el horrible día en que mi hermana… -

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sachiko pasó a comprarse algunas cosas que necesitaba, como un vestido y zapatos para impresionar esa noche a Himura. Yuji se estaba haciendo viejo, encima se estaba quedando pobre y si era cierto que Himura le estaba salvando la empresa y por ende, los caprichos que le gustaba darse a ella, es que era un hombre que a futuro sería una máquina de hacer dinero.

A esa misma hora, Kenshin y Kaoru iban entrando a una tienda de juegos de video.

Había salido un nuevo juego de Rurouni Kenshin, la historieta favorita de Kaoru y él quería regalárselo. Jugarían los dos hasta hartarse para divertirse antes de prepararse para la noche. Compraron el PSP Rurouni Kenshin Saizen y felices, cruzaron la calle.

-¿Qué haces con esa preciosura?- le dijo Aburatsubo a Kenshin poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Pensé que con lo que te hicimos, nunca tendrías una muñeca de éstas.

Kenshin no respondió y siguió su camino con Kaoru de la mano.

-Vamos, gordito, hay un callejón por acá que te gustará.-

Kaoru trató de bajar la cabeza un poco, de modo que el cabello le tapara el rostro. Alguien le jaló la bolsa con su compra y finalmente la soltó cuando no pudo hacerle frente a esa fuerza.

-Makoto.- Dijo Kenshin dándose la vuelta con una seriedad que Kaoru sólo le vio la vez que se enteró quien era ella.- Te voy a dar una oportunidad única en la vida y tú verás si la tomas. Quiero que le devuelvas su bolsa a mi novia sin ningún daño, sin ninguna risa irónica ni nada por el estilo. Si lo haces, esta noche me apiadaré de ti.-

Makoto miró a Kenshin como si estuviera diciendo estupideces.

-Sabes que lo que me han hecho ha sido porque alguien los ha mandado. Pues bien, no es necesario que sigan comportándose como imbéciles. Lo mismo corre para ti, Aburatsubo. Esta es la oportunidad que tendrán en sus vidas.

Makoto miró a su compañero y luego a Kaoru, que le daba la espalda. Los hombros de la joven temblaban notoriamente y pensó en una hermana que tenía de la misma estatura. En realidad, golpear a Kenshin era divertido, pero cuando se trató de violarlo, ya no lo fue.

No entendía lo que decía Kenshin, pero le devolvió la bolsa a Kaoru.

-¿Está servido el señorito?- dijo con una risa burlona para no perder su estilo.- Más te vale que esta noche me pase algo realmente bueno, o de lo contrario mañana iré a donde te alojas a hacerte puré.-

-Es que acaso eres idiota?.- dijo Aburatsubo.- La señora dijo que si lo machacábamos hoy nos daría doble paga.

Makoto miró a Kenshin abrazando y tranquilizando a su novia. Era curioso, pero Kenshin era un ser incapaz de defenderse, humillado y golpeado una y otra vez por ellos en años anteriores y sin embargo, de alguna manera un ser así de miserable era capaz de consolar a otro que tenía más miedo, como la chiquilla. De pronto Kenshin le pareció un hombre fuerte a pesar de todo. De pronto, la actitud de Kenshin lo conmovió.

Pero Aburatsubo tomó a Kenshin del cuello de la camisa apartándolo de la chica y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, con la rodilla. Iba a partirle la espalda de una patada cuando Makoto lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Déjalo tranquilo. ¿No te basta todo lo que le hemos hecho?-

-La señora dijo… -

-La señora no está aquí y creerá lo que le digamos.-

Aburatsubo tenía ganas de pelear y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz a su compañero.

-Pues tú le dirás que ese te lo dio Kenshin defendiéndose.- dijo antes de irse rabiando. Makoto se aguantó las ganas que tenía de aullar de dolor, porque su nariz estaba rota. Además, porque Kenshin nunca se quejó a pesar de las palizas que él le daba y que debían doler mucho más que eso. Un hilillo de sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos y entonces notó que la chica se había movido hacia el pelirrojo.

Lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?.-

Kenshin asintió, silencioso. Tal como lo hacía cuando ellos le preguntaban si podía llegar solo hasta su dormitorio.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- dijo Kenshin de pronto. Makoto tuvo una de esas revelaciones extrañas que a veces le pasan a uno: No quería hacer más daño, incluso deseaba pedirle disculpas al hombre que tenía frente a él, pero no se atrevía. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, diciendo:

-Más te vale que esta noche me pase algo verdaderamente genial.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sachiko acabó de ajustarse el corpiño del vaporoso vestido de seda negro y salió a recibir a Himura y su señora.

Se había organizado una cena de gala en honor del cumpleaños de la señora Ueda y Himura y su joven esposa Kamiya eran los invitados de honor. De todos modos, las miradas se volcaron a Kaoru que aunque lucía un vestido prestado de Misao, estaba esplendorosa.

A su lado, su esposo, se veía como todo un galán. Y a ese quería apuntar Sachiko esa noche. Pero al parecer el galán no sabía divertirse, a juzgar por la carpeta que traía bajo el brazo.

Tras la cena, Kaoru observó por el rabillo del ojo que Aburatsubo y Makoto estaban de pie, nuevamente, tras el asiento de Sachiko. Makoto lucía un corte feo en la nariz y unos cuantos puntos.

Kenshin se alejó un momento para buscar más hielo cuando Sachiko se le acercó en plan de conquista. Se acercó sugerentemente a él aprovechando que Ueda bailaba con Kaoru.

Kenshin aguantó estoico las ganas de vomitar.

-Señora Ueda, por favor, no haga esto.-

-Tu mujer y mi esposo están lejos. ¿No te interesa la experiencia de una mujer mayor?-

-Le daré a elegir.- dijo Kenshin cambiando de posición y tomando distancia de ella.- Traigo un regalo que no podrá creer, se lo puedo presentar ante todos o en un ambiente más intimo con su esposo y mi esposa presentes, claro está.

Sachiko amaba los regalos.

-¿Y de qué se trata el obsequio?-

Kenshin sonrió seductoramente.

-Kaoru es prima por parte de madre de la princesa Masako. Consiguió un saludo de la familia real, incluyendo el del emperador Akihito.-

Si un hombre que era capaz de salvar la empresa de su esposo en mes y medio le decía que la princesa de Japón y toda la realeza le daban un saludo en un video, para Sachiko era bien probable. Se llenó de orgullo.

-En ese caso quiero que todos mis invitados vean que me ha saludado la familia imperial.-

Kenshin no estaba tan seguro de llevar su idea tan lejos.

-Tal vez sea mejor ver el contenido en un lugar más privado, sólo cercanos.

-¿Es mi regalo, no? Exijo verlo delante de todos.

Makoto custodiaba el salón de baile y sin querer puso sus ojos en Kaoru. La mujer de ese Himura no tenía comparación, aunque le recordara a alguien. Su marido se acercó a ella, y ambos, junto al señor Ueda salieron de la habitación un par de minutos.

-Señor Ueda, debo decirle que en la carpeta que he dejado sobre su escritorio he dejado los planes que terminarán de mejorar su empresa a plazo de un año, de modo que vuelva a posicionarse como la primera del mercado. Sin embargo, la información está incompleta.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Ueda que ya hojeaba el documento.

-La otra mitad de mi trabajo está en un lugar a salvo y se lo entregaré a cambio de que usted cumpla una condición. Como sabe, mi contrato de prueba terminó el día de hoy y yo no lo he renovado porque por una cuestión de principios, ya no trabajaré más para usted.-

-Pero Himura.- Ueda ya no entendía nada.- ¡Explícate, muchacho!.-

-Señor Ueda.- dijo Kaoru.- Usted debe saber que Kenshin ha llegado a trabajar para usted con la sincera intención de ayudarle y se lo ha demostrado. Pero quiere algo a cambio. Algo que no es dinero y que usted puede hacer perfectamente.-

-¿Qué quieres, muchacho?- dijo Ueda un poco asustado.

-Quiero que usted controle a su esposa, mi madre para que deje de hacerme la vida imposible a mí y a los seres que amo. Tiene dos secuaces que la secundan en todo, que usted tiene aquí como sus guardaespaldas.-

El señor Ueda miró a Kenshin como si estuviera loco.

-Mi esposa no tiene hijos. No puede tenerlos. Usted está loco, señor Himura. Por favor, retírese en este momento de mi casa.-

-Las hojas finales de la carpeta que le he puesto muestran certificados, partidas de nacimiento y todo lo que pueda llegar a necesitar para creer en mis palabras. Si usted quiere un examen de ADN, con gusto se lo daré. Si usted quiere una prueba más fuerte, pase directamente a la última hoja, que corresponde a una foto impresa de mi hermana Misao, tomada el día de ayer. Como verá, el parecido con Sachiko es impresionante.-

Ueda se sentó tras ver la fotografía de Misao. No lo podía creer.

-Pero cómo… -

-Al conocerlo se hizo pasar por soltera, nos abandonó a mi hermana, mi padre y a mí. Por azar del destino, con mi hermana nos establecimos en este lugar y Sachiko dio con nosotros. Desde entonces ha hecho de mi vida un calvario, mediante sus guardaespaldas, que en la época en que yo estudiaba, eran becados por su empresa.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué ella te haría daño?-

-Para que no tuviera esta conversación que hoy tengo con usted.- dijo Kenshin muy tranquilo.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

En quince minutos, Kenshin le contó a Ueda todo lo que él requirió saber. Su violación no fue tema fácil, incluso en partes Kaoru siguió relatando la historia, pero Ueda estaba decidido con lo que sabía a que el cumpleaños de su mujer fuera algo inolvidable para todos.

Kenshin se acercó un rato después a Makoto y le pasó un dispositivo para ver videos.

-Por favor, conecte esto al televisor.

Makoto miró de reojo al moreno y se detuvo para observarlo mejor. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era Kenshin Makimashi disfrazado al que tenía en frente. También notó el dispositivo de video e intuyó de qué iba la cosa.

Se iba a negar, pero si Kenshin le estaba dando esa oportunidad era por algo. No era necesario pedirle una disculpa si a cambio, podía encender el enorme televisor y conectar el aparato.

-Tienes razón. Hoy te toca tu revancha.- dijo mirándolo fijo, cuando pulsó play.

De inmediato aparecieron Kenshin y Misao en la pantalla, sentados y mirando a la cámara. Algunos asistentes a la fiesta pensaron que se trataba de Sachiko, pero lo que vendría a continuación los sacó de su error.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.- dijeron los hermanos al unísono, extendiendo hermosas rosas negras. Sachiko estaba desencajada cuando Ueda la miró.

-Gracias por hacer de nuestras vidas una experiencia miserable.- siguieron a coro, extendiendo las rosas. Sachiko alcanzó a distinguir a Kenshin quitándose la peluca en un rincón.

-Gracias mamá por abandonarnos y no querernos.- dijo Misao.- Aprendí tu lección, tengo una familia y soy feliz porque no quiero ser como tú.

-Gracias mamá.- siguió Kenshin.- Porque gracias a todas las golpizas que mandaste darme para que jamás revelara que era tu hijo, descubrí la increíble capacidad del hombre de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. -

-Dejándonos de ironías, no queremos que te acerques a nosotros en tu vida.- dijo Misao.

-Realmente no nos dejaste alternativa.- dijo Kenshin. Entonces la escena terminó y siguió la conversación que tuvieron Sachiko y Kenshin en el restaurante.

Yuji Ueda sostuvo por la mano a su esposa cuando ésta hizo ademán de salir del salón. Horrorizados, los presentes dijeron un "Ohh!" cuando Sachiko habló del aborto del hijo de Ueda.

El video terminó con Kenshin y Misao nuevamente, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a su mamá.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Sachiko miró a Kenshin con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

-¡Maldito gordo asqueroso!-

Kenshin aguantó estoico todo lo que la mujer dijo en medio de gritos y lágrimas, reflejando el profundo odio que sentía hacia él. Desprovisto de los lentes de contacto y los anteojos, incluso de la venda, la miraba sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¡Me destruiste la vida, miserable animal!-

Sus chillidos resonaban por el salón principal que ahora se encontraba vacío. Aburatsubo, Kaoru, Makoto y tres guardaespaldas de confianza del señor Ueda además de él los acompañaban.

Kaoru sentía deseos de hablar con Sachiko y restregarle en su cara lo mala e injusta que había sido, pero sintió cómo resonaban rápidos unos pasos en el salón, dirigiéndose hacia ese cuarto. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer su ritmo y su fuerza.

Misao traspasó el umbral apresuradamente y se dirigió directo a su madre. Le dio una bofetada tal que casi le da vuelta la cabeza. Sachiko se incorporó horrorizada, con una mirada de víctima, pero Misao no estaba para andarse conmoviendo con esas cosas.

-Tócale un solo pelo más a mi hermano Kenshin, dile sólo una cosa más de esas que le estabas diciendo, y te vas a enterar en un rato de todo lo que él ha pasado por años.- dijo furiosa. Tras eso Aoshi llegó junto a ellos.

Ueda por su parte estaba impresionado mirando a Misao. Era la viva imagen de Sachiko el día que la conoció. Era preciosa, era… era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, realmente. Carraspeó un poco.

-Señor y señora Shinomori, los he citado a estas horas con el fin de que podamos resolver una situación en la que todos los presentes nos vemos involucrados. Le pido a mi guardia personal que por favor nos esperen afuera de la puerta, ya los llamaré yo si llegamos a necesitarlos.

La guaria hizo caso y todos se sentaron, sumamente tensos, en especial, Aburatsubo y Makoto, a quienes Sachiko no dirigió ninguna mirada.

-Quiero dejar en claro, señor Ueda.- comenzó Kenshin.- y señora Ueda, que esto en ningún caso se ha tratado de una venganza, porque si así fuera el caso, podría haber recurrido a la policía. Debo admitir que tengo mucha rabia por ella, pero entiendo que es mi madre después de todo y me dio la vida. Señor Ueda, yo sólo quiero que se acaben los ataques a mi persona. Señora Ueda, le di a escoger varias veces y todo lo que usted decidió la llevó a este punto. Señor Ueda, créame que no tengo nada en contra de usted, aún cuando en una época usted fue el amante por el que ella nos dejó. Hoy me queda más que claro que usted jamás tuvo idea de que había una familia detrás de su señora.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin de reojo y se remontó catorce años atrás, cuando le gritó a Sachiko delante de todo un restaurante. Supo que él se estaba controlando apenas para no saltarle encima, así que con discreción le tomó una mano.

-Sachiko, ¿algo que decir a tu favor?.- dijo Ueda. La mujer, con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, lo miró suplicante.

-¿Es que no puedes ver, mi amor, que esto es todo un montaje para perjudicarme?

Ueda se dirigió a sus empleados.

-¿Es cierto que ustedes trabajaban para mi esposa como matones?

Aburatsubo iba a negar hasta morir, pero Makoto se le adelantó.

-La señora nos becó a cambio de hacer algo por ella.-

-Los becó con dinero de mi empresa. Era un beneficio que yo quería dar para buenos estudiantes… El señor Makimashi me ha informado de malos tratos hacia él por parte de ustedes. ¿Mi esposa les dio esa orden, acaso?-

-Era la condición para mantener la beca.- dijo Makoto muy firme.

-Pero la beca duró lo que ustedes estuvieron en la escuela. Él asegura que ha habido hostigamientos a lo largo del tiempo e incluso un intento de atropello hace cerca de dos meses.-

-Es cierto. Esta vez la amenaza iba sobre nuestros puestos de trabajo.-

-¿Sabías que Kenshin era hijo de mi esposa, Makoto?.-

-No tenía cómo saberlo, señor. Como ve, él es muy diferente a ella.-

-Heredé las características físicas de mi padre.- dijo Kenshin sin dejar de ver a Sachiko a los ojos.

Ueda observó a Kenshin un rato. Pensó por un momento que él era su hijo. Pensó por un momento en lo que le hizo su esposa. Luego pensó en el hijo que ella abortó.

Hablaron todos y finalmente Ueda tomó una decisión.

-M e siento muy avergonzado. Tanto, que creo que mis palabras no llegan a expresar del todo el cómo me siento. Por eso, señor Makimashi, tenga por seguro que tomaré una determinación con respecto a mi mujer. Desde ya le doy mi palabra de honor de que ella jamás lo volverá a molestar. Con respecto a Aburatsubo y Makoto, tendrán especiales medidas para ellos.-

Kenshin pidió la palabra.

-Señor Ueda, si fuera posible, le pido que no deje a Makoto sin trabajo ni demasiado perjudicado. Creo que en verdad él fue manipulado por Sachiko. En verdad creo que él puede mejorar.-

Makoto pensó en la familia que acababa de formar. Agradeció de corazón a Kenshin esa ayuda.

-Muy bien, Makoto. Dejarás de ser guardia de mi mujer y serás guardia mío. Kenshin, ¿Algo que decir sobre Aburatsubo?-

Kenshin pasó saliva y apretó los puños. No importaba que supiera Kendo, boxeo u alguna otra disciplina para defenderse. Aburatsubo siempre sería el rostro en sus pesadillas. El hombre a su espalda causándole el máximo dolor y humillación. Miró hacia otro lado.

-Disponga usted. Yo solo deseo no verlo ni saber de él nunca más, a partir de hoy.

Ueda llamó a su guardia. Les dio la orden de sacar a Aburatsubo del cuarto. Pero antes, les dijo que lo sujetaran. De inmediato sacó un palo de golf de alguna parte y se lo extendió al pelirrojo.

-Te concedo un golpe, con toda tu fuerza, donde quieras a este malnacido.-

Kenshin ni lo pensó y le devolvió el palo.

-Gracias, pero no.-

Una sombra pasó la lado de Kenshin. Era Kaoru que tomó el palo como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

-Yo si quiero ajustar cuentas con este. No soy como Kenshin.-

Kaoru pensó que ya que le obsequiaron un golpe, debí aprovecharlo bien. Tomó aire y le partió los testículos trazando un arco perfecto hacia la entrepierna del indeseable. Aburatsubo aulló de dolor. Luego tomó el palo Misao.

-¿Puedo yo también, señor Ueda?-

-Adelante.-

El golpe de Misao no fue tan perfecto como el de Kaoru, pero de alguna forma además de darle en la entepierna, le quebró a Aburatsubo la nariz. Satisfecha, regresó al lado de Aoshi.

Aburatsubo quedó en el suelo, encogido, cuando recibió una patada en las costillas del señor Ueda.

-Perro bastardo. Así se siente cuando no te puedes defender. Llévenselo.-

Miró a su mujer por unos segundos.

-Ahora estás callada, atemorizada del castigo que te daré y que será implacable. Así debió sufrir tu hijo todo este tiempo y no apenas unos minutos como tú. Mala mujer… ¿Acaso seguías casada cuando te casaste conmigo? ¿Sabes que puedo anular ese matrimonio? Fuiste una bígama.

Sachiko miraba con rabia a Misao y a Kenshin. Ueda, violento, la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a anular nuestro matrimonio y no porque te quiera demasiado. Eso murió hace un rato cuando supe que habías abortado a nuestro bebé. Seguiremos casados, mi amor, porque seguirás perteneciéndome y haciendo lo que te imponga. Desde este momento lo que yo diga se hará. ¿Y sabes qué digo? Espero que recuerdes que mi querida cuñada Minako falleció hace un par de meses y salvo la sirvienta de la casa, nadie cuida a mamá. Soy el hermano segundo de mi familia, y te protegí para que no tuvieras que irte a cuidar de ella, pero pensándolo bien, mañana mismo te marcharás a su casa. Mi madre goza de perfecta salud y estoy seguro que estarás muy bien en su compañía.-

Sachiko negó con la cabeza. No podía ser. Ella y la madre de su esposo se llevaban pésimo, pero por una cuestión de protocolo y tradición, la madre mandaba sobre la nuera. La vieja tenía un carácter fuerte, escuchaba perfectamente… la humillaría, la… -

-No pienso ir donde esa vieja.-

-No te estoy dando a elegir como antes, mi amor. Ya he visto lo víbora que puedes llegar a ser. Vas a ir y punto. Se cancelaron tus tarjetas de crédito y todo demás. ¿Abandonaste a tu familia por pobre? Pues no verás ni un yen nunca más. -

Sachiko se levantó. No tenía opciones más que obedecer. Por un momento pensó en saltar sobre su esposo para matarlo, pero supo que sería mala idea. Pero aún podía hacer un poco de daño.

-A ti y a tu hermano debí haberlos abortado.- dijo la mujer a Misao, sabiendo que el que renegara de ella era un tema sensible para la mujer.- Debí matarte ese día que paseabas por la calle con tu maldito engendro, pero se me atravesó una mocosa estúpida que salía de una tienda… -

El corazón de Misao al oír eso empezó a latir. Muchos años atrás, caminando, sintió un barullo tras de ella. Iba con Souji, el menor… Su vecina Tomoe había entrado a una tienda…

-¿Acaso tú…? ¿Tú, mamá… ?- dijo Misao sin atreverse a completar la frase. Notó a Kaoru pálida, mirando a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No era una mocosa estúpida, era mi hermana!.- gritó la muchacha antes de caerle encima a la mujer.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

El asunto del atropello había prescrito y nada se podía hacer, pero Ueda le prometió a Kaoru que eso no quedaría impune.

La sirvienta de la familia Ueda era una de esas mujeres grandotas, tipo ropero de tres cuerpos. Había quienes decían que era mitad alemana con portuguesa, y quizá así fuera, pero lo importante es que era joven, adoraba a la señora y tenía una fuerza de caballo.

Las órdenes que le llegaron de Kyoto eran fáciles de seguir. La mujer del hijo segundo de su patrona debía vivir en una casuchita cerca de la casa. Debía levantarse a las siete de la mañana todos los días para llevarle la bandeja con el desayuno a la señora, luego barrer el patio y luego comer ella. Debía ayudar en algo el almuerzo, debía jugar naipes con la señora por lo menos dos horas diarias porque ella amaba ese juego, y si no, podía jugar dominó o ajedrez.

No podía salir de la casa, ni podía hablar con ningún hombre. Si intentaba hacerle daño a la madre de los señores Ueda, debía ser apaleada sin piedad. Si le ofrecía dinero para hacer algo, el señor Ueda le ofrecía el doble de la cantidad a cambio que averiguara el plan completo. Y luego le permitiría apalear nuevamente sin piedad a su mujer.

La sirvienta miró a la mujer llegando con apenas un bolso de mano a su estrecha habitación, y notó de inmediato sus labios hinchados y la cara llena de arañones. Con una humilde coleta, Sachiko traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, y la sirvienta le habló en un mal japonés.

-Tener cinco minutos antes de hora comer.-

La dejo sola y el cuarto se llenó de sombras.

Sachiko se lanzó sobre la cama y se largó a llorar.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Tenshi estuvo presente cuando Kenshin le pidió a Kaoru matrimonio. Cuando le puso el anillo de compromiso e iniciaron las planificaciones.

Aconsejó al pelirrojo sobre el frac y a Kaoru sobre qué vestido le quedaba mejor. Elegir todo lo anterior fue fácil, pero decidir sobre la casa fue más complejo.

El departamento de soltera de Kaoru era muy pequeño y Kenshin había vendido el suyo. Sin embargo, el señor Ueda, les dijo que si se lo permitían, él podía obsequiarles una casa. Sólo tenían que elegirla.

Por otra parte, Misao y Aoshi no querían que ellos quedaran demasiado lejos, asi que les pidieron que si se buscaban casa, que fuera por ahí, cerca del barrio.

Tenshi los veía complicados. Ninguna casa parecía gustarles. Tampoco departamentos. Todas las parecían o muy chicas, o muy grandes, o sin jardín, o cerca de algún barrio indeseable, etc. Asi que para ayudarlos, el fantasma les dijo que anotara en un papel las características que ellos querían en sus casas.

-Quiero que mi casa tenga muchas ventanas, que entre mucho aire fresco, que tenga un enorme jardín… - empezó Kaoru, y luego siguió Kenshin. Sonriendo, el fantasma los miró.

-Creo que conozco un lugar así. Kenshin, es la casa que te dejó tu papá.

El pelirrojo miró a la chica.

-Kaoru, ¿en verdad te gusta esa casa?.-

Habían pasado cosas buenas en esa casa. Por ejemplo, Kaoru se reencontró con el chico al que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

-Yo pasaría m vida allí, pero Misao y Aoshi dicen… -

La voz de la joven se apagó y bajó la mirada.

-Kaoru, podemos hacer lo que queramos. También me gusta mucho ese lugar. Me pasé la vida tratando de no volver y ahora, si tu quieres… -

Kaoru no estaba muy segura de dar su opinión.

-El señor Ueda también quiere que vivamos aquí. Para que estés cerca y le ayudes.-

Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru. Habían pasado ya cerca de un año desde que se encontraron y ella aún no recuperaba esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. A veces Kenshin se preguntaba si la volvería a ver algún día. A veces Kenshin sentía ganas de retroceder el tiempo y no haberle hecho nunca daño a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

-Pienso que tal vez… puedas arreglar el taller de tu papá y poner un negocio ahí, de comida, no sé, tú sabes de eso. Tal vez pueda ser tu oficina y desde allí ayudes al señor Ueda.- dijo Kaoru bajito, cerca de su oído.- Pero… no sé si resulte.

La antigua Kaoru diría: "Hagámoslo", pero esa chica ya no estaba y Kenshin debía tener el valor por los dos. Tras hablar con Ueda sobre su decisión, el hombre optó por apoyarlo y el dinero para la casa, se lo dio para reconstruir lo que necesitara.

El taller de su padre se convirtió en una enorme oficina de planta libre, de modo que Kaoru pudiera poner sus cosas allí también y trabajar si quería. Estarían pegados a su casa, mirando el mar todo el día. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que las ramas que plantó Kenshin tenían algunas hojas, e incluso un vecino le comentó que los tres arbolitos habían dado flores, incluso un par de cerezos cada uno, que los niños de la calle se comieron.

Definitivamente, le pareció a Kaoru mirando la casa, ese era el lugar ideal para un nuevo comienzo.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

_Fin Acto catorce_

_Marzo 9, 2011_

_Cerrando un ciclo._

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado el jueves. Querida Pauli, especialmente te pido la disculpa. Simplemente borré sin querer todo lo relacionado a esta parte y tuve que escribir todo de nuevo.

El próximo es el último capítulo. De todos modos no estoy decidida si habrá epílogo o no, depende de cuanto alcance a desarrollar en el espacio que me otorgo. De todos modos, mi idea es terminar de atar algunos cabos, por ejemplo, todos le ocultaron a Misao sobre los abusos de Kenshin, pero al parecer ella ahora lo sabe. ¿Cómo se enteró? Lo sabremos en el quince. También nos enteraremos de la nueva misión de Tenshi en el cielo.

Aunque no lo crean, también Sanosuke tiene un final. O Sachiko, Aburatsubo o Makoto.

Tal vez se preguntarán por qué a la hora de la venganza Kenshin no destruyó a los dos que le hicieron la vida de cuadritos aunque sea genial para las patadas. El problema es que se me ocurrió leer sobre el código civil de los japoneses y resulta que allá no existe la legitima defensa. Si te asaltan y le pegas al asaltante y le rompes la nariz, te vas preso tú.

Como ya mandé a Kenshin a pasar la noche con Aoshi a prisión, no me quise arriesgar a que lo dejaran más tiempo por reincidente.

La otra razón, es que si peleaba con esos dos a puño limpio, no creo que haya tenido la claridad mental para ganarles, o tal vez si, pero para acabar matándolos. Sin embargo, al final Kenshin los venció al enfrentarlos. Pero ya saben, siempre se vienen sorpresas.

Las dejo. espero que estén bien, se viene el gran final y bueno, amor y paz para todas :D

Blankaoru


	16. Siempre te Amaré

_**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades**_

_**Acto quince**_

_**Siempre te amaré**_

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Tras abotonarse el corsé del vestido, Kaoru se miró al espejo. Sonrió dichosa y permitió que Misao le pusiera más color en las mejillas.

Por su parte, Tomoe le acomodó un maravilloso peine blanco tallado a mano que había sido de su bisabuela.

-Todas las mujeres de la familia lo usamos, querida. Me siento muy orgullosa de que finalmente lo lleves tú.-

Madre e hija se abrazaron mientras las hermanas menores de Kaoru revoloteaban en torno a ella. Cuando la hermosa novia estuvo lista, todas salieron y la dejaron sola por espacio de unos minutos.

La joven se sentó en la cama, mirando su ramo de flores frescas. Luego se abrazó el vientre, dedicándole un pensamiento dulce y triste al bebé que no llegó a conocer.

-Siempre te llevo. Nunca te has ido de mi.- murmuró.- Espero que de aquí en adelante, todo alga bien.-

Había vendido su departamento y había regresado por unos días a la casa de sus padres con algo de ropa. Todo lo demás estaba en su nueva residencia, en la región de Hyogo, cerca de Aioi. Pasaría el resto de sus días mirando el Pacífico en total calma y nada volvería a perturbarla.

Definitivamente le gustaba mucho la calma.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Había sido Kenshin el que decidió un matrimonio occidental, pues, tras documentarse sobre el tema, se dio cuenta de que en general era muchos miles de yenes más barato. No quería abusar del señor Yuji, su amable jefe que además de ofrecerle la fiesta, hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para compensarle con afecto y amabilidad todos los años amargos. A veces Kenshin lo veía como a un padre y se alegraba de haberlo conocido.

-Realmente lamento mucho que tu madre nunca me los haya presentado. Seríamos grandes amigos hoy.- le dijo Yuji una vez.

Otro de los motivos por los que Kenshin eligió la boda occidental, es que se le ocurrió que al ser más alegre y bulliciosa, podría recordarle a Kaoru esas cosas que ella había perdido. Tal vez ella encontrara su sonrisa en medio de la fiesta… tal vez ella volvería a sonreír genuinamente para él.

Se terminó de acomodar la corbata del frac y salió de la habitación. Estaba listo.

-¿Ya llegó Misao? - le preguntó a Tenshi que flotaba cerca de él.

-Le dijo a Aoshi que te vería en la iglesia, y deberías irte, que estamos en la hora.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Tienes razón.-

Rato después, un poco nervioso, esperaba a Kaoru al pie de un altar.

Era curioso, pero a pesar de haberse casado con ella el día anterior por el civil, los nervios, las mariposas en el estómago y todo eso lo sentía ahora. Pasó saliva con dificultad, temblando levemente con Misao a su lado.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo ella leyendo sus pensamientos.- Este es solo el último paso para tener lo que siempre has querido.-

La música de la marcha nupcial comenzó y Kenshin miró ávido hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Ignoró a amigos, a los familiares de Aoshi e incluso a Hannya que andaba por ahí. Kaoru, vestida de blanco, con una figura de cuento de hadas entró radiante, con el rostro cargado de emoción, de la mano de su padre en silla de ruedas.

Kenshin quería tomarla del talle, darle mil vueltas y besarla hasta cansarse. Desde luego eso no sería bien visto en la iglesia y se controló. La muchacha llegó a su costado con las bendiciones de don Kojiro y se inició la ceremonia en que se juraron amor eterno e hicieron intercambio de anillos.

La fiesta, rato después, fue todo lo que Kenshin se imaginó. Dentro del estilo occidental, se había inclinado por una fiesta con elementos latinos, y que eran guiada por Misao con micrófono en mano. Kaoru tuvo que lanzar el ramo y dejar que Kenshin le quitara la liga de una pierna con los dientes, para asombro y escándalo de algunos. Él lanzó un guante, que sería el equivalente al ramo de la novia e hicieron algunas pruebas entre los invitados como quién le hacía el baile más sexi a su pareja. Aoshi ganó.

Si bien no se hacía en los matrimonios, a Kenshin le gustó una idea de tener una piñata de cartón con la forma de un oso panda rellena con algunos obsequios para los invitados, como pañuelos de colores y dulces. Kaoru fue la encargada de romperla con un palo y los ojos vendados. Tras el tercer golpe recibido por Sanosuke, optaron por hacerlo sin venda, pensando que sólo los mexicanos podían pegarle a la piñata sin mirar.

Hasta el amanecer bailaron harto, comieron un montón, bebieron muchos hasta la embriaguez absoluta y durante los años que siguieron todos hablaron y recordaron aquella fiesta espectacular donde tan bien la habían pasado. Todos los matrimonios que siguieron en las familias fueron comparados con esa y el nivel de diversión no pudo ser superado. Incluso hubo una pelea a los puños por ahí.

Demasiado agotado como para conducir, Kenshin le dijo a Kaoru que descansaran primero y viajaran a su nuevo hogar al día siguiente. Acabaron durmiendo en la casa de Misao, con los pies hinchados de tanto bailar, abrazaditos y felices. Ni hablar de pensar en noche de bodas. Con el agotamiento que se traían, con suerte se dieron un par de besos de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las tres de la tarde, empezaron a revivir todos los habitantes de la casa, incluidos los niños. Y a las cinco, Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron en viaje.

La joven ya sentía que extrañaría a horrores a sus padres y hermanas. Al mirar a su costado, notó a Kenshin feliz, manejando y tarareando una canción tradicional.

Bueno, para él era más fácil. Vivía solo hacía muchos años. Kaoru se preguntó por un momento si ella hubiera sido tan fuerte como Kenshin de haber vivido lo que le tocó a él. Parecía que desde el abandono de su madre, su vida se había convertido en una sucesión de sinsabores, decepciones, esperas y pérdidas. De abusos, de soledad… y sin embargo, conducía a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios como si la vida valiera la pena.

Él pensaba eso por ella. Porque estaba con él. Kaoru se sintió halagada y muy amada con esa idea. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer simple como ella pudiera generar eso en él? Kenshin era un héroe porque con el paso de los años nada logró cambiar su esencia dulce. Kenshin era un valiente. Kenshin era su héroe.

Kaoru se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro.

Como siempre, el viaje hasta su casa fue bastante largo y llegaron en la madrugada del día siguiente. Estaban listos para irse a la cama cuando Tenshi se les apareció.

-Amigos… - dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa.

Kenshin y Kaoru se acercaron a él.

-Pensé que te habías quedado con Misao.- dijo Kenshin.

-No, ya no.- respondió el fantasma.

-¿Entonces te vienes con nosotros?.- preguntó Kaoru.- Será genial que estés…-

-No, no, nada de eso.-

Tenshi se veía un poco afectado y por instinto, Kaoru se apegó a Kenshin, quien la rodeó con su brazo.

-Tenshi, ¿pasa algo?.-

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Bueno, pero será por unos días.- repuso Kaoru. - Como la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?.-

-No… no será tan fácil. Verán… yo… me voy… y no volveré más.-

El joven matrimonio miró al fantasma con asombro.

-¿Cómo… ?- dijo Kenshin.

-Me… me avisaron hace unos meses. Hay una misión asignada para mí, ni siquiera yo sé de qué se trata y como quería estar en su casamiento, pedí un poco más de plazo, pero este día, cuando salga el sol, yo debo tomar ubicación en mi nuevo puesto.

Tenshi se acercó y besó la frente de cada uno.

-Ya me despedí de Misao y de mi hermano. Yo… fue más fácil morir en mi antiguo cuerpo que hacer esto, ahora. Realmente los quiero… estoy sorprendido de este sentimiento, pero… oh, amigos míos, siempre los amaré.-

Kaoru abrazó a Kenshin, ya que no podía hacerlo con Tenshi. Su esposo tuvo una sensación parecida.

-Bueno.- dijo el fantasma fingiendo una sonrisa.- Ya me tengo que ir, sé que ustedes no pueden verlo, pero a mi lado está mi Guía. Él me llevará a mi nuevo destino.-

-Por favor, cuídelo mucho.- dijo Kaoru al aire. El Guía asintió. Tenshi entonces se atrevió a pedir algo.

-Sólo por esta vez… concédame un poco de materialidad. -

El Guía aceptó y los brazos traslúcidos de Tenshi se tornaron macizos. Se acercó a la pareja y los abrazó para que pudieran sentirlo finalmente.

-Mi querido Kenshin, no sabes cómo me alegro de que hayas conseguido ese amor que es sólo para ti y que ganaste por ser tú mismo. Mi admirada y amada Kaoru, fuiste la sorpresa, la revelación de esta etapa de mi ser. Te conocí siendo una niña y jamás te presté atención. Si yo hubiera vivido, y no hubiera podido quedarme con Misao, seguramente hubiera puesto mis ojos en ti. Estoy seguro. Lo único que lamento, querida mía, es no haber podido ver, una vez más, esa sonrisa tuya de aquella vez en el tren, cuando ibas a encontrarte con tu amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Kenshin, si tu hubieras visto esa sonrisa, la amarías veinte veces más de lo que lo haces ahora, asi que por favor, no desistas de buscar ese gesto en ella. Hazla muy feliz y te acordarás de mí cuando la veas sonriendo. Cuídense mutuamente, quiéranse, respétense… yo no podré cuidarlos más porque ya no tendré esa atribución, pero siempre estarán en mis pensamientos.-

El calor del abrazo de Tenshi desapareció y el fantasma volvió a ser traslúcido. Entonces, haciendo un gesto, atravesó la puerta con su Guía.

A punto de salir el sol, Tenshi y el Guía caminaron hacia una estela que sólo para ellos aparecía sobre el mar y que los llevaría a su nuevo destino. El Guía rara vez había visto a un alma tan apenada por una despedida, y ese no era un sentimiento bueno para hacer lo que el fantasma tenía que hacer. Por eso decidió contarle de qué se trataba su nueva misión.

-Vas a nacer de nuevo. Esta tarde serás implantado.-

-Lo sé-

El Guía sonrió.

-Qué bien.

-¿Será en un lugar muy lejos de aquí?-

-Puede ser.-

Tenshi no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. La casa de Kenshin con vista a mar y sus tres ramas que florecían era un paisaje digno de recordar.

-Estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz con tus nuevos padres, aunque habrá cosas difíciles que deberás afrontar desde muy joven. Pero si sobrevives a eso, tendrás una vida más larga de la que tuviste siendo Tenshi.-

El fantasma sonrió a medida que caminaba sobre las olas. No se sentía muy entusiasmado aún.

-¿Sabes, Tenshi? Nada está hecho al azar. El amor que sientes por ellos no es extraño.-

A Tenshi nada lo podía consolar. El Guía suspiró.

-Está bien. Te lo diré de una vez. Ellos van a ser tus papás.-

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

El verano de 2010 fue muy divertido. Kenshin y Kaoru visitaron varias playas para su luna de miel, que se tomaron en el mes de Agosto. Habían reanudado sus relaciones sexuales con mucho amor y ternura por parte de él, y bastante sumisión por parte de ella. Pero Kenshin se ocupaba de tenerla contenta con los encuentros, tomándose su tiempo en las caricias y demases. Él le demostraba cada noche y cada día cuánto había cambiado, y estaba empeñado en verla feliz. A veces, por unos segundos, creía ver un destello de genuina felicidad en los ojos de ella. Le parecía ver a la niña que conoció danzando en su mirada, pero luego esta ilusión se esfumaba y Kenshin redoblaba sus esfuerzos.

Kaoru lo quería, pero ni ella podía entender el por qué se cohibía al mostrar sus emociones.

Los meses pasaron y el joven matrimonio acabó de asentarse. Kenshin construyó su pequeña oficina con vista al mar como lo había pensado y trabajaba para Yuji a la distancia. Nunca tuvieron un problema en ese aspecto y la papelera iba en claro ascenso con las ideas de Kenshin. Yuji venía a visitarlo semana por medio, al igual que Misao. Kenshin y Kaoru también viajaban bastante a Kyoto.

Normalmente, el pelirrojo acababa su labor a las seis y se iba a casa, atravesando el precioso jardín que Kaoru estaba haciendo. Cuando no estaba demasiado cansado, se ocupaba de picar algunas verduras, carne o pescado, y preparaba deliciosos guisos para la noche.

-Si te gusta tanto cocinar, no entiendo por qué acabaste estudiando administración de empresas.- le dijo una tarde Kaoru mientras lo veía hacer.- Pensé que esto era tu vida.-

Kenshin acabó de trozar una zanahoria de manera perfecta sobre la tabla y la puso en la olla.

-Pues… a mí me gusta mucho cocinar cuando tengo a quien cocinarle. Me di cuenta en la escuela y después, al tener un restaurante, lo acabé de comprobar. No me sentía motivado a llegar a cocinarle a un montón de extraños… pensaba mucho en ti, en el señor Kenjiro, en Misao, pero ustedes no estaban entre los comensales y finalmente entendí que no era lo mío. Por eso entré a la universidad, estudié y luego… bueno, me tienes feliz cocinando para ti. Después lo haré para nuestros hijos.-

Kaoru sonrió y pensó en eso de los hijos. En el fondo, le daba un poco de miedo embarazarse al pensar en vivir de nuevo un aborto, una experiencia devastadora. Quería que pasara un poco más de tiempo y Kenshin la entendía y no la obligaba a dejar los anticonceptivos. Kaoru estaba segura que sería cuestión de tiempo para que su seguridad regresara.

Después de hacer las labores del hogar, Kaoru salía a dar una vuelta por el barrio, para conocer a sus vecinos. Otras veces se iba al mirador. Tenía su vida tranquila, pero no se sentía satisfecha como debía serlo.

A veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien casándose con Kenshin. Él siempre le decía que la amaba desde que se conocieron, siendo niños. Para ella no había sido así. Ella le tuvo mucho cariño, incluso admiración. Al encontrarse con él de adultos la sorprendió su porte y su nueva figura, su forma de ser, educada y varonil y se conmovió con su historia, pero luego se convirtieron en pareja. Antes de saber si realmente lo quería, se había metido en su cama y confundía amor con lealtad hacia un amigo. Al saber la verdad, él la castigó duramente y Kaoru se sintió violada cada vez que él tomó su cuerpo, durante varios meses.

El embarazo la reconcilió con él. Kenshin sería padre, tendría su familia propia, finalmente. Pero perdió el bebé, y acabó de perderse ella misma. Dejó de preguntarse qué quería hacer ella, Kaoru Kamiya. Antes lo tenía claro: Ayudaría a los niños gorditos con nutrición apropiada. Kenshin apareció a su rescate y desde entonces no dejó de ser encantador, adorable y todas las cosas buenas que un hombre puede ser para una mujer. Pero ella lo siguió, porque era más fácil que pelear con él. Lo siguió porque era incapaz de negarse… lo cuidaría porque era la misión que una vez le dio Misao y Tenshi. Lo haría feliz… lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Él una vez le salvó la vida, dejándose marcar la cara por ella. Le pareció justo devolverle la mano.

-No sé realmente si esto que siento por él es amor. Como sea, ya me he casado con él. No debo pensar en estas cosas, debo ser una buena esposa y darle pronto ese hijo que él desea.

Kaoru estaba muy confundida, y con los días no mejoraba. Extrañaba mucho a Tenshi, él podría orientarla con sus dudas guardando discreción para no dañar a Kenshin.

Pero para el mes de Diciembre, él ya se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Kaoru, ¿eres feliz conmigo?-

La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa, cuando iban en el auto viajando a Kyoto para pasar allí el Año Nuevo.

-Claro que si.- fue la respuesta.

Kenshin la miró de reojo y se concentró en el camino. Esa noche se divirtieron y regresaron una semana después a casa. Un día, el pelirrojo compró una alfombra de DDR y la llevó a su casa. La puso en el suelo y llamó a Kaoru, que preparaba el almuerzo.

-Mira, he traído esto para que juguemos.-

A la joven no le llamó la atención.

-Debo acabar la comida.-

-Espera, Kaoru, podemos dejar la olla en fuego bajo y probarlo.-

-No.-

Kenshin suspiró.

-Está bien. Lo instalaré ahora y jugaremos después de almuerzo.- dijo animado.

-Haz lo que quieras.- fue la respuesta. Kenshin la miró un poco y se puso a conectar un cable al aparato de juego principal.

-Lo traje porque pensé que te gustaría.-

Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo.

-Kenshin, tengo 26 años, ya no soy una niña.-

-Lo sé.-

-Pues parece que no lo sabes, porque vives tratándome como tal. Incluso tienes nuestra foto de niños en la mesa del velador, pero míranos, crecimos, cambiamos. No esperes que siempre me guste jugar al Dance Dance Revolution.

-No te pongas así.- dijo Kenshin cuando Kaoru alzó el tono de voz.

-Si tú quieres seguir en el pasado, es cosa tuya.- remató la chica antes de meterse en la cocina de vuelta. Kenshin se quedó sin saber qué pensar y tras almorzar se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?.- dijo Kaoru.

-A trabajar. Ya no me apetece tomarme el día libre.-

Kaoru tomó la alfombra, la dobló con cuidado, y la guardó en su caja.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

En el matrimonio de Kenshin y Kaoru, Sanosuke se reencontró con una persona de la que francamente, ni se acordaba. La hermana de Aoshi, Megumi, que vivía en Milán y era una reconocida diseñadora de Italia, se había presentado, deslumbrándolo apenas cruzaron un par de palabras. Durante la semana que ella permaneció en Japón, lo acabó de conquistar con su personalidad fuerte y deslenguada, claramente latina, seguramente por la influencia italiana. Cuando ella le propuso ser amantes e irse con ella, él e inmediato aceptó y habiendo arreglado sus papeles para salir del país, se embarcó a la aventura.

Y por Dios que no se arrepintió.

El día 27 de Febrero, Sanosuke abrió su primer restaurante de comida japonesa en el lejano país. Sabía que sus queridos amigos no podrían estar con él por la distancia, pero les pidió que ese día rezaran para que todo le saliera bien.

Kenshin y Kaoru salieron a dar una vuelta al mirador y ya que estaban solos, pidieron por su amigo. Tras unos minutos, Kenshin quiso marcharse, pero Kaoru se quedó, un poco preocupada.

-Kenshin… hoy leí en internet que Chile celebra un año del mega terremoto que tuvo.-

-Así es.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Fue un 8.8, dicen. ¿Sabías que el terremoto más fuerte medido en la época moderna también está allí? Fue 9.5.

Kaoru apoyó las manos en el barandal del mirador.

-Pero… Kenshin, eso es muy fuerte. Ese país se parece al nuestro. ¿Has visto el mapa? Es delgadito, y largo. Tiembla tanto como aquí y el mar lo azota cuando el sismo es fuerte y arranca los hogares y la vida de las personas.

Kenshin la abrazó al verla preocupada.

-Mi amor, ellos no son tan avanzados como nosotros, pero aunque el terremoto fue gigante y el tsunami, no murió tanta gente como en otros lugares. Cariño, no pienses en eso.-

-Pero… Kenshin, si algo así pasara acá… y una ola gigante… -

-Estamos muy por sobre el nivel del mar. Kaoru, debería ser un mega terremoto gigantísimo para que la ola saltara por encima de nuestra montaña.-

-Pero y si pasara…-

-Nuestra casa resistiría. Tenemos la bolsa de supervivencia con lo que necesitamos… -

-Kenshin, en Nueva Zelanda pasó lo mismo y la gente robaba las tiendas… -

-Acá no pasará. Mi amor, nosotros somos diferentes, estamos entrenados para una emergencia como esa.-

-¿Y el combustible?.-

Las olas azotaban suavemente el acantilado cercano.

-Kaoru, siempre ha temblado y siempre temblará. Debemos vivir con eso, así como nuestros amigos peruanos, chilenos, colombianos, estadounidenses, mexicanos… y tantos otros lo hacen a diario. -

A pesar de la calma que le transmitía su marido, Kaoru no estaba tranquila.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kaoru había escuchado sobre un seminario de Nutrición infantil en una universidad del norte, en Sendai. Pensó que aunque quedaba lejos, sería bueno asistir y aumentar su conocimiento sobre el tema, asi que rápidamente se inscribió a través de Internet y pagó el curso con su número de tarjeta. Sólo que no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomaría Kenshin. Atravesó el patio para comunicárselo en su oficina.

-Vaya, Sendai queda muy lejos. Me quedaré a trabajar hasta más tarde en estos días y así adelantaré trabajo para acompañarte.-

-No es necesario que vayas, Kenshin. Puedo yo sola.

-Claro que no. Eres mi mujer y debo acompañarte.

-De verdad, no te preocupes. Serán unos días.-

-No me molesta, mi amor. Además, mientras estás en tu seminario, aprovecho de visitar Tokyo y conseguir de primera fuente una información para mi jefe.

Kaoru miró un poco enfadada a su marido.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero ir sola?-

Kenshin no supo que decir, aunque pensó que después de estar tanto tiempo solo, pensar en volver a eso por unos días lo afectaba.

-No, no puedo entenderlo. Explícame tú por qué quieres ese tiempo a solas.-

Kaoru se tomó el asunto un poco mal.

-Quiero cambiar de ambiente y pensar. No porque nos hayamos casado debes estar sobre mí todo el día.-

-De eso se trata el matrimonio, ¿no? "Hasta que la muerte nos separe".-

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Pero no esperes que disfrute de mi viaje en tu compañía.-

La joven iba a salir del cuarto cuando Kenshin la tomó de un brazo.

-Dime qué te pasa conmigo. ¿Tanto te desagrado? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?-

Suspirando, Kaoru respondió.

-No es eso. Es que… desde que nos encontramos todo tiene que ver contigo y con hacer las cosas que te hagan sentir mejor… y no sé… sólo sé que por primera vez en mucho tiempo hay algo que quiero hacer por mí, yo sola. Eso es todo. No es nada personal contra ti.-

Kenshin pensó en esas palabras y la soltó.

-Lamento si esta relación ha sido una carga para ti. Está bien. Vete a tu seminario, no te molestaré más. Y lleva buena ropa de abrigo, porque en el norte es mucho más helado que acá.-

El cansancio en su voz causó en Kaoru un tremendo agobio que ella no quiso revelar. Entró corriendo a su casa y se encerró en el baño a calmarse.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kenshin sintió el beso suave de Kaoru en su mejilla y después escuchó que se subía en el taxi que la llevaría a iniciar su viaje. Al encender el televisor, escuchó algo sobre unos sismos. Tomándolo como algo normal, no prestó mayor atención. Estaba más concentrado en lo que pasaba con su relación con Kaoru. Desde que ella le comunicó que se iba, casi no se hablaban.

Deambuló por la casa toda la mañana. ¿Acaso ella ya no lo quería? Tal vez simplemente se trataba de hacer cosas por ella. Después de todo Kaoru no se iba ni de vacaciones ni de compras, si no para instruirse sobre un tema que le gustaba. Kaoru no era una mujer común y él la trataba como tal. Ella tendría aspiraciones, metas… barrer la casa sin duda no era algo a la altura de ella. Después de pensarlo, decidió que si ella quería ejercer su profesión, Kenshin le ayudaría a encontrar un buen empleo.

Al día siguiente la echó mucho de menos.

Kaoru lo llamaba por la tarde luego de las charlas para contarle cómo le había ido, pero el 9 de Marzo lo llamó más temprano, muy preocupada.

-Hubo un sismo muy fuerte, Kenshin. Nos están evacuando de la costa, creen que habría tsunami.

-¿Pero estás en un lugar seguro?

-Si, desde luego.-

-¿No puedes tomar el próximo vuelo y regresar aquí?

Kaoru pensó un poco.

-El viernes es la última clase y en verdad no ha pasado nada grave. Pero…-

-¿Estás muy asustada, verdad?-

Escuchar la voz de Kenshin era muy tranquilizador.

-Sí. Pero me quiero quedar hasta la última clase. Es muy importante para mí.-

Tras cortar, Kenshin no lo pensó más, dejó su trabajo en stand by y se fue al aeropuerto.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

Kaoru regresaba de un paseo que dio por la tarde por un lindo jardín y se dirigía caminando hasta su hotel, pensando en su esposo.

Esposo. Aún le parecía extraña esa palabra. Ella siempre pensó en Kenshin como su amiguito pelirrojo.

Debía reconocer que lo extrañaba, pero el sábado tomaría avión y regresaría a su casa, lejos de la bulla de las grandes ciudades. Se disculparía con Kenshin y le diría que lo había echado de menos.

-Él no cambió, pero yo si lo hice. Es natural en las personas después de todo.- pensó.

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, lo vio esperándola en la puerta, bastante cansado con un pequeño bolso. Asombrada, sin medir sus emociones, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Lo besó efusiva, de modo que el recepcionista carraspeó con discreción para llamarlos al orden.

Sorprendido, Kenshin la sostuvo por la cintura. El rostro de la joven estaba radiante. ¿Acaso esa sonrisa que esbozó al verlo, era de la que hablaba Tenshi y Aoshi y todos? Ella brillaba, era un ángel, una belleza. Lo más maravilloso que habían visto sus ojos.

-Te extrañé mucho.- le confesó Kenshin al oído. Se acercaron a recepción para inscribirlo como inquilino y que los reubicaran en un cuarto para matrimonio.

Rato después, estaban abrazados sobre la cama, con ropa y todo a pesar de la calefacción. Con gusto, Kenshin comprobó que Kaoru realmente lo había echado en falta, y tuvo que escuchar varias veces sus disculpas.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

El día jueves Kenshin partió a Tokio por negocios y Kaoru se fue a su seminario. Se reencontraron cansados, durante la noche en el cuarto de hotel, pero no les importó, porque se dedicaron a las caricias y a las palabras dulces. Era como una nueva luna de miel.

Como el viernes Kaoru tenía la última charla muy temprano, acordaron almorzar en el puerto y pasear por allí. Luego visitarían los maravillosos jardines de Sendai y sus templos. Quizá permanecerían en la Ciudad de los Árboles hasta el domingo.

Tras visitar la costa, regresaban caminando por una calle principal, bromeando sobre algunas cosas. Entonces Kaoru le tomó una mano.

-Siempre te amaré, Kenshin Makimashi.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su esposa tras esas palabras y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Iba a responderle cuando empezó a vibrar su celular. Kaoru también sacó el propio.

Kaoru se puso pálida mientras lo examinaba, y miró a Kenshin.

-Oh, por Dios.-

Era la alarma de terremoto. Otra vez.

De inmediato, Kenshin inspeccionó el cielo, buscando algo que se les pudiera caer encima y alcanzó a ponerse a salvo con ella cuando el sacudón más fuerte les impidió seguir avanzando.

-Ya va a pasar, no te preocupes, mi amor. Va a pasar.- le dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola de modo de protegerla de cualquier cosa que les pudiera caer.

Pero el movimiento no pasaba y era cada vez más fuerte. Muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier otro sismo que ellos hubieran podido vivir. No pudieron mantenerse en pie y cayeron al suelo, de rodillas. La calle se ondulaba frente a ellos como una gran serpiente, en general todo se veía borroso y el ruido subterráneo era ensordecedor. Kaoru gimió y hundió más la cara en el pecho de él.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo Kenshin bastante asustado ya.- Va a pasar.-

Los postes del tendido eléctrico se movían como si fueran las perillas de algún video juego y algunos cables empezaron a cortarse cuando no pudieron más con la tensión que por momentos recibían. Un par de autos cerca de ellos acabó en la vereda al no poder controlar la dirección. Kaoru abrazó más fuerte a Kenshin, pensando que si ese era el final de todo, al menos moriría con el hombre que siempre había amado, aunque a veces dudó de ese sentimiento y que en ese momento, tenía sumamente claro.

Las sirenas sonaban ensordecedoramente cuando la pareja descubrió que había pasado el sacudón más fuerte del terremoto. Respirando agitadamente, se pusieron de pie. Entonces Kenshin tomó de la mano a Kaoru.

-No pudimos mantenernos en pie. Kaoru, ¡Corramos! Estamos a tan solo unas cuadras del mar. No tenemos tiempo que perder antes del tsunami.

Mucha gente tuvo la misma idea de Kenshin y se alejaron lo más posible de la costa. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil porque a pie no era mucha la distancia que se podía recorrer en el tiempo del que disponían. Siguieron las señalizaciones de las calles y estaban llegando a la zona segura cuando escucharon un rugido espantoso que los hizo detenerse y voltear.

Como salida de las peores pesadillas de Kaoru, una ola gigante, con barcos y todo, se salía del mar arrastrando todo a su paso, incluyendo casas y autos. Se olvidó de respirar, de pensar, de sentir. Una muralla de agua…

-¡CORRE!.- Le gritó Kenshin jalándola fuertemente del brazo. El tiempo volvió a tener sentido y Kaoru obedeció a su esposo.

La ola era más grande de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, ingresando sin mayor dificultad a la zona de seguridad. Kenshin y Kaoru fueron arrastrados unos metros por el agua que a esas alturas ya no tenía tanta fuerza ni era tan alta pero que los cubrió por completo y en un intento desesperado, Kenshin logró agarrarse a un poste del tendido eléctrico sin soltar a Kaoru, trepando con dificultad para sacar la cabeza al aire, consiguiéndolo ambos. En ese punto, con toda su fuerza, el agua empezó a retroceder golpeándolos sin piedad con las cosas que se llevaba.

Incluyendo personas.

-Kaoru, sujétate, por Dios, no te sueltes de mí.- decía el hombre abrazado como un koala al poste de luz. Una mujer pasó cerca de ellos agitando los brazos y gritando algo sobre su hijo. Kenshin estiró un brazo para sujetarla e hicieron contacto, pero un letrero publicitario de alguna parte la golpeó, obligándola a soltarlo tras quedar inconsciente, siendo llevada por el torrente.

Al bajar el agua, atemorizados e incrédulos, con cuidado bajaron del poste, descubriendo que estaban a cerca de dos metros de altura. Al tocar el suelo, iniciaron de nuevo el escape, porque sabían que un tsunami nunca lleva una sola ola, si no una seguidilla de ellas. Y nuevamente tenían minutos para ponerse a salvo, porque también sabían que normalmente la primera ola nunca era tan grande cómo las que venían después.

Estaban en eso cuando Kaoru escuchó un llanto de bebé. Atenta, se puso a buscar la fuente del sonido.

Enganchado, en el balcón de un segundo piso, descubrió un coche de bebé.

-Kaoru, vámonos.- le dijo Kenshin.- La segunda ola.. -

Respirando agitadamente, Kaoru negó.

-No podemos dejar ese bebé ahí… ni siquiera sabemos si su familia vive.-

-El agua lo tuvo que haber arrastrado hasta allí. Pero Kaoru, la ola…

-La ola lo matará si lo dejamos aquí.-

Kaoru se deshizo de su pesado abrigo y como pudo, trepó hasta el segundo piso, de donde pudo sacar al bebé que flotaba en agua dentro del coche.

-Es muy pequeño… acaso tenga dos meses.- se dijo. Al mirar hacia la costa, notó que ya entraba la segunda ola, mucho más monstruosa que la primera. A tres cuadras de allí había un edificio de por lo menos seis pisos. Bajó con dificultad y le pasó el bulto a Kenshin que se veía muy nervioso. Corrieron al edificio y cuando alcanzaron las escaleras, el agua ya estaba entrando con fuerza, rompiendo incluso las ventanas que no pudo destruir el terremoto o la primera ola.

Llegaron a la azotea totalmente extenuados, mojados, sucios… cerca de cincuenta personas como ellos, habían encontrado refugio allá. Dos grababan con sus cámaras la espantosa entrada del agua barriendo todo a su paso.

Kenshin se sentó, agotado, con el bebé en sus brazos. Había dejado de llorar cuando lo cogieron y examinó su cara. Tenía sus ojos de un color indeterminado. Realmente era muy pequeño.

-¿Alguien me puede prestar algo seco para abrigar a este bebé?.- preguntó. De inmediato una mujer le extendió un abrigo. Desnudaron al pequeño y lo envolvieron en la ropa. El chico pronto se quedó dormido.

Temblando ahora de frío, de miedo e incertidumbre, Kenshin, Kaoru y el bebé se acurrucaron entre ellos, esperando despertar en algún momento de la pesadilla. Esperando que mágicamente las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Con el pasar de las horas descubrirían que todo eso era sólo el comienzo de algo tremendo.

…**oooOooo…oooOooo…oooOooo…**

**_Fin acto quince_**

**_Siempre te amaré._**

**_Marzo 18, 2011_**

Notas de autora.

Hola!

No sé cómo empezar las notas de autora del día. Pero bueno, ahí voy.

Ya muchas de ustedes sabrán del terremoto y posterior tsunami que azotó mi país y al que hace mención Kaoru. El 8.8 que cambió nuestras vidas. Sin esa experiencia, no me hubiera atrevido a escribir lo sucedido en este episodio. Aunque desde luego, yo sólo sentí el terremoto y bueno, tengo algunos problemas de sueño por eso, debo admitirlo. Así que me imagino las secuelas que presentarán los japoneses a largo plazo. Una cosa es saber que se vive en un país sísmico y vivir con el movimiento y otra es sentir EL megasismo.

Lo sucedido en Japón creo que a afectado a muchas personas de este calcetín de tierra porque saben de manera aproximada lo que ellos están sintiendo. (Además que ellos también viven en un calcetín de tierra, un poco más chico) Y lo que se les vendrá en los próximos días. Admiramos su forma de comportarse y de cómo aún en crisis respetan a los demás. Les deseamos de todo corazón una pronta recuperación y que todo este tema nuclear termine de la mejor forma.

Como notarán, Kenshin, un Chico en Dificultades inicia sus aventuras en Mayo del 2009. En ese sentido, y siendo que Kenshin y Kaoru se han casado, pensé ponerlos en un aprieto que finalmente los uniría más como pareja. Sin embargo, tras el mega sismo decidí cambiar el modo porque es algo importante que ha pasado y que le da si acaso, un poco más de realismo a la historia. Muchas de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta que rara vez mis historias terminan cuando los protagonistas se casan, porque es precisamente ahí cuando comienza una vida nueva interesante de abordar, como las dudas que tiene Kaoru y que afortunadamente logra disipar antes del desastre. Sobre Kenshin y Kaoru agarrados a un poste… no sé si haya gente que se haya salvado el pellejo así. Pero sé de una mujer en el sur que sobrevivió tras aferrarse a un árbol y claro, cuando se retiró el agua se dio cuenta de que no podía bajar porque estaba a cerca de seis metros de altura. Esperó en la copa a que la rescataran durante dos días.

La otra curiosidad es que esto del tsunami me obligó a definir dónde es que vive exactamente Kenshin. Es decir, que no llegara una ola en el futuro que le barra la casa… de todos modos quedaron muy lejos del epicentro, los reactores y eso es bueno. El Google Earth ayuda mucho en eso. Aunque sabíamos desde antes que vivían relativamente cerca de Kyoto, en la costa y en una montaña con vista al mar. Cerca de Aioi hay un lugar con esas características.

Finalmente, el próximo es, sin lugar a dudas y sin epílogos ni nada más, el último episodio.

Les quiero agradecer muchísimo a las personas que me han escrito. Me pusieron muy contenta sus reviews. De veras, gracias por todo.

Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide:

Blankaoru.


	17. Por siempre Juntos

**_Kenshin, un chico en dificultades._**

**_Acto dieciséis._**

**_Por siempre juntos._**

_…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**_

Misao acababa de llegar de la escuela con sus hijos y contenta, se puso a contemplar las flores de un arreglo que le había obsequiado su suegra. De pronto las flores comenzaron a temblar.

La mujer no se asustó, porque el movimiento fue menor. Pero llamó a sus hijos para que jugaran cerca de ella. Tras prepararles un jugo a cada uno, se dio cuenta de que el televisor se había encendido por el temblor.

Más que por el temblor, por la alerta de terremoto. Se acercó para saber dónde fue el epicentro. Entonces llamó a Aoshi.

-Mi amor, ha habido un terremoto espantoso en Sendai. Dicen que sería 8.5.-

-¿8.5? Pero es imposible… es demasiado.- dijo su esposo preocupado.

-Hay alerta de tsunami. Kenshin y Kaoru viven cerca del mar.-

-Pero ellos viven muy alto, en una montaña. No te preocupes por ellos. Seguro están bien y tomando las medidas.-

Misao le dio la razón, pero se sentía intranquila. Decidió llamarlos a su celular. No recibió respuesta porque las redes de la región se habían caído.

La voz de alarma la dio el señor Yuji, que fue personalmente a verla a su casa.

-Su hermano me avisó el miércoles que estaría de viaje por estos días con su esposa. Dijo que volvería el domingo. Señora Shinomori, su hermano está en Sendai.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Pernoctaron en el mismo edificio donde se salvaron del tsunami y algún residente del mismo les prestó ropa seca y leche para el bebé. Junto a los demás sobrevivientes, pasaron una noche fría y con sobresaltos, tras las múltiples y poderosas réplicas. Durmieron poco y muy mal, escuchando lamentos de dolor desde afuera, seguramente de algún atrapado. Kaoru quiso salir, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

-No hay luz para ver, y está nublado. No sabemos cómo está afuera o con qué te puedes encontrar.

Al día siguiente salieron al exterior. El paisaje era en extremo desolador. Barro por todas partes, maderas, casas incluso, embarcaciones, autos dados vuelta… personas y animales enterrados. Encontraron vivo al que se quejaba, pero muy débil. Cerca de él, dos muertos.

Kaoru apretó al bebé contra su pecho.

-No sé cómo, pero todo estará bien, pequeño.

A ella misma le costaba creerlo. Le parecía que nada de lo que estaba viviendo era real en ese momento. No podía quitarse esa sensación al ver la destrucción de la ciudad.

Caminaron hacia su hotel con el ánimo de buscar sus cosas. Kenshin declaró que tenían que salir de allí inmediatamente.

-Posiblemente el alimento escaseará o el agua. No sabemos exactamente qué ha pasado, pero debemos regresar a nuestra casa.-

-¿Y el bebé?-

-Lo entregaremos a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo de él y encuentren a su familia.-

La joven miró al pequeño. Dormía como un angelito tras el desayuno.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo solo, Kenshin. Quizá cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que lo encuentren.-

-Si nos lo llevamos jamás se reunirá con su familia.-

El bebé despertó y miró a Kaoru. En un acto reflejo le sonrió, pero ella vio en eso una señal.

-Quedémonos hasta que su familia lo encuentre.-

Kenshin la miró como si le hubiera salido otra nariz y otro brazo en la espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Se sentirá solo si lo dejamos.-

-Kaoru, no podemos. Debemos marchar a Aioi. Mira, acá seremos dos bocas más que alimentar para quienes brinden ayuda, seremos un estorbo. Debemos ver el modo… -

-Pero el bebé está solo, no le puede decir a nadie el nombre de su mamá, ni siquiera traía algo que nos pueda dar luces. ¿Y si su mamá era esa señora que trataste de salvar y se la llevó el agua? Ella decía algo de un bebé. No creo que esté viva.-

-Así y todo, el bebé tendrá parientes, un papá que lo busca y si te lo llevas, aumentarás su dolor.-

Kenshin tenía razón. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran ubicar la familia del pequeño. Y llevarlo con ellos era descabellado, como un robo.

El hotel había aguantado el terremoto, pero el tsunami le dejó terribles los primeros pisos. Al menos ellos estaban ubicados en el quinto y sus cosas estaban limpias y secas.

Kenshin tenía en su bolso su laptop. Afortunadamente la última vez que lo usó quedó cargado de corriente y traía una batería de repuesto. Necesitaba saber exactamente qué había pasado, porque no había electricidad ni nada, aunque el dueño del hotel, que tenía una radio a pilas le comentó lo del epicentro y la magnitud. Tras un nuevo fuerte movimiento, descubrió que por lo menos había señal de internet.

-Kaoru, dice aquí que fue un terremoto de 8.9... Al parecer han ido aumentando la escala. El epicentro fue aquí mismo. Está todo… al parecer hay problemas con la central de Fukushima. Reactores nucleares con problemas. Muy bien, nos vamos.-

El bebé apretó un dedo que Kaoru le prestó. Ella no podía dejarlo solo.

-Pero Kenshin…-

-Kaoru, no hay trenes, el aeropuerto quedó inservible y el de Tokio Naritai está cerrado, ya se habla de problemas con el combustible. Afortunadamente puse dinero en el bolso, porque mi billetera con las tarjetas se la llevó el agua. No resistiremos mucho por aquí. Y no podemos cargar con él. Fin de la discusión.-

Salieron de hotel con rumbo a algún albergue donde dejar al muchacho. Las calles estaban intransitables y tenían que caminar mucho. Por lo menos el frío no lo sentían.

-Ha sido un verdadero milagro el que estemos vivos. Pareciera que la ciudad completa fue arrasada.- observó Kenshin.

A su lado, su esposa no decía nada, concentrada en el pequeño.

-He pensado que no nos alcanza para alquilar un auto o ponerle combustible, pero puedo pedirle a Aoshi que venga a buscarnos. Me parece una gran idea.

Se sentaron en un parque y Kenshin envió un mail a su cuñado explicando la situación. Aoshi respondió de inmediato que sí y le contó más o menos lo que él sabía.

-"Tardaré algunos días en llegar, pero voy saliendo en camino".- fue la frase final.-"También llevo mi laptop. No desperdicies batería. Te escribiré cada seis horas para que sepas dónde voy"-

Sonriendo, Kenshin cerró su notebook. Entonces miró a Kaoru.

La joven se había quedado dormida, seguramente de cansancio. Miró al bebé, que iba calladito, acaso también durmiera. Se sorprendió al notar que el bebé no dormía, sino que tenía su vista fija en el rostro de su mujer.

Era una mirada muy intensa para ser de un chiquitito.

-Seguramente sabes que ella irá hasta las últimas contigo, ¿verdad?.- El pelirrojo suspiró.-¿Qué puedo decir? Pareciera que están hechos el uno para el otro. Veremos qué podemos hacer.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Tras llegar a un albergue en las afueras de la ciudad, dieron aviso del bebé sin familia. Pese a lo que Kenshin quería, Kaoru consiguió que la dejaran quedarse con el pequeño hasta que llegara Aoshi.

Para retribuir la ayuda que recibieron, Kenshin se inscribió como voluntario de los rescatistas mientras permaneciera en Sendai. Al día siguiente, fueron a inspeccionar la playa.´

Kaoru había comprado agua y algunas cosas para comer y tras regresar al albergue, una joven le alargó unas nuevas botellas de agua.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Kaoru.- Pero he comprado la mía.-

-Pero señora, veo que usted tiene un bebé menor de un año. Es prioridad que ustedes tengan agua.-

Kaoru miró a la jovencita. No podía creer que ella estuviera en calidad de albergada, muy lejos de su hogar.

-Señorita, yo no soy la madre del bebé, lo traigo conmigo porque sus padres se perdieron en el tsunami. Tengo recursos aún para proporcionarme agua y espero a un pariente que me llevará a mi hogar en Aioi. Sé que en mi casa está todo bien y me recuperaré de esto, por eso, por favor, puedo recibirle el agua que corresponda sólo al bebé. El resto repártalo a las personas que realmente perdieron todo. Le aseguro que mi esposo y yo estaremos bien.

La joven contempló a Kaoru y le quitó tres de las cuatro botellas de agua que le había dado agradeciéndole el gesto. Las personas en general eran muy amables a pesar de la tragedia, nadie se quería aprovechar de nadie.

Kaoru se acomodó sobre su colchoneta en el albergue, para mirar la televisión mientras el bebé dormía en su regazo. Las noticias erizaban los pelos, pero ella trataba de convencerse de que todo iría bien.

Kenshin llegó completamente abatido a la noche. Habían encontrado dos mil cuerpos sin vida cuando llegaron a la playa. Ni la policía ni los militares sabían de dónde iban a sacar tantos ataúdes.

-Estaba la mujer del tsunami. Allá fue a parar. Oh, Kaoru, creo que nunca olvidaré ese rostro.- dijo apoyándose en su pecho, completamente superado. Kaoru le acarició el cabello.

-Tranquilo, querido. Tranquilo.-

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Misao había querido ir con Aoshi a rescatar a su hermano. Y los padres de Kaoru tras enterarse de lo sucedido, pero Aoshi tuvo que ponerse firme para insistir que iría él solo.

-La tragedia es muy grande allá y el deber de Misao es quedarse en casa cuidando de ella. No puedo llevar a los padres de Kaoru porque no están en condiciones de hacer el viaje que yo haré. Quédense aquí y confíen en que regresaré con ellos sanos y salvos. Misao, hablaremos por celular. Si no logras comunicarte conmigo, usa internet, que es lo que está funcionando bien en esos lugares.

Aoshi cargó el auto con suficiente agua y bastante gasolina. Cuando se despidió de sus hijos, ellos pensaron que su padre era todo un héroe.

El primer día de viaje no tuvo mayores contratiempos y pudo avanzar bastante. Cargó combustible y siguió la marcha. Durmió por ahí cuando lo agarró el sueño y al despertar leyó el mail que Kaoru le había escrito.

"Hace mucho frío. Trae ropa de abrigo y tu propia comida. Estamos bien, en un albergue."

Aoshi prosiguió el viaje y empezó a notar que la carretera estaba rara. Parecía que la mezcla de ripio que le ponían bajo el asfalto se había movido con el terremoto, y ahora la carretera presentaba ondulaciones que lo obligaban a bajar la velocidad. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde notó que la carretera estaba trizada en partes. En otros lugares faltaban pedazos de la berma. A las cinco de la tarde encontró su primer obstáculo.

Se había caído el puente y tenía que desviarse varios kilómetros para llegar a la carretera más principal donde podría cruzar al otro lado. Mirando preocupado la marca del estanque de combustible, llegó cerca de las ocho al mencionado puente, después de todo, estuvo atascado en la fila para cruzar más de hora y media. Si bien el puente no se cayó, quedó con daños serios y debían pasar los autos uno por uno, en ambas direcciones.

Cansado, tras cruzar decidió pernoctar por ahí.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Afortunadamente para Kaoru, su experiencia con sus hermanas menores le sirvió mucho para mudar al bebé o darle el biberón, que eran los cuidados principales. La señorita del día anterior le consiguió una leche especial que reemplazaba la leche materna, y Kaoru se lo agradeció mucho. Estaba preocupada de que él no obtuviera los nutrientes que necesitara.

Le gustaba mimarlo y hacerlo reír cuando estaba despierto. Eso le quitaba un poco la angustia de saber que su esposo estaba afuera, rescatando personas o cadáveres, bajo el inclemente frío. Se había puesto a nevar y ni ella ni Kenshin habían traído ropa pensando en eso. En el albergue ella estaba calentita con el pequeño, pero le preocupaba que su esposo se pudiera enfermar.

Kenshin llegó tan preocupado y triste como la noche anterior, pero al menos tenía esperanza. Habían encontrado a un hombre navegando sobre su casa en el mar y él lo recibió en tierra. También encontraron una familia bajo lo que quedó de casa. Kaoru lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Me gustaría ir a ayudarte.- dijo la mujer de corazón.- Pero no puedo dejar solo al bebé.-

Kenshin miró al pequeño que hizo un ruidito con la boca, y le acarició la carita suave con el pulgar.

-No te preocupes. Tu labor es muy importante. Yo veo si se puede rescatar algo. En cambio tú estás preservando la vida del chiquito. No lo descuides, él depende totalmente de ti.-

Luego de acariciar al bebé, Kenshin siguió con la cara de Kaoru. Ella se apegó a él y permanecieron un rato abrazados, hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

-Escuché que buena parte del país está con problemas de electricidad, por lo mismo, en Fukushima, hay unos reactores que están dañados y que sin corriente es muy difícil hacer que se enfríen para no colapsar. Kaoru, existe la posibilidad de que Aoshi no llegue tan pronto a sacarnos de aquí y que tengamos que evacuar este lugar.

-Pero no estamos tan cerca… -

-Si hay una fuga, el agua y los alimentos serán contaminados.-

-Yo también escuché lo de la planta nuclear, pero no parece tan terrible.-

Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

-No sé exactamente qué está pasando, pero las autoridades dicen que está todo bajo control, sin embargo, si visitas páginas de diarios internacionales, ya se está hablando de un desastre como el Chernobyl. Yo quiero creer que todo está bien, pero mi deber es cuidar de ti y no puedo evitar… -

-Tranquilo, mi amor. No pienses en eso. Nuestra autoridades trabajan para ayudarnos lo más posible con este desastre. Quizá, la gente desde afuera lo ve peor.

-Como sea, mañana nos moveremos hacia el oeste. -

-Pero Kenshin, ¿y el bebé?.-

Kenshin suspiró.

-Lo llevaremos con nosotros.-

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Luego de muchos rodeos y pérdida de tiempo, Aoshi se alegró sinceramente de no haber traído a Misao. Las noticias en la radio no eran alentadoras y era cada vez más difícil encontrar un lugar donde le quisieran llenar el estanque. Podía poner solo un poco, lo suficiente para llegar a otra estación de servicio. Había refinerías de petróleo que se habían incendiado tras el terremoto, por lo tanto, el combustible que había en ese lado del país debía ser cuidado lo más posible.

Se alegró también de llevar su propia agua y alimentos. No quería molestar a nadie y según se iba acercando al lugar del epicentro, la devastación aumentaba al punto que tuvo que detenerse en algunos lugares para tomar aire, dominarse y seguir su camino.

Llevó a un par de personas que iban en busca de parientes en Sendai. Al menos, el viaje estuvo lleno de historias y anécdotas notables que él atesoró en su corazón para contar a sus hijos.

No pensó que fuera a demorar tanto en su viaje. Llegaría al día siguiente a Sendai, por la noche. Tras anunciarlo vía mail a Kenshin, buscó donde dormir él y sus acompañantes.

Kaoru y Kenshin salieron con sus bolsos y el bebé a enfrentar el crudo clima de invierno. Caminaron mucho rato y eso sólo los hizo gastar su energía.

-Le anuncié a Aoshi que nos encontraríamos en la zona oeste de la ciudad, de modo que debemos llegar hasta allí. En ese lugar debería estar el camino lo suficientemente despejado como para transitar con el auto, por lo menos eso me dijo uno de los rescatistas ayer.-

Pero nevaba y hacía frío, quiso decir Kaoru. Llevaba al bebé bajo su abrigo, contra su pecho, bien calentito. Que no se enterara de nada más que eso.

Se acercaba el momento de despedirse definitivamente de él. No podía llevárselo, debía entregarlo a alguna autoridad. Crecería en una casa de acogida infantil del gobierno, tal vez su familia nunca diera con él, era tan pequeño. Ella en cambio contaba con un cuarto que podría ser sólo suyo en su casa.

Kenshin había preparado el cuarto de su padre y el de Misao para eventuales huéspedes o hijos. Tenían donde acogerlo.

-Te llevaría a la escuela de la mano… te enseñaría a contar con los dedos… - iba diciendo Kaoru con la cabeza gacha, a medida que se habría paso entre escombros, nieve y barro, sin darse cuenta.- Serías muy feliz en mi casa… yo te amaría mucho, Kenshin te adoraría… -

Kenshin la escuchó muy despacio, pero el mensaje llegó claro a su cerebro.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

-Aoshi está en la entrada de la ciudad.- dijo Kenshin, leyendo el mail que le acababa de llegar.- Le envié el mapa con nuestra nueva ubicación y él está ingresando la dirección al GPS del auto.-

Miró nuevamente la pantalla del computador y Aoshi había respondido que en una hora más o menos, según el estado de las calles, llegaría hasta ellos. Kenshin suspiró, aliviado. Finalmente saldrían de ese infierno.

-Debemos buscar una estación de policía donde dejar al crío. O un albergue.-

Ante la idea, las lágrimas se agolparon notoriamente en los ojos de Kaoru. Ella intentó disimularlo, pero Kenshin la tomó de la mano para avanzar. Pesadamente lo siguió, apretando con la otra mano, a su bebé contra ella.

Llegaron a un albergue. Una amable mujer de edad los atendió.

-Mi esposa rescató a este chico del tsunami, tras la primera ola. Pensamos que su madre ha muerto, pero pensamos que puede tener más familia que lo pueda reclamar.-

La mujer llamó a una señorita oficial de policía, encargada de esos casos. La señorita tomó algunos datos, como el lugar exacto donde encontraron al pequeño, y recibió la ropita que traía ese día. Entonces llegó el turno de entregarle al pequeño.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin buscando compasión, y no la encontró.

-Noo… - dijo con la voz ahogada. No había llorado para el terremoto, ni el tsunami, ni cuando el gorila la empujó el día que perdió su bebé, porque no podía hacerlo en público, pero gruesos lagrimones cayeron por sus mejillas cuando estiró los brazos, dejándole el bebé a la policía.

Trató de tomar aire para abrir su garganta, pero no podía. La señora de edad, lejos de molestarse con ese "gesto de debilidad", trató de consolarla.

-Tranquila, muchacha. ¿Tienes más hijos?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Perdí un hijo hace un año.-

La mujer, que había pasado por esa experiencia, se conmovió aún más con Kaoru.

-¿Lo querías mucho?-

Kaoru asintió esta vez.

-Quería tenerlo, pero un hombre me empujó en el tren y caí mal.-

-Este bebé no puede sustituir al que perdiste. No es tuyo y tiene una familia que lo debe buscar.-

-Lo sé.-

-Debes pensar que él estará mejor aquí.-

-Lo sé.-

-Si lo quieres tanto, debes dejarlo.-

-Pero… pero es que me duele aquí… - dijo Kaoru señalándose el pecho.- Yo sé bien todo lo que usted me dice, pero no puedo…-

No pudo seguir hablando, y se apoyó en Kenshin. Éste preguntó si podían quedarse en ese albergue hasta que llegaran a buscarlos. Afuera el frío mataba. Guió a Kaoru hasta donde la señora les señaló.

Tras muchas caricias, la mujer se calmó, pero no mucho. De vez en cuando sollozaba mirando la televisión. En eso sintió un llanto de bebé y luego apareció la policía frente a ellos.

-No ha dejado de llorar.- dijo la mujer un poco avergonzada. Kaoru de inmediato tomó al bebé en brazos y se tranquilizó automáticamente. Ambos.

La policía miró la escena asombrada. De tanto llorar, el bebé se había puesto morado, pero ahora recobrara su color rosadito. Le pasó una mamadera a Kaoru y ella pronto lo alimentó. La oficial se acuclilló junto a ella.

-He buscado en la base de datos y no hay ningún reclamo de un recién nacido en el sector donde lo encontraron, ni alrededores. Existe la posibilidad de que sus padres y otros familiares hayan fallecido, aunque también es cierto que es muy pronto para saber eso. Ustedes… ¿están casados realmente?-

Kenshin mostró la alianza que llevaba en el dedo. Kaoru hizo lo mismo.

-Perdí mi identificación en el tsunami, pero si usted busca por mi nombre, verá que estoy casado con ella.

La policía asintió.

-Ustedes no son de acá.-

-No. Ella vino por estudios y yo la seguí. Somos de Aioi.-

-Eso es muy lejos de aquí.- dijo la policía.- Según supe, allá el terremoto no se sintió tan fuerte.-

La risa del bebé los interrumpió. Jugaba con el cabello de Kaoru.

-Mire, lo que podemos hacer por ahora es que ustedes me dejen todos sus datos y dirección. Pueden llevarse al bebé, yo seguiré la búsqueda de sus familiares desde aquí. En cuanto aparezca algo, contactaré con ustedes. Los albergues de niños están llenos de pequeños que esperan a sus padres y las condiciones no son las mejores si son tan chiquititos como éste. Ustedes pueden tenerlo sin problemas, ¿verdad?

-Así es.- dijo Kenshin mirando a Kaoru.

-Su esposa debe saber que si encontramos a la familia, deberá despedirse de él definitivamente.-

-Lo sabe.-

-En caso de que no haya aparecido su familia en un plazo de dos años, contactaremos para que puedan adoptarlo si es su deseo, aunque es muy pronto para hablar de eso.

Kenshin asintió.

-Le tomaremos una muestra de ADN y usted debe comprometerse a enviarnos una foto de él según vaya creciendo. Me contactaré por mail con usted. Por favor, déjeme todos sus datos aquí y un fono para corroborarlos.

-Mi cuñado está por llegar. Puede acompañarme a recibirlo y corroborar mis datos de inmediato.-

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Aoshi estaba destruido cuando llegó y el frío era más intenso de lo que pensó. Una amable policía le hizo miles de preguntas sobre Kenshin y Kaoru que él contestó sin entender mucho de qué iba la cosa. Declaró que si me metía de nuevo en el auto se volvería loco y esa noche durmió en el albergue con los demás. Se sorprendió mucho con el bebé y su historia. Más cuando le dijeron que se lo llevaban. No podía creerlo.

Al día siguiente partieron temprano, junto a un muchacho que le pidió de favor un aventón. Aunque Kenshin se ofreció para conducir, recordó que hasta su licencia se había ido en la billetera. Estoicamente, Aoshi se metió en el auto para conducir nuevamente bajo condiciones extremas, carreteras desniveladas, puentes mecano y muchos desvíos, además del racionamiento de combustible. Atrás, Kaoru y Kenshin miraban al bebé.

-No podemos llamarlo "bebé" siempre.- dijo Kenshin.- Deberíamos pensar en un nombre para él.-

-Antes de que Kaoru diga algo… - dijo Aoshi atento a la calle.- … No le pueden poner Tenshi porque así se llama mi hijo mayor. Así que vayan pensando en otra cosa.-

-Bueno…- dijo Kenshin.- "Tenshi" significa literalmente "Enviado del Cielo"-

-Pero el bebé es todo eso.- dijo Kaoru.- Nos cayó del cielo. Es como un ángel…-

-Pues les prohíbo ponerle Tenshi o Ten… sean originales y búsquenle un nombre acorde. No sé… como Moisés, "salvado de las aguas"-

La idea les pareció buena, pero el bebé no tenía cara de Moisés.

-Cuando lleguen a casa podrían elegir los kanjis que compondrán su nombre. Así lo hicimos con Misao para nombrar a nuestros hijos.-

-Pues ya lo decidí.- dijo Kaoru alzando al bebé, con mucha convicción.- No me importa que después me lo quiten, no me importa no ser su madre biológica. Tú, bebé, eres mi primer hijo, por eso te llamaré Taro. Si algún día regresas con tu familia, quiero que sepas que una mujer te amó tanto que te dio ese nombre porque te consideró parte de ella.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

Misao acababa de cerrar una caja llena de ropa de sus hijos en buen estado. La donaría junto a otra caja con ropa suya y de Aoshi, de modo que la pudieran tener las personas que lo habían perdido todo con el terremoto, tuvieran con qué abrigarse. Incluyó algunos abrigos que compró por ahí.

En eso, apareció Aoshi, cansado y ojeroso por la puerta de la habitación. Misao saltó para recibirlo entre sus brazos cuando se inclinó para besarla hasta el cansancio.

Había visto tanta tragedia que tenía una necesidad tremenda de abrazarla, sentirla, amarla y besarla para siempre. Había llevado a un joven hasta Tokio, que había perdido a su madre, padre y hermanos. Iba a ver si uno tío lo recibía en casa. Iba con lo puesto a verlo.

Tras unos minutos, corrió piso abajo para ver a Kenshin y Kaoru. No se esperaba lo de Taro, pero de inmediato lo tomó en brazos y le dio la bienvenida oficial a la familia, presentándoselo a sus hijos. Kenshin sonrió preocupado al verlas tan felices con el lactante. Si aparecía su familia, se lo quitarían a Kaoru y ningún argumento que ella diera les iba a bastar. Si Taro se iba, sólo Dios sabía cómo haría él para levantar a su esposa.

Los meses que siguieron no fueron fáciles para la pareja. Taro realmente era muy pequeño y Kaoru pasó muchos desvelos cuidando de su salud. Le consiguió una nodriza para que lo amamantara y poco a poco decoró su habitación para otorgarle un lugar propio, pero se ponía nerviosa cuando llamaba un número desconocido a casa, o pasaba una patrulla por el barrio. Tenía un miedo horrible a que le quitaran a su hijo. Lo abrazaba por las noches antes de dejarlo en su cunita y hacía planes con él sobre la escuela y esas cosas.

El terremoto trajo consigo muchos problemas para el país. Entre otros, problemas con los alimentos y las aguas que fueron contaminados en torno a Fukushima. Durante meses continuó la búsqueda de desaparecidos y miles de personas tuvieron que empezar de nuevo, desde cero. La parte del país que permaneció de pie trabajó afanosamente para sacar a la mitad que estaba en ruinas, y no fue fácil. No es fácil reponerse a la tragedia del siglo. Al sismo magnitud 9, al arrasador tsunami. Muchas personas no volvieron a ver a sus seres queridos, ni recuperaron sus cuerpos para poder darle un funeral digno. Muchas volvieron a las costas para honrar a sus parientes cerrando los ojos y pensando en ellos.

La economía se vio fuertemente afectada. Los precios de los alimentos se elevaron al tener que importar hasta el agua para beber y el gobierno se vio en problemas porque tenía que reparar carreteras, construir primero viviendas de emergencia y luego definitivas para su gente, levantar puentes, despejar y limpiar calles, juntar a personas, reubicar a los huérfanos y apoyar a quienes perdieron todo y querían trabajar en algo.

Pero no se detuvieron. Las consecuencias del mega terremoto se sintieron por años, pero la gente poco a poco se levantó. No hay otra opción cuando las ganas de vivir son más fuertes y cuando se quiere tanto a la tierra, que no se puede pensar en salir de allí. La personas rehicieron sus vidas dentro de sus posibilidades y muchos descubrieron traumas con el tiempo con los que tuvieron que vivir. Kenshin y Kaoru tampoco estuvieron ajenos a estas cosas. Muchas veces el pelirrojo soñó con las personas tiradas en la playa, con los labios morados, la carne hinchada y la boca y fosas nasales llenos de arena de mar. Con los ojos abiertos y la mueca de espanto, de no poder creerse que el mar les había saltado encima.

Se despertaba desesperado, entonces Kaoru lo tranquilizaba con palabras dulces y lo atraía sobre su pecho para seguir durmiendo. Otras veces eran las caras de sus agresores los que lo atormentaban. Kaoru sólo podía abrazarlo y prometerle que ella siempre lo cuidaría, que también era su deber hacerlo. Kenshin era un hombre fuerte, porque luchó contra todas secuelas que puede dejar un abuso sexual sobre una persona y respetó y amó a Kaoru de una manera sana, como se lo había prometido.

Un día Kenshin despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche y no la encontró a su lado. Fue a buscarla al cuarto de Taro, que ya contaba con cinco años. A su lado, Amaya, su hermanita de tres dormía plácidamente y ahora Kaoru le contaba un cuento al pequeño que contaba con un impresionante par de ojos azules.

-Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Ahora dormirás bien y no habrá más sueños malos, ¿está bien?-

-Si, mamá.-

Kaoru le dio un beso y al dirigirse a la puerta se encontró con su esposo, que la miraba soñoliento, pero con admiración.

-Lamento haberte despertado, no era mi intención, Kenshin.

-No importa. Tú siempre nos cuidas a todos.- le dijo al volver a la cama.

La abrazó con ternura y le dio de besos.

-Los ojos de Taro me recuerdan a alguien.- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Si?… pues son iguales a los de Aoshi.- dijo Kenshin con sencillez.- Es poco común ver eso en nuestra raza, quizá uno de los padres de Taro sean extranjeros.

Finalmente, después de varios meses, la policía dio con la familia del pequeño. Habían muerto todos en el tsunami y al iniciarse su reubicación, Kenshin y Kaoru ganaron su custodia y finalmente lo adoptaron. Poco después, Kaoru dio a luz una niña, que tenía los cabellos rojos de su padre, pero el carácter era calcadito al de su mamá.

Por eso Kenshin adoraba a la pequeña. Kaoru en cambio, sentía una gran afinidad con Taro, de modo que los cuatro estaban muy bien, viviendo felices en su casa de Kyoto. Ni Taro ni Kenshin soportaban mucho estar cerca de la playa. Uno se ponía a llorar y el otro revivía imágenes de las que prefería no acordarse, asi que al cabo de tres años dejaron Aioi. De todos modos, Misao, Aoshi, Tenshi y Soujiro eran los más felices con esto. Ni hablar del señor Ueda que de inmediato les regaló una casa.

Aburatsubo acabó limpiando todos los baños de las empresas de Ueda. Makoto la pasó mejor, al convertirse en el chofer de Ueda, que siendo daltónico no podía conducir. Nunca lo perdonó Kenshin ni se hicieron amigos, y Makoto lo entendía, porque era imposible para el pelirrojo tal cosa, de modo que Makoto siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo de la manera que sea, para expiar su culpa de alguna manera. Ueda lo observaba hacer en secreto y le daba con el tiempo más responsabilidades, porque sabía que en el fondo podía llegar a ser una persona leal. Sobre Sachiko, ella murió sola en su cuarto, cuando cayó mal, se rompió la cadera y no pudo volver a levantarse. Para su desgracia, fue en la semana que a su suegra se le ocurrió ir a visitar a uno de sus hijos junto a su cuidadora, de modo que no tuvo ayuda y durante los días que siguieron, mientras pedía ayuda a gritos y su voz se apagaba, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Misao y Kenshin. Primero los odió, echándoles la culpa de su situación. Después recordó sus primeros años como infantes. No alcanzó a arrepentirse cuando la sed y el hambre la mataron, pero por lo menos llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en esa situación por su propia culpa.

Yuji Ueda se tomó mal la noticia. Pero no todo fue tan malo. Al año siguiente hizo amistad con la señora de Shinomori, la madre de Aoshi, que finalmente se convirtió en su segunda esposa. Y todos quedaron muy felices.

Un día llegó la época de los cerezos en flor. Toda la familia se reunió para celebrarlo en grande, en uno de los lindos parques de la ciudad.

Taro sonrió cuando Aoshi se inclinó sobre él.

-Yo te conozco, niño. Eres igual a alguien que conozco.-

Taro sonrió, mostrando que ya se le había caído el primer diente. El tío Aoshi le caía muy bien porque siempre le decía lo mismo.

-¿También me conoces a mi?- preguntó Amaya inocente. Ella no tenía cómo saber que Aoshi reconocería los ojos de su hermano en cualquier lugar. Pero que entendía que en esta vida nueva, de nuevas oportunidades, sólo había que dejarlo ser y ver hacia dónde encaminaba sus pasos.

-Claro que te conozco, pequeña. Eres mi sobrina preferida.-

Amaya corrió a jugar con su primo Souji, que era muy grande. Tenshi, de dieciocho años, traía a su novia con él. De alguna manera todos se sentaron a comer delicias.

Al terminar, Misao guardó todo. Kaoru suspiró y se apoyó en su esposo.

-Hemos crecido, Kenshin, y tenemos una familia. Nunca creí que las cosas fueran así, cuando nos conocimos. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que fuera ayer.

Misao, que la escuchó, sonrió.

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos. Me alegro de que aún en estos días nuestra familia siga unida. Con Kenshin siempre soñamos con tener una familia grande, estable. ¿Cierto hermano?-

-Yo sólo soñaba con un amor que fuera sólo para mí, pero ahora tengo tres… ¡no puedo creerlo!.- dijo sonriendo mientras Amaya y Taro lo abrazaban y le llenaban el rostro de besos.

Kaoru no soñó nada en especial. Sólo el regreso de su amigo de infancia para verlo al menos una vez. Ahora lo tenía a su lado, sano, contento, feliz. Ella también lo estaba. Ambos se cuidaban mutuamente y su relación se basaba en el respeto y la admiración secreta que sentían el uno por el otro.

Kenshin la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tenshi tenía razón. Mi esposa tiene un corazón capaz de hacer milagros.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

El primer día de clases de Amaya fue algo traumatizante y se aferró a las piernas de su mamá. Kaoru la miró con ternura y un nudo en la garganta, pero Taro le tomó una mano.

-Vamos, hermanita. Yo cuidaré de ti.-

Los dos pequeños se encaminaron a sus salas de clases y Kaoru, con un nudo en el corazón, se encaminó a casa.

Atravesó el jardín pensando que después de todo esas cosas era normales. Los niños crecían y debían ser independientes e ir a la escuela. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Kenshin que la esperaba y le cayó encima. Ella gritó de la sorpresa.

-Te hacía en el trabajo.-

El pelirrojo pronto descubrió pequeños brillantes en torno a sus ojos. Los limpió con cuidado.

-¿Y no estar aquí para ti? ¿Le costó mucho a Amaya entrar?-

Kaoru sonrió, un poco avergonzada de sus lágrimas.

-No… Taro la ayudó. Se quieren mucho.-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estás asi?-

-Porque yo hice lo mismo con mi hermana Sayo, muchos años atrás, en su primer día de clases.-

Kenshin la abrazó, la besó e impunemente la guió al dormitorio.

-Yo digo que de todos modos, uno siempre tiene que ver el lado bueno de la situación. Los niños no están y nosotros podemos dedicarnos a nuestros asuntos.-

La mujer lo miró boquiabierta mientras él le desabotonaba el abrigo.

-Pero Kenshin… -

-Pero Kenshin nada.- dijo el pelirrojo, acallando cualquier protesta con un beso, y perdiendo el equilibrio adrede para caer sobre la cama. Riendo, se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de las penas que pudieran sentir, o los malos ratos, tenían todo para ser felices. Se amaron tranquilamente sin temer que entrara un chico al cuarto. Se prometieron miles de cosas aunque la mayoría de ellas ya estaba cumplida. Sin saberlo, ese día estaban concibiendo a Nobuhiro, su tercer hijo.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, la maestra preguntó a los niños qué era lo que los hacía felices. Un chocolate, un osito, un paseo fueron algunas respuestas. Cuando llegó el turno de Taro, este se paró y respondió muy seguro.

-Ver la sonrisa de mis padres.

…**oooOooo****…****oooOooo****…oooOooo…**

_Fin acto dieciséis_

_Fin Kenshin, un chico en dificultades_

_Marzo 25, 2011_

_Notas de autora._

_Hola!_

Les agradezco mucho mucho sus reviews, como siempre, y paso a contestarlos aquí antes de seguir con más explicaciones.

**Hope Li:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ya sabes que a veces los que escribimos nos nutrimos un poco del reconocimiento. Como dices, el tiempo pasa y cambiamos. Yo dentro de poco cumplo 30 años y los temas de mis fics, el modo y otras cosas han cambiado también en ellos. Espero que las próximas actualizaciones sigan siendo de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

**Mirialia Paolini:** La idea del terremoto y tsunami se me ocurrió cuando lo sufrimos acá, pensando que estadísticamente era probable que hubiera uno en Japón para Kenshin y Kaoru, pero no me atreví a escribirlo en su momento por temor a tentar la mala suerte. Bueno, sucedió y quise tocar el tema. Ojalá este final haya estado a la altura de lo que esperabas.

**Sands:** Dicen que los japoneses son muy organizados, respetuosos del prójimo y capaces de hacer sacrificios individuales por el bien común, como los kamikazes de Fukushima. En ese sentido, no sería de extrañar que sorprendieran al mundo como siempre lo hacen, con una pronta recuperación, dentro de las posibilidades, claro está. Sobre lo de hacer otra historia con Tenshi crecido (Taro), por ahora sería un poco complicado por tiempo y porque quiero terminar uno o dos fics más dentro de este año. Pero queda abierta la idea si no de un fic completo, al menos si de un one-shot.

**Lauri-chan:** Lo de los terremotos es terrorífico, y yo no quisiera volver a vivir otro en mi vida, aunque es muy probable que me queden dos o tres más (Llevo dos muy grandes en el cuerpo) Como ves, el final creo que se ha dado de la mejor forma posible. Un besito y nos leemos.

**Gata de la Luna:** Como dices, poner lo del terremoto fue con mucho respeto y dolor de guata también. Más que morbo, la idea era poner a Kenshin y Kaoru en esa situación. Ella quería salvar al bebé y él salvar el pellejo. Con Kaoru haciendo algo por salvar a otro nos damos cuenta de que ella ha vuelto a ser un poco, la de antes. El bebé si era Tenshi, pero como reencarnación, no recordará nada, lo que no importa, porque amará a sus padres y tendrá una vida buena con ellos, cerca de las personas que siempre amó.

Las dudas, creo y estoy convencida de que son muy válidas tenerlas. Las mujeres sobretodo nos ahogamos a veces en un vaso de agua hasta que lo contamos a otra persona y nos damos cuenta de que ¡no era tan terrible! En este caso, a Kaoru le bastó poner distancia entre ella y el pelirrojo, pasar una situación de peligro, verlo inesperadamente y darse cuenta de que la emoción que él le causaba no lo hacía cualquier persona. Que era el hombre que siempre esperó… Dicen los solteros que los matrimonios no tienen sorpresas, pero un día cualquiera te das cuenta de que la sonrisa de tu marido aún te da vueltas la cabeza y que tranquilamente puedes ponerte bajo su brazo y quedarte ahí el tiempo que gustes.

Besos, nos leemos pronto.

**Okanami Jose: **Hola, amigo. Tanto, tanto tiempo. Me alegro de tus progresos en la vida.

Es difícil poner atención en un terremoto, porque cuando pasas el grado 7, el ojo humano ve muy poco si el espacio es reducido como el interior de una casa, todo se mueve rápido, pareciera que se te nubla la vista.

Tienes razón, quizá con uno o dos días más de revisión el capítulo hubiera quedado súper guau, pero ya sabes, escribo cuando tengo tiempo y por estos días tengo compromisos. Por otro lado, en mi país tenemos la cordillera de la costa, asi que normalmente en varias partes te encuentras con ascensos y cerros a dos o tres cuadras del mar. Creí que sería lo mismo en Japón y de ahí mi idea de la casita en el cerro de Kenshin (Pensé en un lugar como el puerto de San Antonio, o como La Boca.). Cuando dicen en la tele que allá la costa era más o menos pareja y que por eso entró tanto el mar, decidí documentarme y me costó encontrar un lugar en los mapas que revisé, incluso se me ocurrió retractarme y decir que vivían cerca de un lago que me apareció en la región de Kyoto.

Tampoco estoy segura de que los cerezos se den a la orilla del mar. Acá solo he visto especies de pinos, pero bueno, soñar es gratis.

Querido Onashiru, espero que estés muy bien. Ya sabes, pronto nos leemos.

**Gabyhiatt:** Ya te estaba extrañando, que bueno que aparecieras. Creo que tus dudas han sido aclaradas en este episodio. Un beso.

**Pauli:** Por suerte los sismos se detuvieron, aunque nunca sabemos qué podrá pasar. Yo tengo algunas linternas a dínamo por toda la casa, botellas de agua en el refri, duermo con pijama… todos los platos viven cerca del suelo en un mueble y anclé a full un cajoncito en el baño para que no me caiga en la cabeza. ¿Paranoia? Siiiii… el 27/F me pilló indefensa y con tal movimiento que no pudimos salir de la cama. (Un camión de mi marido saltó hacia atrás y destruyó nuestra reja al chocarla) y eso que en Santiago no fue taaaaaaaan terrible.

Bueno, también le tengo miedo al mar, como tú. Y amo Santiago porque con sus cerritos y todo el agua no llegará… espero.

Sobre Prisionera… hum… hem… ejem… Algún día será terminada. Claro que para hacer algo digno con ella tengo que releerla entera para recordar de qué iba exactamente la cosa. Puede que la próxima semana haya sorpresas.

En el matrimonio, como bien dices, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y en realidad, lo de Kaoru es un problema menor. Hay que ponerse de acuerdo sobre el manejo del dinero, ver si sobra, si falta. El dinero es un gran tema que no he tocado porque me gusta más el romance. En un buen matrimonio, tendrás a quien te cuide, te mime y a veces te regañe y a veces te busque la pelea. Como sea, la idea es saber que tienes un hombro para apoyarte y que el mundo se puede desmoronar, que, como en mi caso, puedes perder un bebé y será esa persona la única que no te juzgue, te deje llorar a tus anchas y te obligue a comer si no quieres. Puedes decirle a todos que ya estás bien pero solo a él no podrás engañar. La vida puede parece monótona, pero de pronto, te das cuenta de que súperman vive contigo.

Si encuentras un hombre así… ráptalo y le das poción del amor hasta que te lo puedas quedar.

Querida, un beso y nos leemos pronto… en Prisionera.

**Setsuna 17:** Espero que te haya gustado este fin de fanfic. Gracias por escribirme.

**Prettypoison483**: Hola, los hijos propios de la pareja estaban contemplados desde el principio, pero antes Kaoru debía recuperar algo de lo que ella como persona había perdido, y eso lo hizo con Taro (Tenshi), de todos modos, gracias por la observación.

Para el resto de la clase, investigando un poco, encontré que uno de los significados de "Taro" es precisamente "hijo primero". Se me ocurrió ponerle Takeshi o Kazuo, pero Taro era tan simple, que me pareció más idóneo. Tenshi, ya saben, el nombre estaba ocupado por el hijo de Aoshi, me pareció majadero repetirlo de nuevo en el fic.

Y bueno, llegamos al final, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, les dejo un beso gigante a cada una y uno y nos leemos en la próxima actualización que ya no será en esta historia. Pero les puedo prometer que la próxima, será uno de esos fics inconclusos que quedaron por ahí.

Abrazos, y suerte.

Blankiss.


End file.
